The Heiress and The Bartender
by gekanna87
Summary: Warning : ADULT READER ONLY , Sang wanita seorang Nona besar. Sang pria mantan anak jalanan, tapi Ino dengan senang hati memangilnya Master. Dia berlutut, dia memohon dan Sai suka membuatnya menjerit. mereka berdua mencintai sex dan fantasi tapi tidak ingin jatuh cinta sama sekali.
1. Chapter 1 : First meeting

**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **Strong Sexual Content, Under 21 please don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Heiress and The Bartender**

Hari ini malam minggu. Ino mematut bayangannya di cermin. Dia terlihat sexy dengan mini dress hitam dan high heels dua belas centinya. Dengan jeli dia mengaplikasikan eyeliner membingkai mata aquamarinenya yang indah. _She_ _is_ _ready_ _for_ _the_ _night_. Ino seorang wanita single berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Saat ini semua teman-temannya sudah punya pacar atau berkeluarga tapi Ino tidak tertarik dengan komitmen dan sebangsanya. Wanita itu sudah bahagia dengan pekerjaan dan hidupnya. Dia tidak butuh pacar untuk membuat hidupnya jadi lebih rumit. Yang di butuhkan hanya sedikit sex untuk membumbui hidupnya yang nyaris sempurna.

Dulu tiap malam minggu. Dia, Sakura dan Temari pergi clubbing. Mabuk dan menari sampai pagi. Tapi sekarang Temari sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru dan Sakura sibuk dengan pacarnya. Otomatis lifestyle mereka berubah. Ino mengakui kadang dia merasa kesepian seperti malam ini. Mungkin ini perasaan seorang jones alias jomblo ngenes. Dia engan diam di rumah tapi malas menganggu sahabatnya. Ino bisa saja menelpon TTM-an nya yang dulu-dulu tapi Ino merasa mereka tidak lagi asyik. Jadi dia memutuskan keluar untuk clubbing sendirian dan mungkin bila dia beruntung dia akan menemukan seseorang yang menarik untuk diajak have fun.

.

.

Sai sibuk meracik coktails demi cocktails. Malam minggu selalu ramai. Suasana di club begitu hidup dan penuh oleh pengunjung yang artinya Sai akan mendapatkan lebih banyak uang malam ini. Seorang wanita baru saja duduk di meja bar dia meletakan tas Luis Vuitton yang harganya mungkin bisa membuat Sai tidak perlu bekerja selama setahun di atas meja. Sai mengamati wanita itu. Dia sangat cantik. Rambut pirangnya tergerai bebas dan datang sendirian. "apa dia _freelancer_?" pikir pria itu dalam hati. Tapi penampilan wanita terlalu elegant dan berkelas unuk menjadi seorang penjaja cinta.

"Hei tuan bartender, Bisa aku pesan segelas cosmopolitan" Ino mengamati bartender di hadapannya. Pria itu sedikit kurus untuk seleranya. Tapi dia tampan dengan rambut dan mata sewarna langit malam dan kulitnya begitu pucat. Ino bisa merasakan aura yang sedikit gelap terpancar dari sorot matanya meskipun pria itu bersikap ramah.

"Segera, gorgeous" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Ino terkesima senyum pria itu terlalu ceria. _'He is faking it'_ Sang bartender memberikan pesanan dan billnya. "Sampai jam berapa kau bekerja?"

"Jam tiga pagi"

"Wow, setiap hari. Aku penasaran jam berapa kau bangun esok harinya"

Sai melihat kesempatan untuk menggoda pelanggannya "Bila kau ingin tahu mengapa tidak mencoba tidur denganku?"

Alis Ino terangkat. Pria ini begitu terus terang "Apa untungnya tidur dengan mu?"

"Kau bisa menjawab rasa penasaranmu dan mungkin aku bisa memberimu sedikit bonus"

Ino tersenyum "Akan ku pikirkan"

"Baiklah bila kau berminat, Cari saja aku setelah jam kerja berakhir" pria itu mengedipkan mata dan melanjutkan melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Ino tersenyum dalam hati. Setelah itu Ino di ajak berkenalan oleh banyak laki-laki. Dia menari dan _flirting_ dengan mereka semua tapi tidak ada yang semenarik dan setampan sang bartender.

.

.

Wanita berambut pirang itu memutuskan menunggu di mobil. Ketika melihat Sai keluar dari pintu staff. Ino turun dan melambaikan tangganya.

Pria itu terkejut melihat wanita berambut pirang itu bersender di pintu mobil BMW sport biru menunggunya. Tadi dia hanya bercanda. Wanita high class seperti dia mana mungkin mau tidur dengan seorang bartender.

"Tuan bartender. Tawaran mu masih berlaku?"

Sai sedikit shock "hum, apa yang wanita cantik dan kaya inginkan dariku?"

"Mind blowing sex" jawab Ino bercanda.

Pria berambut hitam itu melangkah mendekati Ino. Sai berdiri begitu dekat. Tubuh Ino bergidik penuh antisipasi ketika pria itu menunduk untuk berbisik di telinganya

"Bagaimana kalau kita test dulu" ujarnya parau.

Tangan pria itu membelai pipi Ino yang halus. Perlahan-lahan dia mendaratkan kecupan demi kecupan di leher jenjang wanita itu.

'Not bad, Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan' pikir Ino menikmati sensasi yang di ciptakan bibir pria itu di kulitnya.

Sai melanjutkan eksplorasinya. Dengan lidahnya dia membelai kulit sensitif di belakang telinga wanita itu dan Ino mengeluarkan erangan tertahan.

Merasa mulai limbung. Ino mengaitkan tangannya pada leher pria itu. Nafsu membuat pandangannya berkabut dan sensitivitasnya meningkat

"hm...tidak perlu banyak usaha untuk membuatmu excited ternyata" guman Sai

"Shut up! " Ino berhenti menjadi wanita pasif. Dia mengambil inisiatif mencium Sai. Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan Ino merasa bagikan tersengat aliran listrik. Dia mengecup bibir Sai lembut dan perlahan hanya untuk dibalas dengan ciuman yang kasar, agresif. Ino merasa takjub bila ciumannya saja sudah begitu liar bagaimana dengan yang lainnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wanita itu merem melek.

Sai tidak pernah begitu excited dan agresif. Dia selalu tenang dan logis. Tapi sesuatu dengan wanita ini membuatnya kehilangan ketenangannya. Apa itu karena kulitnya yang halus, atau karena wanginya yang memabukkan. Dia tidak tahu tapi dia menyukai suara rintihan wanita itu di telinganya. Rasanya dia ingin buru-buru melucuti pakaian dan menikmati wanita itu tapi foreplay itu sangat penting dia yakin kesabarannya akan berbuah manis.

Tangan pria itu sibuk membelai paha Ino. Sementara bibirnya masih memagut bibir wanita itu. Perlahan tangannya menjelajah hingga pangkal paha wanita itu dan terkejut karena di balik gaun mininya yang sexy Ino tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Jari-jari Sai membelai lipatan yang sudah terasa hangat dan basah. Sentuhan yang ringan membuat Ino tersentak. Melihat reaksi wanita itu, Sai semakin berani bereksplorasi Jarinya menemukan titik sensitif yang tersembunyi di balik lipatan keintimannya. Dengan ahli dia memanipulasi dan merangsang area tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. "Wow you're the feisty one" Sai berguman.

Ino hanya bisa merintih dan mengerang menikmati sensasi yang mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sai bisa merasakan celananya mulai terasa ketat. Suara desah wanita itu membuatnya terangsang. Ino merasa lemah bila saja dia tidak bersandar di mobil dan memeluk pria itu dia pasti sudah ambruk.

Sai tersenyum, Dia akan menggoda wanita itu sampai memohon padanya. Sai menebak wanita di hadapannya itu pasti tidak pernah memohon. Wanita cantik, sukses dan kaya yang juga seorang control freak. Sai bisa merasakan wanita itu selalu ingin in-charge. Selalu mendominasi dari cara wanita itu memerintahnya menarik tangannya untuk menyentuhnya di tempat yang ia inginkan atau menjambak rambutnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Wanita itu ingin memerintah Sai api dia tidak akan membiarkannya.

"kau mau lebih?" pria itu berbisik di telinga Ino.

Wanita itu telah jatuh ke dalam lubang hasrat dan sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin diisi, belaian pria itu di tempat intimnya membuat Ino berhenti berpikir. Dengan parau ia menjawab "iya"

Sai menyelipkan dua jari pada liang yang panas dan basah itu, perlahan dia mengerakkan jarinya naik turun, melihat wanita itu memejamkan mata Sai meningkatkan temponya. Desahan nafas wanita berambut pirang itu semakin pendek dan Sai tahu sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai klimaks. Sai tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu merasa puas dengan cepat. Lalu dia berhenti

Ino bisa merasakan kehangatan merebak dari pusat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jari pria itu memenuhi inti kewanitaannya. Dia merasakan tensi meningkat dengan setiap dorongan. Sebentar lagi dia mencapai klimaks "faster!" Guman wanita pirang itu memerintah. Tapi bukan climax yang dia dapatkan. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kosong.

Iris aquamarine-nya melebar tak percaya. Pria itu berhenti saat dia hampir keluar. "Mengapa berhenti?" Ino paling tidak suka digantung.

"Bila kau ingin melanjutkannya, _it_ _should_ _be_ _on_ _my term_ " pria itu memandang Ino tanpa ekspresi.

Sai tidak menghiraukan hasrat dan ereksinya. Tubuhnya sudah memohon-mohon untuk mencicipi wanita itu. Tapi Sai ingin melakukannya hanya dengan caranya.

Ino yang masih terangsang dan penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk setuju. Dia tidak suka di atur-atur tapi dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa merasa puas "ok, aku setuju"

"Nama ku Sai" pria itu berkata. Matanya hitamnya berkilat di bawah cahaya bulan

"Sepertinya sedikit terlambat untuk berkenalan. Aku Ino" tidak perlu memberitahu nama belakang karena ini hannyalah sex semata. "jadi ke mana kita pergi?"

"Apartemenku dua blok dari sini, keberatan memberiku tumpangan"

Ino tersenyum "ayo berangkat"

.

.

Mereka tiba di apartemen Sai. Tampak dari luar kompleks apartemen itu terlihat kumuh. Sudah jelas ini bukan daerah elit konoha. Ino mengernyitkan dahi bagaimana bila pria ini orang jahat. Oh well sudah terlambat untuk berpikir rasional. Wanita berambut pirang itu sudah terlanjur masuk ke kandang macan.

Ino mengikuti Sai, Pria itu membuka pintu dan Ino terkejut menemukan Apartemen pria itu layak huni. Tidak ada yang mewah tapi semuanya terlihat rapi, bersih dan terorganisir. Dia curiga Sai adalah seorang neat freak karena semua terlihat sangat rapi dan sempurna. Kecuali sudut ruang tamu di mana dia melihat kanvas, kuas dan cat berserakan

"Selamat datang di tempatku yang sederhana. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin. Mau minum sesuatu gorgeous?"

"Wine bila kau punya, Kau melukis?"

"Ya, itu hobby ku" Sai memeriksa cabinet dapurnya dan menemukan sebotol shiraz. Dia mengambil dua gelas dan menuangkannya.

Ino duduk manis di sofa dan mengamati lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di dinding.

"Ini Indah Sai" ucap wanita itu memandang lukisan gadis kecil membawa boneka di jembatan.

Sai menyerahkan gelas wine pada wanita itu "terima kasih, tapi kita di sini bukan untuk memandangi lukisanku. Gorgeous"

Sai duduk di sebelah wanita itu. Dengan santai dia meraih helaian rambut pirang Ino yang panjang dan memainkannya di antara jari-jarinya

"apa yang kita tunggu" tanya Ino. Kesunyian ini semakin membuat aneh situasi. Ke mana perginya situasi panas yang tadi terjadi di antara mereka

"dengar Ino, bila kau ingin berhubungan sex denganku kau harus menuruti aturanku. Kau tidak boleh bicara atau melakukan apa pun bila aku tidak meminta. Apa kau mau sedikit mencoba hal-hal baru?"

Ino menegak habis winenya "Apa kau maksud _roleplay_ Sai dan kau mengingkan aku menjadi submissive?"

Pria itu mengangguk "Aku bisa melihat kau adalah _dominatrix_ _by_ _nature_. Kau selalu merasa ingin mengontrol segala hal dalam hidupmu dan sesuatu si sekeliling mu aku tidak bilang itu buruk. Tapi sekali ini saja Ino kau mencoba membiarkan orang lain membuat keputusan. Mungkin saja kau akan menyukainya. Kita tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang ekstrem atau membuatmu terluka"

Ino sebenarnya sedikit bosan dengan sex yang begitu-begitu saja merasa tertantang "apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Mata kelamnya menatap Ino "tidak ada, kau harus percaya padaku dan melakukan apa yang aku minta. Bila kau membantah kita bisa berhenti dan kau silakan pulang"

"hm.. sepertinya mudah"

"We'll see" Sai berdiri dan meraih tangan wanita berambut pirang itu membawa Ino ke kamar tidurnya. Di kamar itu Ino menemukan cermin besar yang menutupi salah satu sisi dinding. Entah mengapa Sai meletakan cermin itu tepat di hadapan tempat tidurnya.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu" perintah pria itu

Ino menurut, Dia menanggalkan satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Berdiri telanjang hanya mengenakan high heel lubotin nya yang berwarna hitam. Sai tidak melakukan apa-apa dia mengamati wanita itu kemudian duduk di kursi dan menyesap winenya menatap wanita itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu Ino berdiri menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Sai hanya duduk diam. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan apresiasi Ino mendadak merasa tidak nyaman dan malu dengan ketelanjangannya. Dia merasa bagaikan sapi yang diamati dan teliti sebelum di beli.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Ino?"

"Ini memalukan, tidakkah kau akan melakukan sesuatu. aku tidak akan berdiri di sini sampai pagi" Ucap Ino ketus

Sai berjalan mendekat. "sht...t apa kau lupa aturannya ino? Jangan khawatir aku hanya sedang mengamati keindahanmu"

Sai menelusuri lekuk tubuh wanita itu dengan tangannya "jangan membuat suara apa pun Ino. Jangan bergerak. Bila kau tidak patuh aku akan menghukummu"

Ino hanya berdiri di sana dalam diam menikmati sensasi tangan pria itu di kulitnya. Sai memeluknya dari belakang. Bibir pria itu menghujani lehernya dengan cumbuan sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengelus dan meremas payudara Ino.

Wanita itu ingin mendesah ketika Sai dengan sengaja menggigit dengan lembut titik sensitif di lehernya. Tapi dia menahannya karena tidak ingin Sai berhenti. Dia bisa merasakan ereksi pria itu menempel di bokongnya. Itu membuatnya sangat terangsang. Pria itu menginginkannya tapi memilih untuk menyiksanya dengan belaian dan setuhan lembut yang membuat dia bertambah basah.

Sai menyentuh Ino dengan lembut dan sabar seolah wanita itu terbuat dari kaca yang mudah pecah. Dia ingin menikmati waktunya tidak perlu terburu-buru. Tidak tiap saat dia tertarik dengan wanita. Pria itu menarik dan merebahkan Ino ke tempat tidur. Dari laci dia mengambil sebuah borgol.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ino tentu

"Percayalah padaku gorgeous" Sai membuka t-shirtnya.

Ino menahan nafas melihat kulit pria itu sepucat dan semulus porcelain. Walau tidak terlihat kekar seperti binaraga. Sai juga memiliki otot yang tampak seperti dipahat. Air liur Ino hampir menetes melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ino gatal ingin menarik celana pria itu dan menyentuh kulit telanjangnya tapi dengan kejam Sai memborgol tangannya.

Pria berambut hitam itu dia menikmati ke frustrasian wanita itu.

Sai duduk mengangkangi wanita yang dia kondisikan untuk pasrah. Dia memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan wanita cantik berambut pirang di bawahnya.

Sementara Ino menatap Sai dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Ino tidak suka di borgol dia tidak suka diam. Tapi mungkin pria ini akan membuatnya menikmati hal yang memalukan ini.

Sai mempossisikan wajahnya di antara kaki Ino. Dengan tangannya dia merentangkan kedua kaki wanita itu dengan lebar. Sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas inti kewanitaannya. Wanita itu merasa malu dan merona Sai melihatnya dari dekat dan begitu personal

Pria itu memberikan Ino senyum sadisnya "jangan bersuara Ino" lalu menundukkan kepala menciumi inti kewanitaannya yang sudah basah karena terangsang.

Ino menggigit bibirnya berjuang melawan keinginannya untuk berteriak. Meredam sensasi yang dihasilkan lidah pria itu di pusat kenikmatannya. 'Damn, it's just too good'

Merasa bibir dan lidahnya saja tidak cukup. Pria itu membenamkan tiga digit jarinya. Mengerakannya maju mundur dengan cepat, Lidah dan bibirnya juga tidak berhenti bekerja menstimulasi pusat kenikmatan wanita itu.

Ino merasa tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar dengan semua sensasi yang di hasilkan di bawah sana. Dia merasakan kenikmatan asing menjalar di tubuhnya. Dia ingin mengelinjang tapi lengan sai menahannya. Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan meredam teriakan yang memaksa keluar. Dia hampir sedikit lagi sampai.

Sai yang mampu membaca situasi dengan liciknya berhenti, Dia tidak ingin wanita itu klimaks. Tidak sekarang. Ino merasa hampir menangis karena frustrasi padahal sedikit lagi. Melihat wanita itu sedikit down, Sai menciumnya

"Sabar gorgeous, Kalau kau bersikap baik aku akan membuatmu orgasme" Sai menuntun wanita itu berdiri dan kemudian membuatnya berlutut dihadapan pria itu.

Mata Ino terbelalak ketika pria berambut hitam itu menurutkan celananya. Wanita itu menegak ludahnya. 'Oh my god, It's big' Ino mengerti apa yang Sai inginkan. Ino menjilati kejantanan pria itu lalu mengulumnya. Dan Sai lagi-lagi memberikan senyuman yang menyebalkan itu.

"Good girl, Aku janji setelah ini aku akan memberimu kenikmatan yang tak terlupakan" Sai memegang kepala pirang yang berlutut diantara kedua kakinya. Ino benar-benar ahli akan sangat memalukan bila dia keluar di mulut wanita itu. Sai sudah tidak tahan lagi dia membutuhkan wanita itu sekarang. Persetan dengan kesabaran dia dan wanita itu butuh pelepasan. Pria itu menarik dan mengendong Ino keranjang. Ino berbaring tengkurap dan mengangkat pantatnya. Pria itu membuatnya menunging. Betapa memalukan posisi seperti ini. Sementara tanganya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Wajah ino terbenam dalam kasur pasrah menanti apa yang akan Sai lakukan.

Sai mengambil kondom demi keamanan. Pemandangan di hadapannya sungguh indah, Bokong wanita ini sangat sempurna, Tangannya gatal ingin memukulnya. Dia memposisikan dirinya di pintu kewanitaan wanita itu. dengan jarinya dia memastika Ino masih basah dan siap untuk menyambut dirinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Ino?" Pria itu bertanya tangannya sibuk membelai pusat keintiman Ino.

Sementara wanita berambut pirang itu panas dingin dan frustasi menanti-nati pria itu memasuki dirinya. Lubang yang menganga perlu diisi "Aku mengingin kan mu sekarang"

Katakan "Please"

Ino kesal sangat kesal tapi tidak punya pilihan. Kebutuhannya begitu mendesak untuk diingkari lagi. Ino Yamanaka yang sangat bangga dan percaya diri tidak pernah tunduk dan memohon dan pria ini membuatnya merasa tidak berdaya "Please Sai, Aku mohon sekarang"

Sai merasa puas mendengar Ino memohon pada dirinya. Dia merasa dibutuhkan.

Ino merasakan otot dinding kewanitaanya meregang, pria itu masuk perlahan-lahan memenuhi dirinya. Dia menyukai rasanya begitu cocok dan sempurna. Pria itu mulai bergerak membuat Ino berkontraksi

"Ah..ah..ah" Ino tidak lagi menahan erangannya, Dia berhenti berpikir. Dia berhenti menganalisa hanya fokus dengan sensasi eletkrik yang mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Badannya mulai berkeringat nafasnya pendek-pendek. Dia merasakan riak-riak kecil perlahan menjadi gelombang besar siap menyapu nya.

Sai menjadi bertambah frantic mendengar desahan wanita itu. Dia senang Ino menikmatinya. Sai mencengkram pinggul wanita itu dan menghujam lebih dalam dan cepat. Dia ingin wanita itu puas dan mungkin datang kembali padanya.

"Oh my god, Sai.. oh my god fuck me harder.." Wanita itu memekik.

Sai hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Tapi dia harus membuat wanita itu orgasm. Sai meraba dan mengelus clitoris wanita yang kini super sensitive sembari menghujamkan dirinya dengan cepat.

Ino merasakan sentakan terakhir Sai membuat damnya bocor. Dia pun diterpa gelombang kenikmatan yang luar biasa setelah dua kali kenikmatan itu diingkari. Otak wanita itu blank itu beberapa saat. Tubuhnya gemetar tangannya mencengkram seprai dan bibirnya memekikkan nama Sai. Kesabaran berbuah manis dia tidak pernah merasakan climax yang begitu lama dan hebat seperti ini.

Sai merasakan dinding wanita itu mengetat disekelilingnya. Dia pun menyerah. Otaknya melepaskan endorphin dan oksitosin saat dia mengalami ejakulasi. Tubuhnya mendadak begitu lelah dan relax tapi dia merasakan euphoria dan ketentraman.

Sai melepaskan borgol dari tangan wanita itu, Ino berguling merilekskan tubuhnya. Sai berbaring disampingnya mengusap rambutnya dan mencium kening nya. Itu bukan gesture yang Ino harapkan dari pria asing yang baru dia kenal.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"It's feels so good" Ino memejamkan matanya lelah dan mengantuk "Sai bisa aku bermalam disini?" Dia terlalu lelah untuk menyetir pulang. Ino tahu ini salah. Harusnya dia segera berpakian dan pergi. Sebelum terjadi komplikasi 'thanks and good bye' itulah aturannya. Hanya saja having sex dengan Sai sangat luar biasa tidak cukup hanya sekali.

Biasanya Sai selalu mengusir wanita pergi setelah sex tapi kali ini dia membuat pengecualian. Dia bahkan memeluk wanita itu. Mata Sai mulai berat "Ino selamat tidur" bisik pria itu lirih. Ino memejamkan mata membiarkan suara nafas Sai membuainya "Selamat tidur Sai" . Dua insan itu tertidur ketika diluar sana matahari baru saja akan terbit.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunday Morning

**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I am writing just for fun.**

 **Warning : Rate M, Sexual content, tolong adik-adik dibawah umur 18 jangan dibaca.**

 **The Heiress and The Bartender**

 **Chapter 2 :**

 **SUNDAY MORNING**

Ino menggeliat di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata memandang nar-nar dinding bercat putih. Dia memalingkan wajah dan menemukan cermin lebar yang memantulkan wajah bangun tidurnya. Dia terlihat berantakan. Wanita itu duduk di tepian ranjang. Mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi semalam. Di kamar yang sempit itu Ino menemukan tali tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Sebuah kursi kayu dan Kalung beserta rantai anjing di atas meja. Ino sangat heran bukankah tidak boleh memelihara hewan diapartement lagipula dia tidak melihat anjing disitu.

Ino menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang memar kemerahan dan nyeri akibat bergesekan dengan borgol yang dipakaikan semalam. Dia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan meraih t-shirt milik Sai yang tersampir di kursi. Seharusnya dia bertanya dulu dengan pemilik rumah tapi dia malas berkeliaran telanjang di rumah orang tak dikenal. Pria itu tidak akan marah-marah kan kalau di pinjam bajunya sebentar.

Ino mendengar suara dari arah dapur. Sai dengan tubuh setengah telanjang berdiri di depan kompor pria itu hanya mengenakan boxer dan apron berenda.

"Baru bangun nona cantik?" pria itu memandang Ino tangannya memegang sutil sibuk memasak.

Ino tertawa. "Ku dengar pria yang memasak itu sexy. Tapi ini sungguh mengelikan. Apa perlu high heels ku untuk menyempurnakan penampilanmu?"

"Oh, apa pria dengan high heels salah satu fantasimu?, Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu nakal. Tapi jujur saja kostum dan cross dressing tidak menarik minatku"

"ha, jadi kau tidak horny melihat wanita berkostum sexy?"

"Mungkin bila kau mau memakai kostum pelayan dan menuruti semua perintahku aku akan terangsang, tak ada yang lebih menarik buatku selain seorang wanita yang penurut"

Ino bersedekap memandang Sai dengan rasa tidak percaya "Sepertinya kau punya masalah kejiwaan bila kau ingin semua wanita menuruti perintahmu"

"Aku bicara dari pengalaman Ino, Para wanita selalu bersedia menurutiku terutama mereka yang jatuh cinta" Sai mengatakan itu dengan datar seolah-olah memanfaatkan perasaan orang adalah hal wajar untuknya

"Oh..Man, Aku tak percaya ada wanita yang begitu bodoh jatuh cinta padamu dan di manfaatkan. Tentu saja kau tampan but that's all. Aku tak akan mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria yang manipulatif"

"Apa itu tantangan nona cantik?, Hei, Kau melanggar aturan one night stand. Seharusnya kau sudah pergi dari tadi. Mengapa kau masih disini dan memakai t-shirtku dan berlagak seperti sudah kenal lama. Apakah ini tidak berlebihan?" tanyanya lagi. Sai terbiasa bersikap dingin dan sinis sebab begitu banyak wanita yang salah paham bila dia bersikap ramah. Yang dia inginkan hanya seks dia tidak ingin di ganggu oleh hal emosional semacam cinta.

Kening Ino berkedut yah memang seharusnya dia pergi berjam-jam yang lalu. Entah apa isi otak Ino menunda kepulangannya. Sungguh memalukan pria itu sampai memintanya pulang.

"oh yeah, Jadi kau mengusirku sekarang. Baiklah. The party is over so bye.." Ino berbalik ke kamar dan akan segera berpakaian bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah itu. Tapi Sai muncul di ambang pintu

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tinggal sampai siang disinidan bersikap bersahabat. Apa kau tertarik membuat ini berlanjut?" Sai menyukai wanita berambut pirang itu. Tiap kali dia memandang sosok Ino darahnya langsung berdesir dan membuatnya terangsang. Ino tentu saja punya daya tarik seksual yang tinggi. Tapi Sai bukan pria hormonalyang mudah terbawa nafsu hanya saja di bawah tatapan mata berwarna aquamarinenya semua logika dan kontrol diri Sai tidak bekerja"

Ino yang kesal karena di usir tentu saja balas bersikap sinis "Oh, Siapa bilang aku ingin terlibat dengan mu lagi. Aku akan segera pergi koq. aku merasa menyesal ikut denganmu. Kau membuang-buang waktuku karena kau tidak sehebat yang kaukira" Ino mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. Pria ini menganggap dirinya tinggi dan Ino tidak rela gengsinya di injak-injak. Para pria rela mencium kakinya untuk mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dan dia tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki tanpa latar belakang seperti Sai menghinanya.

"Begitu" mata Sai berkilat dengan sedikit emosi mendengar hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut sensual wanita jalang yang semalaman merintih dan melenguh kenikmatan. Sai mendekati Ino layaknya seekor Panter yang sedang ia mendorong dan menjatuhkan wanita itu ke tempat tidurnya. Sai menindih dan mengunci tubuh Ino dengan tubuhnya. Dengan sengaja dia menempelkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras di antara kedua kaki Ino. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau" Ino kehilangan kata-kata. Dia merasakan benda yang semalam menghunjam dan memenuhi dirinya dengan kenikmatan telah siap di balik celana yang di kenakan pria itu.

"Coba katakan lagi. Kau tidak menginginkanku" Sai menjilat jari telunjuknya dan menyelinap diantara kaki Ino.

"Ah.." Ino tersentak. Jari telunjuk Sai sudah masuk dalam vaginanya. Lalu pria itu mengunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengelus clitoris yang kian membesar dan semakin sensitif.

"Masih bisa bilang kau tidak menyukai ini?" bisiknya rendah dengan lidahnya yang ahli dia menggelitiki kulit sensitif di leher ino. Hal itu membuat Ino sedikit gemetar dan melupakan kekesalannya. Tubuhnya mengkhianati pikirannya dengan bereaksi terhadap sentuhan pria itu.

Sai senang wanita itu sudah sangat basah karena dirinya. Lalu dia menambahkan satu jari lagi

"ah... ah...ah.. lagi.." dengan spontan Ino menggeliatmengangkat pinggulnya. Jari-jari Sai menggelitik dinding vaginanya mengirimkan sensasi menyenangkanke sekujur tubuhnya. Mata hitam Sai menatap wajah Ino yang kini merona karena nafsu.

Sai baru berniat menyelipkan jarinya yang ketiga tapi dia berhenti karena mencium bau hangus dari dapur "Kuso, " Pria itu berlari mematikan kompornya. Dan melihat daging yang dia masak telah menjadi arang.

Ino yang masih limbung mengikuti Sai ke dapur. Mengapa pria itu suka sekali berhenti di tengah-tengah Ino jadi kesal, Mungkin pria itu hanya berniat mengodanya "Ada apa Sai?"

"Makan siangku sudah menjadi arang" Dia meratapi potongan daging yang menghitam itu.

Ino menghembuskan nafas meniup helian poninya yang panjang "kenapa tidak makan siang di luar saja?"

Sai memandang wanita itu dengan datar wanita kaya macam Ino mana mungkin mengerti hidup kekurangan. "Jujur nona, Aku hanya bartender miskin yang gajinya hanya sanggup untuk membayar sewa apartemen dan hidup sederhana"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang biar aku yang traktir?" wanita itu tanpa banyak pikir mengajak Sai makan di luar

"Aku tidak suka berhutang budi nona kaya"

"Hm..begini saja karena sepertinya kau butuh uang, bagaimana bila kau setuju menjadi budakku dan aku akan membayarmu dengan baik" Ino selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan menggunakan uang dan kecantikannya. walaupun begitu rendah untuknya membayar pria untuk seks dia hanya ingin membantu Sai.

Sai tiba-tiba merasa marah, "Kau pikir aku gigolo? Maaf nona aku sudah berhenti menjalankan pekerjaan itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu"

Ino menganga. "What, Jadi kau pernah jadi gigolo?"

"Mengapa terkejut? Aku hanya mencoba bertahan hidup dan seperti yang kau bilang aku tampan"

"Ok, Aku minta maaf soal tawaran ku bila itu menyinggungmu. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

"Teman macam apa Ino? Kau dan Aku dari dunia yang berbeda"

"Ya, Kau benar tapi kita sama-sama suka seks. Mengapa kita tidak menjadi seks friend?"

"Kedengarannya cukup bagus, tapi tadi kau bilang tidak ingin terlibat denganku lagi?" Sai menyunggingkan senyum palsunya menyindir Ino

"Wanita selalu diijinkan untuk berubah pikiran kau tahu itu kan?"Ino merasa Sai akan memberinya petualangan baru yang tidak akan di dapatkannya dari para pria yang sering di kencaninya dan Ino tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan menjajal permainan baru yang terlihat menjanjikan.

"Tapi aku memperingatkanmu bercinta denganku tidak selalu indah dan aku menginginkan seorang budak yang dengan senang hati memuaskan hasratku"

Ino tersenyum lebar " Cobalah membuat Nona besar sepertiku menjadi budakmu, Aku sendiri sedang mencari pria yang bisa menaklukkanku"

"Hm..Ino kau salah paham ini bukan soal penaklukan. Ini soal kerelaan dan penyerahan diri bila kau tidak rela membiarkanku mengambil kontrol atas dirimu kau tidak bisa bersamaku. Aku tidak mau harus menaklukanmu untuk membuat mu patuh. Kau harus bersedia memberikan kepatuhan itu padaku"

Sai melangkah mendekati wanita itu, Tangannya meraih tangan Ino. Mendadak jantung wanita berambut pirang yang hanya berbalut t-shirt kedodoran berdetak kencang. Ketika Ino berpikir Sai akan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Pria itu malah menyentak dan memuntir tangannya. Sai dengan kasar membalikkan wanita itu dan mengimpitnya ditembok. Wajah dan dada Ino melekat pada keras dan dinginnya tembok ruang tamu Sai, Pria itu menelusuri rambut panjang ino hanya untuk menjambaknya kemudian

"Ino, Setiap kali kau melawanku aku akan menghukummu, dan Ini hukuman karena kau telah menghinaku" Dengan satu sentakan Sai melepaskan boxernya. Lalu memaksa Ino meregangkan kakinya untuk memberikannya jalan. Pria itu kemudian menghunjamkan penisnya dengan keras dan kasar pada Ino yang sama sekali belum siap

"Ah...Sakit, Sai sakit" Ino sangat merasa tidak nyaman dan nyeri begitu penis yang besar bergesekan dengan dinding vaginanya tapi dia tidak meminta Sai untuk berhenti. Kiba yang liar saja tidak sebegini kasarnya Ino merasa seperti sedang diperkosa. Ino heran mengapa dia malah jadi terangsang diperlakukan dengan kasar. Apa dia memang sedikit masochist. Perlahan-lahan Ino menjadi licin dan becek seiring meningkatnya nafsu wanita itu dan Ino mulai merasakan riak-riak kenikmatan dalam setiap dorongankeras pria itu dalam dirinya.

"Diamlah Nona Cantik. Ini sebuah hukuman dan memang sudah seharusnya terasa tidak enak" pria itu tidak berhenti bergerak dengan kasar.

Ino merasa malu mengakui kalau dia menikmati rasa sakitnya. "ah, ah, ah" tumbukan pinggul sai dengan bokongnya membuat payudara Ino yang besar bergesekan dengan tembok. Gesekan kecil itu membuat Ino merasa geli dan nikmat.

"Nona cantik, sepertinya kau menikmati hukuman ini"

"Jangan bicara" Ino mengerutu mengapa pria itu mesti buka mulut dan merusak suasana.

"aw..ah. .aw" Ino merasakan tamparan keras pada bokongnya. Dia yakin kulitnya sudah pasti memerah.

"Kau lupa aku masternya. Bila kau berani berbicara aku akan memukulmu lebih keras lagi nona" Sai berbisik ditelinganya.

Ino tidak percaya penis pria itu terasa semakin besar di dalam dirinya sepertinya memukuli pantantnya membuat pria itu tambah bergairah. Desah nafas Sai membuat Ino memejamkan mata dia merasakan Sai bergerak semakin cepat. perlahan-lahan gelombang kenikmatan merambat di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak dengan menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam ketika mencapai klimaks.

Sai mencengkrampingangnya dengan keras. Dia menghujamkan dirinya semakin dalam dan Ino bisa merasakan tekanan itu hingga dinding rahimnya. Otot-ototnya yang telah menjadi semakin sensitif mencengkram Sai dengan kuat. Ino mendengarkan pria itu melenguh menikmati kehangatan vaginanya sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan benih kehidupan dalam rahimnya.

Mereka berdua bernafas dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan. Sisa Air mani menetes dari selangkangan Ino. Wanita itu jatuh terduduk karena kakinya lemas. Sai membiarkan Ino duduk di lantai, sementara dia berdiri telanjang mengamati wajah wanita itu yang kini berkeringat dan merona sewarna bunga mawar menikmati dominasinya atas wanita berambut pirang yang bersimpuh dan terdunduk dihadapannya.

Iris aquamarinenya bertemu manik hitam legam. Ino menengadah menatap Sai tajam tapi bibir wanita itu menyungingkan seulas senyum tipis " Dasar Bajingan"

"Wanita jalang, kau tampak pantas duduk di lantai seperti itu" ucap pria itu puas.

"Sepertinya anda sangat menikmati permainan kekuatan di antara kita master" Ino memainkan perannya menjadi wanita submisive dan dia merasa permainan ini menyenangkan.

Sai berjongkok dan merangkum wajah wanita itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Gesture tersebut membuat Ino shock. Sai menatapnya lekat dan serius " Turuti perintah ku dan aku akan selalu memuaskanmu"

Ino merasa terhipnotis oleh mata hitam kelam yang begitu dalam. Dia tidak bisa melihat emosi apa pun dari mata itu bahkan tidak ada sisa euforia setelah seks yang menyenangkan. Mata itu terlihat dingin dan mati. Ino merasa terseret dalam lubang hitam. Bulu kuduknya meremang membayangkan apa yang akan pria ini lakukan pada dirinya bila dia memasrahkan diri menerima pria itu sebagai masternya.

Seumur hidup tidak ada yang berani memerintah Yamanaka Ino tidak juga ayahnya. Bisakah dia melakukan ini tapi wanita itu penasaran dia tidak pernah menjadi seorang yang penurut. Apakah egonya akan terluka bila dia menjadi submisive dia harus tahu soal ini. "Aku..." Ino ragu menjawab apa.

Bibir Sai mendekatinya "Aku mengerti ini menakutkan Ino, kita harus saling mempercayai maka permainan ini bisa bekerja. Aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan hal-hal di luar batasanmu dan kau selalu bisa berhenti"

"Aku setuju" Rasa penasaran mengalahkan akal sehat.

Pria itu menciumnya singkat, lalu Sai masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Dia kembali dengan membawa sebuah chokersimple dari kulit berwarna hitam berhiaskan lingkaran yang terbuatdari perak di tengah-tengahnya. Dia Berlutut mengaitkan kalung itu di leher jenjang Ino. "Sekarang kau milik ku"

Ino menyentuh kalung yang melekat di lehernya. Sesaat dia melihat wajah Sai yang stoic melembut. "Ino sekarang kita akan membicarakan aturannya. Kau menyerahkan seluruh kontrol atas dirimu padaku. Ini tidak hanya untuk urusan seks. Aku akan membuat keputusan untuk dirimu dan selalu bertanya padaku"

"Sai bukankah ini berlebihan, kau tidak bisa mengatur hidupku kita baru saja kenal semalam. Aku hanya mau menjalankan BDSM untuk kegiatan erotis semata bukan gaya hidup"

"Begini saja Ino. Saat kau bersamaku maka aku adalah master mu dan kau harus menurutiku seratus persen bila kau sedang sendirian jalanilah hidupmu dengan normal"

"Ok. Aku bisa hidup dengan itu ada lagi?"

"Ya, Aku meminta eksklusivitas, Selama kau menjadi milikku kau tidak terlibat secara emosional dan seksual dengan orang lain"

Ino tidak menjawab, Dia tidak yakin bila dia sudah akan puas bila hanya bermain-main dengan Sai. Permintaan Sai membuat mereka seolah-olah punya hubungan yang serius.

"Ino, aku tidak tawar menawar soal ini. Setuju atau kita batalkan saja permainannya"

Ino mendesah kalah,"Aku setuju asal kau pun tidak terlibat dengan wanita lainnya" dengan begini Ino merasa itu sebuah keputusan yang adil.

"Tidak masalah buatku, Aku hanya bisa mengurus satu wanita setiap saat. Dan satu hal penting harus kau ingat Bila aku mendesakmu terlalu jauh ucapkan stop maka aku akan berhenti. Sangat penting untuk memiliki safe word dalam permainan ini karena aku tidak tahu seberapa toleransi dan limitmu pada rasa sakit dan penghinaan. Yang kita inginkan adalah kesenangan aku tidak ingin memberikan mu trauma fisik dan mental, Kau mengerti? dan jangan mengkianati kepercayaanku dengan tetap bertahan dan tidak berhenti ketika kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi ini merusak hubungan kita sebagai D/s"

"Ok aku paham, Jadi sudah berapa kali kau punya hubungan D/s dengan seseorang?" Ino penasaran. Dia tidak banyak menemukan benda aneh di kamar Sai. Hanya cermin, Borgol dan tali yang tergeletak di sudut kamarnya, sepertinya Sai bukan penganut hard core BDSM.

"Tidak pernah sama sekali, yang kulakukan hanya membawa sedikit kink ke tempat tidur"

"Bila ini hal baru untukmu bagaimana kau tau kalau kau lebih tertarik menjadi seorang dominan?"

"Simple Ino, Sepanjang hidup aku selalu menjadi orang yang penurut dan mengikuti aturan orang yang lebih berkuasa dari diriku. Jadi aku selalu berfantasi bagaimana seandainya aku menjadi seorang yang mengontrol orang lain aku menawarkanmu sebagai submisive dengan alasan yang sama. Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya dibawah"

"Tapi Sai tapi kau juga harus mengeksplorasi sisi yang lain, Siapa tau kau juga menyukainya" Sai meraih tangan wanita itu dan membantunya berdiri. "Jadi apa ide mu?"

"Biarkan aku sekali-kali menjadi dominan dan kau menjadi submisive"

"Ok aku setuju, Rumah ku aturanku. Rumah mu aturanmu"

"Deal, Dengan demikian kita resmi berteman" Suara perut Ino menyadarkan mereka ini sudah lewat tengah hari.

"Sepertinya kita butuh makan"Sai masuk ke kamar tidurnya mengambil pakian dari lemari dan Ino mengikutinya.

"Apa rencanamu Sai? Aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini"

"Aku juga sedang free, Mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama"

"Ya, tapi aku mau pulang dulu kau bisa ikut ke apartemenku aku masih punya banyak sisa makanan di kulkas. Omong-omong bisa aku pinjam pakianmu? Aku tidak mau mengenakan mini dress sexy siang bolong begini"

"Tidak Ino, Aku memerintahkanmu untuk memakai pakianmu yang semalam" Wanita itu menunduk dan bergegas memakai dress dan high heelsnya. Ino paham Sai hendak membuatnya malu dan benar saja begitu ino keluar dari pintu apartemen Sai banyak mata memandanginya dan berbisik-bisik.

Bahkan para remaja pria yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan bersiul-siul melihat wanita itu lewat. Ino menegakkan tubuh dan mengangkat dagu berjalan dengan rasa percaya diri, walau dia yakin semua orang bisa melihat Ino habis dugem dan bermalam di tempat lelaki.

Sai berjalan sejajar dengan Ino dan dengan sengaja dia menepuk dan meremas bokong wanita itu di hadapan para remaja itu. Siulan mereka mejadi semakin keras dan Ino mendesis marah.

"Sai, Ingat tempatku aturanku. Begitu kita sampai di apartemenku posisi kita akan berbalik"

"Aku tahu, aku menanti perlakuan macam apa yang akan Ratu Ino berikan padaku"

Mereka masuk ke mobil dan Ino menyetir menuju apartementnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Ino memikirkan cara manis untuk menyiksa pria di tahu ini akan sangat menyenangkan.


	3. Chapter 3: The Role Reversed

**Discalimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Explicit Lemon (adult reader only)**

* * *

 **The Heiress & The Bartender **

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **The Role Reversed**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tiba di rumah Ino. Wanita itu menghuni lantai paling atas sebuah apartemen mewah di wilayah elite konoha. Sai masih belum tahu siapa wanita itu sebenarnya tapi pastinya Ino orang kaya.

Ruang tamu apartemennya terlihat mewah dan anggun. Ruangan bernuansa putih dengan sedikit warna Lavender dan pink tua sebagai aksen. Sai heran dengan pemilihan warna yang sangat feminin tapi dia suka desain minimalisnya.

Ino melemparkan tasnya di sofa dan berbalik menghadap pria itu "Selamat datang di rumahku Sai, Aku harap kau terkesan"

"Ah, tentu saja Ino. Apartemen ini indah tapi teralu _girly_ ". Sai berjalan menuju jendela yang sangat besar menawarkan pemandangan Konoha.

"Tempat ini hadiah dari ayahku saat aku genap berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan aku yang mendesain interiornya sendiri" Ino menjelaskan

"Kau _Daddy's little princess_ ya, Pantas saja sifat mu seperti itu" Pria berkulit pucat itu mengolok-olok Ino.

"Humph...Apa yang kau tahu tentangku" Wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya secara kekanak-kanakan. Sai melirik Ino dan berpikir wanita itu bisa terlihat imut juga.

Ino berdiri disamping Sai, Mereka berdua menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya " Ingat Sai, Sekarang adalah giliranku jadi bisa kau lepaskan kalung ini?" perintah wanita itu.

Sai menurut, dia melepaskan choker yang merupakan lambang hubungan mereka sebagai D/s dari leher Ino.

Senyum wanita itu mengembang "Panggil aku Madam dan turuti perintahku"

Ino ingat sewaktu dia kecil dia selalu memerintah semua pelayan di rumahnya melakukan apa yang dia mau dan mereka semua menurutinya karena takut Ino akan mengadu macam-macam pada sang Ayah. Sai benar dia memang terlalu dimanjakan. Sampai hari ini pun Inoichi selalu menuruti keinginannya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan melakukannya dengan natural, terlalu terbiasa memerintah orang Ino?" Sai sengaja tidak memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan yang dia minta untuk melihat apa yang akan Ino lakukan. Ino menampar pipi pria itu dengan keras. Meningalkan bekas merah di kulitnya yang pucat.

"Kau bersikap tidak sopan Sai, Jangan lupa aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukumu" Sai mengangguk dengan patuh

"Maafkan saya, Madam"

"Sekarang siapkan makanan untuk kita, Ikuti aku" Ino membawa pria itu ke dapurnya.

"Hangatkan saja semua sisa makanan di kulkas. Peralatan makan tersimpan di rak sebelah kanan. Aku akan mandi dulu"

Sai melakukan apa yang di minta Ino. Dia memasukan sisa makanan cina dalam microwave dan menata piring di meja makan.

Ino menikmati guyuran air hangat dari showernya. Setelah semalaman lengket dan berkeringat. Mandi menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan dan sebuah ide melintasi kepala pirangnya.

"SAI...SAI... KEMARI"

Suara teriakan Ino terdengar di telinga Sai. Pria itu bergegas masuk ke sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Terdengar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi. Sai membuka pintu kamar mandi. Diantara uap air dan embun yang memenuhi ruangan dia menemukan Ino telanjang.

"Buka pakianmu sekarang" Perintahnya.

Pria berkulit pucat itu menurut dia menanggalkan pakiannya satu persatu. Sudut mulut Ino terangkat mengapresiasi pria di hadapannya. Sai terlihat lebih tampan bila telanjang. Dia melemparkan shower puff pada pria itu

"Sekarang mandikan aku, tapi jangan sampai tanganmu menyentuh kulitku sedikitpun mengerti"

"Baik Madam"

Sai berdiri sangat dekat dengan Ino, Dengan hati-hati dia mengusapkan show puff yang di penuhi busa di permukaan kulit mulus sewarna gading. Perlahan dia membawa showerpuff itu menyusuri lekuk tubuh Ino yang indah. Jadi ini ide Ino menyiksanya. Memamerkan kemolekan tubuhnya tapi tidak mengijinkan Sai menyentuhnya.

Senyum sombong menghiasi bibir Ino melihat Sai mulai mengeras "Kendalikan dirimu, Sai"

Ino dengan sengaja menyentuh dan membelai pria itu sementara Sai mencoba menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa menyentuh Ino walau dia benar-benar ingin.

'Apa wanita ini seorang Scubbus?' Tiap kali Ino menyentuhnya Sai merasa terbakar nafsu.

Setelah semua bagian tubuhnya selesai disabuni Ino menyalakan Shower membilas busa-busa yang menempel di kulitnya. Sai ikut basah di bawah siraman air. Dia menundukan wajah untuk mencium wanita itu tapi Ino menghentikannya.

"Kau meminta hadiah karena menyelesaikan tugas kecil?,Dasar Anjing" Maki wanita itu sambil mengambil handuk dan melemparkanya pada Sai.

Sai mengikuti Ino masuk ke kamarnya. Dia berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan menunggu perintah Ino selanjutnya. Tadi Ino memangilnya Anjing. Jadi saat ini dia hanyalah seekor anjing yang setia melayani sang Madam.

Ino meraih lemari tempat dia menyimpan semua koleksi lingerie nya. Dia tidak punya sesuatu yang terbuat dari kulit yang biasanya seorang dominatrix kenakan. Tapi renda juga membuatnya merasa sexy dan menarik. Ino memakai Bra dan Thongs senada berwarna hitam. Dia juga meraih garter belt hitam dan fish-net Stocking yang dia beli untuk kostum hallowen.

Wanita itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur memikirkan apa yang bisa membuat Sai sedikit terhina

"Pakaikan Stocking ku" Teriak wanita itu

"Baik, Madam"

Sai yang dari tadi diam dan memperhatikan Ino datang mendekat. Pria itu berlutut di hadapan Ino dan mulai memakaikan stokingnya.

Ino mendesah "Sai, Aku kecewa begini sajakah caramu memujaku"

Ino meletakan telapak kakinya di lutut Sai. Sai mengerti apa yang Ino inginkan, Dia mencium kaki Ino sambil menaikan stocking wanita itu. Teman-temannya sering bercanda mengatakan Ino membuat pria mencium kakinya karena mereka selalu menuruti Ino. Tapi ini pertama kalinya seorang pria secara harfiah benar-benar mencium kakinya. Aksi Sai membuat wanita itu merasa berkuasa dan entah mengapa dia merasa dirinya lebih baik dari kebanyakan wanita.

Mata hitam Sai menatap iris aquamarine Ino. Dia tidak keberatan melakukan ini untuk Ino karena dia percaya Ino tidak akan menyalah gunakan kepasarahannya dia bahkan menikmatinya. Ini bukan kali pertama dia menjadi seorang submissive. Dia menghabiskan masa mudanya menjadi budak tante-tante kaya demi menyelesaikan kuliah seninya.

Para tante girang itu memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan menyiksanya tapi Sai harus patuh karena dia dibayar untuk itu. Sai pelan-pelan belajar menekan emosi dan perasaannya. Lambat laun dia menjadi mati rasa. Menjadi pelacur tidak pernah mudah. Ada suatu titik dalam kehidupannya dia berhenti menikmati seks. Ketika dia bekerja dia hanyalah sebuah boneka dingin, tak berperasaan yang bebas di gunakan pemiliknya untuk memuaskan fantasi gila mereka. Dia telah menjual tubuh dan harga dirinya untuk bertahan hidup. Dia lega masa-masa kelam itu berakhir tapi dia tidak akan pernah menjadi normal lagi. Dia tidak lagi punya kapasitas emosi yang cukup untuk mencintai. Dia telah rusak tanpa bisa diperbaiki

"Sai, tunggu aku di ruang makan"

Sai menurut dan pergi ke ruang makan sementara Ino menata rambutnya yang panjang menjadi sebuah ponytail tinggi dan mengaplikasikan simple smokey eyes make up. Lalu dia menyempurnakan penampilannya dengan sepasang high heels merah dan pergi mencari Sai.

"Bagaimana penampilanku ?"

Sai menatap Ino tanpa mengedipkan mata sedikitpun, Dia terlihat lebih panas dari artis film porno

"Anda terlihat sempurna Madam" Sai tersenyum.

Ino duduk di kursi dan mulai makan dengan anggun. Sai pun mengambil sendok dan garpu dan mulai menikmati hidangannya. Tapi sepertinya Ino tidak akan membiarkan Sai makan dengan nyaman.

"Sai, Anjing tidak makan di meja makan" Wanita itu berjalan mengambil piring Sai dan meletakannya di lantai.

Sai menghela nafas, perutnya lapar. Ino sepertinya punya bakat sadis. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak canggung menyuruhnya merangkak dan makan dari lantai . Sai mulai makan layaknya seekor anjing. Ino mengelus rambut hitamnya. Dan kembali duduk dengan anggun melanjutkan makan siang nya. Bila saja Ino punya kalung dan rantai anjing dia akan membuat pria itu memakainya. Melihat Sai makan dari piringnya Ino merasa puas. Anjing adalah mahluk paling setia.

Sai masih duduk dilantai,Dia telah kebal dan terbiasa dihina jadi apa yang Ino lakukan tidak ada artinya buat pria berkulit pucat itu tapi dia suka melihat ekspresi wanita itu. Apalagi nada otoriter yang wanita itu gunakan saat membuat perintah. Sepertinya Ino lahir untuk menjadi pemimpin. Ino berdiri di depan Sai, Pria itu medongak menatap wajah Ino,

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang Sai?"

"Apapun yang membuat anda senang Madam, Saya milik anda"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu bermain, dan aku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakan"

Ino memindahkan kursi kayu ke ruang tamu, Kemudian dia membawa tali.

"Sai, Kemari dan duduk disini"

Sai yang telanjang duduk dikursi, Dia tahu Ino akan mengikatnya tapi seberapa pintar wanita itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia akan mencoba memprovokasi Ino hanya untuk membuat wanita itu marah.

Ino mulai mengikat tangan Sai di belakang sandaran kursi, lalu dia juga mengikat tubuh dan kaki pria itu . Selesai dengan pekerjaannya Ino meminta Sai mencoba bergerak dan melepaskan diri. Pria itu mencoba tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ikatan Ino terlalu rapat dan membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Ino merasa puas melihat Sai tidak berdaya. Dia kemudian duduk mengangkang di pangkuan Sai yang telanjang. Kukunya yang panjang dan termanikur sempurna menyusuri dan mengores dada pria itu. Sai mengerenyit sakit. Garis-garis merah dan sedikit darah menghiasi kulit pucatnya.

Wanita pirang itu berbisik di telinganya, "Apa kau takut?, Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih buruk"

" _Do whatever you please, Madam_ " Aneh, Biasanya Sai tidak terlalu menikmati peran sebagai _Masochist_. Tapi terikat dikursi dengan Ino yang sexy dipangkuannya terasa sangat erotis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang wanita itu akan lakukan padanya.

"Ah, Lihat kau begitu _excited_ " Ino mengengam penisnya yang mengeras "Kau pikir sampah sepertimu layak mendapat perhatianku?" Bukannya memperlakukan Sai dengan lemah lembut Ino malah mencengkamnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sai kesakitan tapi dia masih mampu mepertahankan ekspresi datarnya,"Tidak Madam"

"Karena aku sedang baik hati hari ini, Aku menghadiahimu ini"

Ino berdiri membuka bra nya dan menjejalkan payudaranya yang besar di mulut Sai. Pria itu mengunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat dan menghisap puting susu berwarna merah muda yang menegang akibat terangsang. Ino merasakan sensasi menyenangkan ketika Sai mengigitinya dengan lembut.

Tidak cukup dengan itu tangan kanan Ino menyelinap kebalik celana dalamnya dan dengan telunjuknya dia mengusap-usap klitoris yang sensitive. Lenguhan nikmat keluar dari mulut wanita pirang itu membuat Sai merasa frustasi karena dia terikat dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sai menghentikan isapannya karena merasa terganggu oleh kejantananya yang kini berkedut-kedut minta perhatian.

"Plak…" Ino menamparnya lagi "Siapa suruh kau berhenti"

Dengan patuh Sai melanjutkan tugasnya sementara Ino lanjut menggoda pria itu dengan mengesek-gesekan celana dalamnya yang kini lembab pada penis pria itu. Sai mengerang kecewa, yang dia inginkan adalah kelembaban di dalamnya. Tapi apa daya dia hanya mampu menunggu belas kasihan Ino untuk mengizinkan dirinya mencicipi wanita itu.

Ino menyeringai melihat ketidaknyamanan menggantikan ekspresi datar dan membosankan pria berkulit pucat itu. Ino menyukai Sai tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak ekspresif. Sulit sekali membaca apa yang terlintas di kepala pria itu atau menduga apa yang dia rasakan.

Ino yang sudah tidak tahan dengan nafsunya sendiri menyingkirkan _thong_ yang dia kenakan. Dia sudah menjadi becek dan lembab. Dia memposisikan dirinnya tepat di atas kejantanan Sai yang berdiri tegak. Dengan perlahan dia turun membuat benda itu memasuki dirinya. Erangan terdengar dari mulut mereka berdua. Ino tidak ingin buru-buru, Dia ingin menyiksa Sai sedikit lebih lama.

Wanita pirang itu bergerak naik turun dengan sangan pelan dan memutarkan pinggulnya dengan ahli.

"Ah….ah…ah.." Ino mendesah nikmat menikmati friksi diantara mereka sedangkan Sai merasa tersiksa. Pria itu dalam hati menginginkan Ino bergerak lebih cepat dan memberikan mereka lebih banyak kenikmatan. Tapi sepertinya sang Madam menikmati waktunya.

" _Do you wanna cum_?" Wanita itu bertanya padanya,

"Yes, Please Madam" Sai memohon, Dia bisa gila kalau Ino hanya berniat menggodanya tanpa berniat menyelesaikan permainan ini.

Sebenarnya Ino ingin membalas perlakuan Sai semalam tapi sudahlah dia juga butuh pelepasannya segera. Ino merubah ritmenya. Dia bergerak dengan cepat memompa naik turun syukur dia sering olah raga jadi pahanya belum pegal. Ino merasakan otot-otot kewanitaannya berdenyut dalam setiap gesekan.

Tidak cukup dengan itu Ino meraba clitorisnya untuk menambah sensasi kenikmatan mengaliri tubuhnya. Wanita pirang itu memekik dengan keras ketika klimaksnya tiba. Dia diam sejenak menikmati sensasinya.

Ino menyadari pria berambut hitam yang dia duduki masih tegang dan belum keluar tapi Ino tidak melanjutkan aksinya. Dengan cuek wanita itu berdiri dan menghilang ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sai terikat dikursi. Pria malang itupun mengerang kecewa.

Ternyata Ino sangat kejam. Apa yang lebih buruk dari meninggalkan seorang pria dalam kondisi luar biasa terangsang tanpa memberikan kesempatan menyelesaikannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya karena terikat. Ino benar-benar membuatnya Frustrasi.

Ino membersihkan diri dan berpakian. Dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun meninggalkan Sai yang dengan sengaja dia buat sexually frustrated terikat di ruang tamunya. Bukankah para Master tidak memperdulikan perasaan budaknya atau mungkin dia salah.

Ino tidak pernah mengeksplor BDSM sebelumnya. Dia hanya tahu sedikit dari film porno yang dia tonton tapi _there's must be something more_.

Ino menghampiri Sai yang ekspresinya lebih dingin dari biasa "Apa kau marah Sai?"

Wanita pirang itu melepaskan semua ikatan dari tubuh Sai. Melihat tatapan pria berkulit pucat itu Ino merasa bersalah.

"Ino, That was not fun. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hanyalah bentuk ke egoisan"

"Apa maksudmu?, Bukankah Dominasi tentang memerintah budak melakukan apa saja"

"Kau salah _being dominant is not domineering_ , Seorang memberikanmu kepercayaan atas dirinya tidak untuk disalah gunakan. Seperti halnya hubungan lainnya Ino D/s juga membutuhkan kepeduliaan dan respek. Ino seorang dom yang baik melakukan sesuatu selalu memikirkan submissivenya bukan hanya memuaskan keinginannya sendiri. Dan jangan salah tidak semua Submisive adalah seorang masochist. Aku tidak suka kau sengaja meninggalkanku dan tidak berniat menyelesaikannya"

"Maafkan aku Sai, Aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

Pria itu tersenyum dia maklum "Kita harus belajar banyak Ino. Lagipula Ino kau tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang dominan tanpa belajar menjadi submisive"

"Apa maksudmu Sai itu apa itu artinya kau pernah menjadi Submissive, Bukankah kau tadi pagi kau bilang tidak bernah punya hubungan D/s sebelumnya?"

" Iya Ino aku pernah menajadi submissive tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakan alasannya atau masa laluku padamu"

Ino tidak ingin mendesak pria itu. "Mungkin suatu hari kau akan bercerita padaku"

"Mungkin saja,Hari sudah sore Ino aku harus pulang"

"Aku akan mengantarmu, dan mandilah dulu kau pakai saja kamar mandiku" Ino menarik Sai ke kamar mandi dan menyerahkan handuk baru pada pria itu.

Mereka melaju di jalanan Konoha yang lengang di hari minggu dan Sai meminta Ino mampir sebentar ke super market. Ino menunggu di dalam mobil dan lima belas menit kemudia Sai kembali dengan banyak barang belanjaan.

"Ino maaf merepotkanmu, bisakah kau mengantarku ke seuatu tempat? Tidak jauh dari apartement ku koq"

"Baiklah Sai, Tapi untuk apa mi instant sebanyak itu?"

"Ini bukan untukku"

Sai mengarahkan Ino memasuki kawasan pinggiran Konoha yang semrawut dan kumuh. Bahkan udara pun berbau tak sedap karena lokasi tempat itu sangat dekat dengan TPA pusat kota Konoha.

'Apa yang Sai mau lakukan di tempat seperti ini' Pikir wanita itu bingung

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun mengikuti pria berkulit pucat itu berjalan melewati gang sempit dan kumuh. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di bangunan yang sangat tidak layak huni. Ino merasa jijik dengan udara yang bau, Sampah dimana-mana bangunan-bangunan yang hampir rubuh Dia tidak pernah melihat secara langsung hal seperti ini. Siapa yang bisa tinggal di kawasan kumuh dan tak sehat seperti ini.

"Hallo" Sai berteriak.

Seorang remaja muncul dari bangunan itu, Dia terlihat kotor dan pakiannya pun sangat tidak layak "Paman, Kau datang?"

Lalu delapan anak yang lebih kecil muncul dengan girang. Kondisi mereka sangat memprihatinkan.

"Apa yang kau bawa paman" Seorang bocah laki-laki kira-kira berusia tujuh tahun memandangi tas belanjaan Sai.

Sai menyerahkan tas belanjaan pada sang remaja "Aku hanya membawa makanan untuk kalian"

"Hore…" teriak anak-anak lainnya girang

"Trima kasih paman, Apa kau akan mengajari kami membaca hari ini" tanya remaja itu lagi.

"Maaf, Aku hanya bisa mampir sebentar"

Mereka baru menyadari Ino berdiri tak jauh dari Sai dan tengah memperhatikan mereka. Wanita itu tampak tidak nyaman berdiri di area kumuh dengan pakian dan separu rancangan designernya

"Wuah… paman pacar mu sangat cantik"

Pipi Ino memerah mendengar komentar itu kemudian dia tersenyum pada anak-anak yang terlihat ceria meski kondisi mereka sangat memprihatinkan.

"Paman pulang dulu, Minggu depan paman janji akan datang lagi" Sai tersenyum

"Ok.. Bye paman.. Jangan lupa bawakan kami makanan lagi ya" Anak-anak itu melambaikan tangan megiringi kepergian Ino dan Sai.

Ino kembali meyetir mengantar Sai kerumahnya dia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi. Ino hidup dalam dunianya yang begitu nyaman dan bergelimpangan harta. Potret kemiskinan tidak pernah terpintas dalam kepalanya sampai dia melihatnya sendiri tadi.

"Sai, Mengapa kau memberikan anak-anak itu makan. Bukankah kau sendiri bilang kau hidup sederhana"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu meskipun tidak banyak, Mereka anak yatim piatu dan terlantar" Sai mengerti betul penderitaan anak-anak itu. Karena dia sendiri adalah anak jalanan yang harus mengais-ngais sampah untuk bertahan hidup.

"Aku terkejut ternyata kau baik juga"

"Apa image ku dimatamu Ino?"

"Dingin, tak berperasaan, Kasar, Keras, Manipulative" Jawab wanita pirang itu mengingat kesan yang ditinggalkan Sai semalam.

Sai tertawa kecil "Aku rasa tidak benar, Kau tidak mungkin begitu bodoh untuk setuju mejadi submissive dari pria yang terlihat jahat"

Mobil Ino berhenti di depan apartement Sai, Wanita pirang itu memandang mata hitam yang selalu tidak bisa terbaca "Aku tidak tahu, Mungkin aku tertarik padamu karena kau berbeda"

Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas "Aku butuh nomer telponmu" Sai mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan Ino kartu namanya, Wanita itu membuat panggilan

"Aku menelponmu, Simpan nomerku"

"Ok, Jadi Ini nomermu. Ino…"

"Yamanaka..Sampai jumpa lagi Sai Shimura"


	4. Chapter 4: Silly Engagement

**Disclaimer : All Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Explicit Sex Content, Adult Reader Only.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Heiress & The Bartender **

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Silly Engagement**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino duduk di kantornya sibuk membaca dan menandatangani berkas-berkas. Sebentar lagi ayahnya akan membuat Ino menjadi CEO Yamanaka group. Nasibnya lahir sebagai satu-satunya anak Inoichi membuat wanita itu tidak punya banyak pilihan lain selain ikut mengurusi bisnis keluarga. Meskipun Ino lebih suka terlibat langsung dalam kegiatan produksi seperti merancang sendiri busana untuk brand clothing Yamanaka dan menjadi modelnya sesekali tapi pekerjaan utama Ino adalah mengatur dan mengawasi jalannya perusahaan sekaligus memikirkan ekspansi bisnis. Ino merasa management sungguh membosankan dan tidak ada sisi glamour sama sekali.

Shion sekretaris sekaligus temannya muncul dengan setumpuk file baru. Wanita yang juga berambut pirang itu sedikit heran bossnya yang biasanya galak, cerewet dan tempramental mendadak jadi tenang dan relaks. Seharian ini belum satu pegawai pun jadi korban omongan sarkastik Ino yang dijuluki sebagai _Nasty Bitch_ oleh karyawannya. Shion menyadari hari ini Ino banyak melamun entah apa yang terjadi pada boss-nya.

"Ino, Ini dokumen yang harus kau periksa dan tandatangani" Shion meletakan file setinggi setengah meter di atas meja kerja Ino.

"Woah...Banyak sekali Shion, Apa ada meeting hari ini?"

"Tidak Ino, tapi asisten Itachi Uchiha menelpon katanya atasannya ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membicarakan proposal kerja sama bisnis antara Yamanka dan Uchiha grup"

Kening Ino berkerut "Aku sudah membicarakan semua detailnya dengan Sasuke mengapa dia sendiri turun tangan"

"Aku tidak tahu, Mungkin dia saja dia hanya cari alasan untuk menemuimu. Aku heran Ino dari semua pria elite di Konoha mengapa kau tak pernah mencoba mendekati dan merayu Itachi Uchiha"

Ino tertawa, "Shion, Itachi itu terlalu serius dan alim untuk diajak gila-gilaan. Pendek kata dia bukan tipe ku. Kau bisa sampaikan pada Itachi aku akan datang ke kantornya besok jam satu siang"

"Baiklah, Omong-omong Ino apa yang membuatmu terlihat senang? Ada yang terjadi selama weekend?"

"Aku bersenang-senang"

"Kau bertemu pria yang luar biasa?"

"Lebih tepatnya sex yang luar biasa menarik"

Shion mengeleng "Ino kapan kau akan serius dengan laki-laki. Kau sudah tidak muda lagi. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja ayahmu akan memaksamu untuk menikah"

"Sudahlah Shion, Kalau sudah tiba saatnya aku akan menikah tapi saat ini aku belum tetarik menjadi milik seorang pria untuk seumur hidup" ucap Ino mengakhiri percakapanya dengan si sekretaris.

.

.

Dia bosan kawan-kawan wanitanya selalu berceramah soal dia harus punya pacar yang serius dan memikirkan pernikahan. Memang wanita tidak boleh bersenang-senang seperti para laki-laki tanpa terikat komitmen. Ino pernah jatuh cinta sekali ketika dia masih menjadi seorang remaja yang naif. Hatinya hancur ketika dia menyadari pria yang dia cintai hanya mempermainkannya dari sana dia belajar untuk tidak mudah percaya pada seseorang.

Ino tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi korban permainan laki-laki karena sekarang pria-pria itulah yang menjadi korban permainannya. Jujur saja dia menikmati dan ketagihan menghancurkan hati para play boy. Seseorang harus membuat mereka menelan pil pahit yang mereka buat sendiri. tapi belakangan Ino menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda mungkin dia akan menemukan banyak kesenangan bersama Sai Shimura. Pria itu bukan typical play boy kaya raya yang dengan mudahnya dia tebak dan taklukan dengan permainannya atau terbuai deengan kecantikannya.

Ino menyentuh choker yang melekat di lehernya mengingat pria yang baru dia kenal dua malam yang lalu. Sosok Sai Shimura yang begitu kompleks dan kelam menarik perhatiannya. Pria itu begitu pintar menyembunyikan emosinya dan tidak pernah bisa diduga. Dia bisa menjadi begitu kasar tapi Ino juga bisa melihat kebaikan dalam dirinya. Entah mengapa dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan fakta bahwa dia setuju menjadi properti pria itu dan membiarkan dia melakukan hal-hal tabu pada dirinya,

'apa yang akan Sai lakukan pada dirinya bila mereka bertemu lagi?'. Pikirannya mulai menjurus pada fantasi sexual yang kinky dan nyeleneh. Ino berencana untuk membuat wish listnya dan memberitahu Sai. Mungkin pria itu akan setuju mewujudkan keinginannya yang biasanya dia pendam sendiri. Tengelam dalam lamunan nakalnya membuat Ino merasa terangsang. Ia mendesah dan mengumpat merasakan celana dalamnya lembab. Untung Ino selalu membawa celana dalam ekstra.

Mengecek ponselnya Ino baru sadar ini sudah sore. Karyawan di kantornya pasti sudah pulang semua kecuali Shion yang memang baru pulang bila dia pulang. Wanita itu berniat memuaskan hasratnya mungpung kantor sudah sepi. Lagi pula dia butuh relaksasi sejenak sebelum lembur menyelesaikan pekerjannya malam ini. Ino membuka dua kancing blousenya dan menanggalkan celana dalamnya. Dari dalam laci meja kerjanya dia mengeluarkan sebuah vibrator mungil berwarna ungu.

Dengan santai Ino duduk bersender di kursinya dan meletakan kedua kakinya terentang di atas meja. Tangannya sibuk mengusap-ngusapdan memilin payudaranya yang montok sedangkan tangan lainnya menstimulasi kewanitaannya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut. Merasa usapan jarinya tidak cukup membuatnya puas. Ino menyalakan vibratornya dan melekatkan benda mungil itu ke klitorisnya. Getaran-getaran dari alat itu membuat Ino mendesah. Cairan pelumas menetes dari vaginanya sementara Ino menutup mata membayangkan Sai sedang mengikatnya di tempat tidur dan menyodoknya dari belakang dengan keras.

Wanita pirang itu mencelupkan dua jari pada lubang gairahnya yang panas dan basah. Dia membuat gerakan mengaduk-aduk dan naik turun dengan cepat sementara vibratornya masih bekerja. Sensasinya sangat luar biasa. Tidak butuh waktu lama jarinya merasakan dinding ototnya menegang dan berkontraksi. Ino mendesah parau. Karena tenggelam dalam fantasinya wanita itu melewatkan suara ketukan di pintu.

"Ehem..."

Suara deheman maskulin membuat Ino tersadar dari trance-nya. Serta merta dia menurunkan kakinya dari meja. Mata Ino membelalak melihat sosok pria yang mengganggu kegiatan nistanya. Di pintu kantornya berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam mengenakan setelan Armani. Ekspresi geli tampak di wajahnya yang tampan

"Ita...chi..."

Ino mengancingkan blouse nya kemudian menurunkan roknya. Dia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin meskipun wajahnya merah seperti tomat.

"Sungguh aku terkejut menemukan calon CEO Yamanka group sedang masturbasi di kantornya"

"Mau apa kau datang kemari. Bukankah sekretarisku sudah mengirim pesan aku akan menemuimu besok"

"Kebetulan tadi aku meeting bersama ayahmu dan ayahku. Mereka berdua menyuruhku...ah..bukan memaksaku untuk menjemputmu"

"Mengapa aku mencium bau tak sedap disini, pertama bukannya urusan kerja sama antara Yamanaka dan Uchiha Group dihandle Sasuke. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau yang mengambil alih"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Itu perintah ayahku dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku menduga ini hanya alasan mereka untuk membuat kita menjadi dekat"

Ino menepok jidatnya " Mereka menjadi mak comblang dan mau menjodohkan kita? Apa mereka gila? Aku tidak mau menikah"

"Aku juga tidak mau menikah. Bagaimana kita pura-pura saja berkencan dan mengatakan kita berdua tidak cocok jadi mereka akan berhenti menganggu kita"

Ino menimbang usul Itachi. Dia ingin setuju karena usulnya itu masuk akal tapi dia teringat kembali dengan perjanjiannya pada Sai "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa pura-pura berkencan denganmu"

"Lucu sekali Yamanka, Kau tidur dengan separuh populasi laki-laki Konoha tapi kau bahkan tidak mau berpura-pura berkencan denganku. Aku tersinggung"

"Maaf, Aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Lagipula siapa yang tidur dengan separuh populasi laki-laki Konoha kau berlebihan" bibir pink wanita itu mencebik.

Itachi memandang benda di leher Ino dengan rasa tertarik "Bagaimana bila kau tanya pada mastermu. Apa kau diizinkan untuk pura-pura berkencan denganku" Pria itu menyeringai

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ino terkejut

"Benda itu terlalu mencolok bahkan untuk sebuah fashion statement. Aku tidak menyangka Yamanaka Ino yang gengsinya setinggi langit rela mengenakan collar dan tunduk pada seseorang. Sasuke tidak pernah cerita kalau kau suka BDSM dia hanya cerita kalau kau haus sex"

"Dasar bedebah rambut pantat Ayam. Aku tak menyangka adikmu mulut ember" ujar Ino mengumpat si bungsu Uchiha

"Yamanka bisakah kau dengan cepat bersiap-siap kita harus menemui para orang tua itu di restoran"

"Tidak bisa, Aku banyak pekerjaan"

"Kalau begitu telpon saja ayahmu bilang sendiri kau tidak mau datang"

Ino meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Inoichi "Ayah apa maksudmu mengirim Itachi kemari? Aku sedang sibuk mengapa tiba-tiba merencanakan meeting mendadak"

"Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu dulu. Ikutlah dengan Itachi karena kita akan mendiskusikan masalah penting. Jangan membantah" jawab Inoichi singkat dan tegas dari teleponya

"Ok...ok" Mendengar nada bicara ayahnya Ino mengigit bibir. sepertinya ini memang serius.

"Jadi bagimana?" Itachi menunggu keputusan Ino.

"Beri aku lima menit dan aku akan ikut denganmu"

.

.

Ino menggunakan waktunya untuk memperbaiki penampilannya yang kacau. Wanita itu melangkah keluar bersama Itachi dan tidak lupa memberi Shion pandangan menusuk karena wanita itu membiarkan Itachi masuk ke kantornya tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu.

Sekretarisnya menunduk menghindari tatapannya. Ino yakin ini pasti konspirasi karena Shion tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun masuk ke kantornya tanpa membuat janji. Kecuali atas perintah bos besar. Lagipula tadi Shion juga bilang tinggal tunggu waktu ayahnya akan memaksanya menikah. Mungkin sekretarisnya tahu sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu.

Itachi menyetir mobil Mercedes hitamnya melintasi jalanan konoha. Wanita pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak tidak tenang.

"Jadi Itachi mengapa kau menduga kita akan dijodohkan?"

"Semenjak Sasuke bertunangan ayahku terus-menerus membahas status lajangku dan mendesakku mengikuti perjodohan"

"Dari banyak wanita elite di Konoha mengapa harus denganku?"

"Masalah itu kau tanya saja pada orang tua kita. Yang jelas Inoichi-San khawatir kau telah menjadi terlalu liar dan memutuskan kau butuh suami untuk mengontrolmu dan ayahku percaya aku butuh istri untuk membuatku bahagia Lagipula keluarga Yamanaka dan Uchiha butuh generasi penerus"

"Ayah tidak pernah komplain soal gaya hidupku"

"Sudahlah Ino, kita dengarkan saja apa mau mereka kau tidak setuju berdebatlah dengan mereka"

"Jadi kau akan berperan jadi anak penurut dan tidak membantuku. Dasar pengecut"

"Ino. Ayahku keras kepala. Percuma menentangnya. Dia tidak akan berubah pikiran" Itachi turun memutari mobilnya untuk membukakan Ino pintu.

.

.

Benar saja. Inoichi dan Fugaku sedang merencanakan perjodohan antara mereka. Ino bisa mendengar nada putus asa Fugaku Uchiha ketika menceritakan ketidak tertarikan Itachi pada wanita. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu berangapan Ino yang punya reputasi playgirl kelas atas bisa meluluhkan hati putranya yang dingin seperti batu. Sementara Inoichi berangapan Itachi yang dingin dan dewasa bisa membuat Ino yang liar, manja dan egois menjadi sedikit lebih terkontrol. Mereka berdua setuju Ino dan Itachi akan jadi pasangan yang serasi dan perusahaan mereka juga akan sangat diuntungkan bila mereka berdua menikah.

Itachi dan Ino terang-terangan menolak tapi alasan apapun yang muncul dari mulut mereka hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh dua orang ayah yang keras kepala. Inoichi dan Fugaku bahkan mengancam mencoret mereka dari daftar ahli waris bila tidak menikah dalam waktu kurang dari setahun.

Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan Ino yang marah dan mengebrak meja karena keputusan mereka yang semena-mena. Wanita pirang itu keluar dari restaurant dan Itachi mengikutinya.

Inoichi mengurut kening melihat tingkah putrinya "Fugaku maafkan putriku. Dia memang suka bertindak semaunya itu karena aku tidak pernah mendisiplinkannya. Apa kau masih yakin Ino akan cocok menjadi menantumu lagi pùla dia pernah berkencan dengan Sasuke apa kau lupa soal itu?"

Kepala keluarga Uciha itu hanya tersenyum "Putrimu sangat energik dan emosional. Mungkin terlibat dengannya akan berpengaruh positif buat Itachi. Aku tahu semua rumor tentang putrimu. Tapi aku tidak perduli Inoichi lagipula Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke berteman baik dan aku rasa tidak masalah bila mereka menjadi satu keluarga"

.

.

Di luar restoran Ino melangkah dengan marah. Dia mendengus kesal tumben-tumbenan ayahnya memaksakan kehendak. Biasanya ayahnya selalu setuju dengan keputusannya. Memangnya menikah itu penting banget ya. Ino tidak akan menikah apalagi dengan Itachi Uchiha.

"Ino kau mau kemana?, Biar aku mengantarmu" Itachi meraih tangan Ino yang sedang berjalan mencari taxi.

"Bawa aku ke Bar" pintanya ketus.

"Kau pikir minum-minum akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, tadi kau membuat mereka marah Ino"

"Biar saja Itachi, Biar ayahmu melihat aku tidak cocok jadi menantu keluarga Uchiha. Mengapa juga aku harus di jodohkan denganmu. Memang kau tak bisa cari istri sendiri? Dengan tampang dan uang mu harusnya sangat mudah mendapatkan wanita"

"Masalahnya Ino aku tak begitu tertarik dengan wanita"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau gay?"

"Setengahnya benar. Menurutmu ada tidak perempuan yang mau membagi suaminya dengan pria lain atau seorang wanita yang bisa menerima hubungan _polyamore_ tanpa merasa cemburu"

Mulut Ino langsung menganga tapi dengan cepat dia menutupnya dan menjawab "Mungkin saja ada wanita yang _open minded_ dan bisa menerima ide soal _polyamore_ dalam pernikahan tanpa rasa cemburu. Lagipula Itachi polygami itu sering terjadi walau kebanyakan istri merasa keberatan membagi cinta perhatian dan uang suami dengan wanita lain"

Ternyata oh ternyata _The most eligable bachelor_ di Konoha punya kecenderungan homo sexual dan bukan tipe pria yang suka monogami. Pantas saja pria itu jarang terlihat menggandeng wanita karena dia lebih suka laki-laki. Dasar munafik.

Itachi Uchiha selalu menjaga imagenya sebagai pria alim yang jauh dari skandal, seks, Hingar bingar pesta dan hedonisme tapi ternyata dia sama saja dengan Ino hanya saja pria itu pintar menutupinya. Sementara Ino malah suka mengumbar kegilaannya.

.

.

Itachi menurunkan Ino di bar tempat Sai bekerja dan meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian. Itachi merasa tidak perlu menemani Yamanaka Ino karena ini masih jam delapan malam. Wanita macam Ino pastinya waspada dan bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula sebelum mereka resmi bertunangan Ino bukan tanggung jawabnya. Apa yang di lakukan wanita itu bukan urusan Itachi.

Wanita pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Bar. Musik Jazz mengalun merdu dan aroma tembakau melayang di udara. Suasana hari ini tidak seheboh sabtu malam tapi dia lebih menyukai atmosfer yang seperti ini.

Ino melihat pria yang dia cari sedang membersihkan gelas martini. Wanita pirang itu jengkel karena seharian Sai tidak memberinya kabar belum lagi masalahnya dengan sang ayah. Ino menghempaskan dirinya di kursi. Sai menatap wanita itu dan langsung menduga Ino sedang marah. Dia bisa melihat kekesalan tergambar di wajah cantiknya.

"Selamat malam Nona, Mau minum apa?" Sai menyunggingkan senyum profesionalnya.

"Sai beri aku sesuatu yang keras, Mengapa kau tidak mengontakku seharian apa kau sudah melupakan budak mu yang cantik ini?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menghubungimu, kebetulan aku sibuk hari ini" ujar Sai berbohong.

Sebenarnya dia ragu untuk menghubungi Ino. Semalaman dia berpikir apa Ino benar-benar serius dengan kesepakatan mereka. Rasa percaya diri Sai menurun mengingat perbedaan strata sosial di antara mereka. Sai merasa Ino hanya bercanda ketika wanita itu setuju jadi submissivenya. Tapi melihat wanita itu duduk di hadapannya dan mengenakan kalung yang dia berikan sekarang Sai yakin wanita pirang itu memang serius ingin mencoba.

Ino menegak minumannya dengan cepat "Sai, bila kau masih berminat bermain-main denganku tolonglah aku"

"Apa yang terjadi Ino?"

"Ayahku akan menikahkanku. Aku tidak mau menikah Sai. Aku masih belum ingin terikat"

Berita itu cukup mengejutkan Sai, Entah bagaimana bayangan Ino diikat pria lain membuat Sai merasa kesal "Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?"

"Pura-pura jadi kekasihku atau kau bisa merayu calon tunanganku"

"Apa kau gila Ino. Meskipun pura-pura apa ayahmu akan menerima kekasih putrinya hanya seorang bartender tanpa latar belakang apapun. Lagipula apa maksudmu menyuruhku merayu laki-laki?"

"Please Sai, Semua bisa diatur. Kalau kau membantuku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu" Ino yakin ayahnya tidak akan memaksanya untuk menikahi Itachi Uchiha bila Ino jatuh cinta dengan pria lain. Inoichi orang yang _helplessly romantic_ tapi itu artinya Ino akan terjebak dalam kepura-puraan dengan Sai.

Sisi dominan pria itu langsung bereaksi mendengar kata please dari mulut Ino "Aku mau-mau saja membantumu. Tapi kau harus menandatangani perjanjian denganku"

Ino menelan air liurnya, Rasa hangat berkumpul di bawah perutnya. Pandangan mata Sai terasa menelanjanginya dan tubuh wanita itu terasa menggelenyar. Mengapa pria ini bisa menyulut gairahnya dengan mudah

"Baiklah asal isi perjanjiannya tidak merugikanku" Ino menghabiskan isi gelasnya di bawah tatapan panas pria itu.

"Pergilah ke toilet wanita sekarang, Ini perintah Ino" Pria itu membungkuk di counter bar untuk berbisik di telinga pelanggannya.

Wanita pirang itu mengangguk. Dia senang mendengar nada otoriter yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Sambil melangkah menuju toilet Ino bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang penuh antisipasi. Apa yang akan Sai lakukan pada dirinya sekarang

Ino memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin dan mencuci tangannya. Seorang wanita berambut merah membedaki wajahnya lalu keluar. Kini Ino sendirian dan tak lama kemudian Sai muncul. Dengan tidak sabaran pria berambut hitam itu menarik tangan Ino masuk dalam bilik berukuran satu kali satu meter dan mengunci pintunya. Di ruang yang sempit itu tubuh mereka berimpitan.

Sai memegang dagu wanita itu dan memaksa Ino menatap dirinya "Yamanaka Ino, Siapakah pemilikmu?"

"Kau master" Bisiknya.

Ino merasa terhipnotis memandang jauh kedalam mata gelap tak berdasar. Akankah Sai menyakitinya atau dia akan bersikap lembut kali ini. Bersama dengannya Ino hanya bisa menduga-duga.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Ino?"

"Kau Master"

Senyum mengembang di bibir tipis pria itu. Dia membalikkan badan Ino dan membuatnya wanita pirang itu membungkuk. Ino menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding agar tidak terjatuh. Ino bisa mendengar Sai membuka resleting celananya. Membebaskan kejantanannya yang terkungkung di balik celana panjang hitam yang dia kenakan. Kemudian dia menarik rok Ino ke atas mengekspos sepasang kaki jenjang dan bokong indah.

"Ino, Apa kau selalu lupa memakai celana dalam" ujarnya dengan berbisik sambil membelai dan mencubit pantat sexy wanita pirang itu.

Jari telunjuk Sai menyusuri lembah yang berakhir pada lubang kewanitaan yang lembab dan basah.

"Gorgeous, kau sudah becek"

Ino tidak membalas kata-kata Sai. Wanita itu hanya melenguh tertahan. Ketika merasakan jari pria itu mempermainkan klitorisnya sementara penisnya bersiap memasuki wanita itu. Dengan satu dorongan tajam Sai membenamkan seluruh dirinya dalam kelembutan Ino.

Merasa dirinya begitu penuh erangan sensual terlepas dari mulut Ino. Sai dengan refleks membekap mulut wanita itu untuk membuatnya diam. Dia bergerak dengan cepat dan keras menikmati gesekan di antara mereka. Sai tidak punya banyak waktu. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini dalam waktu lima menit dan Ino membuatnya menjadi mudah. Wanita itu memijit, meremas dan menyedot dirinya membuat Sai lepas kendali. Sai bergerak semakin cepat dan siap memuncratkan benihnya.

Ino tahu Sai hampir Klimaks. Dia bisa merasakan penis pria itu menegang dan mulai berkedut di dalam dirinya. Ino menggigit tangan Sai yang membekap mulutnya saat Pria itu menghunjam lebih dalam dan menyentuh G-spotnya. Hanya dengan beberapa gesekan dititik yang sama gelombang kenikmatan menjalari tubuhnya tapi sepertinya pria itu menyerah dan tidak bisa menunggu Ino mencapai Klimaksnya.

Hanya dalam beberapa dorongan cairan semen menyembur dalam rahimnya. Ino merasa sedikit kecewa tapi it's ok tidak selamanya sex selalu berakhir dengan klimaks pada kedua pihak Ino mengerti mereka tidak punya banyak waktu sementara Dia selalu butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai klimaksnya. Lagi pula bukankah ini sangat nakal dan menyenangkan melakukan sex di toilet bar dan mungkin ketahuan oleh orang lain.

Sai mengambil tisu membersihkan dan merapikan dirinya. Wajahnya pucatnya masih tampak stoic seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Pria itu membuka pintu sedikit lalu mengintip ke luar. Menemukan _lady rest room_ itu sepi Sai dengan cepat keluar meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Ino kembali mengunci pintu dan duduk di toilet beristirahat sejenak. Kakinya pegal karena posisi tadi amat sangat tidak nyaman tapi senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Sungguh Sai pria aneh sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa mengerti apa yang pria itu inginkan selain kepatuhannya.

Ino kembali ke meja bar untuk membayar billnya. Lebih baik dia pulang dan tidur. Besok pagi-pagi sekali dia harus ke kantor untuk memarahi Shion dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

"Kau pulang?"

"Ya, Besok pagi aku harus bekerja"

Ino meletakan uang di atas meja dan tiba-tiba pria itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Lain kali akan lebih baik gorgeous"

"Pasti Sai, Lain kali" Ino mengambil tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi. tidak menyadari tatapan khawatir Sai mengikutinya.

.

.

Berita Ino akan ditunangkan membuat Sai tidak tenang. Wanita itu baru saja memilih untuk menjadi miliknya dan Sai tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengambilnya. Selama wanita itu masih setuju untuk menjadi submissivenya hanya dia yang boleh mempermainkan, menyentuh, menyiksa dan menguasai Yamanaka Ino. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan pertunangan Ino dengan orang lain hanya dengan berdiri di liga yang sama dengan wanita itu dan mengumumkan Ino sebagai milik Sai seorang dan itu artinya dia harus kembali pada keluarga Shimura. Hantu masa lalunya.

Dia telah mendengar berita kematian monster yang menyiksanya setahun yang lalu tapi sejak lari dari rumah itu ketika dia berusia dua belas tahun Sai tidak ingin lagi punya hubungan dengan keluarga Shimura. Haruskah dia sekarang menjilat ludahnya sendiri dan kembali ke rumah itu dan mengklaim haknya sebagai satu-satunya cucu Danzo Shimura hanya untuk seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Sai tidak membenci kehidupannya. Dia juga tidak membenci kemiskinan. Selama ini dia berjuang dan bertahan hidup sendirian tapi dia bebas. Dia melarikan diri dari tempat itu karena Keluarga Shimura membencinya. Wajar bila sang kakek menyiksanya bagi Danzo Sai tak lebih dari bukti ketololan putranya yang menghamili seorang pelacur rendahan. Mungkin benar apel jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya karena Sai juga pernah melacurkan diri seperti halnya wanita yang melahirkannya dan Dia tidak pernah menghakimi wanita itu dan pekerjaanya karena saat dia beranjak dewasa akhirnya Sai paham ibunya hanya berusaha untuk membuat mereka tetap bertahan hidup.

Untuk saat ini Sai hanya akan diam dan menunggu. Mungkin Ino tidak butuh bantuannya untuk mengagalkan pertunangan itu. Karena Sai tahu Ino sangat keras kepala dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

.

.

Pagi itu Ino terbangun dalam suasana muram, pekerjaanya menumpuk lalu siangnya dia harus meeting dengan Itachi. Mereka harus mendiskusikan cara untuk lepas dari jeratan perjodohan ini. Itachi bukan musuhnya tapi orang tua merekalah yang harus dibuat mengerti kalau perjodohan ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Ino meraihnya dan membaca pesan singkat dari Sai. Ino tersenyum sepertinya malam ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah pria itu. Dia memang sedang butuh hiburan setelah hari yang panjang,


	5. Chapter 5 : Pretend to love me

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A/N : Happy New year Readers sekalian, Terima kasih untuk review nya, Saya sangat senang. Maaf kalau up-datenya lama kali ini. Author sempat kehabisan Ide dan motivasi untuk menulis. Selamat membaca ya. Saya tunggu feed back kalian.**

 **Warning : Mature Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Heiress & The Bartender **

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **Pretend to love me**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam tanpa memperdulikan padatnya lalu lintas kota. Mobil BMW convertible-nya melaju dengan kencang menuju Uchiha Building. Dentuman bass musik EDM yang mengalun dari stereo mobilnya cukup membuat moodnya terangkat setelah percakapannya di kantor dengan sekretarisnya tadi pagi membuat mulutnya terasa asam.

Setelah mendesak Shion habis-habisan akhirnya sang sekretaris mengakui bahwa dia telah mendengar rencana perjodohannya dengan Itachi sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Ino merasa sedikit dikhianati karena sahabatnya itu menyimpan rahasia ini dari dirinya dan pantas saja Shion mencoba mencuci otaknya dengan berbagai topik seputar pernikahan ternyata Inoichi memberikan Shion misi untuk mengubah pandangan hidup Ino soal komitmen.

Tentu saja ayahnya sudah gagal. Ino tidak mudah mengubah pendiriannya. Tapi Ino jadi bingung karena dua bulan yang lalu dia masih berpacaran dengan Kiba Inuzuka tapi mengapa ayahnya malah menawarkan dirinya yang tidak jomblo pada keluarga Uchiha. Pikiran wanita itu kalut. Ayahnya selalu memberikan kebebasan untuk menjalani hidupnya tanpa pernah mencoba mengintervensi karena dia yakin Ino selalu bisa membuat keputusan yang benar. Tapi kali ini sepertinya ayahnya tidak lagi mempercayai kemampuan Ino untuk memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri.

Jujur saja dia memilih lelaki bukan sebagai pasangan hidup karena dia merasa tidak butuh ikatan yang hanya akan membelenggu kebebasannya. Dia mengerti ayahnya hanya khawatir karena dia nyaris berusia tiga puluh tahun tapi masih saja sibuk bermain-main. Tapi itu bukan alasan kuat untuk mencampuri kehidupan asmaranya. Beberapa kali dia telah mengutarakan alasan mengapa dia tidak ingin terikat tapi ayahnya kukuh pada prinsip wanita harus menikah. Apa ayahnya tidak melihat tanpa punya suami pun Ino telah sukses. Dia tidak butuh lelaki untuk memberitahunya apa yang perlu dia lakukan. Dia hanya butuh lelaki untuk bersenang-senang.

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian menutup mata sejenak untuk memfokuskan pikirannya. Berhadapan dengan Itachi Uchiha dia tidak boleh lengah. Dia ingin Itachi menganggapnya serius dalam pekerjaan ini. Selama ini dia menemukan para pria memandangnya sebelah mata hanya karena dia wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang yang fashionable. Bahkan anggota tim eksekutif ayahnya pun meremehkan dan tidak mengakui kemampuannya. Mereka terang-terangan mengabaikan opini Ino dalam setiap rapat tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh dan mengadu pada sang ayah.

Ino memasang muka bisnisnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor pria itu. Tiba di lantai empat puluh seorang wanita berambut biru keunguan bernama Konan menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang Nona Yamanaka, Atasan saya telah menunggu anda. Mari ikuti saya"

Wanita itu mengantarkan Ino ke ruangan boss- nya kemudian membukakannya pintu. Ruang kerja Itachi terlihat begitu simpel. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat meja kerja dari kayu Oak dan beberapa rak yang penuh dengan buku dan Folder. Pria itu sendiri duduk di kursi kulit berwarna hitam yang terlihat nyaman. Melihat Ino datang dia berdiri untuk menyambutnya

"Silahkan duduk Ino, Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan hari ini"

Ino duduk di kursi yang letaknya berhadapan dengan pria itu. Dia duduk dengan punggung tegak dan menyilangkan kakinya. Wanita berambut pirang itu tampak tenang dan fokus. Ino tidak memiliki ruang untuk terlihat bodoh dan tidak professional.

"Itachi. Apa ada yang belum jelas dari proposal kerja sama yang aku dan Sasuke kerjakan. Kami berdua sudah sepakat ini adalah ide terbaik dengan mempertimbangkan segala resikonya"

Itachi mengamati wanita pirang itu dengan seksama. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memperhatikan wanita itu karena mereka tidak dalam lingkaran sosial yang sama. Dia hanya mengingat Ino sebagai salah satu gadis murahan yang mengejar-ngejar adiknya ketika Sasuke masih kuliah tapi sekarang dia bisa mengerti mengapa ayahnya menjodohkan Ino dengan dirinya.

Ino banyak berubah. Wanita itu tidak hanya semakin cantik tapi dia juga cerdas dan berani. Semalam dia terkagum-kagum melihat Ino berdebat dengan Fugaku. Itachi saja tidak berani mendebat ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya semua sudah jelas dan itu perjanjian yang cukup menguntungkan bagai kedua pihak. Sasuke sudah memberikanku banyak informasi. Kita hanya perlu menandatangani perjanjian ini dan bisa memulai proyeknya segera"

"Bila memang sudah jelas mengapa kau meminta bertemu denganmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengenal wanita pilihan ayahku dengan lebih baik. Atau kalau kau mau mendengar kejujuran aku hanya menuruti perintah ayahku untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu"

"Mengapa kau membuang-buang waktumu. Tidak akan ada pernikahan untuk kita jadi tak ada gunanya kau dan aku berusaha saling mengenal, Omong-omong apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk keluar dari tekanan orang tua kita?"

Itachi melangkah mendekati wanita itu kemudian berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu memegang dagunya dan berpikir sejenak kemudian memandang Ino dengan ragu. Wanita itu tidak akan menyukai keputusannya.

"Maaf, Aku berubah pikiran Ino. Aku akan menyetujui perjodohan ini"

"Apa maksudmu? Kemarin kau bilang tidak ingin menikah. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"Dengar, Mau tidak mau di satu titik dalam hidup kita. Kita harus menikah. Bila aku tidak setuju dijodohkan denganmu maka ayahku akan menyodorkanku wanita lain. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus lari dari tanggung jawab sebagai anak sulung keluarga Uchiha dan semalaman aku berpikir mungkin kau yang paling cocok Ino karena aku rasa kau cukup _open minded_ untuk menerima pernikahan yang tidak konvensional"

"Apa kau mau menggunakanku untuk menutupi fakta kalau kau seorang _homo sexual_? Aku tidak mau jadi alat untuk membangun image-mu sebagai seorang pria normal. Mengapa kau tidak buka-bukaan saja tentang orientasi sexualmu. Menurutku tidak ada yang salah menjadi Gay daripada terus berpura-pura"

"Aku bukan gay Ino, Aku hanya seseorang yang suka mengeksplorasi sexualitas dan sensualitas tanpa memandang gender dan aku rasa kau akan bisa mengerti dan tidak akan ambil pusing soal ini"

"Jadi kau mau aku jadi istrimu di depan publik dan diam-diam kau di menjalin hubungan lain di sana-sini? Apa itu maksudmu dengan pernikahan yang tidak konvensional?"

"Tepat. Yang aku tawarkan kita menikah dan kita berdua masih bebas melakukan apa saja. Kau bisa melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan siapa saja asal jangan sampai tercium publik atau melakukan hal yang menodai nama besar Uchiha dan satu hal Ino, aku tidak menjalin hubungan yang berkomitmen. Apa yang aku lakukan hanya sekedar _have fun._ Sama seperti yang sering kau lakukan dengan pria-pria itu"

"Dan kau pikir aku akan setuju?" Ino mengerutkan alisnya.

Sebuah Senyum sinis tergambar di wajah tampan Itachi Uchiha " Apa kau menunggu jatuh cinta dulu baru kemudian menikah? Aku tak mengira kau masih percaya pada romantisme "

"Kau.." Ino tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk membalas sindiran Itachi karena tawaran pria itu sangat logis. Bila dia menikah ayahnya akan berhenti mengganggunya dan tidak akan ada yang berubah kecuali nama belakangnya tapi dia tetap tidak ingin menikahi Itachi dengan alasan apapun. Dia tidak suka dengan pria itu dan kemunafikannya.

"Siapa yang mau kau bodohi Itachi? Aku masih yakin kalau kau seorang homosexual. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau punya hubungan dengan wanita dan aku tak berminat untuk jadi istri pajangan hanya untuk menyelamatkan reputasimu yang selalu kau banggakan"

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Berdiri di hadapan Ino dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menunduk. Wajah mereka kini Itachi melayang beberapa centi dari bibirnya. Ino bisa mencium aroma _musk_ dan _spicey_ menusuk hidungnya dan merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu membelai bibirnya. Ino mengapresiasi ketampanan pria-pria Uchiha tapi dia merasa risih karena wajah Itachi begitu dekat.

"Aku bukan Gay Nona Yamanaka, Mau aku membuktikannya"

Dia mencium Ino. Kecupan mendadak dan tidak terduga itu membuat mata Ino terbelalak. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan Itachi Uchiha yang sombong dan oh _so holy_ itu akan menciumnya tapi Ino tidak bereaksi dengan ciuman itu. Bibirnya tetap diam dan kaku tapi pria itu tidak berhenti. Dengan lidahnya dia mencoba merayu bibir Ino untuk membuka.

Ino meletakan tangannya di bahu pria itu dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Cukup" ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Ah..Mengapa kau begitu dingin Yamanaka?"

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu Itachi. Apakah itu alasan yang cukup? Kalau kau tidak berniat membantu ya sudah, tapi aku akan membuat ayahku berubah pikiran dan membatalkan perjodohan ini"

Ucapan Ino mengusik ego Itachi. Tak seorang pun pernah menolak Itachi Uchiha. Pria dan Wanita mengaguminya. Hanya Yamanaka Ino yang sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada dirinya. Dari dulu wanita itu hanya memandangnya sambil lalu dan malah mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Bukankah dia pilihan yang jauh lebih baik daripada adiknya.

"Sayang sekali Ino usahamu akan sia-sia. kau tidak akan bisa menghindariku. Ayahmu pasti akan mendesakmu untuk menurut. Mengapa kau tidak pasrah saja dengan situasi ini"

Wanita pirang itu berdiri melangkahkan keluar dari tempat itu. Dia memegang gagang pintu dan melemparkan pandangan kecewa pada pria berambut hitam itu

"Maaf, Aku bukan wanita yang bisa kau dikte. Aku kecewa Itachi ku pikir kita berada di perahu yang sama"

"Sayang sekali Ino. Aku hanya pria yang berpikir praktis"

Pintu berdebam dan Itachi kembali sendirian di kantornya. Pria itu menarik nafas dan melonggarkan dasinya. Alasan mengapa dia tidak terlalu suka dengan wanita karena pemikiran mereka terlalu complicated dan emosional. Itachi tidak akan pernah membuang-buang waktunya untuk memahami wanita. Bila mereka menginginkan dirinya mereka harus mengikuti aturannya karena dia tidak akan berkompromi untuk urusan apapun. Tapi sayang sekali wanita itu tak punya ketertarikan padanya dan itu sangat mengusiknya. Mengapa Ino tidak jatuh dalam pesona seorang Itachi Uchiha?.

Itachi berharap siapun yang sedang terlibat dengan wanita itu saat ini akan berhasil membuat Ino belajar menerima orang lain mengontrol kehidupannya dengan begitu Itachi akan memiliki istri yang bisa dia atur. Ino terlalu keras hati dan keras kepala untuk menjadi istri seorang Uchiha. Wanita itu terlalu lama duduk di menara tingginya dan melupakan fakta pria dan wanita tidak akan pernah sama.

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia butuh pengalihan. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan dan menganalisa Yamanka Ino lebih lanjut. Wanita itu pada akhirnya hanya sebuah aksesori yang melengkapi kesuksesannya sebagai pria

"Deidara, apa kau bisa menemuiku nanti malam"

"Tentu saja Itachi. Aku selalu senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu"

"Kalau begitu kau harus menghiburku malam ini"

"Dengan senang hati sayang"

Itachi tersenyum mungkin dia memang memiliki ketertarikan dengan rambut pirang.

.

.

Sore itu Sai sibuk mempersiapkan alat lukisnya. Dia telah mengirimkan BDSM checklist pada Ino karena sebagai _Dominant_ dia harus tahu apa saja yang wanita itu ingin coba dan Sai cukup terkejut Ino ingin mencoba segala hal dan bahkan tertarik untuk mencoba hal yang paling tidak lazim sekalipun. Wanita itu benar-benar berani sepertinya tidak ada kata tabu dalam kamus Yamanka Ino. Wanita itu haus akan pengalaman dan Sai dengan senang hati akan memberikannya.

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintunya. Sai melangkah membukakan pintu hanya untuk menemukan wajah wanita itu terlihat galau.

"Ino, Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hari yang buruk Sai" ujarnya lelah.

Begitu melangkah memasuki ruang tamu Sai, mata Ino langsung terpaku pada sebuah benda yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana.

"St. Andrew cross?" Tanya wanita itu lagi sambil memperhatikan furniture dari besi berbentuk X seukuran tubuh manusia yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Ya, Aku meminjamnya dari seseorang"

"Apa kau akan mengikatku di sana?"

Sai mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi wanita itu. Dengan jemarinya yang panjang dia mulai menyusuri tulang rahang dan leher Ino.

"Apa kau takut Ino?"

Ino menarik nafas tertahan karena kedekatan mereka "Aku mempercayaimu"

"Saatnya untuk melepaskan pakaianmu" perintah pria berkulit pucat itu.

Ino menurut, dia melepaskan blazernya disusul dengan rok mininya. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka kancing blousenya di bawah tatapan tajam sang master.

Ino berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan itu hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam berenda berwarna merah yang terlihat mencolok di atas kulitnya yang seputih gading. Sai berjalan memutarinya. Pandangan menilai pria itu membuat Ino merasa _nervous_. Sai kemudian menarik jepitan yang menahan gelungan rambutnya. Rambut wanita itu pun jatuh tergerai.

"Sekarang sempurna"

Sai membimbing Ino menuju sudut ruangan dimana salib berbentuk X itu berdiri. Kemudian dia mengikat tangan, kaki dan pinggang wanita itu sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Wanita pirang itu tampak tenang Sementara tangan Sai membelai kulitnya yang telanjang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sai?"

"Master" Ucap Sai mengoreksi Ino.

"Aku akan melukis. Kau terlihat fantastis dalam posisi ini"

Rona merah muda menjalari pipi wanita berambut pirang itu. Dia tidak merasa posisi ini sexy. Kedua tangannya terulur ke atas dan kakinya terentang lebar-lebar. Sai bisa melakukan apa pun padanya tapi pria itu malah melukis.

Ino mulai merasa lelah dan meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri sementara Sai duduk di hadapannya membuat sketsa dan tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Ino tidak suka diabaikan.

"Sai lakukan sesuatu atau bicaralah ini membosankan, Kau tahu ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Aku butuh bantuanmu"

Sai menatap wanita itu sebentar seolah dia terganggu kemudian dia mengambil sebuah selotip lebar dan menutup mulut wanita itu.

"Aku tidak memerintahkanmu untuk bicara dan aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun dari mulut kotormu"

Ino masih mencoba untuk protes meskipun mulutnya terbungkam. Dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Walau yang terdengar hanya gerutu tak jelas tapi Sai bisa melihat Ino marah.

Sai tidak menginginkan wanita yang keras kepala. Sepertinya dia harus mengingatkan Ino bagaimana bersikap sesuai dengan perannya. Di ruangan ini dia bukan putri seorang konglomerat ataupun wanita terhormat. Di ruangan ini Ino hanya seorang budak yang harus menuruti tuannya dan bila ia membangkang tentu ada konsekuensinya. Sai meraih cambuk berkuda yang dia letakan di meja.

Mata aquamarine Ino terbelalak melihat cambuk dalam gengaman Sai. Dia mendadak merasa takut dan tegang. Tak seorang pun pernah berbuat kasar padanya. bahkan Ino tidak pernah di cubit orang tuanya. Bagaimana dia akan bisa menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

Sai mulai memukul paha wanita itu dengan cambuknya. Ino mengernyit begitu cambuk yang terbalut kulit sapi itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Sai sengaja membuat cambukan pertamanya tidak tidak cukup kuat. Karena dia tidak ingin Ino terluka. Melihat Ino mampu bertahan Sai mencambuknya semakin keras. Sai tidak segan memukul wanita itu karena Ino telah setuju dengan segala bentuk siksaan asal tidak sampai meninggalkan bekas di tubuhnya.

'Sakit, Brengsek'. Suara makian Ino hanya terdengar seperti guman tidak jelas karena mulutnya telah ditutupi tape.

Sai tidak menghentikan pukulannya melihat Ino meronta-ronta kesakitan karena wanita itu masih memberikanya tatapan tajam dan melawan. Tentu saja bukan itu yang Sai inginkan dari seorang submissive. Dia hanya akan berhenti bila ino mengerti kemauannya.

Ino sudah mencapai batas emosionalnya. Dia berhenti meronta karena tidak ada gunanya. Perlawanannya hanya membuat pukulan Sai terasa makin keras. Ino bukan masokhis jadi dia tidak menikmati rasa sakit dan kebas dari cambuk-cambukan itu. Ino memutuskan untuk bersabar karena Dia tahu Sai tidak akan melukainya.

Bila orang bertanya apa Sai menikmati apa yang dia lakukan pada Ino. Dia akan menjawab iya. Wajah kesakitan wanita itu memberi kepuasan pada jiwa sadis nya. Jauh dalam dirinya Sai tahu dia punya kegilaan yang tidak bisa dia hapus meskipun dia mencoba.

Kehidupan yang keras meninggalkan jejak yang tidak diinginkan. Penderitaan telah merengut semua keluguannya sebagai seorang anak kecil dan mengubah pandangannya tentang hidup. Dalam dunia ini terdapat sebuah hirarki dimana orang yang punya kekuatan akan mengatur yang lebih lemah dan dia selalu menjadi orang yang berada di dasar piramida tapi tidak hari ini.

Di ruangan ini realitas tidak lagi berarti. Dia adalah seorang master dan Ino adalah budaknya. Ini adalah dunia fantasi mereka di mana erotisme dan seksualitas di eksplorasi dengan liar dan bebas. Dia seharusnya tidak menikmati dominasi semu yang dia dapatkan hanya karena wanita itu mengizinkannya tapi dia tidak bisa menolong dirinya untuk berhenti memikirkan betapa manisnya membuat wanita yang berasal dari golongan elit tunduk pada dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Sai memperhatikan wanita itu mulai tenang. Dia berhenti meronta. Tidak ada lagi binar perlawanan di matanya. Ino akhirnya menyerah. Kemudian Pria itu mendekat melepaskan tape yang membungkam mulutnya.

"Apa kau marah padaku Ino?"

"Tidak, aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu"

Kepala wanita itu tertunduk kalah sungguh kontras dengan keseharian Ino yang angkuh. Sudut mulut Sai terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman melihat Ino menyerah padanya. Tangannya meraih dagu wanita itu dan memaksa mata mereka bertatapan.

Ino menelan ludahnya, Dia selalu mencoba untuk melawan. Itu reaksi normalnya bila sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi dia tidak akan pernah diam dan menerima begitu saja. tapi pada akhirnya dia sadar dia salah. poin dari permainan ini adalah kepatuhan. Dia mencoba untuk tenang dan bersabar meskipun kata sabar tidak pernah berada dalam kamusnya. Ino berharap Sai akan berhenti melecutkan cambuknya.

Anehnya Semakin Ino pasrah dan tidak membiarkan rasa sakit mengganggu pikirannya semakin dia tidak merasa marah dengan pukulan-pukulan yang mendarat di tubuhnya. Ino tidak merasa dirinya bodoh karena membiarkan Sai memukulnya atau kesal karena tidak berdaya. Dia malah merasa bangga dan senang pada dirinya karena dia mampu bertahan dari siksaan Ini. Dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau dia cukup kuat

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Sakit tapi aku akan belajar menikmatinya, bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

"Tidak, Kita baru saja mulai dan aku akan mendorongmu lebih jauh lagi. Kau seperti kuda liar Ino. Begitu cantik, angkuh, bebas dan penuh kebanggaan. Aku senang kau milikku"

Ino terkejut mendengar nada posesif yang begitu kental dalam ucapan pria itu. Seharusnya Ino merasa jijik dengan semua ini karena bersikap tunduk dan pasrah bertentangan dengan prinsip hidupnya. Dia selalu beranggapan bersikap pasrah hanya untuk orang lemah makanya Ino selalu bersikap membangkang dan melawan setiap aturan dan norma yang terasa membelenggunya karena dia sama sekali tidak ingin terlihat lemah. tapi saat ini di luar pemikiran logisnya dia malah merasa senang membiarkan Sai mengambil kontrol atas dirinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang master?"

"Tutup mata mu Ino"

Sai mengikatkan secarik kain hitam di belakang kepala Ino. Kain itu menutupi penglihatan sang pewaris grup Yamanka.

"Bisakah kau melihat?" Sai bertanya guna memastikan wanita itu benar-benar tidak bisa melihat.

"Tidak" Ino menjawab pendek.

Yang dia bisa lihat hannyalah kegelapan. Ino merasa damai seperti dia tidak lagi terkoneksi dengan dunia di sekelilingnya. Tanpa matanya, indranya yang lain menjadi lebih sensitif. Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sai menjauh kemudian kembali mendekat. Wanita pirang itu terkesiap merasakan dinginnya metal menyentuh kulitnya. Ino menebak Sai sedang merobek pakaian dalamnya. Karena sesaat setelah itu dia merasakan udara menyapa payudaranya.

"Bicaralah Ino, Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Pria itu berbisik di telinganya sementara jari-jarinya menari di atas payudaranya yang ranum.

Ino mengerahkan segenap konsentrasinya untuk mengabaikan sentuhan-sentuhan itu dan fokus merangkai kata-kata. Tapi begitu merasakan mulut pria itu mengulum putingnya. Semuanya buyar. Desahan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa Ino? Gagal fokus?" ucap pria mengejek disela-sela cumbuannya pada setiap jengkal kulit Ino yang telanjang.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan desahan nikmat yang nyaris keluar "Kau..ah..." dia memekik ketika Sai menemukan titik sensitif di lehernya. Sial pria itu membuatnya semakin sulit saja.

"Kau harus menolongku, Please" Ino mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sebelum konsentrasinya buyar lagi.

Permohonan yang diutarakan Ino dengan putus asa itu membuat Sai berhenti"Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku Ino?"

"Kau harus menemaniku ke pesta hari sabtu"

"Apa yang aku dapatkan sebagai imbalan"

Ino tahu dia harus menyenangkan masternya untuk mendapatkan kemurahan hati pria itu.

"Kau bisa mengambil apa pun dariku"

Sai terkekeh "Tanpa kau berikan pun, Aku bisa mengambil apa yang aku mau, Princess"

Kemudian pria berambut hitam itu mencium dan menggoda Ino hingga wanita itu kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berpikir dan tenggelam dalam pusaran gairah yang Sai ciptakan untuknya.

.

.

Ino terbangun dalam pelukan Sai, Tubuh mereka saling terbelit Ino merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan tubuh yang pria itu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena Sai membuatnya berteriak sepanjang malam. Sepertinya dia harus mengenakan pakaian tertutup hari ini. Kulit lengannya tampak membiru dan bekas ciuman tersebar dimana-mana. Sai seolah lupa tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan bukti aktifitas liar mereka di tubuhnya.

Pria itu masih tertidur lelap. Ino terheran-heran bagaimana seorang pria yang begitu kasar juga bisa menjadi begitu lembut. Dia menghukumnya tapi dia juga memperdulikan kebutuhannya. Wanita itu terhanyut pada ekstrimitas dan intensitas permainan mereka dan dia sangat menyukainya tapi Ino sendiri merasa berkonflik dengan semua ini. Hubungannya dengan Sai hanya sebatas hubungan fisik dan menghabiskan malam tertidur dalam pelukan pria itu sendiri terasa terlalu intim. Dia harus menjaga emosi dan perasaannya. jangan sampai hubungan D/s mereka menjadi terlalu emosional Karena Ino tidak ingin membutuhkan siapa-siapa.

"Ino?" Pria itu mengerjap menatap wanita cantik yang bergelung dalam dekapannya. Sai tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menjadi sedekat ini padanya dan dia sendiri bingung apa yang mendorongnya untuk memeluk Ino sepanjang malam. Mungkin dia hanya merasa kesepian.

"Sai, Aku pulang sekarang. Aku akan menjemputmu hari sabtu" Wanita itu turun dari tempat tidur mencari pakaiannya dan Sai mengikutinya. Ino membereskan dirinya dengan cepat lalu bersiap pergi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan di pesta itu?"

Ino sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan Sai sedikit merasa tidak rela wanita itu pergi.

"Mudah, Pura-puralah mencintaiku" Ino berjinjit mencium pipi pria berkulit pucat itu kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sai hanya termanggu. Dia akan membuat Ino membayar mahal untuk pertolongannya yang satu ini.


	6. Chapter 6: The Masqurade

Disclaimer : All Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : Terima kasih readers tercinta masih membaca tulisan saya. Maaf up-date lama karena author ditinggal ART hiks…hiks…pekerjaan jadi tambah banyak. Aduh maaf jadi curhat.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview. Awalnya saya menulis untuk diri sendiri. Tapi seneng juga ada orang lain yang baca dan menyukainya.

.

.

 **The Heiress and The Bartender**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Masquerade**

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Itachi Uchiha terbaring di tempat tidurnya tapi dia tidak sendirian. Sepasang mata sewarna langit tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, Menyentuh helaian lembut berwarna keemasan yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Sang pemilk rambut mendesah senang meskipun dia tahu Itachi hanya menginginkannya sekedar untuk pelepasan stress belaka tapi itu tidak membuatnya sakit hati karena dia tahu Itachi terlalu sempurna untuk bisa dia miliki. Dia cukup senang bisa berdiri di samping pria yang dia kagumi sebagai seorang teman dan partner sex.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu risau, Itachi-San?"

"Wanita" Jawabnya singkat.

Deidara mencoba menahan tawa yang nyaris meluncur dari mulutnya

"Aku tidak percaya. Risau karena wanita itu terdengar bodoh"

Itachi tampak sedikit kesal "Dei, Kau tidak akan bisa tertawa bila kau tahu aku memutuskan untuk menikah"

"Itachi-San, Kau pikir aku akan cemburu? Aku mengerti kau punya nama besar untuk ditanggung. Kau tidak akan bisa seperti aku yang bebas dan dengan terang-terangan hidup sebagai gay. Lagipula aku tidak pernah menganggap wanita sebagai saingan. Jadi kau tenang saja aku tidak akan memburu calon istrimu. Siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"Pewaris grup Yamanaka"

"Ino yang itu? Mengapa harus dia Itachi. _She is a slut_ apa tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik?"

Deidara tidak pernah bertemu dan mengenal Ino tapi dia mendengar gossip soal Ino yang berganti lelaki sesering mengganti celana dalam.

" Aku rasa Ino tidak seburuk yang diceritakan orang-orang. Ayahku yang memilihnya yang penting buatku wanita itu mampu memberiku pewaris dan dia tidak terkejut dengan gaya hidupku. tapi ada satu masalah besar wanita itu tidak setuju untuk menikah denganku"

"Apa dia memberimu alasan?"

"Dia tidak tertarik padaku" Kata-kata itu diucapkan Itachi dengan rasa frustasi. Deidara tertawa mendengarnya

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau risau. Wanita yang berkencan dengan hampir semua pria di kota tidak tertarik denganmu. Pasti ada yang salah dengan wanita itu"

"Kau juga berpikir begitu?, Aku berpikir masalahnya ada pada diriku. Ino membuatku meragukan daya tarik seorang Uchiha"

"Sejak kapan seorang Itachi merasa rendah diri hanya karena ditolak satu wanita. Sudahlah sayang jangan kau pikirkan. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan wanita itu"

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa datang di pesta tahunan grup Uchiha? Aku yakin Ino juga akan datang"

"Tentu saja Itachi-San. Aku suka pesta"

Deidara menutup percakapan mereka dengan mencium Itachi dan melanjutkan kegiatan erotis mereka

.

.

"Biarakan aku membantumu Sai" ucap Ino dengan suara parau. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya terkepal meremas seprai putih dibawah-Nya. Sementara wajah cantiknya mulai terlihat tidak sabar

Sai berguman dengan frustasi "Biarkan aku mencoba dulu Ino, aku yakin aku bisa. Aku sudah pernah melakukannya"

"Aku mohon Sai, Biar aku saja yang pasangkan. Kau hanya membuatnya menjadi lecak. Kalau tidak buru-buru selesai. Nanti kita akan terlambat"

Sai menghembuskan nafas menyerah "Ok, lakukan saja. Aku menyerah"

Ino berdiri dan meraih secarik kain yang dari tadi tergantung di leher pria itu. Dengan cermat dan ahli dia membuat simpul kemudian mengencangkannya

"Ini terlalu kencang, Aku tak bisa bernafas"

"Oh..Maaf" ujarnya pura-pura karena tadi dia memang sengaja

Ino menarik longgar simpulnya dan merapikannya lagi. Kemudian dia meluruskan kerah baju Sai. Akhirnya dasi itu terpasang dengan benar.

"Sekarang sempurna"

Ino melangkah mundur puas dengan hasil make over nya. Sai terlihat luar biasa tampan dengan setelan jas malam sehitam warna matanya. Dia memaksa pria itu untuk memangkas dan merapikan rambutnya dalam potongan yang terlihat klasik dan elegan. Sai tak kalah saing dengan pria-pria yang akan hadir di pesta itu.

" Ino, mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Hm... kau terlihat tampan"

"Dan kau madam, terlihat sangat cantik. Sungguh menyesal aku tidak bisa menikmatimu sekarang"

Sai mengulurkan tangannya menyusuri gaun sutra hitam yang dikenakan Ino dari arah tulang rusuknya turun hingga ke lekuk pinggulnya. Dia senang Ino tidak mengenakan apa pun di balik gaunnya.

Ino meraih tangan Sai untuk menghentikan pria itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Hentikan Sai, Simpan pikiran kotormu sementara. Kita sudah terlambat"

Pria itu menurut saja dan mengikuti Ino ke sebuah limosin yang telah menunggu mereka.

.

Mobil mereka berhenti di lobby hotel tempat pesta di adakan. Ino selalu menyukai hotel tertua di konoha ini. Hotel bergaya abad pertengahan mengingatkannya dengan kastil-kastil di benua Eropa.

Sebelum turun dari mobil Ino menyerahkan sebuah topeng pada Sai

"Untuk apa ?"

"Ini pesta topeng Sai. Kau harus memakainya"

Wanita itu memasang topeng miliknya yang berwarna hitam dengan ornamen sulur dan bunga berwarna merah menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ino tampak elegan, anggun dan misterius. Sai menyukainya lain kali dia akan membuat Ino mengenakan topeng itu saat sesi BDSM mereka.

Sai mengulurkan lengannya layaknya seorang gentleman"Mari, Princess" Ujarnya berkelakar.

Ino mendengus dengan tidak anggun dan meraih lengan Sai. Mereka berjalan menyusuri tangga bergandengan.

"Pesta macam apa ini,?"

"Pesta tahunan pengumpulan dana amal yang di selenggarakan oleh Uchiha Group"

"Hm... Jadi ini adalah ajang orang-orang kaya berkumpul dan memamerkan kebaikan hati mereka"

"Lagi-lagi kau terdengar sinis. Bisakah kau nanti bersikap ramah karena mungkin ayahku ada disini"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Tapi mengapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Karena pria yang ditunangkan denganku adalah putra sulung kelurga Uchiha. Kita harus membuat semua orang yakin kita serius dimabuk cinta terutama ayahku"

"Jadi rival ku adalah pria paling sukses di Konoha, Kau membuatku berada di situasi yang sulit"

"Ayolah Sai, Kau hanya perlu menyentuhku, sedikit pelukan dan ciuman. Sungguh mudah kan"

"Dan kau sungguh bodoh bila percaya pria semacam Itachi akan mundur dengan pertunjukan sandiwara-mu Ino"

"Sudah...sudah yang penting kau pura-pura jadi pacarku malam ini. Yang lain tidak penting"

Pintu masuk sudah dekat. Ino bergelayut dengan manja di lengan Sai melanjutkan langkah mereka. Sekarang rencananya bergantung pada kemampuan berakting mereka berdua. Semoga saja Sai bisa menjalankan perannya dengan baik.

"Mengapa kau tidak setuju menikah dengannya?"

"Sai, Aku punya alasan sendiri"

Sai menarik pinggang wanita itu dan memutarnya sehingga mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Mata Sai menatap Ino dengan menyelidik

"Jangan-jangan karena kau menyukaiku"

" _That's non-sense_ " jawab Ino cepat

Wanita berambut pirang itu langsung memalingkan muka dari Sai karena ia tidak ingin pria itu melihatnya merona dan dia pun berpura-pura sibuk mengamati sekitarnya.

Ino kagum dengan pesta ini, chandelier kristal tergantung di langit-langit. Bunga-bunga menghiasi tiap sudut ruangan, bahkan ada orkestra yang memainkan musik klasik. Ino merasakan nuansa abad pertengahan yang membuat dia merasa bagikan seorang putri yang muncul di acara pesta dansa.

Seorang pelayan muncul membawakan mereka _champagne_. Sai menyesap minuman itu untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa _nervous_ nya. Ino telah menyeretnya ke tempat dimana tidak seharusnya dia berada di tengah-tengah kaum elite Konoha. tentu saja tak seorang pun akan mengenalinya sebagai seorang Shimura karena dia melarikan diri sebelum sempat diperkenalkan ke publik.

Sai Shimura, cucu satu-satunya Danzo Shimura dan pewaris Shimura corp tidak pernah eksis. Dia tidak akan mengklaim titel itu. Sai bersyukur ini adalah pesta topeng jadi tidak seorang pun perlu mengetahui wajahnya dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang tapi mata para tamu sudah tertuju pada mereka. Sai sadar Ino sudah menjadi semacam selebriti dan apa pun yang dilakukan wanita itu pasti menjadi bahan gossip. Ino menarik tangan Sai dan membawanya ke meja buffet.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Tidak mudah mengenali orang karena semua tamu menutupi wajah mereka dengan topeng. Tapi Ino menemukan Sakura. Rambut pink wanita itu sangat unik dan tampak begitu mencolok. Sakura tampak sedang memilih kudapan untuk ditaruh di piringnya. Ino pun membawa Sai untuk menyapa sahabatnya.

"Hai, Sakura mana Sasuke?"

"Ino, kau datang juga. Sasuke tadi pergi dengan Itachi entah kemana jadi aku menunggu sambil menikmati hidangan lezat ini"

"Awas nanti kau jadi gendut _Forehead_ _,_ Lemakmu sudah mengelambir dimana-mana"

"Diam kau Pig, Aku tak butuh diet. Sasuke suka yang montok dan lagi wanita tulang belulang macam dirimu tidak menarik . Seharusnya kau makan lebih banyak"

Sai terdiam mengamati interaksi kedua wanita tersebut. Mereka berdua dengan santainya saling mengejek. Cukup menarik melihat Ino bertingkah kekanakan. Sepertinya mereka berdua sangat akrab

Setelah beberapa saat bercakap-cakap. Sakura baru menyadari Ino tidak datang sendirian. Seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut gelap berdiri dengan diam di samping temannya

"Siapa yang kau bawa?"

"Ini Sai pacar baru-ku. Sai perkenalkan ini Haruno Sakura sahabat terbaik ku"

Sai tersenyum sopan "Salam kenal Sakura"

"Aku harap Ino tidak menyusahkanmu Sai, Sahabatku ini bisa sangat keras kepala"

"Aku tahu. Ino juga pemarah tapi aku menyukainya" Sai berbasa-basi dengan lancar.

"Semoga kau bisa pacaran lama dengannya. Sahabatku ini seorang _heart_ _breaker_ aku harap kau menyadari reputasi buruknya"

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya. Tapi aku yakinkan aku sudah mengikat tali di lehernya dia tidak akan kemana-mana"

"Hei, kalian jangan membicarakan aku seolah-olah aku sedang tidak ada ya dan Sai apa kau pikir aku anjing" Ino menyela dengan kesal

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Ino terdengar suara manusia yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat tapi mustahil untuk menghindari pria itu di pestanya sendiri.

"Lihat siapa ini. Sepertinya calon nyonya Uchiha suka menggandeng pria lain"

Sai dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pemilik suara tersebut sedangkan Ino secara refleks meraih dan menggenggam tangan Sai meminta dukungan.

Itachi berdiri di hadapan mereka memancarkan aura intimidasi. Pria itu tidak menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng seperti tamu-tamu yang lainnya. Dia melangkah santai mendekati Ino tanpa memedulikan Sai yang berdiri di samping wanita itu.

Bila Itachi berpikir bisa membuat Ino kehilangan ketenangannya dengan sedikit provokasi. Maka dia salah dia membalas pria itu dengan kata-kata yang lebih berbisa

"Apa kau tersinggung?, Aku tidak pernah merasa setuju untuk menikah denganmu jadi apa pun yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu. Aku belum resmi menjadi tunanganmu"

" Hn...Begitu? Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengubah pikiranmu. Pikirkan posisimu Ino"

"Itachi, Apa kau menjadi begitu rendah mengejar-ngejar wanita yang sudah punya kekasih" Ino menggenggam tangan Sai semakin erat. Bila Itachi menginginkan konfrontasi dia akan memberikannya.

Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sai. Dia mencoba menilai pria yang diakui wanita itu sebagai kekasihnya. Jadi pria seperti ini yang menarik perhatian Ino.

Hanya ada dua cara untuk membuat Ino setuju dengan pertunangan ini. Pertama membuat wanita itu tertarik padanya dan kedua memojokkannya hingga dia tidak punya pilihan. Itachi memilih opsi nomer dua. Dia tidak akan bersaing dengan pria-pria lainnya hanya untuk mendapat perhatian wanita itulagi pula dia lebih pintar mengeksploitasi kelemahan seseorang dari pada merayu. Dia akan menyingkirkan penganggu lebih dahulu.

"Kalau boleh saya sarankan, sebaiknya anda meninggalkan wanita ini karena pada akhirnya dia akan menjadi milik saya" ujar Itachi pada Sai

Sai tidak gentar dia balas menatap pria yang lebih tua itu.

"Sudah jelas Ino memilih siapa. Sebaiknya anda tidak mengganggu hubungan kami" Sai menjawab dengan datar. Tidak satu emosi pun terdengar dari perkataannya. Akan tetapi atmosfer rivalitas sangat terasa di antara keduanya.

Itachi cukup terkejut pria itu balik menyindirnya. Sepertinya pria dihadapannya belum mengetahui kekuasaan seorang Uchiha.

Bila Ino bersikukuh menolak pertunangan ini. Dengan terpaksa dia akan menghancurkan satu persatu pria yang wanita itu sukai. Sampai akhirnya wanita itu tak punya pilihan selain dirinya.

"Hn... saya permisi, Selamat menikmati pestanya"

Itachi memutus kontak mata mereka dengan berbalik pergi untuk menyapa tamu yang lain diikuti seorang pria berambut pirang. Tapi insting Sai memberitahunya dia telah membuat musuh yang berbahaya.

Kepergian Itachi membuat Ino menarik nafas lega. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke memandanginya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ino, Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Sakura bingung dengan percakapan yang singkat tapi intens yang baru saja dia saksikan.

"Jadi kalian tidak tahu. Aku dan Itachi dijodohkan"

"Apa?" mulut Sakura menganga saking terkejutnya.

"Ide siapa?" untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tertarik mendengar masalah hidup orang lain. Karena ini menyangkut kakaknya.

"Ayahku dan Fugaku Uchiha. Mereka bahkan mengancam akan mencabut warisan bila kami tidak menikah dalam setahun. Bukankah itu gila"

"Apa pendapatmu Sai? Aku sedikit tegang kau mengonfrontasi Itachi seperti itu" Sakura menimbali. Tadi dia sempat khawatir akan terjadi perkelahian di sana. Tapi syukur Itachi dan Sai sama-sama berkepala dingin dan hanya bertukar kata-kata.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia harus memperingatkan pria ini sebelum yang terburuk terjadi. "Sai, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan kakakku dia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan yang dia mau"

"Aku tidak sadar pura-pura menjadi pacar Ino akan membuatku dalam bahaya. Aku pikir ini pekerjaan mudah"

"Apa maksudmu Sai" Sakura sudah curiga sejak awal. Tiba-tiba Ino muncul menggandeng pria misterius yang dia tidak kenal. Biasanya Ino selalu menceritakan pria yang sedang dia kencani. Tapi tak satu kata pun terdengar dari sahabatnya tentang pria bernama Sai.

"Aku disewa untuk jadi kencannya malam ini"

Wajah Ino memucat, Mengapa Sai memberitahu Sakura soal deal mereka. Mereka harus pergi dari situ. Ino tak ingin memberi penjelasan pada Sakura tidak hari ini.

"Serius?" Mata hijau Sakura menyipit tak percaya

"Tentu saja Sai hanya bercanda Sakura. Kami permisi dulu. Aku harus mencari Shikamaru" Ino buru-buru menyeret Sai menjauh dari Sakura sebelum sahabatnya itu mengorek informasi lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berada di pinggir lantai dansa. Para pria dan wanita sibuk berputar-putar mengikuti alunan musik. Gurauan dan tawa terdengar di udara tapi ino malah terlihat marah dan berkacak pingang.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu? Apa maumu?"

"Aku pula keceplosan, Lagipula Sakura sahabatmu. Apa kau juga mau membohonginya?" Jawab Sai _Innocent_

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi aku ingin memberitahunya sendiri"

" Jadi kau tidak perlu menyalahkanku. Aku setuju untuk pura-pura jadi kekasihmu malam ini dan aku sudah melakukannya. Apa kau melihat tatapan gusar Itachi Uchiha padaku? Kau pasti tidak memikirkan risiko yang aku hadapi. Aku tidak akan heran bila calon tunanganmu itu akan membuat masalah denganku"

"Uh...Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Aku rasa Itachi tidak akan berbuat serendah itu"

"Aku ragu karena adiknya sendiri yang memperingatkanku. Kau sudah mempossisikan aku jadi saingannya dan aku yakin pria seperti Itachi akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan"

"Apa kau takut Sai?"

"Bukan takut atau tidak, tapi aku sedang menimbang apakah layak terlibat masalah hanya karena wanita"

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino memicing. Jadi Sai merasa Ino tidak penting, Ino benci diremehkan. Dia menutup jarak di antara mereka dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sai. Semua mata menatap mereka. Meskipun memakai topeng rambut pirang Ino yang panjang serta gaya berpakaiannya yang sexy membuat wanita itu dikenali.

"Kau harus tahu aku bukan sembarang wanita dan jelas kau menginginkanku" Bisiknya rendah di telinga pria berambut hitam itu.

"Aku tidak memungkirinya. Kau wanita yang spesial Ino tapi disini kau yang membutuhkanku"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan kemurahan hatimu?"

"Menarilah denganku" Sai membimbing wanita itu ke tengah lantai dansa.

.

.

Percakapan mereka tidak lepas dari pengamatan mata elang Itachi Uchiha yang berdiri di lantai dua. Dia bisa melihat ketegangan sexual terpancar dari bahasa tubuh Ino dan pasangannya. Itachi menggenggam gelasnya lebih erat hampir memecahkan benda yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Mengapa melihat Ino bersama pria lain mengganggunya. Apa menariknya pria itu daripada dirinya. Mengapa Ino mengacuhkannya.

Deidara sedikit khawatir melihat raut wajah Itachi yang biasanya tenang dinodai sedikit amarah. Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Itachi-San? Tampaknya Yamanaka Ino tergila-gila dengan pria itu?

"Dei, Aku punya rencana. Bisakah kau menyelidiki pria yang dibawa Ino?"

"Bisa saja tapi Itachi-San, apa kau tertarik dengan Ino?"

Deidara perlu tahu. Selama dia mengenal Itachi, pria itu tak pernah menunjukkan rasa cemburu ataupun bertindak posesif pada dirinya atau pada orang-orang lain yang terlibat hubungan intim dengan pria itu.

Itachi tak pernah perduli kalau dia menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, maka sungguh aneh melihat pria itu kehilangan ketenangannya hanya karena calon tunangannya bersama pria lain. Apa mungkin Itachi punya perasaan pada Ino? Bila memang begitu Dia mungkin akan cemburu. Dia ikhlas bila pria itu membagi dirinya secara sexual dengan orang lain tapi dia tidak bisa terima bila hati Itachi Uchiha menjadi milik seseorang. Cinta dan Nafsu adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

"Aku tidak tertarik, Aku hanya tidak paham mengapa dia menolakku"

"Selera orang berbeda-beda Itachi-San"

"Aku tidak perduli Dei, Ino harus menjadi istriku hanya dia yang tampak cocok dengan gaya hidupku. Lagipula aku tidak boleh gagal. Ayah mengancam mencabut jabatanku dan menyerahkannya ke Sasuke bila aku tidak menikah"

"Situasi yang sulit untukmu. Mengapa tidak mencari wanita lain?"

Itachi mendesah dan menghabiskan wine di gelasnya "Tidak mudah, Ayah menginginkan gadis dari keluarga terkemuka. Kau tahu bila perjodohan dengan keluarga Yamanaka gagal dia akan mencoba menjodohkanku dengan Nona Hyuuga. Aku lebih memilih wanita modern dan sensual seperti Ino daripada nona lembut dan baik hati"

Ino menatap mata hitam Sai dengan terkejut. Tangannya dalam genggaman pria itu. Sementara tangan Sai berada di punggungnya yang telanjang membimbing wanita berambut pirang itu berputar-putar di lantai dansa dengan terampil mengikuti irama waltz

"Wow, Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berdansa?"

"Kau pikir hanya orang kaya yang bisa berdansa _P_ _rincess_ "

"Mengapa kau selalu sarkastis?"

"Karena aku memang pria yang sinis dan sarkastis, Apa kau tidak sadar? Hati-hati princess jangan sampai kau menginjak kakiku"

"Mengapa kau belajar berdansa?" Ino melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Dia menyadari Sai meskipun tinggal di tempat kumuh dan tanpa latar belakang yang jelas. Pria itu tampak terpelajar.

"Tuntutan pekerjaan" jawabnya singkat.

Sebenarnya Sai banyak belajar tata krama dan lain-lain ketika dia bersama Danzo. Kakek tua itu bahkan tidak mengizinkannya bermain tapi didikannya sangat berguna.

"Pekerjaan yang mana?"

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu tentang masa laluku?"

"Aku ingin dekat denganmu. Apa tidak boleh? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu sebagai masterku bila aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Ino kau tahu aku bekerja sebagai pria penghibur. Aku bekerja di host club dari usia delapan belas tahun"

"Mengapa kau tidak menjadi pelukis Sai? Aku melihat karyamu dan aku rasa kau berbakat"

"Maaf Princess, terkadang bakat saja tidak cukup kau juga butuh koneksi. Berbeda denganmu tidak semua orang disuapi dengan sendok perak dari lahir"

Musik pun berakhir. Sai membungkuk mengakhiri dansa mereka dan Ino berdiri kaku menatap pria itu. Dia merasa tersinggung.

"Jadi kau pikir hidupku mudah Sai?"

"Tentu saja, Nona besar macam dirimu tahu apa soal penderitaan. Karena itu aku sangat berminat mengajarkanmu bersikap rendah hati dengan menjadi _submisive_ ku"

Ekor mata Sai menangkap sosok wanita berdiri di dekat pintu. Dia mengenali wanita itu

"Maaf aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang". Sai berbalik meninggalkan Ino sendirian di lantai dansa

"Kau mau kemana?" wanita itu bertanya pada Sai yang telah beranjak pergi.

Sai mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ino dan berjalan mencari wanita berambut pirang dan berdada besar yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa pria.

Ino kesal Sai meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apalagi demi wanita pirang berdada besar. Bukankah dia juga wanita pirang walau dadanya tidak sebesar wanita itu. Harusnya pria itu disamping-Nya sampai pesta usai. Uh dasar laki-laki semua mata keranjang. Ino memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman sambil memperhatikan Sai di seberang ruangan.

"Nyonya Tsunade, Masih mengingat saya?"

Wanita bergaun ivory itu menatap Sai bingung. Tentu saja wanita itu tidak bisa melihat wajah Sai di balik topengnya.

"Anda tidak ingat, Mungkin anda ingat dengan seorang bocah kotor?"

Kalimat Sai membuat orang-orang yang mendengar mengangkat alis. Sai yakin Nyonya Tsunade mengenalnya. Bocah kotor adalah nama panggilan yang diberikan wanita itu ketika Sai bekerja untuknya.

"Sai? Lihat kau jadi begitu tampan" Wanita itu langsung memeluk Sai.

Ino yang melihat bertambah marah. Dengan cepat dia menghabiskan isi gelasnya dan pergi menuju balkon yang sepi tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah mengikutinya.

Nyonya Tsunade seorang janda kaya raya berusia lima puluh tahun tapi wajah wanita itu tampak seperti wanita berusia tiga puluhan. Dia adalah _dom_ terbaik yang Sai pernah miliki. Dia tidak pernah memperlakukan Sai dengan buruk meskipun wanita itu membelinya.

Tsunade membawa Sai ke sudut yang sepi, Ia tidak ingin orang lain mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap hidupmu menjadi lebih baik. Aku cukup sedih kau menghilang tujuh tahun yang lalu tanpa memberitahu ku apa-pun"

"Saya minta maaf Nyonya. Anda tahu kondisinya seperti apa. Saya tidak ingin anda terlibat rumor karena hubungan kita. Saya benar-benar berhutang banyak pada anda. Anda telah menyelamatkan saya. Mungkin seharusnya saya pamit dengan benar. Saat ini saya hidup dengan tenang"

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku merasa kau pemuda yang brilian. Sangat menyedihkan bila kau berakhir hanya menjadi pemuas nafsu wanita walau aku cukup sedih juga kehilangan budakku tersayang. Apa yang membuatmu menghadiri acara ini. Apa kau sudah menjadi pria sukses sekarang?"

"Aku hanya seorang bartender Nyonya. Aku kemari bersama Yamanaka Ino"

"Gadis nakal itu? Mengapa kau bisa mengenalnya?"

"Panjang ceritanya"

"Sai mungkin aku tidak mengenal langsung Ino Yamanaka. Tapi aku tahu reputasi wanita itu. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap karena dia bisa menghancurkanmu"

"Terima kasih sarannya Nyonya. Saya permisi dulu. Ino mungkin mencari Saya" Pria itu tersenyum.

"Sai, bila kau perlu bantuan hubungi saja aku. Kau tahu aku selalu punya sisi lembut untuk seorang bocah yang tersesat" ujar wanita itu sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Tsunade. Saya selalu mengingat bantuan dan bimbingan anda"

Sai pergi mencari Ino dan dia tidak menemukan wanita itu dimana-mana.

Ino menarik nafas panjang sembari menatap langit malam. Dia tidak melihat satu bintang pun. Langit begitu pekat seperti mata Sai Shimura. Beruntung tidak seorang pun mengunjungi balkon ini. Ino membutuhkan _break_ dari hingar bingar pesta di dalam sana. Semilir angin musim gugur menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut gaun tipis dan terbuka. Wanita itu mengigil tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia butuh mendinginkan kepalanya.

Rencananya tidak berhasil. Ayahnya tidak ada disini harusnya dia bertanya dulu pada ayahnya bukannya berasumsi Inoichi akan muncul di acara ini dan dia juga telah membuat Itachi marah. Dia tidak peduli pada si sulung Uchiha tapi Ino benar-benar khawatir soal Sai. Mungkin Ino salah membawa pria itu kemari. Belum lagi rasa marah dan kesal Ino melihat Sai memeluk wanita lain. Apa dia cemburu? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Ino baru mengenal pria itu dalam hitungan minggu meskipun dia tertarik pada Sai tidak mungkin Ino punya perasaan lebih dari sekedar nafsu dan ketertarikan fisik pada pria itu. Ino tidak pernah mengizinkan dirinya menjadi lemah dan jatuh cinta.

"Yamanaka Ino" Suara kasar memanggil namanya membuyarkan pikiran wanita berambut pirang itu. Ino menoleh dan menemukan pria dengan rambut jabrik dan tato di pipi berdiri di pintu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kiba?" ucapnya dingin. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria ini lagi.

"Kau wanita jalang. Kau pikir bisa mempermainkanku begitu saja?"

Kiba terdengar marah dia melangkah mendekati Ino dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. Tidak ada seorang pun di tempat itu dan Ino merasa ketakutan. Dia terpojok dan tidak bisa lari. Sepertinya dia belum menerima Ino memutuskannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dengan kasar Kiba mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ino. Wanita itu berusaha melepaskan diri. "Mengapa kau mencampakkan aku Ino?"

"Dengar Kiba aku tak pernah memintamu jatuh cinta padaku. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir" desis Ino tajam.

"Kau memang wanita brengsek. Harusnya kau bersyukur seseorang mencintaimu"

"Lepaskan aku Kiba, Bila kau sakit hati terima saja itu sebagai karmamu. Bukankah kau juga sering mempermainkan wanita"

"Kau akan membayarnya" Kiba melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Ino. Wanita itu memejamkan mata. Menanti hantaman tangan pria itu di pipinya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak pernah tiba.

Ino membuka mata dan melihat Sai memblok pukulan Kiba. Pria berambut hitam itu mencengkeram tangan pria bermarga Inuzuka itu.

"Hanya pengecut yang memukul wanita, lepaskan Ino sekarang juga"

"Siapa Kau" tanya Kiba pada pria bertopeng yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kekasih wanita Ini" Sai menjawab dengan tenang. Dia masih belum melepaskan tangan Kiba.

Pria berambut jabrik itu tertawa garing "Kau bahkan sudah menemukan pengantiku Ino. Kau memang jalang"

Ino gemetaran. Dia tahu Kiba cepat marah dan agak kasar dan liar. Tapi dia tidak sadar Kiba bisa menjadi pria yang berbahaya.

"Kau menyingkir, Aku punya urusan dengan wanita ini"

Sai tidak ingin membuat keributan tapi dia juga harus melindungi Ino.

"Kau harus menghadapiku dulu"

Sai melepaskan tangan Kiba. Dan pria itu langsung melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya. Membuat topeng yang dikenakan Sai terlepas. Kiba yang masih marah melayangkan satu pukulan lagi dan Sai tidak mencoba menghindar. Pukulan itu mendarat di dekat bibirnya dan membuat bibirnya berdarah.

Ino berteriak histeris "Sudah hentikan Kiba...tolong hentikan"

Sai menghapus darah segar di sudut mulutnya. "Dengar, Aku tidak ingin kita membuat keributan disini, Memukul Ino tidak akan membuat sakit hatimu hilang"

Sai yang tidak melawan dan menerima pukulannya tanpa bergeming membuat Kiba respek dengan pria itu. tentu saja dia juga tidak ingin membuat onar di pesta Uchiha. Sasuke bisa mengulitinya hidup-hidup bila dia membuat kekacauan.

"Kau benar bung, Saran untukmu sebaiknya kau tidak memberikan hatimu untuk wanita jalang itu. Karena dia hanya akan membuangnya begitu saja" pria itu pun berbalik pergi.

Ino menghambur dan menangis di dada pria itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ino?"

Dengan terisak-isak dia menjawab "Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku Sai"

Sai mengelus kepala pirang Ino. Mencoba menenangkan wanita itu.

"Ino. Dengar aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu. Karena hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya"

Ino tidak mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Sai. Karena dia sibuk menangis dan masih ketakutan Tapi pelukan dan tepukan lembut pria itu di kepalanya membuat cukup membuat Ino merasa aman.

"Ayo kita pulang" Sai mengandeng Ino keluar hotel. Kepergian mereka diikuti tatapan dingin seorang pria Uchiha.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Side of you

Disclaimer : All Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : Maaf chapter ini pendek, Author pengen cepet-cepet up-date biar gak kelupaan ceritanya. Terima kasih masih setia mengikuti fic-ini. Salam buat SaiIno Shipper dan para Ino-centric

 **The Heiress & The Bartender**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Another Side of You**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino berbaring di ranjang dia masih merasa lelah. Matanya berkedip beradaptasi dengan cahaya pagi yang masuk dari jendelanya . Kemudian wanita itu mengerang dan memijat pelipisnya. Terlalu banyak minum alkohol membuatnya sakit kepala. Kejadian di pesta semalam terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk.

Adu mulut dengan Itachi Uchiha bukan apa-apa. Yang membuatnya terguncang Kiba hampir memukulnya. Apakah mungkin ini karma karena dia terlalu sering mempermainkan perasaan pria?. Sebaiknya mulai sekarang dia harus berhati-hati memilih lelaki jangan sampai terlibat dengan pria _psycho._ Beruntung Sai muncul tepat waktu bila tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya.

Wanita pirang itu melempar selimutnya sembarangan. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak senang melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Matanya sembab akibat menangis terlalu lama. Setelah kejadian itu Sai membawanya pulang, menyuruhnya tidur dan melupakan kejadian buruk itu. Ino berharap Sai menemaninya karena dia masih merasa takut, tapi pria itu malah pergi begitu saja. Pagi ini Ino berniat menemuinya hanya untuk melihat apa pria itu baik-baik saja.

Tidak berniat untuk tampil menawan. Ino mengambil t-shirt ungu dan celana pendek jeans dari lemari. Wanita itu melewatkan ritual make-upnya dan langsung saja mengambil sisir, mengikat rambut panjangnya asal-asalan. Dia meraih kunci mobil dan dompetnya kemudian bergegas menuju apartemen Sai.

Sai membuka pintu dan terkejut menemukan Ino berdiri depannya karena mereka tidak punya janji untuk bertemu hari ini.

Ino mengamati Sai yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Tanpa sadar dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Mungkin dia datang terlalu pagi karena pria itu masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana tidurnya. Rambutnya yang kini lebih pendek acak-acakan. Sai tampak tidak senang. Bibirnya mengatup membentuk garis lurus dan tajam. Pipinya kanannya terlihat bengkak dan membiru membuat Ino merasa bersalah.

"Ino, Mengapa kau di sini? Aku tidak memintamu datang"

"Oh, Jadi aku tidak boleh kemari? Ya sudah aku pergi saja"

Ino hendak berbalik pergi tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. Tadi dia kemari terburu-buru dan tidak sarapan.

"Sudahlah, Ayo masuk. Aku buatkan Sarapan. Harusnya kau mengabari aku dulu sebelum mampir siapa tahu aku tidak sedang di rumah"

Ino mengikuti Sai ke dapurnya. Di meja tampak roti bakar dan telur yang belum tersentuh. Mungkin Sai hendak sarapan ketika dia muncul.

"Kau mau kopi Ino? Ambil saja sendiri"

Pria itu dengan cekatan membuat sarapan untuk satu orang lagi. Sementara Ino mengambil sebuah mug dan mengisinya dengan cairan hitam kental yang menjadi dopingnya sehari-hari.

"Apa kau punya gula atau krimer?"

"Tidak, Aku selalu minum kopi hitam bila kau mau ada susu di kulkas"

Ino pun menambahkan susu pada mugnya. Kopi nya terasa tidak begitu pahit lagi. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk menikmati sarapannya.

"Ino mengapa kau tidak memakai kalung yang aku berikan?"

"Sai, Aku kemari bukan untuk Sex"

"ah, _I See_. Tapi kita tidak punya alasan lain untuk bertemu selain Sex"

"Apa aku tidak boleh jadi temanmu? Tidakkah kita bisa menikmati hal-hal normal berdua. Di luar konteks hubungan kita sebagai D/s?"

Sai tidak segera menjawab. Selama ini dia terbiasa sendirian. Satu-satunya teman yang dia punya mati mengenaskan karena mencoba melindungi dirinya. Sai berusaha untuk bersikap menyenangkan dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya tapi semua terasa artifisial dan hanya membuat dirinya merasa lebih kosong. Orang-orang mengecewakannya. _He never fit in_

Dia paham dia orang sulit dan berbeda, tapi terkadang dia mengharapkan seseorang mencoba meraihnya, memahami sosok di balik topeng pria sinis yang dia kenakan. Dia tahu rasa kesepian meskipun dia mengabaikannya, Perasaan itu nyata dan mencekiknya perlahan-lahan.

"Terserahmu saja, tapi jangan mencoba memanfaatkan ku karena kau berpikir kita adalah teman"

Wajah Ino menjadi sendu " Apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga kau menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan penuh prasangka?"

"Ino, Aku tak akan membagi masa laluku denganmu dan simpan rasa kasihanmu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku baik-baik saja seperti ini"

"Apa kau yakin Sai? Bagaimana kau bisa menutup dirimu begitu lama. Apa kau takut Sai membiarkan seseorang dekat denganmu? Apa karena itu kau lebih memilih menjadi seorang _Dominan_ dan menjadikan wanita sebagai subjek mu karena dengan begitu kau bisa menjaga jarak secara emosional. Kau sengaja tidak membiarkan seorang pun dekat denganmu"

"Kau salah. Aku sudah mati rasa dan tidak membutuhkan keterikatan untuk membuat hidupku berarti. Tak ada gunanya kau bicara padaku"

Sai berdiri mengambil rokoknya dan berjalan ke balkon. Dia menyandar di dinding. Menyalakan rokok dan menghisap tembakaunya dalam-dalam. Sai enggan mengakui wanita itu menggerakkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Dia menginginkan wanita itu lebih dari sekedar menjadi pemenuhan kebutuhan fisiknya tapi dia takut bila dia menjadi terlalu dekat Ino akan mengecewakannya. Dia tidak akan bisa menanggungnya.

Ino menyusul Sai dan berdiri di hadapan pria itu. Merentangkan tangannya merengkuh pria berambut hitam itu dalam pelukannya. Sai tersentak rokoknya terjatuh dari jepitan jemarinya.

"Sai, sekali saja bukalah dirimu. Apa aku mengecewakanmu sebagai submisive? Aku rasa tidak. Jadi percayailah aku bisa menjadi seorang teman. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kecewa" bisiknya sedih

Pria itu terkejut. Pertama kalinya seseorang memeluknya di luar dorongan nafsu. Kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh wanita ini membuat hatinya yang beku mulai mencair. Alarm berbunyi di kepalanya dia harus mendorong Ino menjauh sebelum wanita itu menghancurkan dinding tebal yang dia buat untuk melindungi apa yang tersisa dari dirinya tapi dia tidak bisa. Ino terdengar tulus. Untuk pertama kalinya dia ingin percaya seseorang peduli padanya.

"Mengapa?" Suara pria itu bergetar. Emosi yang dia tekan selama ini mendesak untuk keluar

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya tapi aku juga merasa kesepian"

Mereka saling pandang. Sai bisa melihat kebenaran di mata aqua-marine Ino. Wanita yang tampak kuat dan bersinar seterang mentari ternyata juga rapuh.

Ino tidak membayangkan mengakui kenyataannya di hadapan Sai. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu telanjang di hadapan seseorang. Mengakui dia lemah dan kesepian meskipun banyak orang mengelilinginya. Sai tidak akan mencibirnya karena dia tahu apa artinya hidup tanpa mampu membuat hubungan yang berarti.

Tiba-tiba Sai menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir wanita itu. Bibir pink Ino sedikit membuka dan gemetar menerima kecupan yang begitu lembut. Seolah-olah Sai hendak menghapus ketakutan dan kesepian yang dia rasakan. Ino menyembunyikan dirinya yang rapuh dan rentan tapi Sai menemukannya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat tapi meninggalkan bekas mendalam pada kesadaran mereka. Ino menyentuh wajah Sai yang membiru

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku dari Kiba"

Sai menutupi tangan Ino yang berada di pipinya dengan tangannya yang lebih besar kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil yang menyentuhnya dengan erat.

"Pria harus melindungi wanita bukannya malah menyakitinya"

"Lalu yang kau lakukan saat sesi BDSM?" Ino menaikkan sudut alisnya

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan aku menyakitimu saat aku mencambukmu, mengikatmu dan memperlakukanmu dengan kasar karena semua di lakukan atas persetujuanmu sebelumnya. Lagi pula kau menginginkannya"

"Kau benar" Ino masih berada dalam dekapan dada telanjang pria berkulit pucat itu. Mereka begitu dekat dan Ino dengan mudahnya merasa terangsang "Bagaimana bila kita melakukannya sekarang" rayu wanita itu di telinga Sai.

"Sayang sekali, meskipun aku sangat ingin mengikatmu di ranjangku dan melakukan hal yang kau hanya berani khayalkan. Aku harus pergi. Aku berjanji menemui anak-anak hari ini"

Ino menelan kekecewaannya tapi mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu mengenal sisi lain seorang Sai Shimura "Boleh aku ikut?"

"Boleh saja, tapikau tidak terlihat senang ketika aku mengajakmu ke tempat kumuh itu"

" Aku hanya shock Sai, aku tidak pernah ke perkampungan kumuh sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar tempat seperti itu masih ada di kota ini"

Sai menyeringai " Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Kau seorang tuan putri yang manja"

" _Oh.. Shut_ _up_ "

.

.

Ino dan Sai tiba di perkampungan kumuh. Mereka berjalan melintasi gang sempit dan becek untuk menuju tempat tinggal anak-anak itu. Ino lega dia memilih berpakaian praktis. Setidaknya penampilan sederhananya tidak mengundang perhatian yang berlebihan. Mereka berdua menjinjing tas belanjaan yang penuh makanan. Ino juga membeli sekotak coklat. Anak-anak pasti menyukainya.

"Hei, paman" Anak remaja itu menyapa Sai dengan suara lemah dan lelah. Dia sedang memisah-misah barang hasil memulung di depan rumah yang nyaris roboh.

"Ada apa Ren. Kau terlihat tidak baik"

Anak itu mulai menangis "Yuka Sakit paman, sudah dua hari dia demam dan mengigau"

Sai bergegas masuk, Melihat kedatangan pria itu anak-anak lainnya menghambur ke arahnya. Rasa sedih dan khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

Sai meletakan tangannya di kepala bocah berusia lima tahun yang berbaring di lantai hanya beralaskan kardus dan selimut tipis. Badan bocah itu panas sekali.

"Sai kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit" Ino merasa sedih melihat bocah itu tak berdaya.

"Kau benar" Sai mengendong bocah yang tampak hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Ren, Aku membawa Yuka ke rumah sakit. Kau jaga anak-anak lainnya" perintah Sai pada anak remaja itu.

Ren mengangguk tapi dia masih tampak cemas "Apa Yuka akan baik-baik saja"

" Tenang saja Ren, Aku dan Ino akan mengurus Yuka. Aku juga sudah membeli makanan untuk kalian. Kami akan segera kembali"

Ino menyetir ke arah rumah sakit. Sesekali dia melirik Sai yang duduk disebelah-Nya. Memangku Yuka yang tertidur. Ino tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Sai tapi dia yakin Sai khawatir. Sai ternyata memiliki rasa simpati juga. Ino pernah berpikir Sai terlalu dingin dan susah dimengerti. Tapi sekarang Ino sadar mungkin pria itu sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya dan terlalu berprasangka untuk menjadi terbuka seolah-olah semua orang punya niat buruk padanya.

Rasa lega menyelimuti mereka, Yuka sudah mendapatkan penanganan dokter. Bocah itu harus di rawat inap di rumah sakit sampai kondisinya membaik. Tapi Sai menghawatirkan biaya rumah sakit. Dia tidak punya uang.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sai. Ino pergi membayar semua biaya rumah sakit bocah itu.

"Maaf Ino, Aku jadi merepotkanmu. Nanti aku ganti setelah gajian"

"Sudahlah Sai, Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku juga ingin membantu anak-anak ini. Sebaiknya kita kembali. Ren dan anak lainya pasti khawatir"

Sai mengangguk. Nanti dia akan meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk Yuka sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"Sai, Anak-anak ini butuh tempat tinggal yang layak. Mereka tidak bisa tinggal di tempat itu sendirian tanpa bantuan orang dewasa"

"Aku tahu Ino, tapi aku tidak bisa membawa mereka tinggal bersamaku. Meskipun aku ingin. Aku tidak dalam posisi finansial yang cukup baik"

"Tapi aku bisa Sai. Temanku seorang pengurus panti asuhan. Dia akan senang menampung mereka dan aku akan mensponsori pendidikannya"

"Aku tak bisa memutuskan. Kau harus bicara dengan mereka"

Ren dan yang lainnya menghampiri mereka. Sai menjelaskan kondisi Yuka dan anak-anak itu merasa lega saudara mereka baik-baik saja. Ren mendekati Ino dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Remaja tanggung itu memeluk Ino.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Yuka. Terima kasih sudah peduli pada kami. Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat"

Ino tersenyum "Ren, Apa kau mau tinggal di panti asuhan? Kau dan anak-anak lainya tidak perlu khawatir soal makan dan tempat tinggal dan kalian bisa bersekolah. Aku dan Sai akan menjenguk kalian"

"Apa mereka tidak akan menyiksa kami?"

"Tidak Ren, Aku pastikan kalian aman dan baik-baik saja"

Sepanjang siang mereka habiskan bersama anak-anak itu. Hanya dalam waktu singkat Ino menjadi favorit. Semua anak lengket padanya.

Sai memandang Ino dengan apresiasi. Wanita itu tidak canggung dengan anak-anak. Dia terlihat santai dan natural. Duduk di tengah-tengah pondok reyot mengajari anak-anak bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan dan bercanda dengan mereka. Dia suka melihat wanita itu tersenyum. Ino tidak terlihat seperti Ino Yamanaka, Sang Nona besar yang angkuh.

Ren menghampiri Sai yang sibuk memperhatikan Ino.

"Paman, Kau sangat beruntung punya pacar yang cantik dan baik hati. Dia langsung mencuri hati anak-anak lainnya"

"Dia bukan pacarku" Ucap Sai singkat.

"Kalau begitu jadikan dia pacarmu"

"Ren, Apa yang bocah sepertimu tahu?" Sai menggelengkan kepala heran bocah jaman sekarang tahu banyak soal cinta-cintaan

Ino merasa bahagia, Jauh lebih bahagia dari saat dia membeli tas Channel edisi terbatas. Ternyata bahagia itu sederhana. Dalam hidup yang penuh tuntutan dan persaingan dia terkadang lupa untuk menarik nafas dan bersyukur atas apa yang dia miliki. Dia sering merasa tertekan dan tidak bahagia mungkin dia membebani dirinya dengan terlalu banyak ekspektasi. Kadang-kadang dia ingin lari dan menjadi _no-body_. Sebebas-bebasnya Ino dia masih tidak menghindari tanggung jawabnya sebagai pewaris perusahaan besar. Dia tidak bisa mengecewakan orang tuanya.

Lihat saja anak-anak yang tidak punya apa-apa itu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia menikmati hal-hal kecil dan dia senang bisa membuat mereka tertawa. Di pondok itu Ino tidak perlu memasang barikade nya. Anak-anak ini tidak akan mencoba mencari kelemahannya dan mengeksploitasinya atau berusaha menjatuhkannya. Mereka dengan tulus menghargai usaha Ino

Sai dan Ino menghabiskan sore berduaan di taman kota. Ino duduk di bawah teduhnya pohon, menikmati semilir angin. Sai kembali membawa bungkusan hot-dog dan dua kaleng _soft_ _drink_ yang dia beli di kedai terdekat

Ino mengernyit memandang _junk_ _food_ di hadapannya tapi ia tetap memakannya. Perutnya lapar

Sai duduk di sebelah wanita itu, membuka kaleng sodanya.

"Kau terlihat senang Ino"

"Mereka anak-anak yang manis, aku senang bisa membantu"

"Kau memberikan mereka harapan dan hidup yang lebih baik" Mata pria itu menerawang. Seolah-olah sedang memikirkan hal yang lainnya. Mengapa dulu dia tidak pernah bertemu seorang yang benar-benar baik dan tulus. Mungkin dia akan jadi orang yang berbeda bila sekali saja seseorang membantunya tanpa punya maksud macam-macam.

"Sai, Aku tidak mengerti dirimu. Terkadang kau sangat dingin dan sinis tapi saat bersama anak-anak itu kau menjadi lembut dan perhatian"

Sai menoleh untuk mengamati wajah cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Mereka hanya anak-anak Ino, Mereka masih polos dan naif begitu mudah percaya. Mereka tidak punya pikiran dan maksud buruk. Sementara dunia orang dewasa kita harus berhati-hati. Kau memanfaatkan atau berakhir dimanfaatkan. Bukankah kau sama saja. Kau melindungi dirimu dengan bersikap angkuh dan independen. Kau tidak ingin seseorang dekat denganmu dan menyakitimu"

"Aku tidak paham mengapa kau berpikir aku menjaga jarak dengan orang lain"

"Pria yang hampir memukulmu semalam. Kau membuatnya jatuh cinta dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mengapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau senang menikmati penderitaan pria itu Ino?. Aku berpikir kau tidak benar-benar ingin menjalin hubungan dan hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu"

Ino menarik nafas. "Kau benar, Aku pernah di sakiti dan aku tidak mau lagi di buat bodoh dan buta oleh perasaan cinta. Semua lelaki _play_ _boy_ pantas mati" ujarnya benci

"Tapi kau masih membutuhkan laki-laki untuk sex" Sai tersenyum dengan ironis " Kau tidak bisa mendendam pada semua lelaki hanya karena satu orang menyakitimu"

"Jangan mengajariku karena kau juga tidak lebih baik, Kau bahkan menutup dirimu dari segala jenis hubungan emosional. Apakah sex saja cukup untukmu?"

" _I am_ _fine_ _with_ _it_ "

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kita sedikit _relatable_ meskipun aku tak tahu apa alasan di balik kebekuan hati-mu"

"Apa kau pikir dua orang yang terluka bisa saling memperbaiki?, Aku menginginkanmu Ino tapi bukan berarti kau bisa dekat denganku. Aku tak punya hati. _You can't fix me_ "

"Dan aku tak butuh cinta Sai, Aku puas kita bisa duduk sebagai teman dan berbuat gila di lain waktu. Aku masih berharap kau mau membantuku soal Itachi"

"Aku masih bingung mengapa kau menolak pria itu"

"Aku tidak menyukai pria itu. Dia terlalu fokus membuat orang lain terkesan di bandingkan jujur pada diri sendiri. Itachi selalu ingin terlihat sempurna dan aku tak akan pernah bisa berpura-pura jadi sempurna"

"Singkatnya kau masih ingin bereksplorasi dengan diriku" ucapnya dengan nada percaya diri

Ino yang kesal mencoba memukul Sai. Pria itu menangkap tangan Ino dan menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput. Menarik Ino jatuh bersamanya.

Ino terbaring di atas tubuh Sai, pria itu masih memegangi tangannya dan wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa bibir Sai menekuk ke atas membentuk seringai tidak kentara.

"Sepertinya kau lupa, Seorang budak tidak menyerang Masternya. Kau perlu didisiplinkan Ino"

Cara pria itu memanggil namanya membuat Ino berdebar. Sai dengan perlahan mengelus punggung wanita itu. Menjanjikan sentuhan-sentuhan lain yang akan membuat dirinya meleleh dalam gairah.

Ino tersenyum menggoda dan nyaris mendengkur akibat sentuhan pria itu

" _Bring_ _it_ _on, Master_ "

.

.

Itachi duduk di ruang study-nya. Terlalu fokus membaca laporan yang baru saja dibawa oleh Deidara. Dia tidak mempercayai informasi ini sama sekali.

"Apa data Ini benar?"

"Tentu saja Itachi-San. Orang-orang ku sangat kompeten di bidangnya"

"Maaf, Aku tidak bermaksud meragukanmu tapi aku tidak percaya Ino memilih orang seperti ini sebagai kekasihnya" Kening pria itu berkerut membaca kata bartender, host dan yatim piatu di laporan itu. Dia tidak paham bagaimana bisa Yamanaka Ino tertarik pada pria ini. Selain cukup tampan tak ada lagi _feature_ yang menarik dari sosok Sai Shimura. Nama belakang pria itu mengingatkan Itachi pada keluarga Shimura yang merupakan pesaing grup Uchiha. Sepengetahuannya keturunan Danzo sudah tidak ada lagi. dan Shimura corp sekarang di awasi oleh pihak lain. Jadi mungkin hanya kebetulan pria ini bermarga Shimura.

"Jadi apa yang kau rencanakan Itachi?"

Itachi menyeringai kejam "Aku akan menghancurkan Sai Shimura"


	8. Chapter 8 : afraid to love

Disclaimer : All Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : Terima kasih masih mampir di sini. Server FFn Down dan saya tidak bisa upload dokumen. sykurlah akhirnya dapet trik dari mbah google. tapi setelah di publish baru baca dan lihat banyak kata-kata yang tiba-tiba hilang setelah di copy-paste. jadi aku take down lagi dan edit.. hu..hu..hu...

 **Warning : Explicit Sexual Content**

 **The Heiress and The Bartender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Afraid to love**

 **.**

.

"Jadi kau menyeret pria malang itu ke hadapan Itachi untuk menyelamatkan dirimu?" Mata sewarna zamrud Sakura menatap Ino menyelidik.

"Jangan simpati pada Sai dia bukan korban. Dia mau membantuku hanya dengan imbalan"

"Apa yang pria itu minta darimu?"

Ino menunjuk lehernya "Kau lihat benda ini?, Menurutmu ini apa?. Pria itu tidak mau uang"

"Choker?. Tidak-tidak terlalu lebar untuk sebuah choker. Jangan-jangan itu _Decorative_ _collar_ ya?"

"Ya kau benar, _I am his pet_ dan Aku harus mengenakan ini kemana-mana "

Temari tersedak minumannya. Wanita dengan rambut berkuncir empat itu terbatuk-batuk menatap Ino tidak percaya.

"Mengapa kau mau menjadi _submissive_?, Kau Ino wanita yang memperlakukan pria seperti sampah sekarang tunduk mencium kaki seorang pria?

"Well, Aku tidak keberatan mencoba hal baru. Sex yang biasa terasa begitu membosankan " jawab Ino singkat.

"Apa pria ini punya _dugeon_ di basement rumahnya?" Sakura mengaduk-aduk jus nya dengan pipet. Dia tidak ingin tahu apa yang Ino lakukan dengan kehidupan sexualnya. Tapi hal yang ini terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Real BDSM story.

"Sayang sekali tidak. Tapi tentu saja dia punya peralatan basic semacam tali, _gag_ , borgol, cambuk. Dia bahkan punya St. Andrew _cross_ di ruang tamunya. Apa kau tertarik dengan hal-hal _kink_ y juga?. Aku bisa membayangkan Sasuke mendominasi mu"

" Tidak Ino, Aku rasa aku cukup puas dengan apa yang kami lakukan sekarang"

"Ah, Dimana jiwa petualang mu Sakura"

" Aku wanita konservatif, Pig. Apa kau menikmatinya?. _All_ _those_ _kink_ _and_ _pain_ "

"Entahlah Sakura, awalnya aku tidak suka Sai mengatur segalanya. Aku merasa terganggu dan kesal merasa harga diriku dihina tapi lama-lama aku terbiasa dan kau tahu aku jadi lebih sabar. Anehnya lagi aku menjadi sangat _horny_ ketika aku dibuat tak berdaya"

"Ew...sekarang aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar detailnya" dahi wanita berambut pink itu mengerut jijik

"Yang membuatku lebih heran mengapa kau membawa seorang _nobody_ menjadi pesaing Itachi Uciha?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong dengan siapa lagi" Ino menjawab pertanyaan Temari dengan lemah.

"Kau berbohong Pig, Banyak pria elite di Konoha yang akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan kau ada perasaan pada Sai Shimura ini"

Wanita pirang itu menunduk memandang kopinya. Ino menghindari tatapan menuduh dua sahabatnya karena mereka benar. Dia telah membuat keputusan yang tidak bijaksana dengan melibatkan Sai dalam kehidupan sosialnya. Sai seharusnya menjadi sebuah rahasia. Hubungan sekedar pemenuhan nafsu dan fantasi yang tidak tercampur dengan realitas hidup yang mereka berdua jalani. Tapi meskipun jurang perbedaan begitu dalam di antara mereka. Ino merasa terhubung dengan pria itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama terisolasi.

Kebisuan Ino membuat Sakura semakin mencecar wanita pirang itu dengan pertanyaan "Pig, Jujurlah! Apa kau jatuh cinta pada pria itu sehingga kau menolak pertunangan dengan Itachi?"

"Apa kau gila _Forehead_ , Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada siapa pun. Aku menolak Itachi karena aku tidak tertarik padanya. Dia bahkan tidak membuatku bernafsu" _Karena Itachi juga terlalu Gay, terlalu perfeksionis, terlalu dingin, terlalu munafik. Terlalu memandang rendah._ Ino bisa menemukan segudang alasan untuk tidak menyukai Itachi tapi lebih baik dia tidak mengungkapkannya pada calon adik ipar pria itu.

Temari mendengus "Aku tidak paham seleramu. Itachi itu _the_ _most_ _wanted_ _bachelor_ di Konoha dan kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku juga pernah ingin mencomblangkanmu dengan Gaara tapi kau menolak dan malah mengencani semua pria _playboy_ di kota. Sepertinya kau menghindari pria baik-baik"

Temari baru mengenal Ino sejak mulai berkencan dengan Shikamaru. Dia tidak tahu sifat Ino sebaik Sakura yang dari kecil sudah bersahabat dengan Ino.

"Karena Temari, Pria baik-baik menginginkan wanita baik-baik yang bisa diajak serius. _I am not that_ _kind_ _of_ _women"_

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia ingin Ino menemukan kebahagiaannya bukan sekedar kesenangan sesaat tanpa arti. Ino tidak akan pernah menemukan cinta bila tidak membuka hatinya dan selalu pura-pura buta.

"Ino, Sampai kapan kau bermain-main, menutup hatimu dan mengingkari kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta. Aku heran kau membiarkan pengkhianatan satu orang pria membuatmu takut untuk mencintai"

"Sakura,aku tidak mau disakiti karena itu aku tidak akan mencintai. Aku tidak butuh kedekatan emosional dengan pria untuk jadi bahagia. Aku punya kalian. Aku punya pekerjaan. Aku punya banyak hal untuk mengisi hidupku"

"Baik, Bila kau memang bahagia dan merasa sempurna seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menasihatimu lagi tapi tolong berhenti mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Kau tidak suka disakiti tapi kau malah sengaja membuat orang patah hati. Perasaan seseorang bukan mainan"

"Bukan salahku _Forehead_. Salah mereka mengapa jatuh cinta padaku Aku tak pernah minta dicintai. Lagi pula aku hanya berkencan dengan para pria yang pantas mendapatkan pelajaran"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya tidak percaya mendengar jawaban egois dan acuh Ino

"Ino, Suatu hari nanti kau akan mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatanmu. Bila nanti kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dan terlambat menyadarinya tapi pria itu terlanjur pergi. Jangan datang menangis padaku"

" _Forehead,_ berapa kali aku bilang. Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta"

Temari sebagai wanita yang bijak hanya bisa memperingatkan Ino

"Ino kau bisa saja berencana. Tapi ingat takdir dan jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan. Cinta itu di luar logika Ino. Mungkin saja kau sudah jatuh cinta dan sedang berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Kau tidak akan meminta Sai menemanimu ke pesta yang begitu penting bila tidak ada apa-apa"

"Ayolah kalian berlebihan. Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Sai. Lagi pula kalian tidak mengenal pria itu. Sai begitu problematik"

"Sedangkan Itachi itu sangat obsesif, gigih dan keras kepala mendapatkan yang dia mau. Mungkin saja dia akan menemukan cara untuk menaklukkanmu dan kita akan jadi saudara ipar"

Wanita pirang itu memutar bola matanya "Tak mungkin"

.

.

Ino terpaksa meninggalkan sahabatnya. Setelah menerima telepon dari Shion. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu di kantor.

Ino mendekati sekretarisnya. Shion tampak gelisah dan menghindari tatapan Ino.

"Ada masalah apa Shion? Mengapa kau memintaku kembali ke kantor"

"Maafkan aku Ino. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acaramu. Tapi Itachi Uchiha datang dan ayahmu memintaku meneleponmu"

"Ok, Aku akan menemuinya" Ino melangkah menuju kantornya sambil mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Itachi. Tiap kali pria itu muncul masalah Ino semakin bertambah. Dahi Ino berkerut dalam memikirkan motif kedatangan Itachi di kantornya.

Ino membuka pintu dan menemukan duduk dengan nyaman di sofa. Di meja kerjanya sudah terdapat bouquet mawar yang indah.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" Itachi melangkah menyeberangi ruangan dan berdiri di hadapan Ino.

"Kita tidak punya janji, Mau apa kau kesini?" ucap Ino dingin.

"Aku mau mengajakmu kencan" Itachi berbicara dengan santai mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menganggukku. Aku sudah punya kekasih"

"Pria yang bernama Sai Shimura itu?"

Ino terkejut Itachi tahu nama lengkap Sai "Mengapa kau tahu?"

Itachi meraih setangkai mawar dari bouquet yang dia letakan di meja dan mematahkan tangkainya

"Aku punya koneksi. Jangan kau remehkan aku Ino" Pria itu menyelipkan mawar yang dia ambil di telinga Ino dan membelai rambut panjangnya yang tidak terikat.

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku?"

Itachi tersenyum. Membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih ramah "Tidak, Aku hanya sedang berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik"

"Dengan membawakanku bunga?, Kau seharusnya tahu tidak ada yang akan bisa mengubah keputusanku soal pertunangan kita"

"Kau membuatku sakit hati. Aku tidak biasa ditolak Ino. Jadi kusarankan kau meninggalkan Sai Shimura sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" Itachi mengelus pipi Ino dan menatap mata wanita itu dalam-dalam. Itachi mencoba mencari emosi di wajah stoic wanita berambut pirang itu.

Itachi tidak suka tiap kali mereka bertemu Ino selalu menjaga jarak dan memberinya pandangan dingin. Sementara dengan orang lain Ino sehangat sinar matahari pagi. Mengapa Ino tidak berusaha untuk menyukainya.

"Mengapa Itachi? Sai tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Kau tidak bisa mengganggunya"

"Kau menggunakan pria itu sebagai alasan untuk menolakku dan aku akan menghancurkan segalanya alasanmu sampai kau tidak menemukan lagi alasan untuk lari dari pertunangan kita"

"Apa kau akan bertindak sejauh itu? Padahal kau tidak mencintaiku"

" Karena aku selalu mendapatkan yang aku mau"

Inoichi tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Ino. Dia tersenyum senang melihat Itachi dan putrinya berdiri sangat dekat tanpa menyadari atmosfer ketegangan di antara keduanya.

"Ah, Maaf aku menggangu kalian. Ku pikir kau sudah pergi Itachi"

"Aku menunggu Ino datang untuk mengajaknya kencan, tapi sepertinya putrimu tidak pernah punya waktu untukku Inoichi-San"

"Benarkah?" Inoichi menatap putrinya dengan curiga. "Bagaimana bila kalian berkencan besok saja. Aku akan memastikan besok Ino tidak perlu ke kantor"

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya Inoichi-San. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" Itachi pergi meninggalkan ayah dan putrinya menyelesaikan urusan mereka

"Ayah, mengapa kau ikut campur?" Ino marah dengan keputusan sepihak sang ayah

"Aku hanya ingin kalian menjadi lebih akrab sebelum pesta pertunangan digelar"

"Apa? Aku bahkan belum setuju untuk bertunangan"

Inoichi yang biasanya terlihat santai memasang wajah serius. "Besok kau temani Itachi, Ini perintah ayah. Jangan membangkang"

"Tapi ayah, Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain" Ino mencoba merajuk.

"Baiklah, Kau perkenalkan pria itu pada ayah, tapi besok kau tetap harus pergi dengan Itachi"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku yakin cintamu hanya bertahan seumur jagung dan aku menginginkan Itachi jadi menantuku"

Ino kini sendirian di kantornya. Wanita itu duduk termangu di meja kerjanya. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Sai agar pria itu mau menemui ayahnya. Sepertinya dia harus memohon dan menjilat kaki pria itu lagi.

Ponsel Ino berbunyi dan senyumnya merekah membaca pesan dari pria yang dia baru saja pikirkan.

.

.

Ino tiba di apartemen Sai ketika hari sudah mulai gelap. Pria itu menyambutnya di pintu dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Sai langsung menyeretnya ke kamar tidur dan melucuti pakaiannya. Ino tidak bertanya dan tidak berbicara karena Sai tidak meminta. Dia paham begitu Ino melangkah melewati pintu maka permainan mereka telah dimulai. Dia mempercayakan segalanya pada dominannya.

Sai mengambil seutas tali. Menekuk kaki Ino. Dia mengikat pergelangan kaki dan pahanya menjadi satu dengan simpul yang rumit dan mengerjakan ikatan yang sama pada kaki Ino yang lain. Sai memastikan ikatannya tidak cukup kencang agar darah Ino masih bisa mengalir lancar. Kemudian dia juga mengikat tangan Ino di belakang punggungnya membuat gerakan wanita itu menjadi sangat terbatas. Sai sangat menikmati _rope bondage._ Belitan tali temali di tubuh wanita yang telanjang terlihat _aesthetic_ dan _sexy_

Sai mengikatnya dengan pose _frog-tie_. Membuat area kewanitaannya terekspos dengan jelas. Ino mencoba menutup pahanya tapi tindakan itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjebab di kasur.

Sai yang masih berpakaian lengkap mengamatinya dari ujung tempat tidur "Mengapa kau berusaha menutupinya? Apa kau malu _Princess_ menjadi satu-satunya yang telanjang di ruangan ini"

Ino mencoba untuk duduk tapi sangat sulit dengan semua ikatan ini. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah pria itu "Maaf _Master_ , Bisakah anda membuat saya merasa lebih nyaman"

Sai menarik Ino. Menyandarkan wanita itu di kepala tempat tidurnya dan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Memastikan wanita itu mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali

"Lebih baik?"

"Terima kasih master"

" _Princess_ , Ku harap kau tidak keberatan dengan ini" Sai mengambil _gag_ _ball_ dari sakunya dan memasangkannya di mulut Ino. Alat itu seukuran bola ping pong tapi berlubang untuk memastikan penggunanya masih bisa bernafas tapi tidak bisa mengerakkan mulutnya. Sai mengeratkan tali pengikat dari kulit berwarna hitam di belakang kepala Ino.

Ino khawatir karena dia tidak akan bisa berbicara selama bola itu menyumpal mulutnya. Bagaimana bila dia tiba-tiba kesemutan. Sai tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ino. Sai mengelus pipi wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Tak usah khawatir. Ini tidak akan lama. Aku harap kau bisa bertahan selama dua puluh menit. Sekarang kau nikmati saja keterbatasan ini"

Pria berkulit pucat itu meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Sambil menunggu Sai kembali Ino memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi udara membelai area privatnya yang terbuka lebar. Dalam hatinya dia menghitung waktu dan berusaha mengacuhkan otot-otot yang mulai protes akibat bertahan dalam posisi yang tidak natural.

Sai kembali lima menit kemudian. Naik ke atas tempat tidur untuk menyapa budaknya.

"Lihat princess, Air liur membasahi dagumu. Aku bertaruh tak seorang pun pernah melihat wanita terhormat meneteskan liur seperti seekor anjing"

Ino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rahangnya mulai sakit karena bola dimulutnya membuat Ino terus dalam posisi mengangga. Dia hanya memalingkan wajah dan menolak menatap Sai. Dia merasa malu tapi Sai meraih wajahnya dan memaksa Ino menatap matanya yang hitam dan dalam.

"Meskipun kau dalam kondisi memalukan, Kau tetap terlihat cantik _Princess_ "

Sai mencium pipi Ino dan menjilat telinganya. Gigitan lembut di titik sensitifnya membuat Ino melenguh. Suaranya terdengar sebagai sebuah gumam di balik _gag ball_ yang dia kenakan.

Ciuman Sai merambat turun ke tubuhnya meninggalkan jejak panas yang mulai membuat organ intimnya berdenyut-denyut. Sai juga mengigiti kulit bahunya dengan sengaja untuk membuatnya merasa sakit. Di saat bersamaan tekanan giginya di kulit Ino terasa sangat sensual.

Mulut pria itu mendarat di payudaranya. Dengan perlahan Sai mengulum, membelai,memberikan stimulasi kenikmatan yang membuat otot Ino lemas.

Ino tidak peduli lagi bila air liur membanjiri dagunya dan kaki tangannya terasa kesemutan. Dia hanya menginginkan Sai melakukan sesuatu pada area privatnya yang semakin lama berdenyut semakin kencang.

Jari-jari Sai mulai menjelajahi vagina yang mulus tanpa bulu. Sai menyelipkan jarinya pada celah di antara bibir yang terkatup rapat dan menemukan budaknya begitu basah, hangat dan bergairah.

Reaksi Ino membuat darahnya berdesir semakin cepat dan berkumpul di pangkal paha. Sai membaringkan Ino telungkup. Memberikan Sai pemandangan bokong bulat sempurna dan akses yang lebih baik.

Akhirnya pria berambut hitam itu melepaskan _gag_ _ball_ yang menyumpal mulut Ino.

" _Princess_ , berikan aku rintihan dan lenguh-an erotis mu"

Sai mulut dan lidahnya dia menstimulasi area kewanitaan Ino. Wanita berambut pirang itu merintih merasakan sensasi elektrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Lidah Sai membelai area sensitif itu, tapi Ino merasa tidak cukup dia ingin lebih tapi tidak bisa menyuarakan permintaannya. Sai menggoda dan menyiksanya perlahan-lahan. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya protes menginginkan stimulasi yang lebih banyak.

Ino menjadi semakin frustrasi merasa lubang pada dirinya semakin lebar dan terasa kosong. Merasa cukup menyiksa Ino. Sai menyelipkan tiga jarinya dan memompa vagina wanita itu dengan cepat. Ino memekik keras. Akal sehatnya bertebaran. Sai membuatnya semakin gila ketika pria itu menyedot klitorisnya, menjilat setiap tetes cairan yang mengalir keluar. Mencecap rasa wanita itu di lidahnya. Sementara jarinya bekerja dengan ahli memberikan belaian dan tekanan yang membuat Ino merintih kenikmatan.

Ino tidak bertahan lama. Satu sentuhan di G-spotnya membuat wanita itu tersapu sensasi luar biasa. Ino memekikkan nama masternya di tengah-tengah euforia orgasme yang membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas tapi terpuaskan.

Sai melepaskan ikatan di kaki Ino kemudian membebaskan diri dari celananya yang terasa semakin ketat. Berapa lama dia tidak menyentuh Ino? Ketika Ino muncul di depan pintunya, nafsunya tersulut seketika. Dia berencana untuk membuat Ino bekerja lebih keras tapi tubuh Sai berkhianat. Desahan dan rintihan erotis wanita itu membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menunggu. Dia menginginkan Ino terlentang dan menggeliat di bawah tindihan tubuhnya sekarang juga.

Ino masih belum pulih dari orgasmenya. Dia masih terlalu sensitif dan sedikit perih akibat jari-jari Sai tapi pria itu tidak menunggu. Dia menindih Ino dan merentangkan kaki wanita itu. Dengan terburu-buru dia menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Ino terkesiap ketika Sai memasuki dirinya dengan satu gerakan cepat dan efisien. Dia terasa begitu keras dan besar. Pria itu memberikan Ino kesempatan untuk menarik nafas sesaat sebelum menghunjamkan kembali dirinya dengan tekanan yang keras. Ino menjerit di antara rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Sai tidak memberikannya kelembutan layaknya seorang kekasih atau bahkan mempertimbangkan kondisinya tapi entah bagaimana Ino menikmati pria itu memakainya dengan kasar tanpa membiarkan Ino berpartisipasi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengelus dan menyentuh Sai karena tangannya masih terikat sungguh tidak adil.

Pria itu bergerak dengan egois dan kasar memfokuskan diri pada satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Membuat dia merasa hidup. Dia mengambil segala hal yang wanita itu tawarkan dan memutuskan untuk menikmatinya selagi dia bisa.

Pikirannya dipenuhi nafsu dan emosi yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Dia dan wanita ini begitu berbeda tetapi juga sama. Saat ini mereka sedang bermimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang akan berakhir ketika Ino keluar dari pintu apartemennya.

Dia mendorong dengan lebih keras lagi mendengar Ino memohon dan mengerang tidak jelas. Pandangan mata aqua-marinenya tampak jauh. Seperti halnya dirinya Ino pun terjebak dalam dunia birahi. Dia tidak peduli apa, siapa dan akan jadi apa mereka setalah ini. Yang terpenting bagi Sai. Saat ini Ino berambut hitam itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara erangan yang hampir lepas ketika cairan semennya memenuhi wanita itu. Dia tidak menginginkan Ino mendengarnya. Dia tidak ingin Ino mengetahui betapa dia menikmati menyetubuhi wanita berambut pirang itu dan betapa sering dia memikirkannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sai?" mata Ino menatap Sai dengan khawatir. Pria itu tidak biasanya tampak emosional.

"Kuharap aku tidak terlalu kasar"

Tubuh Ino basah oleh keringat dan selangkangannya nyeri tapi dia merasa amat puas meskipun sedikit lemas "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tanganku mulai mati rasa"

Sai melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Darah kembali mengalir normal dan Ino merasa lega. Ino merasa bimbang apakah dia harus memeluk Sai atau bagaimana. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk berbaring saja di kasur menunggu tubuhnya kembali pulih.

Sai menatapnya. Jantung Ino berdetak lebih kencang ketika Sai menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Ino tidak mengharapkan banyak kontak fisik di luar kegiatan sex seperti ini karena Ino takut jadi ketagihan menikmati kedekatan mereka.

Ino balas menatap Sai dan senyumnya mengembang. Hilang sudah ekspresi dingin dan keras yang biasa menghiasi wajah Sai. Garis wajah pria itu tampak melembut saat dia relaks. Membuat Sai tampak lebih tampan. Sai mengelus pipi Ino dan mengunci pandangan mereka. _It's wrong but feel right._

"Mengapa kau tersenyum Ino?"

"Itu karena kau Sai. Entah bagaimana aku merasa lebih baik setelah hari yang panjang, stres dan melelahkan"

" _it's_ _just_ _because_ _the sex._ _Good sex lift your_ _mood_ "

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Entah mengapa Ino merasa sedikit kecewa. Sai seolah berkata semua kesenangan yang mereka rasakan hanya karena mereka melakukan hubungan sex. Apa dia berharap Sai merasakan sesuatu selain nafsu pada dirinya? Mengharapkan Sai berkata menghabiskan waktu dengan Ino membuatnya senang dan mereka begitu special?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau akan menginap di sini?"

Ino melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sai dan bangun dari tempat tidur

"Aku pulang saja"

Ino memakai kembali pakaiannya. Kemudian mengambil tasnya. Bersiap pergi. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menghabiskan malam dalam pelukan Sai Shimura. Ide itu begitu menggoda dan berbahaya. Hatinya yang dia buat beku mungkin akan meleleh dengan kedekatan mereka dan Ino belum siap.

Sai bukan tipe yang mudah jatuh cinta. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menginginkan dan mengharapkan apa pun dari hubungan mereka. Karena itu Ino merasa nyaman bersama Sai. Tidak ada tekanan atau beban. Mereka berdua hanya mengejar kesenangan jasmani untuk melupakan kekosongan hidup mereka.

Sai menelan rasa kecewanya karena Ino memutuskan pergi. Mengapa dia ingin wanita itu tidur bersamanya? Tidak masuk akal. Dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari Ino dan seharusnya dia puas.

"Sai, Maukah kau membantu lagi?"

"Apa yang kau perlukan Ino?"

"Aku ingin kau bertemu ayahku. Kita permu melanjutkan sandiwara kita"

"Ok, beri tahu saja kapan"

Ino terkejut Sai langsung setuju "Kau tidak meminta bayaran untuk yang ini"

Sai mengantar Ino ke pintu " Tidak, tapi ini terakhir kalinya aku membantumu. Selamat malam Yamanaka Ino"

Ino berbalik untuk menatap pria berambut hitam itu "Sampai jumpa, Sai"

Perpisahan mereka terasa begitu canggung. Malam ini mereka tidak membagi satu ciuman pun.

Sai menutup pintu, pergi ke dapur dan membuka sekaleng bir, Pria itu mendesah lelah. Ino baru saja pergi dan dia sudah memikirkan wanita itu lagi.

.

.

Apartemennya begitu sunyi. Saat seperti ini Ino merasa membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Ino menarik selimut dan merebahkan kepalanya di bantal yang empuk. Dia sudah akan tertidur ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ah, Siapa lagi yang menelepon malam-malam begini" Ino meraih ponsel yang dia letakan di meja sebelah tempat tak dikenal terpampang di layar

"Hallo, Siapa ini?" ujarnya dengan nada melupakan sopan santunya dengan membiarkan si penelepon tahu dia kesal di ganggu malam-malam.

"Ino, Ini Itachi"

Dahi Ino langsung berkerut, "Sangat Klasik, Menelpon perempuan lewat tengah malam. Apa maumu?"

"Mengingatkanmu besok kita ada kencan"

Ino mendengus "Kau begitu _excited_ dengan acara kencan ini? Aku setuju untuk pergi denganmu hanya karena ayahku memaksa. Lagi pula dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor handphoneku?"

"Ayahmu yang memberitahu ku. Dengar besok aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan pagi. Jangan membuatku menunggu. Aku ekstra libur dari pekerjaanku untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu"

"Jadi aku harus merasa tersanjung begitu, Itachi yang agung mengorbankan waktunya untuk kencan yang tidak aku nantikan"

"Mengapa kau tidak bersikap akan lebih mudah. Menyerah saja dan setuju dengan pertunangan ini"

"Tidak Itachi, Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan hatiku"

" _Suit yourself_ , Aku tetap akan menjemputmu besok dan jangan buat aku harus mendobrak dan menyeretmu keluar"

Itachi memutus panggilannya dan Ino meluapkan rasa kesalnya dengan melemparkan bantal ke tembok. Mengapa dia harus terjebak dengan situasi begini.

Harus berkencan dengan pria yang dia benci.

.

.

Itachi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur menggenggam teleponnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat dan memijat batang hidungnya. Selalu saja percakapannya dengan Ino tidak berjalan mulus. Wanita itu setiap saat mencoba melawannya. Apa yang salah? Dia hanya mencoba membangun rasa familier dengan mengajaknya kencan sebelum mereka menikah. Ino harus belajar menghormatinya dari sekarang.

Deidara kembali dari kamar mandi dan menemukan _Seme_ -nya tampak gusar

"Itachi-San apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kesal?" pria berambut pirang itu beringsut duduk di samping Itachi menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya yang lebar

"Wanita itu lagi ya, Akhir-akhir ini kau begitu sibuk mengurusi hal itu saja. Aku jadi khawatir"

"Dei-chan, Pertunanganku dengan Ino untuk kesuksesan keluarga Uchiha. Ini murni bisnis. Aku hanya sedang menginvestasikan waktu dan usahaku untuk meyakinkan wanita itu mau bekerja sama"

"Dengan mengajaknya kencan dan berencana menghancurkan semua rivalmu? Terdengar seperti pria yang sedang kasmaran"

Itachi mengusap rambut Deidara dan merangkulnya "Kau bilang tidak akan cemburu. Dei hubungan kita tidak akan berubah. Kau tahu kita begitu spesial. Aku hanya bisa menjadi diriku di depanmu"

"Aku harap begitu. Sebaiknya kita tidur"

Meskipun Itachi kerap kali memintanya untuk tidak khawatir. Deidara tetap merasa gamang. Mungkin Itachi sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dua minggu ini pria itu hanya fokus mengejar dan mempelajari Ino Yamanaka. Bahkan dia menyuruh orang untuk menguntit Ino dan melaporkan semua kegiatan wanita itu padanya. Itu sudah tidak sehat dan menjurus obsesif.

Deidara tidak akan berbuat apa-apa selama Itachi bahagia. Dia akan selalu mendukung dan membantu pria yang dia cintai meraih apa yang dia inginkan. Cintanya pada Itachi tidak butuh pengakuan selama pria itu menghargainya, Tapi keberadaan Ino Yamanaka mulai membuat dirinya merasa terabaikan. Deidara tidak lagi bahagia.

.

.

Bel pintu apartement Ino berdering. Ino yang lesu dan tidak bergairah membuka pintu. Meskipun sama sekali tidak bersemangat Ino dengan sukses mengaplikasikan sedikit make up dan memilih mengenakan _sundress_ berwarna ungu yang nyaman dan sandal. Ino terlihat sederhana tapi dia memang tidak berencana membuat Itachi Uchiha terkesan.

"Bagus kau tidak membuat ku menunggu" Itachi menyerahkan seikat bunga lily yang merupakan favorite Ino. Pria itu tampak berbeda dengan pakian casual. Ino hanya melihat Itachi mengenakan setelan bisnis atau tuxedo di acara formal. Kesan serius dan dingin yang identik dengan pria itu sedikit berkurang hanya karena itachi memilih mengenakan jeans dan T-shirt.

"Bunga? Lagi?"

"Apa kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?"

"Tidak, Kau tunggu disini. aku hanya perlu mengambil tasku"

Itachi bersender di daun pintu menunggu Ino muncul. tak lama kemudia Ino kembali dan mengunci pintu apartementnya

" _We could try to be civil right?_ , Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian berdebat denganmu" Itachi dan Ino berjalan beriringan menuju mobil pria itu

"Kalau begitu jangan menyinggung topik sensitif atau mencoba menekanku" Wanita pirang itu menghempaskan diri di jok mobil mercedesnya tak sekalipun Ino mencoba membuat kontak mata dengan Itachi. _Let him know_ , Dia tidak ikhlas menghabiskan waktu dengan pria itu.

"Setuju"

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu"


	9. Chapter 9 : Both of Us Broken

**Disclaimer : All Character Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Mature Content, Rape, Violence**

A/N : Semoga para SaixIno lovers masih betah nongkrong disini. Senangnya bisa update lagi. Terima kasih buat yang review.

Cloesalsabilaah: Semoga kamu menikmati chapter ini. Agak dark sedikit. makasih banget sudah review di tiap chapter.

Guest : Semoga terus mau menyimak sampai akhir ya,

Daphne Odora : Saya juga suka banget sama Itachi. Tapi saya butuh villain untuk cerita ini. Maafkan bila Ita-nii saya buat jadi brengsek sementara

Ino-Chan : Saya suka kalau cerita saya berhasil membuat penasaran. Makasih reviewnya. semoga lanjut baca chapter-chapter berikutnya

Krystaned : Ah, Tunggu saja di chapter-chapter berikutnya. More angst and drama.

SaiIno Shipper : Hum.. Uke yang patah hati itu bisa berbahaya loh...

 **The Heiress & The Bartender **

**.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **Both of us Broken**

Matahari bersinar terik, cahayanya menembus rimbun pepohonan. Tempat ini begitu sunyi hanya terdengar suara burung dan gemeresik dedaunan tertiup semilir angin. Ino melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Itachi. Melintasi jalan setapak yang di penuhi bunga-bunga liar. Tampak di kejauhan sebuah danau berwarna biru jernih dan bangunan bercat putih yang berdiri sendirian di tengah-tengah keindahan alam.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengajakku ke tempat yang _sophisticated_ " Ino akhirnya membuka suara. Tadi mereka berdua berkendara selama dua jam dalam diam. Ino tidak tahu mesti membicarakan apa dengan Itachi, tapi kesunyian terasa lebih baik ketimbang mereka saling serang. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk berargumen.

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Kita akan makan siang di sana" Pria itu menunjuk satu-satunya bangunan yang ada di area itu.

" Apa itu?" Ino kesulitan melangkah melawati tanjakan berbatu. Sandalnya tidak di rancang untuk berjalan di tempat seperti ini. Itachi mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Ino. Ino mengengam tangan pria itu untuk menyeimbangkan diri. Begitu mengejutkan tangan pria itu terasa hangat. Kadang Ino lupa Itachi itu manusia meskipun berdarah dingin.

" _Cottage_ miliku, Kadang aku kemari ketika bosan dengan pemandangan kota"

"Terlihat indah" Ucap Ino tulus.

Mereka tiba di rumah itu dan memang pemandangannya luar bisa. Seorang pelayan muncul menyambut mereka

"Selamat datang tuan Muda"

"Hallo,Yume. Apa kau menerima pesanku?"

"Iya tuan, Kami telah mempersiapkan makan siang di teras. Sesuai dengan yang anda minta"

Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino yang sibuk memandang sekeliling rumah. Dia puas melihat Ino terkesan dengan rumah peristirahatannya. Sepertinya datang kemari bukan Ide buruk. Itachi menginginkan privasi.

Wanita pirang itu mengakui Itachi punya selera yang bagus. Ino menyukai desain ruang terbuka dan interior dengan konsep alam. Siapa butuh dinding tebal bila punya pemandangan seindah ini. Kaca merupakan pilihan yang bagus

Dari ruang tamu yang terbuka itu Ino bisa melihat hamparan padang rumput penuh bunga liar. Warna-warna cerah berbungaan memanjakan matanya.

"Apa kau sudah lapar, pelayan telah mempersiapkan makan siang di teras"

"Baiklah" Ino mengikuti sang tuan rumah menuju teras yang lantainya terbuat dari potongan batu hitam. Mereka makan siang di bawah pergola yang ditanami pohon wisteria. Bunga-bunga ungu menjuntai di atas kepala Ino. Dia bisa melihat danau dan deretan pohon willow dan sebuah perahu tertambat di tepinya.

Ino menatap pria yang duduk di hadapannya penuh tanda tanya. Itachi tidak akan membawanya kemari tanpa agenda terselubung. Mereka jauh dari mana-mana dan hanya berdua. Ok ada beberapa pelayan tapi Ino merasa khawatir pria itu mungkin berbuat macam-macam.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kemari? Bukankah ini tempat rahasiamu?"

Itachi tersenyum "Kau akan jadi istriku dan aku ingin membagi tempat indah ini dengan dirimu"

"Jangan terlalu yakin dulu Itachi"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu setuju Yamanaka Ino? Apa kau tidak melihat betapa menguntungkan pernikahan kita secara bisnis. Kita berdua bisa sukses bersama"

"Apa hanya uang, martabat dan kesuksesan saja yang ada di benakmu?" Ino menyesap wine yang di tuangkan pelayan. Masa bodohlah bila dia sudah mabuk di siang hari. Dia butuh banyak alkohol untuk bisa tetap tenang bercakap-cakap dengan pria narsis di hadapannya.

"Memang apa yang lebih penting dari mendapatkan pengakuan dan pengaruh?"

"Cinta, Kebebasan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diukur secara material"

"Aneh kau berkata begitu, karena sepengetahuanku kau tidak pernah mencintai siapa pun. Kau hanya mempermainkan mereka tanpa niat serius"

"Dari mana kau tahu hal seperti itu?"

"Aku meluangkan waktu untuk mengumpulkan data dan mempelajari dirimu"

"Kau percaya begitu saja informasi dari pihak ke tiga? Tampaknya kau benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti sebuah proyek bisnis. Apa kau pikir emosi itu sesuatu yang bisa kau rencanakan dan negosiasikan? Apa kau pikir dengan mengoleksi informasi tentang diriku kau akan bisa memojokkanku?" ujar Ino ketus. Temperamennya mulai melonjak. Sepertinya dia butuh segelas wine lagi.

"Karena aku tidak tahu cara yang lebih baik. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak pernah berurusan dengan wanita. Aku pikir dengan semua informasi yang aku dapatkan aku bisa mengerti dirimu"

"dan mengeksploitasi kelemahanku, Bukankah begitu Itachi. Kau tidak sedang mengakuisisi perusahaan. Semakin aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu aku semakin yakin kau tak punya empati"

Dengar Ino, Aku bersedia memberikan apa pun yang kau inginkan asal kau setuju untuk bekerja sama. _It will save us from a lot more problems_ "

Ino menghabiskan gelas pertamanya, Itachi sangat keras kepala. percakapan mereka diinterupsi oleh kedatangan pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan apa yang aku inginkan"

"Mengapa kau yakin?"

"Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan"

Jawaban Ino sangat tidak memuaskan. Tapi Itachi punya pertanyaan yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi beban pikirannya. Pria itu menatap Ino dengan serius "Katakan padaku mengapa kau membenciku? Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mendekatimu sementara kau begitu terbuka pada pria lainnya"

Ino menghabiskan gelas keduanya dalam tiga tegukan. Kepalanya berkabut dan kontrol emosinya lepas " _Because you are cold, calculating, ignorant prick_. Apa kau lupa kata-katamu delapan tahun yang lalu?"

Itachi mencoba mengingat-ingat apa dia pernah berinteraksi dengan Ino sebelum ini. Dia benar-benar lupa. "Aku tidak ingat"

"Kau memanggilku wanita murahan. Kau bilang aku tidak kompeten dan tidak layak menjadi pewaris perusahaan besar. Kau bilang aku gadis manja yang cuma bisa menghabiskan uang orang tuanya dan kau bahkan menasihati Sasuke untuk menjauhiku karena keberadaanku tidak berguna"

"Kau membenciku gara-gara itu. Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali. Waktu itu aku memandangmu sebagai anggota Sasuke fans club. Seorang gadis muda yang tak punya tujuan hidup selain merayu adikku dan aku yakin kau marah karena kata-kataku ada benarnya"

Ino jadi semakin kesal "Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang yang mendengarnya? Tak seorang pun pernah berkata sekasar itu padaku. Apa kau begitu sempurna dan tanpa cela sehingga kau membenarkan dirimu berkata begitu?. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku dan saat ini pun kau mengejarku hanya karena aku adalah kesempatan terbaikmu untuk membuat profit dan kesuksesan lebih besar _and i hate you for that_ "

Ino meninggalkan meja makan. Menghindari pria sialan itu. Dia berjalan ke arah danau dan mendengar langkah Itachi menyusulnya.

"Ino, Aku minta maaf"

Tubuh Ino bergetar menahan emosi. Ino teringat saat-saat dia rajin mengunjungi rumah keluarga Uchiha agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

Ino mengejar-ngejar Sasuke bukan karena dia menyukainya. Waktu itu bagi gadis-gadis di kampus merupakan suatu kebanggaan bisa menjadi pacar Sasuke dan Ino sebagai ratu kampus punya gengsi untuk dipelihara. Butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan Sasuke kalo keberadaan Ino sebagai kekasihnya akan membuat gangguan dari penggemarnya berkurang. Akhirnya mereka berkencan sebagai hubungan simbiosis mutualisme. Gengsi Ino tetap terjaga dan para wanita tidak lagi mengganggunya.

Saat itu dia sering berpapasan dengan Itachi. Ino hanya mengenal Itachi dari cerita orang-orang dan cerita Sasuke yang begitu membanggakan sang kakak dan saking naifnya dia langsung jatuh cinta dengan wajah tampan dan image Itachi yang dia buat sendiri di kepalanya tanpa benar-benar mengenalnya. Terkadang dia mencuri-curi pandang pada pria yang usianya delapan tahun lebih tua itu dan tentu saja Itachi mengangapnya angin lalu.

Ino tahu cintanya tak lebih dari kekaguman semata dan pastinya bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi dia begitu marah, sakit hati dan kecewa ketika ia tanpa sengaja mendengar pendapat Itachi tentang dirinya. Bagaimana bisa Itachi menilainya begitu buruk tanpa pernah mengenalnya. Sekarang Ino tahu di balik bayangan pria sukses, rendah hati dan jenius yang menghiasi halaman tabloid. Terdapat sosok pria yang egois dan suka merendahkan.

lalu mengapa kata-kata pria itu begitu menusuk dan membuatnya _down_?. Karena Ino peduli apa yang pria itu pikirkan soal dirinya. Karena Ino suka pada Itachi. Sejak itu Ino mengerti. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang bisa melukainya bila dia tidak peduli dan menginvestasikan perasaannya pada orang lain. Dan Ino memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berpapasan dengan Itachi sampai pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di kantornya membawa berita buruk. Genma mengajarkannya untuk tidak mempercayai laki-laki dan Itachi mengajarkannya untuk menutup diri. Dua kali patah hati dan dia tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi.

"Mungkin aku mesti berterima kasih padamu. Entah sejak kapan aku berusaha keras membuktikan semua kata-katamu salah dan sekarang aku menjadi salah satu wanita sukses yang bisa menyaingimu"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu berhenti membenciku?"

"Berhenti bersikap egois dan batalkan pertunangan Ini"

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Itachi tegas.

" _You see,_ tidak ada gunanya kita bercakap-cakap lagi Aku bingung mengapa kau setuju untuk bertunangan dengan wanita yang kau hina dulu, bukankah itu sama saja dengan menjilat ludah sendiri"

"Karena Ino, Kau tidak lagi seperti gadis yang aku tahu delapan tahun yang lalu. Kau telah menjadi wanita yang lebih bijak. Pendapatku tentang dirimu berubah"

" _and you still being a heartless jerk_. Bisakah kita kembali ke konoha? Aku rasa kencan kita berakhir disini"

Itachi berdiri memandang punggung wanita itu. _Why does it's sting?_ Mengapa mendengar wanita itu membencinya terasa menyakitkan. Dia tidak mengenal Ino cukup dekat untuk peduli pendapat wanita itu tentang dirinya. Pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya begitu _irrelevant_ . Mengapa dia menginginkan wanita ini? Wanita keras kepala yang membencinya dan selalu melawannya.

"Baik, Ayo kita kembali ke Konoha" Setidaknya dia bisa menuruti permintaan Ino yang ini.

.

.

Seperti biasa sebelum bar buka, Sai membersihkan gelas-gelasnya. Dia menyukai pekerjaan ini karena tiap hari dia bisa melihat berbagai macam orang. Walau terkadang tidak selalu menyenangkan terutama saat mengurusi pelanggan mabuk dan kurang ajar tapi syukurnya dia selalu sabar.

"Sai, Manager memanggilmu" teriak salah seorang rekan kerjanya.

Sai menghadap boss-nya. Tuan Hatake. Pria berambut perak itu tampak sedikit murung. Sai berhutang banyak pada Kakashi karena pria itu memberikannya pekerjaan tanpa menanyakan latar belakang, pendidikan atau apa-pun. Dia sudah bekerja sebagai di tempat ini selama tujuh tahun.

"Anda memanggil saya tuan Hatake"

"Aku punya berita buruk untukmu Sai, Kau di berhentikan dari tempat ini. Tapi jangan khawatir kau diberikan pesangon"

Sai sangat terkejut pemecatannya begitu tiba-tiba "Apa alasan pemecatanku?"

Pemilik baru tempat ini secara spesifik menginginkan kau di berhentikan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Aku mencoba membelamu, tapi kau tahu aku tidak punya kekuasaan untuk itu. Bila mereka tidak suka aku juga bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku"

"Aku mengerti tuan Hatake, Aku berterima kasih kau sudah membantuku selama ini"

"Maafkan aku Sai, Aku harap kau menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik" Pria berambut perak itu menyerahkan amplop berisi uang pesangon Sai.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa pemilik baru bar ini?"

"Uchiha grup mereka baru mengambil alih tempat ini beberapa hari yang lalu"

Sai meremas amplop di tangannya, Dia tidak menyangka Itachi Uchiha menganggapnya serius. Pria itu tentu saja dengan mudah memanfaatkan uang dan pengaruhnya untuk membuat hidupnya berantakan tapi Sai tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan baru dan Ino tak perlu tahu soal ini. Dia tak ingin membuat wanita itu khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

.

.

Itachi berdiri menghadap jendela apartemennya. Merenung menatapi hamparan lampu-lampu kota di luar sana. Dia membiarkan apartemennya gelap gulita merasa terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya sekedar untuk menyalakan lampu.

Dia menyesap bourbonnya. Rasa alkohol menyengat lidah tapi dia membutuhkannya. Pikirannya sedang mencoba merasionalisasikan emosi yang melandanya.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Merasa terpuruk hanya karena seorang wanita berkata dia membencinya. Dia tidak pernah menghadapi hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Itachi memiliki banyak musuh tapi dia tidak pernah ambil pusing bila orang-orang itu membencinya karena keberadaan mereka tidak signifikan. Tapi kebencian Ino membuatnya berpikir apa selama ini prilakunya salah?

Pintu berderit dan lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Itachi menoleh dan menemukan Deidara sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamunya. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?"

"Maaf, Dei Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Apa kau pernah berpikiran untuk membenciku?"

"Belum, tapi mungkin suatu hari aku akan membencimu bila kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah"

"Dia membenciku Dei"

"Ino lagi? Mengapa kau membiarkan kata-kata wanita itu mempengaruhimu. _It's unlike you._ Tidakkah kau berpikir wajar saja wanita itu membencimu karena kau memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang dia tidak mau"

"Aku paham soal itu. Aku hanya tidak paham mengapa kebenciannya terasa menyesakkan. Ino membuatku meragukan prinsip hidupku"

Kalimat itu terdengar sebagai ledakan bom di telinga Deidara. Inikah akhir hubungan spesialnya dengan Itachi. Karena seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak menghargai Itachi-nya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. "Karena kau menyukai Yamanaka Ino dan bila kau masih ingin punya kesempatan batalkan saja pertunanganmu"

"Kau mau aku melepaskannya?, Apa nasihat ini dipengaruhi kecemburuanmu Dei?"

"Tidak, Walaupun aku cemburu karena kau menyukai wanita itu tapi aku juga sahabatmu. Kau tidak bisa memaksa dia menyukaimu. Semakin kau mendesaknya semakin dia membencimu. Aku tak ingin kau menderita"

"Aku minta maaf padamu. Sungguh aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyukai Ino dan melukaimu"

"Sudahlah Itachi aku mengerti. Kita tidak punya kontrol atas perasaan kita. Aku bersamamu karena kemauanku untuk menerima apa yang bisa kau tawarkan. Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Dari awal perasaanku memang tak terbalas"

"Aku harap kau tidak merasa aku memanfaatkanmu"

"Sudahlah Itachi-San jangan dibahas lagi. Aku masih disini" Deidara mencoba tersenyum tapi rasanya begitu berat. Sungguh tidak adil dia menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dengan Itachi. Dia mengenal dan menerima semua sisi buruk pria itu. Mengikutinya ke mana pun dia melangkah tapi pada akhirnya Itachi malah punya perasaan untuk seseorang yang tidak menyukainya.

Deidara tahu dia hanya perlu bersabar. Mungkin saat ini Itachi mengejar wanita jalang itu, tapi kesempatan mendapatkan kembali perhatian Itachi belum tertutup. Dia hanya perlu membuat wanita itu menghilang dan Itachi akan kembali memprioritaskannya.

.

.

Ino mengetuk-ketukan jari di atas meja kerjanya. Dokumen menggunung dan file berserakan di sana-sini. Dia sungguh sibuk. Saking sibuknya dia jadi tidak sempat menemui Sai. Mereka tidak banyak berkomunikasi. Sai hanya mengirim satu sms menanyakan kapan dia akan datang ke apartemennya. Dia sedikit sedih Sai tidak pernah punya minat dengan kehidupan pribadinya, tapi lebih baik seperti ini. Hanya sex tanpa ikatan. Sementara Itachi tidak lagi muncul di kantornya sejak kencan gagal mereka. Ino memikirkan apalagi yang akan di rencanakan pria itu karena belum ada berita pembatalan perjodohan ini.

Ino berencana membawa Sai untuk makan siang dengan keluarganya hari minggu ini. Ayahnya sudah bertanya-tanya. Ini kesempatan terakhir Ino untuk meyakinkan Ayahnya untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini demi kebahagiaan putrinya. Meskipun Ino sangat pesimis. Ayahnya akan menerima Sai dengan tangan terbuka tapi setidaknya dia mencoba. Ino meraih ponselnya mengontak Sai untuk memberitahu rencananya.

Sai berjalan dari halte bis menuju apartemennya di tengah teriknya matahari konoha. Dia meremas map yang dia bawa dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Surat lamaran pekerjaannya tidak lagi berguna. Dalam dua minggu dia melamar di puluhan tempat dan menghadiri belasan wawancara kerja tapi mereka semua menolaknya. Bahkan dia tidak diterima bekerja di restoran cepat saji. Dia curiga ini semua upaya Itachi Uchiha. Bila kecurigaannya benar seseorang pasti sedang menguntitnya. Sai mampir ke mini market membeli keperluannya. Uangnya tidak banyak tersisa. Dalam waktu dua bulan dia harus menemukan pekerjaan atau dia akan terusir dari apartemen nya. Sudah dua minggu ini dia tidak berjumpa dengan Ino. Wanita itu bilang dia sangat sibuk tapi mungkin saja Ino membuat alasan untuk tidak menemuinya. Wanita itu bisa saja bosan padanya tapi enggan berterus terang. Sai paham dia tidak punya bayak hal untuk ditawarkan pada Ino selain _good sex_ , tapi kau bisa menemukan hubungan sex yang menyenangkan di mana saja. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan itu. Sungguh bodoh bila dia mengira dia bisa membuat Ino bersamanya dalam jangka panjang.

Ponselnya berdering, Ino meneleponnya.

"Hallo Sai, Apa kabar?" Ino terdengar canggung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ada apa menghubungiku, Princess"

Ino yang duduk di meja kerjanya merona mendengar Sai menggunakan pet name nya. Dia merindukan sentuhan pria itu "Apa kau ada rencana di hari minggu?"

"Tidak, mengapa?" Sai meletakan tas belanjaannya di lantai. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku mencari mengambil kunci apartemennya.

"Um...Aku ingin kau menemaniku makan siang bersama orang tuaku"

"Dan aku pura-pura jadi kekasihmu?"

"Iya"

Sai mendesah, _'Merepotkan sekali'_ pikir pria itu.

"Baiklah, Jemput saja aku di rumah"

"Terima kasih Sai"

"Ino jangan lupa..."

"Apa?" Dahi Ino berkerut.

"Kompensasinya"

Ino praktis membayangkan Sai tersenyum nakal di ujung telepon

"Ok, Ok... Aku tidak lupa. Sampai jumpa hari minggu"

" Bye" Sai menutup telepon. Senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

Hari minggu yang dinanti-nantikan tiba. Entah mengapa Ino merasa tegang memperkenalkan Sai pada orang tuanya. Dia berharap mereka akan menyukai Sai. Sungguh gila padahal ini cuma sandiwara. Ino belum pernah membawa pria ke hadapan Inoichi karena selama ini dia memang tidak pernah serius.

Ino tiba di area parkir apartemen Sai. Pria itu sudah menunggu dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Ino tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangnya. Sai terlihat seperti model-model di majalah. Dia mengenakan kemeja slim fit berwarna putih di padukan dengan jeans belel, vest navy. Serta sepatu _moccasin_. Tidak ada yang bermerek tapi aura pria itu membuatnya terlihat mahal. Dia juga menata rambut hitamnya dengan pomade. Memastikan tidak ada rambut menjuntai di dahinya. Ino jadi tergoda untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut Sai yang rapi itu.

Sai duduk di kursi sebelah Ino dan nyaris tersenyum melihat tatapan yang wanita itu berikan padanya, " _Like what you see?_ " Sai membalas tatapan Ino dengan kerlingan genit

 _"Absolutly"_ Jawabnya tanpa malu.

Perjalanan ke kediaman Yamanaka berlangsung singkat. Dalam mobil Ino memberi _briefing_ pada Sai skenario yang akan mereka ceritakan.

"Jadi kau akan mengarang latar belakangku? Bagaimana bila ayahmu menyelidikiku?"

"Ayahku tidak akan melakukannya, Ingat Sai kau adalah Utakata Hanabi seorang seniman yang belajar di paris. Kita bertemu di pameran seni Konoha dua bulan yang lalu dan kau berniat serius denganku" Tangan Ino berkeringat. Dia tidak pernah berbohong pada Ayahnya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan ada masalah?"

"Tenang saja, Ayahku cinta damai"

Sai mengikuti Ino berjalan melintasi kebun menuju rumah utama. Kediaman Yamanka merupakan rumah bergaya kolonial yang sangat luas tapi Sai tidak heran karena dia sendiri menghabiskan beberapa tahun menjadi tuan muda Shimura. Danzo menyukai hal-hal tradisional jadi segala sesuatu di rumah Shimura bergaya jepang. Bahkan pelayan pun mengenakan hakama dan yukata.

"Ayah, Ibu...Aku datang" Ino berteriak dengan lantang seperti anak kecil.

Ino menyerahkan cake yang dia bawa pada ibunya dan mencium pipi wanita itu

"Siapa pria tampan yang kau bawa Ino?"

"Perkenalkan Ini pacarku"

"Nama saya Utakata Hanabi. Sekarang saya paham kecantikan Ino berasal dari anda"

Wanita itu tertawa " Kau pintar merayu, Anak muda. Pantas saja Ino jatuh ke pelukanmu. Kau pemuda pertama yang Ino bawa pulang"

"Ibu..." Wajah Ino memerah.

Inoichi muncul dari arah dapur, Sai langsung melihat kemiripan Ino dengan pria Itu. Rambut pirang platinum mereka sepertinya ciri khas keluarga ini

"Halo tuan Yamanaka" Sai menyapa pria itu dan mencoba tersenyum ramah

"Jadi ini pria yang kau ceritakan itu"

"Iya Ayah dan jangan kau mencoba mengintimidasi Utakata hanya karena dia berpacaran putrimu"

Mata Inoichi menatap Sai dan menyipit merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar di sini.

"Apa aku salah menjadi ayah yang protektif"

Di luar dugaan pertemuan itu berjalan lancar. Sai sangat pintar membawa dirinya seolah-olah dia memang orang lain. Bukan Sai Shimura yang pendiam dan anti-sosial yang Ino kenal. Ibunya langsung menyukai Sai dan Ayahnya paling tidak mencoba untuk ramah.

Setelah makan siang berakhir, Inoichi meminta Sai mengikutinya ke ruang kerja.

"Boleh aku menemaninya ayah?" Ino khawatir ayahnya ingin bicara empat mata dengan Sai

"Tidak Ino, Ini pembicaraan antar laki-laki"

Sai berjalan di belakang kepala keluarga Yamanka itu. Bila Sai merasa tegang dia dengan luar biasa tidak menunjukkannya.

Pintu ruang kerja Inoichi di tutup. Hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan putriku?"

Melanjutkan sandiwaranya sebagai Utakata Sai menjawab dengan tenang " Aku mencintai Ino dan ingin melamarnya"

"Hentikan sandiwaramu Utakata. Ah bukan Sai shimura"

Sai terkejut ayah Ino mengetahui namanya. Pria berambut hitam itu diam menunggu apa yang Inoichi akan katakan.

"Apa kau mencoba menipu putriku?, Aku tahu siapa dirimu. Seorang Host, bartender dan sekarang con artis " Inoichi melemparkan file di atas mejanya pada Sai.

Kertas-kertas dan photo dirinya berjatuhan dari dalam map itu "Itachi sudah memperingatkanku tentang dirimu. Apa kau menginginkan uang?"

Sai mengepalkan tangan dan mengeratkan giginya, "Anda bisa tanyakan putri anda. Apa yang saya inginkan"

"Aku bisa menulis cek untukmu sekarang dan menyingkirlah dari putriku. Sampah sepertimu bahkan tidak pantas menyentuh putriku. Apalagi mau memilikinya"

Dengan segenap harga dirinya Sai berkata "Apa sudah cukup tuan Yamanaka, Kalau begitu saya permisi" Sai berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dia berjalan melewati Ino. Wanita itu melihat kemarahan di wajah Sai "Sai mau kemana?"

"Sepertinya kehadiranku tidak diterima di rumah ini"

Ino menatap ayahnya dengan tajam dan berlari mengejar Sai.

"Sai biar aku mengantarmu pulang, Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan ayahku?"

Sai marah, sekarang positif dia tidak menyukai orang kaya. Hanya karena mereka punya uang dan pengaruh mereka bisa berlaku seenaknya.

"Kau tanya saja ayahmu" Sai memberhentikan taxi dan meninggalkan Ino di pinggir jalan.

Sai menghabiskan waktu dan sisa uangnya untuk minum-minum. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Hidupnya yang tenang menjadi porak-poranda semenjak dia mengenal Ino. Seharusnya dia menolak permintaan bodoh wanita itu dan tidak mencampuri kehidupannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Sai tidak ingin Ino menjadi milik pria lain.

Ino duduk menyandar di pintu apartemen Sai. Dia menunggu pria itu muncul dari tadi siang. Akhirnya Sai datang dia tampak sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Ino sadar Sai sedang mabuk.

"Mau apa kau kemari Nona besar?" Ucapnya sarkastik.

Ino menyingkir untuk membiarkan Sai membuka pintu. Pria itu menggerutu dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah ketika dia kesulitan membuka pintunya. Bau alkohol tercium jelas dari tubuhnya dan penampilannya sangat berantakan

Ino mengikuti Sai ke dalam "Apa yang terjadi?" Wanita berambut pirang itu menuntut penjelasan.

Sai membuka vest dan kemejanya. Melemparkan pakaiannya ke sofa. "Kau tanya saja pada ayahmu dan Itachi Uchiha"

Kegelapan dalam diri Sai meluap. Amarah dan kebencian yang dia pendam tidak bisa dia kontrol lagi. Mengapa dunia tidak adil memperlakukan dia seperti ini. Terhina dan tersiksa. Orang-orang itu dengan mudahnya menghancurkan hidup yang dia tata dengan susah payah dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi dirinya. Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini.

" Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Ino mendesak pria itu untuk menjawab

"Apa salahku Ino? Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Apa salahku? Ini semua karena kau Ino. Kau dan ide bodohmu. Ah bukan ini murni salahku _because i am fucking you. Now my life is fucked_ "

Ino tidak mengerti. Sai meracau tapi tatapan pria itu padanya membuat Ino takut. Sai mendekatinya seperti predator yang siap menyarang "Mengapa kau masih di sini? Masih membutuhkan bantuanku?"

Sai mengangkup kepala Ino. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat rambut Ino menariknya ke belakang. Membuat wanita itu menengadah dan menatapnya

"Kau masih berhutang padaku Nona besar, Sekarang berlutut" Sai menekan bahu Ino membuat wanita itu berlutut di hadapannya.

Bibir Ino sejajar dengan pangkal paha pria itu "Sai, hentikan. Kau sedang mabuk"

"Bukankah kau setuju menjadi budakku" Sai membuka celananya

"Tapi tidak seperti ini Sai" Ino memohon

Pria itu menjambak rambut Ino dengan keras hingga dia memekik _"Now suck it_ "

Ino dengan patuh mengulum kejantanan Sai yang masih tertidur. Perlahan-lahan benda itu mengeras dan memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Jangan berani-berani menggigitku. Nona karena aku bisa menamparmu" Sai mendorong pinggulnya membuat Ino nyaris muntah. Ino menangis tapi Sai tidak peduli. Yang pria itu lihat hanya warna merah. Dia tenggelam dalam amarahnya.

Puas dengan mulut wanita itu. Sai menariknya berdiri. Membungkukkannya di meja. Sai menggulung rok Ino ke pinggangnya dan menarik turun celana dalam wanita itu.

"Sai, Hentikan. Aku tidak menginginkan ini, please" air mata berlinang di pipinya. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Ino dia di paksa berhubungan badan oleh orang yang dia sukai tapi ini bukan Sai yang dia kenal.

"Jadi kau juga berpikiran sama dengan mereka Ino? Aku sampah yang tak pantas menyentuh dan memilikimu" Sai memasuki Ino dengan paksa. Wanita itu mengernyit dan menggigit bibirnya. Ino merasa hancur dan kotor. Dalam setiap dorongan dan sentakan Ino bisa merasakan amarah dan kebencian pria itu. Dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Sai. Sesuatu telah memancingnya hingga Sai hilang kendali. Ino menerimanya amarah pria itu dengan air mata.

"Kau tahu, Semenjak aku mengenalmu duniaku jadi berantakan. Kau membawa sinarmu dan tiba-tiba saja sudah menyelinap di hatiku yang beku" Sai berbisik di telinga Ino. Pria itu berhenti karena apa yang dia lakukan pada Ino tadi tidak memberinya kenikmatan sama sekali.

"Sai?" Ino kebingungan.

Sai menariknya berdiri. Merapikan pakaiannya dan menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Ino, Pergilah dari sini" Sai mendorong Ino keluar dan mengunci pintu. Dengan lunglai dia duduk dilantai bersandar pada daun pintu. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan merasa malu dan menyesal melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Ino. Satu-satunya manusia yang berarti bagi dirinya. Dia memang monster.

Ino masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sai yang terkunci "Sai, Aku mencintaimu". Dia tidak memaksa Sai untuk membuka pintu. Mungkin mereka berdua butuh waktu untuk menelaah situasi ini. Wanita itu berlari menembus hujan menuju mobilnya.

Kata-kata Ino terdengar oleh Sai dan pria itu tertegun. Sai mengambil celananya dan mengejar Ino tapi wanita itu sudah pergi. Entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba saja sekelompok orang mengelilingi-Nya.

Salah seorang dari mereka mendorong Sai hingga jatuh. Pria itu terlalu mabuk untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ke empat orang itu mulai menyerang menendang dan menginjak-injak Sai yang terkapar di tanah. Sai secara insting melipat badannya dan melindungi kepalanya.

Mereka baru berhenti setelah Sai babak belur.

Sebelum pergi seorang dari mereka berujar "Kau mendapat pesan, Jauhi Ino atau hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi"

Sai terkapar di tengah hujan _'Mungkin sudah terlambat'_ pikir pria itu putus asa. Air mata berlinang. Kemudian dia tertawa. Menertawakan kebodohannya.

.

.

"ting...tong...ting...tong"

Itachi meletakan buku yang dia baca di sofa. Seseorang menekan bel rumahnya dengan tidak sabar. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Ino?"

Wanita itu gemetar dan basah kuyup. Make-up nya luntur dan dia terlihat berantakan dan lelah

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau menang Itachi. Aku akan menikahimu tapi jangan kau ganggu Sai lagi. Cukup sudah kau menghancurkannya. Sekarang tinggal kau dan aku" Entah bagaimana Ino sanggup menyetir dan melangkah ke tempat ini tapi saat ini dia benar-benar lelah fisik dan mental. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya kabur dan semua menjadi gelap.

Ino pingsan di hadapan Itachi. Pria itu membopong dan membaringkan wanita berambut pirang itu di tempat tidurnya. Itachi melepaskan pakaian Ino yang basah. Dia tak ingin wanita itu sakit.

Seharusnya dia senang tujuannya tercapai. Ino sudah datang padanya tetapi ketika menatap wajah wanita yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Perasaan bersalah menyerangnya.

 _She come to me but she is broken_. Inikah yang dia inginkan? Itachi menarik selimut menutupi tubuh wanita itu. Dia punya seumur hidup untuk menebus kesalahannya dan mencoba membuat Ino bahagia.


	10. Chapter 10 : I'll be back for you

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **The Heiress & The Bartender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **I'll be back for you**

.

Ino terbangun di kamar tidur yang dia tidak kenal. Badannya sakit tapi hatinya lebih sakit. Kejadian kemarin seolah sebuah memori yang jauh dan begitu surealis. Ino mencoba memunguti kepingan ingatannya dan hal yang terakhir dia ingat adalah pergi ke apartemen Itachi.

Ino baru sadar tubuhnya telanjang di balik selimut. Apa yang terjadi? Dia bingung dan kemudian memandang ke sekeliling kamar yang luas dan maskulin. Di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang Itachi tertidur pulas.

Ino menarik dan melilitkan selimut di tubuhnya. Memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja dari tempat ini tanpa pakaiannya. Suara ranjang yang berderit ketika Ino turun membangunkan Itachi. Pria itu mengerjap lalu mengucek matanya. Setelah benar-benar sadar dia baru melihat Ino telah bangun dan berdiri di tengah ruangan tampak bingung. "Ino, Kau tidak apa-apa" Dia memandang wanita itu penuh perhatian.

"Apa yang terjadi di mana pakaianku, Mengapa aku telanjang?" Wanita itu menuntut penjelasan.

"Tenang, Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Semalam kau pingsan dan basah kuyup di depan pintu apartemenku. Jadi aku membuka pakaianmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit. Pakaianmu masih di keringkan bila tak keberatan kau bisa memakai ini dulu" Itachi menyerahkan T-shirt dan celana pendek yang dia ambil dari lemari pada Ino.

Ino heran menemukan Itachi sedikit simpatik tapi tidak mengurangi kemarahannya pada putra sulung Fugaku itu.

Itachi meninggalkan Ino sendirian di kamar memberikan wanita itu sedikit privasi untuk berganti pakaian. Dia menyalakan mesin kopinya dan membuat sarapan. Mungkin wanita itu lapar.

Itachi mulai merasa khawatir ketika Ino belum muncul-muncul juga. Apa jangan-jangan Ino melakukan hal yang bodoh? Dia melangkahkan kaki hendak memeriksanya tapi Ino sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya begitu masam dan bila tatapan mata bisa membunuh mungkin saat ini dia sudah terkapar bersimbah darah di lantai.

"Apa yang kau dan ayahku lakukan pada Sai?"Ino berdiri di hadapan pria arogan itu. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran"

"Sedikit? Aku tidak yakin sedikit adalah kata yang pantas sebab Sai tidak akan sebegitu marahnya hanya dengan gangguan kecil. Katakan sejujurnya apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Sepertinya kau mengenal pria itu dengan baik Ino" ucapnya dengan sarkastis, "Ok kau mau dengar. Aku memastikan tidak seorang pun di Konoha akan memperkerjakannya dan aku membayar preman untuk memberinya pelajaran"

"Kau brengsek! Kau benar-benar berniat melukai dan menghancurkan hidupnya. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa jadi serendah itu" Ino menampar Itachi dengan keras

Itachi menyentuh pipinya yang memerah " Apa kau sudah puas? Apa kau tahu siapa Sai Shimura itu? Dia hanya anak pelacur yang besar di jalan dan menjual diri untuk hidup"

"Lalu mengapa? Sikapnya jauh lebih baik dari dirimu"

"Jadi mengapa kau kemari Ino. Hanya untuk membela Sai Shimura dan bertengkar dengganku?" Itachi merasa terusik dan cemburu. Ino selalu saja berhasil memancing emosinya dan membuat dia bersikap buruk.

"Kau sudah dengar semalam. Aku setuju menikah denganmu" Ucap Ino dengan dingin.

"Kalau memang begitu. Bersikaplah selayaknya seorang tunangan"

"Tidak akan, aku hanya setuju untuk menikah. Bukan berarti aku setuju jadi _marionette_ _-_ _mu_ "

Itachi mencengkeram bahu wanita itu. Dia tidak percaya wanita itu masih saja keras kepala."Jangan menguji kesabaranku Ino. Aku hanya memintamu berhenti menentangku setiap saat. Apalagi bila kau sudah menjadi istriku" pintanya frustrasi.

Ino tidak menggubris permintaan Itachi. Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap penuh kebencian. Amarah tercurah dalam tiap kata yang dia ucapkan. "Mungkin kau menang kali ini dengan cara kotormu tapi aku berjanji akan membuat hidupmu menjadi sulit. Aku akan menjadi kejatuhanmu Itachi"

"Bencilah aku dan rencanakan kejatuhanku. Maka kau dan aku tidak akan ada bedanya. Bila hubungan macam ini yang kau inginkan, aku pastikan saat aku jatuh aku akan membawamu bersamaku. _We'll burn in hell together_ "

Itachi melangkah ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Ia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Ino meresapi ancaman yang baru saja dia katakan. Itachi tertunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal memegang sisi wastafel. Dia menarik nafas perlahan mencoba menyingkirkan kemarahan yang membutakan akalnya. Ino telah menjadi kelemahannya. Seharusnya dia adalah master bagi emosinya tapi dia malah membiarkan Ino mempengaruhinya. Ini sama sekali bukan hal yang baik.

Dia menatap dirinya di cermin. Tidak pernah dia merasa begitu bercabang dan bimbang. Itachi selalu yakin pada diri dan tindakannya tapi tidak untuk masalah Ino. Pandangan marah dan sakit hati wanita itu melukai dirinya dan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi dekat dengan wanita itu bila setiap saat dia harus mengancamnya haruskah dia berlutut dan memohon pada wanita itu untuk memaafkannya. Memberikan dirinya kesempatan?. _He hates_ _him_ _self_ _now_.

Itachi merasa begitu lemah karena dia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri. Dengan satu pukulan dia memecahkan cermin di hadapannya berkeping-keping. Darah menetes dari kulit yang terbuka akibat tersayat kaca tapi dia tidak peduli. Karena itu bukan apa-apa di bandingkan hatinya yang terluka. Itachi tidak pernah menduga ternyata dia bisa jatuh cinta dan lebih buruknya lagi pada wanita yang membencinya.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke shower, menyalakan air dingin dan membasuh dirinya. Dia harus ke kantor hari ini. Masalahnya dengan Ino tidak boleh mempengaruhi kinerjanya. Cukup wanita itu mempengaruhinya secara emosional pekerjaannya tetap menjadi fokus utama.

Itachi pergi ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Ino tak lagi di sana. Dia berharap tak seorang pun melihat Ino keluar dari apartemennya terlihat berantakan dan pakaian yang tak layak. Dia tidak butuh rumor menodai reputasinya.

.

.

Ino tiba di rumahnya. Seolah menyeret tubuhnya ia melangkah menuju kamar tidur. Dengan lelah Ino menghempaskan badannya yang terasa berat di kasur dan menangis. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Dia menyeret Sai dalam masalah dan secara tidak langsung ikut menghancurkan hidupnya. Mengapa Dia begitu egois dan bodoh dengan ide buruknya. Itachi sudah menujukan dia bukan pria untuk ditentang.

Ino mencoba menghubungi Sai berkali-kali tetapi ponsel pria itu tidak bisa di hubungi. Dia bisa memberikan Sai pekerjaan dan dia ingin minta maaf dan memperbaiki segalanya tapi mereka tidak akan bisa bersama meskipun perasaan mereka saling terbalas. Ino ingin melindungi Sai karena itu Ino setuju menikahi Itachi. Agar putra sulung Fugaku itu berhenti menganggu Sai.

Ponselnya bergetar tapi Ino tidak meraihnya. Ayahnya berkali-kali mencoba menelepon tapi Ino tidak ingin menjawab. Baru pertama kalinya Ino melihat sang ayah menyinggung seseorang. Dia akan bicara pada ayahnya bila kepalanya sudah dingin. Saat ini dia tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa. Biarkan dia menangisi pria yang dengan berat hati harus dia tinggalkan.

.

.

Sai berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan. Eternit berwarna putih itu tidak menawarkan jawaban bagi masalahnya. Dia benar-benar berada dalam posisi yang sulit. Menjadi tuna wisma tidak akan membuat dirinya mampu bersaing dengan Itachi Uchiha.

Satu-satunya pilihan hanya kembali ke keluarga Shimura, tapi akankah anak buah Danzo mengenalinya? Adakah orang yang akan mengingatnya? Dia ragu bila Danzo pernah mencarinya dan berharap dia akan kembali, tapi hanya dengan menjadi kepala keluarga Shimura dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan menolong Ino keluar dari perjodohan ini. Ino adalah miliknya dan dia rela pergi ke neraka agar wanita itu bisa selalu bersamanya. Dia sudah sendirian terlalu lama dan dia tidak bisa kehilangan Ino.

Sai memejamkan matanya membayangkan wajah satu-satunya orang yang pernah menyatakan mencintainya. Ino yang temperamental dan angkuh tapi bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Wanita yang membuatnya merasakan musim semi dan hangatnya mentari saat dia berdiri di dekatnya, tapi dia malah menyakiti wanita itu dan membuatnya menangis dengan membiarkan amarah dan kebenciannya menguasainya. Bila suatu saat nanti dia telah menjadi pria yang layak dia akan menemui Ino untuk minta maaf dan dia berharap perasaan Ino padanya tidak akan berubah.

Sai teringat Nyonya Tsunade. Begitu dia keluar dari rumah sakit dia akan menghubunginya. Wanita itu akan pasti akan dengan senang hati membantunya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini sendiri. Nyonya Tsunade punya banyak kontak barangkali wanita itu bisa menemukan di mana pengacara keluarga Shimura berada.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu. Ino menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan Sai. Ino datang ke apartemennya tapi lelaki itu tidak ada. Tetangganya bilang Sai pindah entah ke mana. Nomor ponselnya pun tidak aktif. Pria itu telah meninggalkan kehidupan Ino. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik.

Kadang Ino mencoba menghibur diri menganggap perasaannya untuk pria itu hanya sekedar fantasi belaka seperti halnya waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua, tapi kesedihan ini nyata.

Sebelum dia bertemu Sai dia merasakan kehampaan, tapi begitu pria itu pergi kehampaan itu kian menyesakkan seakan dia tertelan didalam-Nya. Ino merindukan Sai tapi dia tidak bisa lagi berharap. Dia telah membuat pilihannya. Menikahi Itachi dan melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka.

Inoichi masuk ke kantor putrinya. Ino tidak mau bicara padanya semenjak kejadian dengan Sai Shimura.

"Ino sampai kapan kau akan merajuk dan tidak mau bicara pada ayah? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Inoichi merasa sedih putrinya yang dari kecil selalu dekat dengan dirinya tiba-tiba membuat jarak dan memusuhinya hanya karena perbedaan pendapat mereka tentang seorang lelaki.

Ino memalingkan wajah dari dokumen yang sedang dia baca. Memberi seluruh perhatiannya pada sang ayah. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku yang harusnya bertanya mengapa ayah bersikap sangat tidak sopan pada Sai. Apa yang sebenarnya ayah katakan padanya?"

"Ino apa ayah salah ingin melindungimu? Aku hanya ingin hal terbaik untukmu. Mengingat pilihan-pilihan burukmu dimasa lalu dengan lelaki aku merasa harus mengurus masalah ini sendiri dan pria yang kau bawa pulang, Apa kau tahu dia siapa dan apa latar belakangnya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pria seperti itu berada di dekat putriku. Jadi aku hanya memberitahunya kalau dia tidak pantas bersanding denganmu"

"Aku tidak mengerti lagi ayah. Mengapa kau menjadi orang yang munafik. Kau mengajarkan aku untuk melihat seseorang dari perbuatannya bukan dari asal-usulnya dan kau tidak memberikan Sai kesempatan. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berlaku buruk"

"Jangan naif Ino, berapa lama kau mengenal pria itu? Sebulan? Itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan apa-apa. Apa kau yakin dirimu bisa memberikan penilaian objektif. Jangan lupa cinta itu membutakan"

"Lupakan urusan Sai ayah, Dia telah pergi. Sai tidak layak mendapatkan penghinaanmu karena dia hanya seseorang yang aku minta pura-pura jadi pacarku. Sekarang aku sudah setuju untuk menikahi Itachi. Apa kau senang? Karena aku tidak" ucap Ino ironis.

"Ino, Apakah kau tidak bisa mencoba menyukai Itachi? Aku ingin kau bahagia Ino. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabku melanjutkan keberlangsungan nama Yamanka untuk generasi berikutnya"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai orang yang mampu menghancurkan hidup orang lain dengan segala cara demi keinginannya? dan apa kau lupa bila aku dan Itachi punya anak mereka akan bermarga Uciha. Nama Yamanaka berakhir pada diriku. Kecuali kau punya anak laki-laki sebagai pewaris" ucapnya sinis. Ternyata ayahnya masih peduli dengan nilai-nilai tradisional. Nama keluarga, bibit, bebet dan bobot. Apa Ayahnya pernah menyesal karena dia terlahir sebagai wanita?

"Tak usah menjadi begitu kasar Ino, Kau masih bicara pada ayahmu" Inoichi mengingatkan putrinya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan lagi ayah, masalah pesta pertunangan kalian saja yang memutuskan. Aku tidak akan ikut ambil bagian" Ino membuang nafas panjang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengabaikan sang ayah yang masih berdiri di tengah kantornya.

.

.

Sai berdiri di depan Kantor pengacara keluarga Shimura. Jaringan sosial Nyonya Tsunade sangat berguna. Dia mendapatkan informasi semua urusan hukum keluarga Shimura di tangani oleh Pengacara senior Yamato yang bekerja di Biro Hukum terbesar di Konoha. Firma hukum Nara.

Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan sedikit nervous. Bagaimana bila Danzo tak mengakuinya sebagai ahli waris?. Pak tua itu membencinya dan mungkin saja dia lebih memilih mewariskan hartanya pada orang lain daripada satu-satunya cucunya. Bila itu terjadi dia tak lagi punya harapan.

Sai melangkah memasuki gedung berlantai lima belas itu menuju resepsionis. Seorang wanita muda berambut coklat menyapanya dengan ramah "Selamat pagi tuan. Selamat datang di firma hukum Nara. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Pengacara Yamato"

"Maaf, Apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"Belum, tapi bisakah anda memberitahunya Sai Shimura ingin bertemu"

"Maaf tuan, tidak bisa. Tuan Yamato sangat sibuk"

"Nona, tolong bantu saya. Informasikan saja cucu Danzo Shimura berada di sini"

Wanita itu menatap Sai curiga. Semua orang tahu Danzo Shimura tidak punya cucu. Putra tunggalnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tanpa meninggalkan keturunan.

"Apakah anda membawa identitas diri?"

Sai kehilangan ketenangannya. Dia tidak punya bukti apa pun yang menunjukkan dia adalah seorang Shimura. Dia bahkan tidak punya kartu identitas diri. "Aku tidak punya, tapi aku mohon Nona cobalah memberitahu tuan Yamato aku disini. Bila dia tidak mau menemuiku aku akan pergi" ucapnya memohon.

Merasa kasihan dengan pria tampan di depannya wanita itu mengontak sekretaris tuan Yamato.

"Nona Kurenai. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai cucu almarhum tuan Danzo ingin menemui tuan Yamato"

Kurenai terkejut mendengar berita itu. Dia sudah bekerja lama sekali pada Yamato jadi dia mendengar isu kalau tuan Danzo memiliki cucu dan pergi dari rumah. "Aku akan memberitahu tuan Yamato. Tolong tahan teleponnya sebentar"

Kurenai mengetuk kantor Yamato

" Ada apa Kurenai?"

"Tuan, Seseorang yang mengaku cucu tuan Danzo datang"

Yamato meletakan berkas yang dia baca di atas meja "Tolong persilahkan dia masuk dan batalkan semua janjiku dengan klien lain untuk beberapa jam ke depan"

Kurenai mengangguk "Baik" Wanita itu kembali ke mejanya dan meminta resepsionis mengantar Sai menuju ruangan Pengacara Yamato.

Sai merasa lega. Lift naik menuju lantai dua belas di mana kantor para pengacara elite dan senior berada. Pegawai resepsionis yang menemaninya memberikan tatapan aneh pada pria itu tapi Sai mengabaikannya. Pintu lift terbuka dan Sai tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasihpada sang resepsionis.

Sai disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat modis "Tuan Shimura. Atasan saya telah menunggu, Mari ikuti saya"

Sai berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang mengikuti wanita itu menuju ruangan sang atasan. Di sana seorang pria berusia empat puluhan dan berwajah ramah menantinya. Sai terkejut Pengacara kakeknya ternyata masih muda.

"Selamat datang tuan Shimura, Silakan duduk"

"Mengapa Anda tidak tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan saya?" Sai bingung dengan reaksi sang pengacara yang langsung begitu saja mempercayai identitasnya.

"Karena saya punya semua data tentang anda"

"Mengapa?"

" Tuan Danzo telah melakukan penyelidikan untuk menemukan Anda. Beliau tahu Anda masih hidup"

"Tapi mengapa dia tidak menemuiku?"

"Tuan Danzo tidak ingin memaksa Anda kembali pada keluarga Shimura. Beliau menyadari kesalahan yang beliau buat. Tuan Danzo meninggalkan surat untuk anda"

Yamato mengambil sebuah amplop dari _file_ _cabinet_ yang terletak di belakang meja kerjanya dan menyerahkannya pada Sai.

"Anda bisa membacanya. Saya senang Anda kembali tepat waktu karena dalam isi wasiatnya tuan Danzo berpesan bila Anda tidak kembali dalam lima tahun sesudah kematiannya maka aset keluarga Shimura akan di sumbangkan pada Yayasan sosial dan di bagikan pada kerabat jauh"

Sai membaca surat terakhir dari Danzo Shimura, tulisannya tidak rapi seolah ditulis dengan tangan yang gemetar. Sai tidak bisa membayangkan pria keras dan kejam yang menghantui masa kanak-kanaknya menjadi sosok kakek tua yang tidak berdaya.

 _Sai, Bila kau membaca surat ini maka aku ingin mengingatkanmu kau adalah keturunan Shimura terakhir dan kebesaran nama keluarga kita tersandar di bahumu. Mungkin untukmu Shimura hanya sekedar nama yang tidak berarti apa-apa tapi bagiku menjaga reputasi yang dibuat dengan pengorbanan dan kerja keras selama beberapa generasi adalah teramat penting. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk melanjutkan tanggung jawab ini karena aku paham keluarga Shimura tidak pernah memberikanmu apa-apa selain cemoohan dan siksaan dan penghinaan. Tapi bila kau memilih sendiri untuk kembali aku harap kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu sebagai kepala keluarga Shimura_ _dengan baik._

 _Aku minta maaf dan menyesal dengan sikapku yang kasar dan keras padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau gagal seperti hanya ayahmu. Aku menganggapmu aib keluarga karena putraku yang menjadi harapanku tidak menjalankan hidup sesuai dengan nilai-nilai yang aku tanamkan dia menolak semua tanggung jawab dan beban sebagai seorang Shimura dan aku melampiaskan kekecewaanku padamu, tapi pada akhirnya aku mengerti_ _saat aku menjadi tua dan sakit-sakitan tanpa ada seorang pun di sampingku. Harta dan martabat tidaklah berarti di bandingkan keluarga dan cinta. Aku telah gagal sebagai seorang ayah dan kakek_ _dan aku sangat menyesalinya._

 _Aku sempat mencarimu dan_ _senang menemukan kau masih hidup meskipun menjalani hidup yang keras. Aku bangga kau bisa bertahan tanpa bantuan siapapun._ _Aku tidak memintamu kembali karena aku tidak bisa menawarkan apa pun padamu selain beban untuk melanjutkan perusahaan sementara yang kau inginkan adalah kebebasan. Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya bila kau menjadi tuan muda keluarga Shimura._

 _Aku ingin kau memaafkan pria tua yang akan mati ini dan aku berharapkau memiliki hidup yang bahagia._

 _Semua warisan keluarga aku serahkan padamu. Manfaatkan sebaik mungkin._

 _Danzo Shimura._

 _._

Sai menatap surat itu dengan tidak percaya. Danzo yang menjadi mimpi buruknya minta maaf dan dia bisa memiliki aset keluarga Shimura.

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Manusia bisa berubah dan tuan Danzo dalam kesendiriannya menyadari apa yang dia lakukan itu salah. Ambisinya telah mengorbankan anak dan cucunya"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Kau punya dua pilihan, Mengemban tanggung jawabmu sebagai kepala keluarga Shimura dan melanjutkan kepemimpinan perusahaan atau kau bisaambil sejumlah uang dan hidup bebas lalu sejarah keluarga Shimura berakhir disini"

Sai mempertimbangkan pilihannya. Sudah jelas bila ia ingin mendapatkan Ino dan menyaingi Itachi dia harus maju memimpin Shimura group tapi Sai tidak yakin dia punya kemampuan untuk menjalankan bisnis besar seperti ini. "Tuan Yamato. Aku ingin mengambil posisiku sebagai kepala keluarga Shimura, tapi aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk menjalakan perusahaan. Aku tidak dididik untuk itu"

"Tenang Sai, akan ada banyak orang yang akan membantumu termasuk aku. Sejujurnya perusahaan sedang dalam kondisi buruk. Terjadi konflik internal di antara orang-orang yang diserahi tanggung jawab untuk menjalankan perusahaan oleh Danzo, tapi semenjak Danzo meninggal mereka merasa Shimura grup milik mereka. Kau harus mengawasinya karena perusahaan ini sekarang adalah milikmu"

"Aku mengerti dan aku punya permintaan. Untuk sementara tolong rahasiakan kemunculanku dari publik. Aku ingin mereka mengenaliku bila aku siap"

"Baiklah, Aku perlu kau membaca dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen dan menjalankan tes DNA sebagai lampiran bukti kau memang cucu Danzo. Karena aku yakin akan banyak pihak yang bertanya"

"Tidak masalah. Bagaimana dengan rumah keluarga Shimura?"

"Kosong, Sekarang rumah itu milikmu. Aku tetap memperkerjakan pelayan untuk merawat rumah itu"

"Terima kasih tuan Yamato, Saat ini aku tidak punya tempat tinggal jadi aku akan tinggal di sana"

"Baguslah, Aku akan memberitahu para pelayan mengenai kedatanganmu"

"Maaf, Sudah merepotkanmu tuan Yamato"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakekmu menitipkanmu padaku. Aku sendiri berhutang banyak pada pak tua itu"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku hanya anak pelayan, Tuan Danzo melihat potensiku dan membiayai pendidikanku dengan syarat aku bekerja untuknya. Tanpa bantuan pak tua itu aku tidak akan bisa meniti karier di tempat bergengsi ini. Aku akan mencoba membantumu Sai"

Sai merasa lega. Sekarang dia punya dua orang yang membantunya menjalani kehidupan barunya di antara para elitist.

.

.

Ino menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin dengan pandangan kosong sementara para profesional sedang menata rambutnya dalam gelungan yang elegan. Ino sama sekali tidak terlihat antusias dan peduli dengan pesta ini. Bahkan dia tidak memilih gaunnya sendiri.

Pelayan membawakan gaun ungu dari satin dan membantu Ino mengenakannya. Itachi memilih gaun ini untuknya hanya karena dia menolak untuk memilih. Pria itu juga menghadiahkan satu set perhiasan dengan batu ametis untuk melengkapinya. Bila Ino tidak terlanjur membencinya mungkin Ino akan terenyuh dengan semua perhatian yang pria itu curahkan padanya.

Ino sadar Itachi berusaha untuk bersikap baik dan tiap kali Ino melontarkan kata-kata jahatnya. Pria itu tampak terlihat kecewa dan frustrasi. Itachi tidak mencoba mengancamnya lagi. Pria itu lebih memilih mengabaikan dirinya dari pada berdebat dengannya.

Jika Ino harus mengesampingkan rasa tidak sukanya. Itachi bisa menjadi suami yang baik. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pria itu selama dua bulan ini. Mereka bekerja sama mengurusi proyek Uchiha-Yamanaka dan bekerja dengan pria itu sangat mudah. Dia memperlakukan Ino dengan setara dan selalu mempertimbangkan masukannya dalam pekerjaan. Tidak peduli dia hanya seorang wanita. Itachi juga berusaha membuat kencan-kencan mereka menyenangkan meskipun Ino selalu membuat ulah untuk mengacaukannya tapi pria itu tetap sabar.

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Itachi Uchiha sedikit berubah. Arogansi dan egoisme pria itu di hadapannya seolah menguap. Mungkin dia merasa cukup puas memilikinya seperti ini. Lambat laun Ino jadi terlalu malas untuk mencoba mengantagonisnya setiap saat karena Itachi tidak pernah lagi menjawab kata-kata pedas Ino dengan amarah, tapi tentu saja Ino masih tidak memaafkannya. Di dalam hati wanita berambut pirang itu hanya ada tempat untuk Sai Shimura. Tetapi semakin lama Ino berpikir saran Itachi terdengar semakin masuk akal. Lebih baik dia menjalani hubungannya dengan damai dan bekerja sama bila ia ingin hidup tenang. Lagipula Itachi tidak selalu bersikap buruk. Pelan-pelan Ino mulai mentolerasi keberadaan pria itu di sekitarnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya _Move-on_ Sai sudah menghilang dari hidupnya dan tak akan pernah kembali. Ino tak boleh berharap.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Inoichi datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap Ino?"

"Sudah ayah" Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik putriku, Ayo pergi para tamu sudah menunggumu"

Ino hanya memberikan senyum lemah. Bagaimanapun dia masih tidak rela kebebasannya untuk menentukan pilihan di rebut begitu saja. Ino menggandeng tangan ayahnya menuruni tanggamenuju hall tempat pesta berlangsung.

Itachi tengah bercakap-cakap dengan salah seorang tamu. Seketika perhatiannya teralihkan ketika Ino memasuki ruangan. Nafasnya tercekat memandang kecantikan wanita itu. Mungkinkah dia menyukai Ino sejak dulu? Dia tidak pernah mencampuri urusan adiknya kecuali saat Sasuke mengencani Ino. Dia merasa terganggu melihat Ino kecentilan membuntuti Sasuke kemana-mana tapi saat bersamaan juga memberi Itachi tatapan yang dia tidak mengerti. Saat itu pun keberadaan Ino sudah mengusiknya.

Itachi menyapa Inoichi dan mengecup pipi Ino. Wanita itu tidak menolak."Kau sangat cantik Ino. Bagaimana bila sekarang kita menyapa para tamu?"

Ino menganguk, Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian menggandeng Ino berkeliling untuk berbasa-basi dengan para undangan. Itachi membuat pesta ini se- _private_ mungkin. Dia hanya mengundang kerabat, teman dan partner bisnis.

"Pesta yang indah"

"Sayang sekali kau tidak mau membantu"

"Mengapa pula aku harus membantumu? Bukan aku yang menginginkan pertunangan ini"

Itachi menghela nafas "Jangan merusak suasana Ino"

"Dan kau jangan memancingku. Bersyukur saja aku muncul di pesta ini dan tidak mencoba mempermalukanmu"

Ino melihat Sakura dan Sasuke dan hendak bergabung dengan mereka. " _Itachi_ _be a gentleman_ dan ambilkan aku minuman"

Itachi tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Baiklah, _Princess_ "

Ino mendengus melihat kelakukan Itachi, Mendengar pria itu memanggilnya princess membuat Ino tidak enak hati karena Sai selalu memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil menyingkirkan kakakku" Sasuke berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Pria itu terlihat mengesankan dalam setelan jas malamnya. Tentu saja pria-pria Uchiha secara alami memang tampak selalu keren.

Ino mengacakkan pinggang, "Hanya untuk sementara"

"Aku tak percaya Itachi selalu mengikutimu seperti anak anjing yang tersesat. Dia tidak seperti dirinya sendiri. Belakangan ini Itachi jadi sedikit _mellow_. Semua orang di kantor menyadarinya dan senang Itachi tak lagi menjadi atasan yang dingin dan kejam"

"Bukan salahku bila dia akhirnya terpesona padaku" ujarnya acuh.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja. Pig" Sakura tampak khawatir. Dia mengerti perasaan Ino dan betapa tidak inginnya Ino terikat. Tapi tak seorang pun tahu perasaan Ino pada Sai dan apa yang dilakukan Itachi pada pria itu. Ino tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun kecuali Deidara. Ino menjadi sangat dekat dengan pria yang menjadi sahabat Itachi itu. Mereka berdua sering menyumpahi Itachi di balik punggung pria itu. Hanya Ino dan Deidara yang tahu sifat asli pria itu di balik topeng dan Ino senang menemukan seseorang untuk berbagi sentiment yang sama.

"Kalian tahukan aku tidak punya pilihan selain menjalaninya. Beruntunglah kalian bisa bersama karena cinta"

Sakura memeluk Ino memberi dukungan. "Suatu hari Ino, kau akan merasakannya juga"

"Ino, Aku berharap kau bersabar dan memberi kakakku kesempatan. Aku tahu dia bukan lelaki yang mudah dan menyenangkan tapi dia selalu mencoba menjadi yang terbaik. Itachi tidak memiliki kelonggaran seperti yang aku rasakan. Dari awal dia dibesarkan dan dididik dengan keras untuk menjadi sempurna karena dia putra sulung. Ino kau pikir bila aku menjadi kepala keluarga Uchiha ayahku akan mengizinkanku menikah dengan Sakura? Aku akan memikul beban yang sama seperti kalian"

"Aku mengerti Sasuke. Aku memutuskan untuk berdamai saja dengan Itachi. Bila kami akan terikat seumur hidup. Lebih baik kami mencoba berteman daripada menjadi musuh"

Itachi datang membawa dua buah gelas champagne. Ia menyerahkan satu pada Ino dan menyesap gelasnya sendiri "Hm.. biar kutebak kalian membicarakanku"

"Kau salah, kami sedang membicarakan rencana pernikahan Sakura" jawab Ino singkat

"Mengapa kau tidak membicarakan rencana pernikahan kita enam bulan lagi?"

"Karena aku tidak menanti-nanti saat itu tiba. Izinkan aku untuk menikmati kebebasanku yang semakin hari semakin sedikit ini"

"Ino, tolong jangan sinis begitu bukankah kita sepakat untuk menjalani ini semua dengan damai"

"Aku setuju, tapi ingat aku belum memaafkanmu"

"Jadi suatu hari nanti kau mungkin akan memaafkanku Ino?" Itachi menatap wanita itu penuh harap

Pandangan mata Itachi pada wanita itu tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Sepertinya Itachi pun tidak _immune_ dengan racun yang bernama Ino Yamanka.

"Mungkin" Ucapnya berbisik nyaris tisak terdengar. "Sasuke, Sakura aku permisi dulu. Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit angin segar" Ino melangkah ke luar dan Itachi mengikutinya.

Wanita itu berdiri di balkon. Menjauh dari pesta hanya untuk menatap langit malam. Dinginnya angin membuat Ino merangkul dirinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia masih berharap untuk bertemu dengan Sai, tapi apa yang mereka berdua bisa lakukan. Itachi dan Ayahnya tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup tenang dan apa mungkin cinta saja cukup untuk mengatasi perbedaan mereka?

Memang lebih realistis bila dia menikahi Itachi. Mereka dibesarkan di lingkungan yang sama. Paham tugas dan beban mereka. Perbedaan di antara mereka hanya Itachi selalu mencoba memenuhi standar yang orang harapkan darinya. Sementara Ino tidak pedulian dan melawan arus. Sifat buruk Itachi yang tidak bisa dia toleransi hanya pria itu tidak bisa menerima kekalahan dan dia rela menghalakan segala cara untuk menang. Mungkinkah pria itu bisa berubah?

Itachi melihat Ino sedikit gemetar, pria itu melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Ino yang telanjang.

"terima kasih" bisik wanita itu.

"Kita tidak bisa bersembunyi di sini terlalu lama. Sebentar lagi mereka akan membuat pengumuman"

"Biarkan aku di sini sejenak. Aku merasa benar-benar terperangkap"

Itachi meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya. Ino terkejut dan memandang pria itu penuh tanda tanya. Semenjak hari kencan berantakan mereka Itachi tidak pernah mencoba melakukan kontak fisik dengannya "Aku benar-benar minta maaf bila membuatmu merasa terperangkap. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskanmu Ino"

"Mengapa?"

Itachi Uchiha berlutut di hadapan Ino masih menggenggam tangan wanita itu "Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, menikahlah denganku?"

Ino tak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis. Cara Itachi melamarnya sungguh ironis "Bagaimana aku bisa berkata tidak, kau mencoba untuk menghancurkan orang yang aku cintai jadi jawabanku sudah jelas"

"Ino, Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan dan jangan selalu memandangku dengan kaca mata negatif"

"Itachi, Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk mencintaimu. Tapi aku setidaknya akan berusaha untuk bersikap sopan padamu dengan catatan kau tidak lagi memaksakan kehendakmu padaku"

"Aku berjanji Ino. Memaksamu untuk menerima pertunangan Ini adalah hal yang terakhir aku lakukan tapi jangan gunakan kebebasan ini untuk sengaja bersikap buruk hanya untuk mempermalukanku dan balas dendam"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh Itachi"

Pria itu berdiri menyelipkan cincin berlian berhiaskan batu aqua marine di jari manis Ino.

"Ternyata kalian berdua-an di sini, Cepat masuk semua orang mencarimu" Deidara muncul memergoki mereka.

"Ok- Dei chan, Kami hanya mencari angin sebentar" Ino mengandeng Itachi masuk kedalam. Keduanya terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan pandangan marah dan putus asa di mata biru pria berambut pirang itu.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya Sai Shimura berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamunya dengan gelisah. Majalah, koran dan sobekan kertas tercecer di lantai. Dia marah melihat berita pertunangan Ino dan Itachi di mana-mana. Sai mengambil salah satu koran yang belum dia baca dari atas meja dan menatap photo pasangan paling hot yang menjadi head-line di semua media. Apa Ino sudah melupakannya begitu saja? Dia terlihat bahagia dalam rangkulan Itachi. Dengan marah Sai merobek dan melempar koran itu ke lantai dan menghempaskan dirinya dengan frustasi di sofa.

Sai duduk tertunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal di pangkuannya. Dia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Bila Ino melupakannya dia akan membuat wanita itu mengingatnya. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk membuat dirinya di terima di kalangan ini dan membuat sebuah kejutan besar. Dia tidak bisa muncul sekarang.

Sai tersenyum penuh determinasi. Itachi Uchiha tidak akan menyukainya. Sai akan kembali dan pria itu tak akan punya cukup kekuatan untuk menghalanginya lagi. Dia akan merebut Ino kembal karena dari awal Ino adalah miliknya


	11. Chapter 11: Torn in Two

**Disclaimer : All Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A/N : Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya untuk menyimak tulisan saya. Saya berharap bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini di chapter 15. Dukungan dari para pembaca yang baik hati meningalkan komentar untuk author sangat berarti.**

 **buat yang tiba-tiba jadi gak suka sama Tuan Itachi. uh..uh saya paham saya sudah memodifikasi personality-nya di cerita ini agar bisa menjadi _villain of the story_. maaf ya buat pengemar Itachi.**

.

.

 **The Heiress & The Bartender **

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Torn in two**

Sai berjalan ke kantornya. Tiga bulan sudah dia bekerja sebagai staf manajemen di perusahaan keluarga. Terdengar aneh baginya karena sepanjang hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasakan menjadi bagian dari suatu keluarga tetapi sekarang dia rela memikul nama besar Shimura yang identik dengan kenangan buruk dan penderitaan hanya karena ingin mendapatkan pengakuan dan cinta dari seorang wanita.

Tentu saja tanpa keberadaan Danzo hidup Sai sebagai seorang Shimura sangat mudah. Dia bebas melakukan apa pun tanpa perlu berpikir berapa mata yang mengawasinya menanti dia membuat kesalahan dan menghukumnya. Dia tidak munafik hidup sebagai orang berada itu sungguh nyaman. Dia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan bagaimana dia harus mencari uang untuk membayar tagihannya dan bisa fokus untuk mengembangkan diri dan kemampuan intelektualnya. Sai menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk membaca dan setelah jam kerja dia mengikuti kelas manajemen dan bisnis. Dia harus mengejar ketertinggalannya. Di dunia yang serba kompetitif dia tidak bisa bersantai-santai bila ingin sukses. Danzo tentu saja mewariskan banyak hal tapi bila dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengaturnya tetap saja dia masih akan bisa jatuh.

Sai sadar dia bukan Itachi Uchiha yang memang punya dibesarkan sebagai seorang tuan muda keluarga terkemuka tapi dia punya kelebihan lain yang bisa dia manfaatkan. Sai tidak akan mampu menjalankan perusahaan ini sendiri tapi Sai punya kemampuan lebih untuk membaca niat orang lain. Kehidupan kerasnya di jalanan membuat Sai harus menjadi sangat berhati-hati dalam menentukan orang-orang yang dia bisa percaya. Di perusahaan ini pun sama saja. Dia harus mengelilingi dirinya dengan orang-orang yang kompeten dan loyal pada nama keluarganya bila ia ingin sukses. Karena itu Sai memutuskan masuk ke perusahaan ini sebagai pegawai biasa. Dia ingin tahu dan ingin menilai sendiri para pejabat eksekutif senior yang di percayai Danzo untuk menjalankan perusahaannya.

Di antara para eksekutif senior Sai menemukan beberapa orang yang memang loyal pada keluarganya. Mereka mengagumi Danzo dan menyayangkan nasib perusahaan yang kini tidak punya pimpinan dari keluarga Shimura dan menanti-nanti kemunculannya. Separuhnya lagi tidak berharap dia datang dan ingin mengambil perusahaan sebagai milik mereka sendiri. Dengan menyamar sebagai seorang staff Sai bisa melihat bagaimana cara mereka memperlakukan bawahan dan seberapa hormat bawahan pada atasannya dan kesimpulannya sebagian anggota eksekutif hanyalah penjilat. Sai yakin bila mereka tahu dia adalah seorang Shimura mereka akan bermanis-manis padanya.

Yamato memberitahunya bahwa Danzo menyerahkan kuasa pada dua orang kepercayaannya untuk menjalankan perusahaan dan apabila Sai memutuskan untuk tidak kembali maka 60% saham milik Danzo sebagai pemilik utama akan diberikan pada mereka. Sai mempercayai tuan Sarutobi yang merupakan sahabat lama Danzo tidak punya niat buruk. Ia mengingat pria itu sering muncul di kediaman Shimura saat dia masih kecil dan semua orang di perusahaan menghormatinya. Tapi lain cerita dengan Orochimaru. Instingnya berkata dia tidak boleh mempercayai pria ular itu.

Orochimaru sangat manipulatif, ambisius dan berbahaya. Sepanjang pengamatannya pria itu selalu menentang keputusan tuan Sarutobi. Bahkan beberapa saat lalu pria itu mengusulkan untuk mengubah nama dan image perusahaan karena Shimura tidak lagi ada, belum lagi Orochimaru membuat keputusan-keputusan investasi berisiko dan proyek yang tidak sesuai dengan kode etik bisnis ada rumor pria itu menggunakan perusahaan Danzo untuk kegiatan ilegalnya. Bila seseorang membantah dan tidak setuju dengan idenya pria itu tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan ancaman dan intimidasi. Sai harus menemukan bukti penyelewengan dan menyingkirkan Orochimaru sebelum dia mengungkap identitasnnya. karena sang CEO tidak akan senang Sai kembali dan mengambil alih kekuasaan dari tangannya.

Sai berpapasan dengan tuan Sarutobi. Pria berambut hitam itu membungkuk dalam "Selamat pagi tuan Sarutobi"

Tuan Sarutobi sebaya dengan Danzo. Mata coklatnya yang memudar karena usia memandang Sai menyelidik "Apa aku mengenalmu anak muda? Kau terlihat familiar"

"Anda tidak mungkin mengenal Saya tuan, Saya pegawai baru di sini. Nama saya Saito bekerja di bagian manajemen sebagai staff"

Pria tua itu mengaruk-garuk jenggotnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat mirip siapa pria di depannya. Dia teringat cucu Danzo yang pendiam dan berkulit pucat. Berkali-kali dia mengingatkan Danzo untuk tidak terlalu keras pada anak itu tapi Danzo tak pernah memedulikan nasehatnya. Hingga anak itu lari dari rumah dan Danzo tidak mau mencarinya."Ah, Kau mengingatkanku pada Sai. Cucu Danzo. Aku harap anak itu mau kembali. Aku tidak akan berumur cukup panjang untuk melindungi perusahaan ini dari ular macam Orochimaru. Amat disayangkan bila perusahaan yang dijalankan selama lima generasi hancur begitu saja"

"Tuan Sarutobi, Apakah anda akan mendukung Sai Shimura bila dia menjadi pimpinan perusahaan ini?"

"Tentu saja, dari awal posisi ini memang miliknya. Aku hanya berusaha menjalankan permintaan terakhir Danzo menjaga perusahaan sampai cucunya kembali. Aku sudah ingin pensiun sebenarnya. Tapi aku khawatir bila aku pergi Orochimaru akan berbuat seenaknya. Saat ini aku masih bisa mengontrolnya tapi entah sampai kapan" Mata tua pria itu tampak lelah. Seakan-akan ia ingin seseorang mengambil beban yang terletak di pundaknya yang renta. Sai paham perusahaan ini bukan tanggung jawab tuan Sarutobi dan dia amat berterima kasih pria itu menjalankan permintaan Danzo. Tanpa pengawasan tuan Sarutobi, Orochimaru pastinya sudah mengambil alih Shimura Group.

"Maaf sudah menyita waktu anda Tuan Sarutobi" Sai tersenyum. Perjalanannya masih panjang. Dia harus memenangkan rapat dewan direksi. Mengumpulkan bukti kebusukan Orochimaru dan menjadi CEO sebelum membuat debut sosial dan menemui Ino lagi. Semua itu butuh waktu dan Sai khawatir wanita itu terlanjur melupakannya. Seandainya hal itu terjadi Sai akan berusaha memenangkan hatinya dan membuat Ino jatuh cinta kembali pada dirinya yang baru karena bagai Sai tidak akan pernah ada lagi wanita selain Ino yang mampu menembus kegelapan hatinya.

.

.

Ino menunggu dengan kesal di pintu masuk pusat perbelanjaan. Kemana Itachi? Pria itu mengajaknya bertemu tapi malah belum datang. Dia dan Itachi untuk sementara bisa hidup berdamai. Dia mau menuruti batas-batas yang Ino tetapkan dan bersikap lunak.

Ino tidak mau bernegosiasi dan berkompromi dengan Itachi untuk hal-hal kecil karena keputusannya untuk mau menikahi pria itu adalah sebuah pengorbanan besar dari sisinya dan lucunya Itachi tidak pernah protes. Dia menuruti semua kemauan Ino meskipun terkadang merugikan pria itu. Mungkin karena Itachi punya perasaan untuknya pria itu jadi cukup pengertian.

Ponsel Ino berbunyi wanita itu membaca pesan dari Itachi.

 ** _Maaf Ino, Aku ada rapat mendadak tapi Aku meminta Deidara untuk menemanimu_**

Ah, Baru saja Ino berniat menyiksa Itachi dengan menyuruhnya membawa tas belanjaan, menungguinya perawatan di salon dan mencoba puluhan baju tapi pria itu malah tidak muncul.

Tak lama kemudian Deidara datang menemuinya. Pria _dandy_ itu mengenakan _skinny jeans_ compang-camping, boots dan kemeja putih pas badan. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang di ikat _pony tail_ dan dia melengkapi penampilan dengan sebuah kaca mata hitam aviator klasik dan menenteng tote bag sederhana (Ino terkejut melihat pria membawa tote bag yang identik sebagai tas wanita di publik) yang di desain unisex.

"Hi Ino" pria itu menyapanya dengan santai.

"Wow, kau tampak keren"

"Kau juga Ino, mungkin kita di kira anak kembar"

Ino tertawa "Kau benar" Entah kebetulan Ino juga mengikat rambutnya ke atas dan membiarkan poninya menjuntai menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Dia mengenakan _hot pants , crop top_ longgar _off shoulder_ berwarna lavender memarmerkan perutnya yang rata dan sepasang sandal gladiator yang terikat hingga ke betisnya. Hari ini cuaca memang panas jadi dia berpakian seminimal mungkin.

"Ok, Ayo kita berbelanja" Deidara menarik tangan wanita itu memasuki pertokoan dengan semangat. Mengingatkan Ino pada Sakura. Sayang wanita itu begitu sibuk di rumah sakit. Mereka tak pernah lagi _shopping_ bareng. Ino dan rekan sesama pirangnya memasuki butik demi butik dan mencoba berbagai model pakaian. Ino terkejut ternyata Deidara tahu banyak soal fashion dan begitu antusias memberikan komentar dan ide. Ino takjub menemukan pria dengan kecintaan fashion di atas rata-rata. Padahal pria itu bekerja sebagai _coporate lawyer._

Ino sedikit curiga bila Deidara itu Gay. Sangat jelas terlihat dari gaya pria itu berpakaian. Dia terlalu stylish dan detail untuk ukuran seorang pria. Bukankah Itachi bilang tidak menyukai wanita. Ino mencoba menghubungkan kedua fakta itu. Mungkin-kah? Ino enggan bertanya pada teman barunya itu.

Ino merasa kakinya pegal setelah beberapa jam berjalan-jalan membawa banyak tas belanjaan dan rekan shoppingnya juga menenteng tas belanja tak kalah banyaknya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan pergi minum di cafe terdekat.

Deidara meletakan semua belanjaannya di lantai dan memutuskan untuk memesan jus mangga.

"Dei, Mengapa kau setuju datang menggantikan Itachi?"

"Kebetulan aku sedang libur dan tuan besarmu tidak menginginkan kau keluyuran sendiri jadi aku menawarkan diri menemanimu sekaligus memuaskan hasrat berbelanjaku"

"Lucu sekali dia itu. Memang aku anak-anak. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Apa Itachi memang selalu paranoid dan posesif?"

Deidara mengangkat bahu "Aku tidak tahu. Dia tak pernah punya pacar"

" karena dia lebih menyukai lelaki daripada wanita" sambung wanita itu. Mencoba memancing Deidara untuk terbuka.

Deidara terenyak "Kau tahu soal itu?"

"Mengapa kau tampak terkejut? Awalnya Itachi menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi mengingat keuntungan yang dia dapat dengan menikahiku dia berubah pikiran"

"Aku tak menyangka Itachi akan jujur padamu soal aibnya yang ini"

"Dei,Maaf bila aku menyinggungmu. Apa kau dan Itachi lebih dari sekedar sahabat?. Aku tahu kau mengaguminya dan kalian sangat dekat"

"Eh. Kami tidak punya hubungan spesial tapi memang pernah terjadi sesuatu. Hanya ketertarikan fisik Kau mengertikan? Tidak ada cinta di antara kami. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir" Deidara hanya menceritakan separuh kebenaran. Ino tak perlu tahu soal perasaan tak terbalasnya pada Itachi. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian? Aku tahu dia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada dirimu"

Ino mendesah,"Aku rasa kami baik-baik saja. Aku tidak lagi begitu membencinya tapi kau tahu kan Dei. Aku mencintai pria lain"

"Aku mengerti. Aku harus minta maaf padamu karena aku yang mengumpulkan semua data tentang Sai Shimura dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi. Aku sudah menasihatinya untuk melepaskanmu tapi dia tidak menggubris saranku"

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Itachi tapi aku juga tak ingin melihatnya hancur. Memaksamu untuk menikah dengannya adalah kesalahan" Deidara akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencegah pernikahan itu terjadi demi kebaikan mereka bersama.

Ino tidak akan bahagia bersama Itachi dan Itachi juga tidak akan bahagia bersama Ino bila cintanya tak terbalas. Meskipun Itachi sendiri yakin dia akan cukup puas bila Ino menjadi istrinya. Tapi kenyataan yang akan Itachi hadapi tidak semudah bayangan pria itu. Deidara sendiri paling tahu bagaimana sakitnya bila cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi tidak bisa berhenti berharap dan tak bisa menjauh.

Deidara sengaja mendekati dan berteman dengan Ino untuk memastikan wanita itu tidak akan membalas perasaan Itachi karena dia masih ingin punya harapan Itachi akan melihatnya sebagai sosok yang paling setia mengikutinya.

Bila perlu dia akan mencari dan membawa Sai Shimura ke hadapan Ino dan menghasut Ino untuk melawan Itachi. Agar semua kebodohan ini berakhir. Tapi meskipun Ino lari bersama pria itu. Deidara masih yakin Itachi akan mengejarnya. Itachi terlalu keras kepala dan obsesif untuk menyerah begitu saja.

Perasaan Deidara sendiri membingungkan. Dia tidak ingin Itachi bersedih karena kehilangan Ino tapi dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Itachi untuk orang lain. Dia tidak sanggup berpura-pura menjadi sahabat yang suportif selamanya. Membiarkan Itachi bersama Ino membuatnya sakit tapi melihat pria itu terluka juga menyakitkan. Ah.. apa pun yang dia lakukan jadi serba salah. Mengapa cinta harus begitu rumit? tapi selama Ino masih mencintai Sai Shimura. Dia bisa merasa lega karena dia tidak akan menderita sendirian.

Saat ini pun Ino bersedih karena dia tidak bisa bersama pria yang dia inginkan. Sementara Itachi merasa tersiksa dengan kebencian Ino pada dirinya. Entah bagaimana dengan Sai Shimura. Ia akan melacak keberadaan pria itu tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi

Ponsel wanita itu berdering. Nama Itachi terpampang dilayar. Ino pun menjawab panggilan dari tunangannya.

" Halo, apa kau masih berada di pusat perbelanjaan?" Itachi tengah menyetir ke arah mal di mana Ino berada. Dia bersyukur meeting tidak berlangsung lama.

" Iya aku sedang duduk di cafe bersama temanmu"

" Okay kalau begitu aku akan menyusulmu"

" Terserah saja aku tidak menunggumu datang. Bila kau terlalu lama muncul aku akan pulang" jawab Ino acuh kemudian dia menutup telepon.

Itachi menambah kecepatannya. Dia tidak berjumpa Ino selama seminggu. Jadwalnya dan Ino sangat penuh sehingga dia tidak punya waktu. Baru saja dia senang wanita itu setuju pergi dengannya tapi mendadak dia harus menghadiri meeting darurat.

Itachi melihat dua kepala dengan _pony tail_ pirang duduk dengan santai di sudut ruangan. Dia berjalan ke sana dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Cuaca panas membuatnya meninggalkan jas dan dasinya di mobil. Ia bersyukur dengan sejuknya AC di mall mengeringkan keringatnya akibat berlari-lari dari tempat parkir kemari.

"Hai, terima kasih kalian mau menungguku" pria itu duduk di sebelah Deidara menghadap Ino.

"Aku tidak berniat menunggumu. Dei yang memaksaku tetap tinggal"

Tidak ingin melihat Itachi bersama dengan Ino. Pria berambut pirang itu memilih pergi. " Ino karena Itachi sudah datang Jadi aku pulang saja aku malas jadi obat nyamuk menemani kalian pacaran"

"Hei Kami tidak pacaran kok aku tak ingin kau pergi"

"Tapi maaf Ino aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku yang lain. Nanti kita pergi shopping lagi ya. Selamat menikmati kencan kalian kalau begitu. Jangan lupa Itachi kau harus membayarku untuk menjadi body guard Ino " Pria berambut pirang itu mengangkat tas belanjaan nya dan meninggalkan mereka berduaan.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya teman barunya meninggalkan nya begitu saja setelah Itachi datang " Menurutmu mengapa dia meninggalkan kita berdua terburu-buru begitu? Apa dia cemburu, ya"

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu Ino. Kami hanya berteman. Mungkin dia ingin kita punya waktu untuk berbicara. Hampir seminggu ini kita selalu sibuk. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku sudah lelah dan hanya ingin pulang. Apa Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja aku keberatan. Aku baru saja tiba kau sudah mau pulang. Apa kau menghargai usaha untuk datang kemari? Aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan"

"Kalau begitu kau ikut saja ke apartemenku. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Pria itu terkejut mendengar undangan Ino. Dia tidak menyangka wanita itu akan mengizinkan datang ke apartemennya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat terkejut begitu Itachi? Aku tidak membawa mobil hari ini jadi sekalian kamu mengantarku pulang"

"Apa kau masih membenciku Ino?"

Ino membuang nafas panjang. Semuanya menjadi kian pelik dan ambigu. Bohong bila Ino berkata dia tidak memikirkan Sai lagi. Pria itu muncul dalam setiap mimpinya. Tapi salah bila dia berkata dia sangat membenci Itachi. Seiring waktu dia bisa melihat Itachi sebagai pria yang berniat baik tapi terkadang salah jalan "Tidak ada yang berubah hanya saja aku tidak lagi ingin memperkeruh suasana dengan perdebatan yang tak penting. Bila kau berusaha bersikap baik aku juga bisa bersikap baik, tapi aku belum bisa memaafkanmu"

"Aku tak peduli lagi kau memaafkan aku atau tidak. Selama kau di sisiku Ino"

"Kau tak khawatir suatu hari nanti mungkin aku menusukmu saat kau tidur. Wanita yang mendendam itu berbahaya apa kau tahu?" Ino mengatakannya dengan nada serius.

Itachi memandang Ino kemudian tertawa "Apakah kau serius merencanakan itu?"

"Siapa yang tahu mungkin saja aku akan menjadi gila Setelah sekian lama menjadi istrimu dan berbuat nekat" jawab Ino santai sambil mengangkat bahu "lagi pula aku tak keberatan jadi janda kaya raya"

"Aku rasa hidup kita tidak akan menjadi seburuk itu. Aku akan berusaha tidak membuatmu gila dengan sikapku"

"Tapi aku masih boleh mencoba bersikap menyebalkan padamu kan? Siapa tahu kau membatalkan pertunangan bodoh ini"

" Silahkan uji kesabaranku tapi aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku"

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Mobil Itachi parkir jauh dari mall karena hari itu memang hari libur dan sangat ramai.

"Mengapa kau parkir jauh sekali? mana cuaca panas lagi" Wanita itu menggerutu karena harus berjalan cukup jauh di tengah cuaca panas tapi beruntung Itachi bersedia membawa tas belanjaan nya

"Kau tahu sendiri ini hari libur dan mall sangat penuh"

Ino menyeberang jalan dengan tergesa-gesa dia tidak melihat Sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya

"Ino Awas!" teriak pria itu. Dengan refleks dia menjatuhkan belanjaan di kedua tangannya dan menarik lengan Ino sebelum terserempet oleh pengemudi mobil ugal-ugalan itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ino syok karena nyaris celaka. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dalam pelukan Itachi Uchiha "Maaf aku meleng. Hampir saja" Sadar masih dalam pelukan pria itu. Ino melepaskan diri. "Aku tak apa-apa Itachi"

Mereka berkendara dalam diam. Sesekali Itachi menoleh ke arah Ino yang duduk di sampingnya. Wanita itu tampak sedang melamun

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ternyata kau cukup baik bila tidak sedang dalam mode bajingan"

Itachi menyeringai "Kadang-kadang kau perlu menjadi orang brengsek untuk bisa menang"

Ino menatap lurus ke arah jalanan "Aku tidak setuju dengan pola pikirmu. Menang dengan merugikan orang lain bukanlah kemenangan sejati"

"Aku tahu aku sedang menipu diriku. Kau masih mencintainya kan?" ujarnya sendu.

"Tentu saja. Tidak mudah mengubah hatiku " Jawab Ino dengan sedikit keraguan dia tidak menyangka kalau kini ia tak yakin lagi dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Bayangan Masternya kini terlihat samar di dalam kepalanya.

"Tidak mudah bukan tidak mungkin. Apa kau sedang membuatku berharap Ino?"

"Terserah kau menginterpretasikan kalimatku seperti apa"

Mereka tiba di apartemen wanita itu. Ino membuka pintu dan melemparkannya barang bawaannya ke kursi terdekat kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di sofa kakinya benar-benar pegal. Itachi mengikuti wanita itu dan sedikit bingung melihat kelakuannya

"Maaf bukan bermaksud tak sopan tapi kakiku sakit. Kau santai saja anggap rumah sendiri." Ujarnya sambil melepaskan ikatan tali sandalnya.

Pria berambut hitam itu duduk di sofa dan mengamati sekelilingnya apartemen Ino memiliki gaya yang hampir mirip dengan apartemennya hanya wanita itu memilih warna warna pastel sebagai dekorasi sedangkan dia lebih suka warna-warna gelap

"Mau minum apa?" Ino berdiri melangkah ke dapurnya bertelanjang kaki dan pria itu baru memperhatikan pakaian Ino yang luar biasa sexy. Itachi pernah melihat Ino telanjang tapi saat itu Ino sedang tak sadarkan diri dan dia terlalu khawatir untuk sempat mengagumi kemolekan tubuhnya.

Ino pastinya rajin ke gym melihat otot-otot perutnya yang kencang dan kaki jenjangnya yang atletis. Pria itu menelan ludahnya merasa tenggorokannya kering. ternyata pesona Ino Yamanaka bukan cuma bualan dan sekarang dia paham mengapa para pria rela antri demi perhatiannya. "Air dingin saja" sepertinya udara panas membuat otaknya sedikit aneh. Ino tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangannya.

Itachi tak pernah memikirkan Ino secara fisik sebelumnya. Ok dia pernah mencium Ino tapi itu hanya sekedar intimidasi. Dia juga pernah tanpa sengaja melihat wanita itu masturbasi. Dia tahu Ino wanita yang cantik dan sensual tapi selama ini dia lebih fokus pada karakter wanita itu yang liar, bebas dan berani serta kemampuannya mengambil keputusan bisnis. Tapi di hadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini hanya berduaan di rumah Ino. Pria berambut hitam itu tak menyangkal dia jadi ke pikiran hal-hal yang tak pantas.

Ino kembali membawa segelas air untuk Itachi dan lemonade dingin untuk dirinya. Wanita itu membuka jendela lebar-lebar membiarkan semilir angin menghalau hawa panas di dalam ruangan itu. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Semburat jingga sudah menghiasi cakrawala diselingi awan-awan kelabu. Ino menyesap minumannya menikmati pemandangan sore di musim panas. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Itachi bergabung dengan Ino di balkon berdiri di sebelah wanita itu "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah kita menikah? Kita punya waktu kurang dari enam bulan untuk membuat peraturan"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh "Aku pikir kau akan mengatur semuanya untukku dan aku hanya bisa menurut saja seperti boneka"

"Kau salah. Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman dan juga ikut memberi pertimbangan masalah ini. Aku merubah pikiranku setelah melihat potensimu. hanya akan jadi sia-sia bila aku membentukmu menjadi istri penurut"

"Aku belum tahu apa yang aku inginkan beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya. tapi yang jelas aku akan tetap menjadi CEO Yamanaka"

"Yang aku minta darimu Ino. Hanya lakukan kewajibanmu nanti sebagai Nyonya Uchiha"

Iris aqua marine wanita itu mengembang. Menatap wajah Itachi Uchiha dengan ragu "Apa itu artinya aku harus tidur denganmu?"

"Pastinya. Aku tidak akan memaksa bila kau tak mau. Tapi kita tidak bisa menghindarinya"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu kembali menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam. Tangan Itachi menyentuh bahunya yang telanjang. Sentuhannya tidak membuat Ino bergidik tak nyaman seperti yang dia pikirkan. Malah tubuhnya merasa relax di bawah kehangatan telapak tangannya. "Ku harap kau tidak berpikir tidur denganku sangat menjijikkan "

Ino menutup matanya lelah. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Itachi dan membiarkan pria itu memeluknya dengan penuh kelembutan."Aku tidak tahu" ucapnya lirih.

Setelah perisahannya dengan Sai Ino tak pernah di sentuh pria. Wanita berambut pirang itu hampir menangis mengingat sentuhan terakhir Sai yang penuh amarah. Dia melampiaskan rasa frustrasinya pada Ino. Ino merasa sedikit kecewa tapi dia paham Sai memendam kepedihannya selama ini sendirian dan pria itu hanya punya dirinya tetapi dia pun akhirnya harus pergi dari sisi pria itu dan tanpa Sai di dekatnya Ino merasa kehilangan.

Ino masih mencintai Sai tapi kesepian yang kian mendalam menyiksa jiwanya dan dia sudah teramat lelah mempertahankan cinta yang tanpa harapan. Kenangan pun kini tak cukup memberikannya kedamaian. Dia membutuhkan sentuhan sedangkan di sisinya yang ada hanyalah seseorang yang seharusnya dia benci. Tapi lambat laun Ino menerima Itachi menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Bukankah Itachi sedang berusaha membuat dia nyaman?

"Ino, kau tampak benar-benar lelah. Sebaiknya aku pulang dan membiarkanmu beristirahat"

Ino menyerah pada kelemahannya. Dia menggenggam tangan Itachi yang melingkar di pinggangnya "Jangan, tinggallah disini" _Aku tak ingin sendirian_ lanjut wanita itu dalam hati. Mungkin Ino akan menyesali keputusannya esok hari. Tapi saat ini dia membutuhkan tubuh yang hangat untuk memeluknya dan mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak dari Sai Shimura.

.

.

Malam di rumah keluarga Shimura sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan kuas di atas kanvas dari ruangan studio. Sai memfokuskan perhatiannya dalam setiap goresan warna yang dia pulaskan pada sketsa gambar sang kekasih. Pria itu tenggelam jauh dalam pikirannya guna mengingat kembali setiap jengkal lekuk dan sudut dari wanita yang meninggalkannya. Mencoba menuangkan semua hal yang ia ingat dari wanita itu dalam bentuk dua dimensi.

Sai tersenyum puas melihat wanita dalam gambar itu balik tersenyum padanya. Dia akhirnya menyelesaikan potrait Ino Yamanaka. Dia merindukan wanita itu hingga hatinya terasa sakit. Ingin dia mengetuk pintu rumahnya hanya untuk mengingatkannya wanita itu dia masih ada di sini tapi apa itu akan membuat perbedaan?

Sai mengerti Ino tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkannya. Bisikan wanita itu dari balik pintunya yang tertutup masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ino mencintainya dan dia memilih menyerahkan kebebasannya untuk melindungi Sai tapi sebentar lagi Ino tak perlu melindunginya dan mereka akan bisa bersama tanpa gangguan.

Pintu ruangan itu bergeser. Seorang pelayan wanita berkimono datang untuk memberitahu Sai kalau Nyonya tsunade sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu. Pria itu menyimpan kuasnya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor berharap mendapatkan informasi terbaru. Tiba di situ. Sang tamu memberinya senyum hangat.

"Sai, kau beradaptasi dengan sangat baik rupanya" wanita itu mengamati mantan budaknya "Aku tak pernah menduga kau seorang cucu pengusaha sukses"

"Aku tak pernah diakui cucu oleh Danzo Shimura. Anda sendiri tahu bagaimana hidup saya"

Wanita setengah baya itu menggenggam tangan Sai mencoba memberi semangat "Kau harus bangga dan percaya diri Sai. Hanya dengan itu kau bisa menapaki lingkungan sosial yang penuh intrik ini. Bukankah kau ingin sukses?"

"Aku sedang berusaha Nyonya. Menjadi pria yang lebih baik dan berkelas"

Alis wanita itu terangkat "Apa ini semua demi Yamanaka Ino? Wanita itu akan menikahi Uchiha"

"Karena itu aku disini nyonya. Berusaha untuk mencegah pernikahan itu terjadi. Aku harap anda bisa membantuku"

"Aku tak mengerti, bila kau mengincar Uchiha mengapa kau memintaku mencari tahu soal Orochimaru?"

"Karena aku harus menyingkirkannya bila aku ingin duduk dengan tenang di kursi direktur. Saat ini tak seorang pun tahu cucu Danzo Shimura kembali untuk mengklaim hak nya"

"Kalau begitu ini berita bagus untukmu" Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah file yang cukup tebal pada Sai "Kebetulan Orochimaru juga lawan politik ku. Dia terlalu licin untuk aku jatuhkan sendiri tapi aku melakukan penyelidikan hubungan kegiatan pria itu dan apa yang akan kau rencanakan Sai?"

"Aku akan mengancam Orochimaru dengan semua bukti dan fakta yang aku kumpulkan mungkin itu akan cukup untuk membuatnya mundur di rapat direksi bulan depan"

"Dan apa kau akan mengungkap identitas mu?"

"Tentu saja Nyonya Tsunade Aku tidak ingin kehilangan banyak waktu untuk bersembunyi"

"Aku harap ancaman mu berhasil asal kau tahu Orochimaru bukan lawan yang mudah. Oh iya, Aku mengundangmu untuk menghadiri charity event yang diadakan oleh dewan kota bulan depan. Aku yakin Ino dan Itachi akan datang jadi persiapkan dirimu dengan baik Sai"

"Aku mengerti Nyonya Tsunade Aku juga berharap bisa berjumpa Ino secepatnya"

Setelah tamunya pergi Sai mengunci diri di ruang studinya dia mempelajari file yang diberikan padanya dan mencocokkan dengan bukti-bukti yang didapatkan dari perusahaan. Ternyata Orochimaru diam-diam memanfaatkan perusahaan Shimura untuk menjual senjata, narkoba dan pencucian uang. Sai sendiri mengenal dunia bawah tanah tapi dia tidak menyangka seorang bisnisman dan politikus terkemuka ternyata terkait dengan kelompok mafia Akatsuki. dia tidak mungkin membuka masalah ini ke publik karena akan mempengaruhi nama baik dan saham grup Shimura.

Bila dia tidak bisa mengancam Orochimaru paling tidak dia harus bisa mengontrol pria itu. Dia harus berdiskusi dengan Yamato dan Nara untuk urusan ini. Mungkin kah dia bisa membuat _legal action_ jika Orochimaru tidak mau angkat kaki dari Shimura group?

Sai bersandar di kursinya dan menutup mata mencoba mengusir rasa galau yang melintasi batinnya tidak ada yang mudah Tapi demi rasa cintanya dia akan berusaha meski itu berarti dia harus memanggil kembali sisi gelapnya.

Dia bukan pria yang baik. Lahir dan besar di lingkungan yang penuh dengan kekerasan, prostitusi dan kriminalitas dia hanya tahu cara mempertahankan diri dan tidak mempercayai. Di dunianya yang minim belas kasih. Ino yang datang menawarkan persahabatan dan cinta tanpa menuntut apa pun darinya terasa bagaikan musim semi yang tak pernah datang di hidupnya. Tak peduli setebal apa pun dinding es yang Sai buat Ino tetap berusaha mencairkannya dengan kehangatan dan wanita itu berhasil.

Ino mencintainya meski dia tidak punya apa pun untuk ditawarkan. Seorang yang tidak berharga seperti dirinya tak pernah mencoba berharap tapi kini semua berbeda. Ino rela melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan agar Sai tidak lagi diganggu. Dia mencoba melindunginya menunjukan dirinya cukup berharga bagi wanita itu dan sekarang dia akan datang kembali menawarkan apa yang dia dulu tidak punya.

Sai membuka laci meja. Meraih pistol milik Danzo. Sai awalnya terkejut menemukan senjata di rumah Shimura. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa pak tua itu butuh senjata. Tapi sekarang dia mengerti. Sai akan membuat pria berbahaya sebagai musuhnya mungkin dia akan membutuhkan ini untuk melindungi dirinya. Sudah jelas banyak pihak tidak menginginkan kembalinya cucu Danzo Shimura dan dia harus mempersiapkan diri dari hal yang terburuk.

.

.

Langit kini berwarna Indigo. Cahaya terakhir mentari telah sirna seiring datangnya kegelapan yang merayap menyelimuti dunia menggantikan hari menjadi malam. Dua insan itu tidak beranjak dari balkon. Tubuh mereka masih menempel dalam sebuah pelukan tapi mereka diam membisu dalam kesunyian, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ino telah minta Itachi untuk tinggal dan ia tidak ingin berpikir ulang tentang keputusannya. Sedangkan Itachi merasa bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana dengan permintaan yang tak pernah dia duga.

Wanita berambut pirang itu berbalik. Wajah mereka berhadapan dan ia menengadah menatap langsung ke mata Itachi yang masih tidak berkata apa-apa.

Itachi masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya memandangi Ino dengan tidak percaya. Dia memperhatikan mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca dan bibir pinknya sedikit membuka. Jika saya dia menunduk maka dia akan bisa mencium bibir indah itu tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Itachi masih diam membeku akhirnya Ino memutuskan mengambil inisiatif .Dalam sekejap wanita itu menangkup wajahnya dan berjinjit menciumnya.

Ino tidak mencoba menjadi lembut. Ciumannya itu juga tidak di penuhi sensualitas dan gairah. Itachi tahu Ino tak merasakan itu terhadap dirinya. Tapi dia bisa merasakan kebutuhan dan rasa putus asa. Itachi tidak membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dan tergoda menyadari apa yang di lakukan Ino tidak didasari perasaan untuk dirinya.

"Hentikan Ino, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam"

Wanita berambut pirang itu terenyak "Bukankah kau menginginkanku?" tanyanya heran.

" _I do_. Tapi bukan begini caranya Ino" Itachi menyimpan tangannya di saku celana dan menarik nafas "Kau tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau membenciku. Sudah lupa soal itu?. Bila kau sedang tak ingin sendirian aku akan menemanimu tapi sebaiknya kita tidak melakukan hal-hal yang kau sesali nanti"

"Aku tak mengerti Itachi mengapa kau menolak untuk menyentuhku bukankah ini kesempatanmu?"

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu punya alasan untuk lebih membenciku lagi. Aku tahu kau hanya sedang sedih"

Ino tersenyum. Ternyata ada kucing dikasih ikan tapi tak mau padahal dia pria oportunis "Jadi apa yang kau sarankan?"

" _We could sit and talk?_ Kapan kita pernah benar-benar bicara Ino Tanpa saling marah-marah. Mengancam atau memaki?"

Mereka berdua kini duduk di sofa "Dari mana kita mulai?"

"Satu pertanyaan untuk satu jawaban" putus pria itu

"Kau yang memulai" Sahut Ino

"Apa kau pernah mencintai Sasuke?"

"Tidak"

"Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena aku penasaran. Jadi mengapa kau berkencan dengannya kalau begitu?"

"Karena aku butuh tentengan yang populer dan tampan dan dia butuh tameng dari para fans gila"

"Ah, Aku mengerti"

"Mengapa kau menjelek-jelekkan aku?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Mungkin aku cemburu pada Sasuke?"jawabnya ragu.

Mata Ino menyipit. "Itu bukan cara terbaik untuk memperlihatkan bahwa kau menyukai seseorang. Memang kau anak SD"

"Lalu mengapa dulu kau memandangku begitu? Seperti _you know, Curious_ atau terlihat sedang merindu bagiku"

"Karena saat itu aku mengagumimu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. _The real you is suck_ "

"Ino, mau pergi liburan?" Tanya pria itu tiba-tiba. "Proyek kita sudah berjalan dan Sasuke bisa mengawasinya kita bisa pergi beberapa hari bila kau mau"

"Yah, Kurasa aku butuh itu"

"Sudah malam. Aku pulang saja. Sampai jumpa besok di kantor" pria itu berdiri beranjak pergi.

"Tidak menyesal menolak undanganku?" tanya Ino mengolok-olok Itachi.

Pria berambut hitam itu menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Tapi aku tak ingin kau membunuhku saat kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran"

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Ino menghadiri konferensi bisnis nasional. Di mana semua perusahaan besar di undang untuk hadir. Dia dan Sasuke datang sebagai perwakilan perusahaan Yamanaka dan Uchiha.

Sungguh sebenarnya Ini kegiatan yang membosankan tapi mungkin dia bisa menemukan prospek bagus untuk ekspansi bisnis. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dan berkaca mata berjalan sambil menenteng briefcasenya. Dia mengenakan jas hitam seperti pria-pria lainnya. Penampilannya seperti orang kantoran biasa tapi dia mirip seseorang. terutama kulitnya yang sangat pucat. Apa mungkin? Mengapa dia ada di sini?

Ino mencoba mengikuti pria tersebut " Sai?"

dan pria itu pun berhenti melangkah.


	12. Chapter 12 : Ghost of You

**Disclaimer : All Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **The Heiress and The Bartender**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Ghost of you**

.

.

"Sai?" Ino mencoba memanggil pria yang dia kejar. Jantung nya berdegup kencang penuh antisipasi ketika pria berambut hitam itu berhenti sebentar dan menoleh

Pria itu tersenyum padanya. Ino merasa sangat kecewa. Dia bukan Sai.

"Ah Nona Yamanaka, Sungguh keberuntungan bisa bertemu anda disini. Kebetulan perusahaan kami ingin menjajaki kerja sama dengan perusahaan anda"

"Maaf, Aku sedang sibuk tuan. Bila kau ingin membicarakan bisnis sebaiknya kau bicara pada kepala divisi perencanaan di kantor kami. Aku permisi dulu" ucapnya sopan dan berbalik pergi.

Ino merasa mengalami gangguan mental. Bisa-bisanya dia melihat orang lain sebagai Sai. Tanpa dia sadari dirinya selalu mencoba mencari-cari bayangan Sai di mana pun dia sedang berada. Dia bahkan terkadang mencoba mencari sosok Sai dalam diri Itachi.

Sai pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Bahkan tidak meninggalkan pesan. Pria itu tidak akan kembali dan Ino harus sadar diri dia sekarang bersama Itachi. Percuma memikirkan Sai terus menerus. Mungkin dia memang perlu liburan dan memfokuskan diri. Bila dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Itachi paling tidak dia bisa mencoba menerimanya sebagai partner. Mereka toh akan hidup bersama pada akhirnya.

Seminggu kemudian Ino mengepak barangnya dalam koper. Tiket pesawat sudah dikantonginya. Ino tidak berniat menghabiskan liburannya bersama Itachi seperti yang pria itu rencanakan. Dia lebih suka pergi sendirian tapi dia enggan pergi begitu saja. Tak ingin Itachi berburuk sangka mengira Ino kabur. Wanita itu mengirimkan pesan padanya.

Sementara Ino sibuk bersiap pergi liburan. Itachi malah sedang sibuk bekerja di kantornya. Ino mengabaikan idenya soal liburan bersama. Tapi dia akan memaksa wanita itu ikut dengannya. Dalam kepala Itachi bayangan Dia dan Ino terdampar berdua saja di pulau tropis terdengar menarik. Tapi sebelumnya Dia harus membereskan semua pekerjaannya dan baru bisa pergi.

Itachi baru sadar dirinya tak pernah libur karena dia memang merasa tak memerlukannya. Kalaupun dia pergi ke luar negeri itu juga karena urusan bisnis. Sekarang dia baru paham dia tak tertarik pada apa pun selain pekerjaan.

Semua yang dia lakukan selalu bertujuan untuk kesuksesan perusahaan. Dia dididik dan di besarkan untuk ini dan tidak di perkenankan memiliki opsi lain. Dia terbiasa memperlakukan orang lain sebagai alat untuk mencapai tujuan dan kesuksesan. Dia juga tak pernah dekat dengan orang lain secara emosional selain adiknya dan lama-lama Sasuke yang waktu kecil mengaguminya bilang betapa menyedihkan dirinya yang terlalu fokus dengan citra dan kesuksesan tapi dia tidak pernah mencoba mendalami kata-kata Sasuke hingga dia harus bertunangan dengan Ino.

Dia hidup dengan menanggung beban dan harapan Fugaku padanya. Tanpa sengaja dia membiarkan orang lain membentuk kehidupannya terutama ayahnya. Meskipun dia selalu berkata tak peduli dengan pendapat orang kenyataannya tidak begitu. Itachi takut gagal karena itu bisa membuat orang berhenti mengaguminya dan ayahnya akan kecewa padanya. Itachi takut bila dia menjadi bukan siapa-siapa dan bila ia jatuh semua keistimewaan yang dia miliki akan hilang. Bila dia tidak istimewa siapa yang akan mencintainya?

Itachi merenungi hidupnya. Selama ini pernahkah dia berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu selain yang orang lain harapkan dari dirinya? Sesuatu yang memang dia ingin lakukan demi dirinya sendiri tanpa tujuan membuat orang lain terkesan.

Keputusannya untuk menikahi Ino memang karena ia didesak ayahnya. Tapi keputusannya untuk memenangkan hati wanita itu dan berusaha untuk dimaafkan adalah untuk dirinya sendiri. Semakin lama waktu yang dihabiskan bersama Ino. Semakin dia merasa bebas. Sangat menyenangkan bisa jadi diri sendiri dan lepas dari ekspektasi. Tidak ada yang harus dia sembunyikan dari wanita itu. Karena Ino tahu siapa dirinya dan membencinya. Tapi sikap terbuka wanita itu jauh lebih melegakan untuk dihadapi dari pada pura-pura manis seperti halnya kebanyakan wanita.

Ino adalah kebalikannya. Walau situasi mereka hampir sama wanita itu memandangnya dengan perspektif yang berbeda. Ino tak takut untuk berenang melawan arus dan tidak pernah mencoba membuat orang lain terkesan. Wanita itu lebih memilih membiarkan orang-orang membicarakan dengan buruk dan tetap berjalan dengan kepala tegak dari pada pura-pura menjadi hal yang bukan dirinya. Itachi tak punya kekuatan seperti itu. Dia terlalu malu untuk membiarkan keburukannya terlihat jadi dia menutupinya.

Itachi sepenuhnya sadar cintanya pada Ino egois dan posesif. Bila dia benar-benar mencintainya seharusnya dia membiarkan Ino bersama lelaki yang dia pilih. Tapi tidak. Membayangkan Ino bersama pria lain saja sudah menyakiti hatinya. Saat ini Ino mulai menerimanya. Mungkin tidak dengan sepenuh hati tapi suatu hari Ino akan berubah pikiran Demi Ino dia sanggup untuk menjadi pria yang lebih baik.

Sebuah notifikasi email baru muncul dilayar ponselnya. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Ino

' ** _Hey, Aku pergi ke Italia. Sampai jumpa'_**

Dahi pria tampan itu berkerut. Tunangannya berulah lagi. Semua rencana daalm pikirannya kandas. Ternyata Ino malah pergi sendirian. Tapi kemudian Itachi tersenyum simpul dan mulai mengetik membalas pesan Ino

 ** _'Lari ke Italia? Kau pergi ke ujung dunia pun akan aku kejar Nona Yamanaka'_** lalu menambahkan _wink emoticon_ pada pesannya dan mengetuk send icon. Segera setahnya dia memberitahu Konan dia akan cuti seminggu mulai besok. Semua urusan yang penting akan dikerjakan Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi bersikap impulsif tanpa menyelesaikan tugasnya dia pulang dan mencari tahu ke mana Ino akan pergi.

Ino tengah berada di bandara. Menunggu pesawatnya boarding ketika balasan dari Itachi muncul. Pipinya merona merah membaca pesan singkat itu.

"ha.. tak ku sangka pria itu bisa gombal juga rupanya" Ino menyimpan ponselnya dalam tas dan berjalan menuju gate 10. Itachi tak akan menemukannya dan dia pun tersenyum membayangkan kepanikan pria itu mengetahui dia pergi. Ino memang senang membuat masalah.

.

.

Sai duduk di ruang kantor Orochimaru bersama pengacara Yamato. Pria yang dia tunggu belum datang. Sai menunggu dengan sabar. Hari ini dia akan mengonfrontasi Orochimaru dan mengambil alih perusahaannya.

Langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruangan. Pria dengan rambut panjang dan tatapan menakutkan muncul tapi Sai tidak gentar. Dia telah mengamati dan menyelidiki Orochimaru dengan saksama

"Siapa kau?. Mengapa kalian bisa masuk ke kantorku?

"Maaf tuan Orochimaru. Aku sudah tidak sopan masuk ke kantormu. Aku cucu Danzo Shimura. Ahli waris tunggal perusahaan Shimura. Keberadaanku disini untuk memintamu mundur dari jabatan dewan direksi"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Yamato tolong jelaskan?"

"Maaf tuan Orochimaru. Apa anda ingat surat kuasa Danzo hanya menyatakan anda berhak mengelola Shimura Group hingga ahli warisnya yang sah kembali dan apabila setelah lima tahun sang ahli waris tidak kembali maka anda berhak memiliki 30% saham Shimura group. Tuan Sai telah kembali jadi secara hukum perusahaan ini adalah miliknya"

"Heh, jadi bocah ingusan sepertimu mau mendepakku keluar begitu saja. Apa kau tak tahu jasaku pada perusahaan ini?"

"Aku tak peduli mengapa Danzo mempercayaimu. Tapi aku tidak punya ruang untukmu"

"Sai Shimura. Kau memang tak tahu apa-apa rupanya" tatapan Orochimaru meremehkan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada perusahaan ini. Aku punya banyak bukti yang menunjukkan kau menyalahgunakan wewenang dan mengorupsi dana perusahaan. Bila kau tidak mundur aku akan membawa masalah ini ke polisi"

"Bodoh bila kau pikir bisa menyeretku ke polisi tanpa membuka aib perusahaan ini. Kau pikir bagaimana cara Danzo menyelamatkan perusahaan ini dari resesi?"

Sai menatap Orochimaru tanpa memperlihatkan sedikit emosi pun. Pria berambut hitam itu tetap tenang "Danzo sudah mati dan Aku tidak bisa dimintai tanggung jawab dengan semua tindakan melawan hukum yang dilakukannya"

Ternyata pria ini cerdas juga pikir Orochimaru "Apa kau tak takut bila pemegang saham lainnya hengkang bila aku pergi. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah kawanku"

Sai melangkah dari kursinya. Berdiri di hadapan Orochimaru. Dia harus menegaskan siapa boss dia perusahaan ini "Kawan? Kau terlalu menganggap tinggi dirimu. Para investor itu loyal pada profit bukan pada dirimu. Selama perusahaan ini terus menerus menghasilkan keuntungan mereka tidak akan beralih. Kau harus mengundurkan diri di rapat dewan minggu depan dan kau tak punya hak disini. Mayoritas saham Shimura adalah milikku dan bila kau bisa sedikit saja pengertian aku dengan senang hati memberikan kompensasi padamu"

Orochimaru melangkah memutar untuk mengambil tas kerjanya "Untuk saat ini aku menyingkir Sai Shimura. Aku terima permintaanmu karena perusahaan ini tidak ada manfaatnya bagiku bila hancur. Tapi jangan kau senang dulu. aku akan kembali. Hati-hati saja" Pria dengan mata tajam itu keluar dari pintu tapi senyum liciknya tak luput dari pengamatan Sai.

Setelah perbincangannya tadi berjalan cukup menenggangkan akhirnya berakhir dia kini bisa bernafas lega. Satu masalah selesai dan di luar dugaannya Orochimaru bersikap lunak tapi dia tetap harus waspada. Anjing yang ditendang bisa saja balik menggigit.

"Sepertinya rencanamu berjalan lebih lancar dari yang kukira Sai"

Suara pengacara Yamato memecah konsentrasi Sai. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai dan duduk di kursi CEO yang di tinggalkan Orochimaru. "Untuk sementara. Tapi kau tahu Orochimaru pasti punya rencana lain. Kursi CEO ini nyaman juga ya" ujarnya ironis mengingat jalan Sai menjadi pemimpin perusahaan penuh tantangan.

"Sebaiknya kita menemui tuan Sarutobi"

"Aku akan berbicara padanya secara pribadi Yamato. Kau tak usah khawatir. Mungkin kau bisa mencarikan aku sekretaris karena aku akan mulai bekerja minggu depan"

"Tak masalah Sai, Aku mengenal seseorang yang cakap untuk pekerjaan ini. Kalau kehadiranku tak dibutuhkan lagi. Aku permisi dulu"

"Terima kasih Yamato. Sisanya akan aku urus sendiri"

"Senang bekerja untukmu tuan Shimura"

Sai menatap dinding kosong di tempat yang kini jadi ruang kantornya. Seminggu lagi dia akan resmi menjadi CEO Shimura Group dan dunia akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Tapi sejujurnya dia takut dan tak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam posisi ini. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal membuat kebijakan dan memimpin perusahaan.

Bila saja saat ini Ino mendampinginya status CEO ini tidak akan begitu membebani pundaknya. Wanita itu pastinya dengan senang hati memberikan masukan dan bimbingan dalam mengurusi masalah seperti ini karena wanita itu sendiri di besarkan sebagai Nona bangsawan yang akan memimpin perusahaan Yamanka. Dia berharap suatu hari nanti dia dan Ino bisa saling berbagi dan mengisi kekosongan dalam ruang hati mereka. Bersama mereka saling melengkapi. Meskipun dunia melawan dirinya, Sai akan terus memperjuangkan cintanya pada Ino karena tak ada hal yang lebih berarti baginya dari pada wanita itu.

Sai teringat kembali kata-kata kasar ayah Ino saat mereka bertemu. Apa pria itu masih akan menilainya tidak pantas untuk Ino ketika kini dia adalah seorang pria dengan nama besar Shimura? Sungguh akan menyenangkan melihat orang-orang yang menghinanya menjilat ludah mereka sendiri. Dia bukan lagi pria rendahan yang tak punya apa-apa. Sai yang sekarang berada di puncak hierarki sosial. Tapi dia tak akan pernah memupuk jiwa elitis. Sai selalu percaya status sosial tak berarti apa-apa walau sayang nya orang lain tak berpikiran sama. Dia tak akan terlena, tidak ada yang berubah ketika nama besar dan uang menempel pada dirinya. Meskipun semua orang tiba-tiba memperlakukannya dengan baik. Sai meragukan ketulusan mereka. Dunia ini penuh kepalsuan.

Nanti malam dia akan mampir ke rumah tuan Sarutobi. Sudah saatnya dia membawa berita baik dan mengambil kembali seluruh tanggung jawab dari pundak pria tua itu. Sai tidak ingin kehilangan tuan Sarutobi yang kaya dengan pengalaman. Barangkali beliau berkenan menjadi advisornya selama beberapa tahun sampai dia bisa menjalankan tugasnya sendirian.

Sai menghabiskan harinya dengan memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaan dan mereview beberapa unit bisnis mereka. Semuanya tampak positif dan berjalan dengan sendirinya. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu membuat keputusan yang krusial bila kondisi ekonomi makro berjalan normal. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja dan dia tidak akan melakukan perubahan apapun.

Sai tersenyum sendirian. Seminggu lagi dia akan memasuki kantor ini sebagai Sai Shimura sang CEO dan memulai debutnya secara sosial dengan menghadiri semua pesta dan gala. Tentunya dia akan bertemu Ino lagi. Sai sudah tidak sabar untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ino. Dia akan meminta Ino menikahinya.

.

.

Deidara menghentikan mobilnya di zona drop off terminal keberangkatan bandara Konoha. Dia masih menatap Itachi dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau mau menyusul Ino begitu saja? Apa kau waras Itachi? Kau bahkan tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Ino pasti tidak suka akan hal ini"

Itachi mengambil kopernya dari bagasi,"Ino memberitahuku dia berada di Italia dan Inoichi tahu di mana tepatnya wanita itu berada"

Pria berambut pirang itu bersender di mobilnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ke tidak setujuan "Ino akan marah, kau tahu itu kan? Wanita itu ingin menyendiri dan kau mengganggunya"

Itachi mendesah "Aku tahu. Tapi ini kesempatanku untuk berduaan saja dengan Ino tanpa gangguan. Siapa tahu hubungan kami akan mengalami kemajuan"

"Aku meragukannya"

" Dei, Kau tak pernah terdengar positif bila membicarakan tentang diriku dan Ino"

' _tentu saja bodoh, siapa yang bisa ikhlas bila orang yang dia cintai tambah dekat dengan orang lain'_ ujar Deidara kesal dalam hati tapi mulutnya berkata hal yang berbeda "Aku hanya menjadi realistis. Kau harus bisa menghormati keputusan Ino"

"Sudahlah, Itu aku urus belakangan. Sampai jumpa Dei" Itachi menyeret kopernya pergi dan Deidara hanya bisa memandangnya dengan sedih.

Dia sudah berusaha untuk menemukan Sai Shimura tapi tidak ada hasil. Terakhir pria itu terlihat di kediaman Nyonya Tsunade. Sungguh aneh pria dengan latar belakang suram punya kontak dengan politisi berpengaruh. Mungkin Deidara harus bertanya pada Nyonya Tsunade. Bagaimanapun Itachi harus di sadarkan kalau Ino bukan untuknya. Meskipun sangat berat baginya untuk memaksa Itachi melihat dan menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Ino menikmati pemandangan Indah dari villa yang dia sewa di tuscany. Sejauh mata memandang hijaunya perkebunan anggur menyejukkan mata. Dia suka suasana pedesaan yang sepi dan menenangkan. Sekarang dia jauh dari rumah dan jauh dari masalahnya. Dia menikmati hari-harinya dengan berjalan-jalan. Menikmati makanan lezat di desa terdekat. Dari balkon kamarnya Ino menyaksikan mata hari terbenam sambil menikmati wine produksi lokal yang lezat dan musik jazz sendu penuh nostalgia mengalun dari stereo membuatnya sedikit melankolis. Dia sendirian akan kah dia akan seperti ini selamanya? Ino membuka hatinya untuk Sai setelah sekian lama dia tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk merasakan dan terlibat emosi dan Ino meninggalkan Sai.

Selama ini dia berpikiran Sai yang meninggalkannya tapi itu tidak benar. Dia lah yang memutuskan untuk menemui Itachi. Hubungannya dengan Sai tidak akan pernah berjalan dengan normal. Sai kacau secara emosional dan membawa terlalu banyak luka dan kepahitan untuk bisa mencintai seseorang. Dia teringat betapa pria itu membuat jarak dengan dirinya dan takut dengan keintiman. Dia hanya menyentuh Ino bila pria itu benar-benar seratus persen mengontrol semuanya. Sai hampir tidak pernah tersenyum bila dia melakukannya itu hannyalah senyum palsu tanpa perasaan di dalamnya. Sai marah pada dunia tapi masih tersisa kelembutan dalam dirinya semua tertuang dalam lukisannya dan juga kebaikan hatinya pada orang yang lebih tidak beruntung. Ino ingin mengerti Sai dan menolong pria itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ino malah membawa pria itu pada jurang kehancuran. Ino secara tak langsung bertanggung jawab menghancurkan hidup dan martabat pria itu. Ino tak berhak lagi mencintai Sai. Dia gagal.

Ino menelan wine nya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya tercekat dengan kesedihan yang terasa mencekik leher dan merampas udara dari paru-parunya. Butiran air mata jatuh menetesi pipinya yang kian cekung akibat kehilangan berat badan. Dia salah karena sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang bartender yang seharusnya hanya menjadi objek seksualnya. Ino tahu dari awal pernikahannya tidak akan pernah murni menjadi keputusannya sendiri. Tapi siapa sangka dia akan jatuh cinta dan rasanya menyakitkan.

Sebuah mobil fiat hitam meluncur di jalan masuk properti yang Ino tempati. Wanita itu merasa sedikit waspada. Dia tidak menunggu kedatangan siapa pun dan hanya orang tuanya yang tahu di mana dia berada.

Ino turun ke ruang depan. Bel rumah berdering dengan kencang. Ino ragu untuk membuka pintu tapi dia penasaran. Ino mengambil pepper spray dari tasnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Dia membuka pintu sedikit kemudian mengintip melihat sosok pria berambut hitam berdiri di pintu dengan kopernya. Lalu dia keluar menemui tamu yang tak diundang

"Kau, mengapa kau kemari" ujar wanita itu marah sambil berkacak pinggang

Itachi terlihat berantakan. Jas nya tersampir di bahu. Rambutnya acak-acakan sepatu mahalnya penuh debu. Dia tampak lelah tapi dia tersenyum melihat Ino "Begini caramu menyambut calon suami? Aku mengharapkan sambutan hangat"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kau datang"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah bilang aku akan mengejarmu Ino dan aku tidak bercanda" enam belas jam terbang dan tiga jam menyetir hanya untuk melihat wanita berambut pirang itu cemberut. Itachi tak keberatan. _That's Ino for him_. Tingkahnya sepahit buah maja tapi Itachi akan tetap menelannya walau tahu itu bisa membunuhnya karena dia terlanjur cinta.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Ayahmu" jawabnya singkat

"Seharusnya aku tahu dia akan berkomplot denganmu. Mengapa kau membawa koper kemari?

Itachi menegakkan diri. Bersiap-siap menghadapi badai yang muncul "Aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu. Kau sendirian dan rumah ini punya banyak kamar"

Mata _aquamarine_ wanita itu mendelik tajam "Cari hotel saja sana. Aku tidak menerima serigala dalam wujud apa pun di tempatku" Wanita pirang itu masuk dan membanting pintu di depan Itachi.

Itachi yang sangat lelah karena perjalanannya dan _jet lag_ pula. Menyeret kopernya ke bawah jendela yang terbuka dia mulai beteriak-teriak.

"Ino, jangan jahat begitu. Aku lelah setelah perjalanan jauh kau tega sekali? Kota terdekat tiga jam dari sini"

Ino muncul dan berdiri di balkon "Aku tak peduli. Bukan aku yang memintamu datang kemari. Pergi sana jangan menggangguku Itachi aku sedang ingin sendiri"

" _Please_ Ino, malam ini saja? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Besok aku pergi aku janji. Bukankah kau bilang kita bisa berlaku sipil satu sama lain. Sungguh bar-bar kau mengusirku begitu saja" ujarnya memelas.

Ino mengalah. Dia membuka pintu untuk Itachi dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk "Hey Terima kasih"

"Jangan besar kepala. Hanya malam ini saja. Kau bisa tidur di kamar sebelah sana. Aku akan berada di kamarku di lantai dua"

Itachi membawa kopernya ke kamar yang cukup luas dan bernuansa kecokelatan. Dia membuka pakaiannya dan mencari handuk untuk mandi.

Air hangat mengalir dari shower menenangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Sungguh beruntung Ino membiarkan dia tinggal bersamanya. Dia tidak akan memaksa tinggal. Bila besok Ino ingin dia pergi maka dia akan pergi.

Setelah merasa bersih kembali Itachi mengambil T-shirt berwarna navy dan celana panjang longgar berbahan katun. Itachi tidak merasa perlu berpakaian rapi karena hawa cukup panas dan dia sedang liburan. Pria itu keluar untuk mencari Ino. Dia naik ke lantai dua mengetuk pintu kamar wanita itu

"Masuk saja Itachi" Ino duduk berselonjor membaca buku di kursi panjang yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sebotol wine yang sudah di buka terletak di meja. Dia membiarkan jendela terbuka dan membiarkan angin berembus menggoyangkan tirai tipis berwarna pasir laut.

Itachi duduk di ujung kursi. Mengamati bulu mata Ino yang lentik membingkai manik berwarna _aquamarine_ yang terlihat sedih. Wajahnya polos tanpa make up tapi kulit Ino semulus porcelain. Dia sangat cantik. Ino adalah kesempurnaan yang dia cari. Meskipun Ino terkadang berisik, keras kepala dan suka melawannya. Itachi yang selalu kritis, sinis dan seskeptis bisa tutup mata dan tetap memandang Ino sebagai wanita sempurna. Inikah cinta? Perasaan yang terlalu kuat membutakan dan membingungkan penilaian logisnya.

Ino meletakan bukunya di pangkuan memberikan perhatiannya pada Itachi. Hanya mereka berdua disini. Jauh dari mana-mana. Ino tak takut lagi pada Itachi karena pria itu sudah menunjukkan dia tidak akan mengambil keuntungan dari Ino.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ino, apa kau tidak ingin makan malam? Aku lapar kita bisa pergi ke restoran terdekat"

"Aku malas, kau pergi saja sendiri" ujarnya acuh.

"Apa ada bahan makanan di dapur?"

"Ya, aku baru berbelanja kemarin. Tapi asal kau tahu memasak bukan keahlianku" Wanita itu menurunkan kakinya duduk tegak dan meregangkan tangan serta punggungnya.

"Ya sudah, Aku saja yang masak tapi kau harus ikut makan bersamaku"

Mereka berdua turun ke dapur dan Ino membawa botol wine bersamanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu duduk di konter dapur menungkan segelas wine lagi untuk dirinya. "Itachi apa kau mau? Ini Chianti wine. Rasanya sangat enak"

"Boleh" Ucap pria itu sambil memeriksa kulkas. Dia menemukan selada dan salmon asap serta roti dan juga satu jar basil pesto dan pasta

Ino mengambil gelas dan menuangkan wine untuk Itachi sementara pria itu dengan cekatan merebus pasta mencuci salad dan membuat dressing lalu memanggang roti di toaster.

Sungguh aneh melihat pria seperti Itachi bekerja di dapur. Bukankah dia seorang tuan besar "Apa yang pria sepertimu tidak bisa lakukan Itachi"

Itachi berdiri di meja konter meraih dan menyesap wine-nya

"Banyak Ino, Aku tidak bisa bersih-bersih. Menjahit dan yang paling buruk aku tidak bisa mengalah"

Ino terkekeh " Sikapmu yang tak bisa mengalah itu yang membuatku terjebak denganmu"

"Belajarlah menikmatinya Ino. Bersamaku tidak buruk koq. Ngomong-ngomong di mana cincin pertunangan yang aku berikan? Kenapa tidak dipakai?"

"Hm.. aku simpan. Hatiku belum ikhlas menerimamu jadi tunanganku" ujar Ino dengan santainya.

Itachi menelan rasa kecewanya "Nona Yamanaka sebaiknya kau menata meja karena makanan hampir siap"

Ino menurut. Dia mengambil peralatan makan, serbet dan piring kemudian menatanya di meja. Ino kemudian duduk manis menunggu Itachi muncul dari dapur membawa dua mangkuk salad.

Ino mencicipi salad-nya " _Not bad,_ untuk ukuran tuan muda Uchiha yang manja"

"Ah, bukankah kau nona besar manja yang hanya belajar cara bersolek dan merayu laki-laki"

"Dan kau-pun tak luput dari pesonaku. Seorang Nona manja yang hobinya merayu laki-laki" balas wanita itu.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh makanan dan hampir dua botol wine. Mereka berdua menjadi lebih santai. Kepala Ino berkabut dan melayang. Entah bagaimana mereka berdua jadi akrab dan Ino menemukan dirinya terbaring di lantai balkon kamarnya. Kepala pirangnya dengan nyaman berada di pangkuan Itachi. Sementara Itachi sibuk mempermainkan helaian rambutnya. Ino menatap langit berbintang dengan pandangan kosong. Dia merasa kosong.

"Ino, aku minta maaf telah memisahkanmu dengan Sai Shimura"

"Tak ada artinya sekarang. Sai tidak kembali dan kau tidak melepaskanku. Sekarang hanya kau dan aku" Ino duduk dan menatap Itachi tajam "Ini semua salahmu dan aku tak pernah punya pilihan"

Ino beringsut mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pria itu. Mereka berdua mabuk dan tak bisa berpikir logis. Ino dipenuhi rasa marah dan putus asa.

"Ino" Bibir pria itu membisikan namanya bagaikan sebuah doa. Nafasnya tertahan melihat wajah wanita itu semakin dekat. Persetan dengan menjadi pria baik-baik. Dia toh tidak memaksa dan menggoda Ino.

Ino yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi menarik kerah baju pria di hadapannya. Suara Ino merendah satu oktaf. Nafas pria itu di menggelitik bibirnya "Aku membencimu Itachi. Kau membuatku menderita" desahnya lirih

"Aku tahu Ino, Bencilah aku. Aku memang pantas menanggung amarahmu"

Mata hitamnya menatap kedalam mata Ino yang di penuhi kabut, amarah, rasa sakit dan putus asa.

"Buat aku melupakannya Itachi. Buat aku melupakan rasa sakit ini demi kita berdua"

Itachi tahu semua ini salah. Kata-kata Ino salah. Tapi apa yang pernah benar dalam hubungan mereka yang berdasarkan ancaman dan paksaan.

Dalam momen yang aneh ini Itachi memutuskan untuk mengabaikan alarm yang berbunyi di kepalanya yang meminta dirinya untuk segera menyingkir dari sana. Pria itu malah menunduk dan mengecup bibir Yamanaka Ino.

Itachi tak terasa seperti Sai. Jelas mereka dua orang yang berbeda. Bibir yang Ino kecup berasa wine. Bila ciuman Sai adalah api yang membakar dirinya dalam gairah. Ciuman Itachi bagaikan air danau yang dingin dan tak beriak. Menenangkan dan membuat mati rasa. Sejenak semua rasa sakit hatinya terlupakan. Mereka bukan musuh, bukan kekasih, tidak membenci, tidak mencintai. Hanya seorang pria dan wanita yang memiliki hasrat untuk saling menyentuh dan memeluk.

Semua konsekuensi yang akan mereka hadapi esok hari tidak terpikirkan. Mereka berakhir di ranjang Ino dan segala yang terjadi setelahnya kabur.

Itachi terbangun mengernyit. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Dia bingung apa yang telah terjadi. Ingatan terakhirnya mereka berdua makan malam dan Ino sudah setengah mabuk. Setelah itu semua samar-samar. Kemudian potongan-potongan ingatan kembali. Itachi menutup wajahnya. Rasa malu dan penyesalan menerpa bagaikan air bah. Sekarang dia paham mengapa dia telanjang di ranjang wanita itu. Mereka telah melakukannya. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tidak tampak sosok Ino dimana-mana Itachi mulai panik.

Ino muncul dari kamar mandi. Hanya selembar handuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kulitnya merona pink akibat air panas. Buliran air masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah tapi dia tampak tenang. Ino bahkan tersenyum padanya.

"Hey lain kali ingatkan aku untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak" ujar wanita itu sambil menunjuk empat botol kosong yang tergeletak di lantai

"Aku minta maaf"

"Aku sudah cukup mendengar permintaan maafmu sepanjang malam Itachi. Yang terjadi terjadilah hanya masalah cepat atau lambat. Bukankah kau akan menjadi suamiku. Lagi pula ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu"

"Apa kau menyesalinya?"

"Aku tak punya apa pun untuk disesali. Pilihan sudah dibuat" Ino naik ke atas tempat tidur dan merangkak mendekati Itachi. Sontak saja pria itu kaget dan merona

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak "Sungguh di luar dugaan ternyata tuan besar Uchiha yang dingin dan bertangan besi bisa merona"

"Ino jangan menggodaku" bentak pria itu

"Kalau begitu cepat bangun. Aku ingin kita pergi ke Fierenze"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bangun kalau kau masih berada di atasku?" Dahi Itachi mengerut.

"Ops...Maaf" ucap Ino pura-pura tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka dan dengan sengaja melepas handuknya. Baru menyamping.

Itachi memutar bola matanya pura-pura kesal. Tanpa melirik Ino sedikit pun Itachi melempar selimutnya turun dari ranjang dengan cuek melangkah keluar dari kamar Ino telanjang memamerkan sisa-sisa kegiatan mereka semalam. Ino melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan meninggalkan luka cakaran di sekujur punggungnya dan gigitan di bahunya. Meskipun dia sangat teler dia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sial kulitnya terasa perih.

Tanpa sepengetahuan wanita itu Itachi tersenyum. Dia benci melakukan kesalahan tapi dia tidak menyesal semalam menyerah pada nafsunya. Ino terasa begitu manis meski pun kenyataannya perasaan wanita itu padanya jauh berbeda.

Mulut Ino menganga. Kentara sekali Itachi ingin membalas olok-oloknya. _Damn him!_ Bila Ino tidak lagi memandang dosa-dosa pria itu padanya dia bisa bilang Itachi pria yang cukup menyenggakan. _She could like him_.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun. Kita jadi makan siang?" Sakura masuk ke kantor tunangannya. Wajah Sasuke yang tertekuk dan tumpukan file di atas mejanya cukup memberikan wanita berambut pink itu informasi.

"Maaf Sakura. Pekerjaanku menumpuk. Kita bisa memesan makanan dan makan di kantorku bila kau mau"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke memijat-mijat batang hidungnya. Matanya lelah membaca laporan-laporan yang masuk "Itachi kabur mengejar Ino ke Italia dan sudah seminggu lebih dia tidak kembali. kantor jadi kacau balau dan Aku terpaksa mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Sungguh kakak ku itu gila kerja. Bagaimana dia melakukan hal ini setiap hari"

"Sasuke, Aku takut hubungan mereka hanya akan menjadi bencana" Sakura menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. Dia mengenal Ino dan dia juga mengenal Itachi.

"Mengapa kau pikir begitu. Itachi sangat tergila-gila pada Ino. Kau lihat sendiri dia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk mencari Ino"

"Itu masalahnya Sasuke. Ino tidak mencintai Itachi. Dia mencintai orang lain"

"Sai Shimura?. Aku mengingat pria yang Ino bawa di pesta"

"Kau benar. Aku mendapat firasat buruk soal ini"

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Sakura. Ini hubungan mereka"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang "Aku hanya berharap tidak akan ada yang terluka"

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tapi sepertinya mustahil"

Keduanya tidak tahu harus berpihak pada siapa.

.

.

Rapat dewan direksi perusahaan Shimura tengah berlangsung. Sai duduk di kursinya dengan diam. Pria itu mencoba menyimak dan mendengarkan laporan serta mengikuti diskusi dengan tenang walaupun belasan pasang mata mengamatinya dengan bingung karena tak satu pun dari mereka mengenal pria berambut hitam yang duduk mengisi kursi Orochimaru yang tidak hadir. Setelah semua laporan dibaca dan ditindak lanjuti dengan memuaskan. Hiruzen Sarutobi berdiri.

"Para anggota dewan direksi. Hari ini aku mengumumkan pengunduran diriku dan Orochimaru dari perusahaan ini"

Suara tidak percaya dan bisik-bisik memenuhi ruangan tapi Hiruzen kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Perusahaan ini akan dipimpin kembali oleh seorang Shimura. Cucu Danzo telah kembali dan artinya tugasku di sini telah selesai. Mulai hari ini Sai Shimura akan menjadi CEO Shimura corp"

Ruangan kembali riuh penuh keterkejutan dan spekulasi. Sai berdiri dari kursinya. Semua mata dalam ruangan menatapnya "Maafkan saya dengan kemunculan yang tiba-tiba. Sesuatu telah membuat saya lari dari tanggung jawab ini selama bertahun-tahun dan kini saya telah siap menjaga kebesaran perusahaan yang diwariskan secara turun temurun. Kehadiran saya disini tidak akan mengubah apa-apa karena sistem yang telah diterapkan sudah berjalan dengan baik. Pada rapat ini saya meminta pada kalian semua untuk mempercayai saya untuk mampu membawa perusahaan ini menjadi lebih sukses. Saya mohon bantuan, bimbingan dan kerja sama dari kalian semua. Terima kasih" Sai menutup pidatonya dengan membungkuk pada anggota dewan.

Tepuk tangan membanjiri ruangan. Banyak yang senang dengan kembalinya seorang Shimura untuk memimpin perusahaan. Tanpa Orichimaru suasana di ruang rapat terasa positif. Hiruzen Sarutobi memandang Sai dengan lega dan bangga. Langkah pertama sudah terlaksana.

"Tuan Sarutobi. Aku mohon kepada anda untuk menerima jabatan sebagai penasihat pribadi saya"

"Tentu saja Sai. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan bocah bau kencur sepertimu menjalankan perusahaan sendirian"

"Terima Kasih banyak. Aku masih butuh belajar"

"Aku terkejut mengetahui kau menyamar sebagai staff selama beberapa bulan ini"

"Tuan Sarutobi aku melihat banyak sisi buruk dari orang-orang ketika aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bila karyawan mengetahui aku adalah CEO perusahaan ini aku yakin mereka akan berusaha menjaga sikap dan aku tak akan pernah tahu wajah asli mereka"

Hiruzen tersenyum "Kalo begitu selamat bekerja Sai"

Kesenangan Sai tidak berlangsung lama. Dia tanpa sengaja membaca berita tentang Ino dan Itachi serta foto mereka berdua di milan.

 **Merger terbesar abad ini.**

 **Pewaris perusahaan multi miliuner Itachi Uchiha terlihat memasuki galeri perhiasan ternama bersama Nona Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan pewaris Yamanaka Group di milan. Sumber menyatakan keduanya tengah memilih cincin pernikahan. Pasangan tersebut belum memastikan tanggal pernikahannya tapi sepertinya akan di langsungkan segera. Kabar ini memicu kenaikan harga saham Uchiha dan Yamanaka group. Pernikahan antara keduanya dinilai sebagai suatu jaminan kerja sama atau bahkan kemungkinan merger di antara kedua perusahaan tersebut. Bila hal itu terjadi di pastikan 50% pasar domestik mampu dikuasai Uchiha-Yamanaka**

Sai berhenti membaca dan menarik nafas panjang. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ino akan segera menikah dan Sai harus menghentikannya. Tiga hari lagi dia masih sanggup menunggu.

.

.

Ino dan Itachi kembali ke Konoha setelah dua minggu menghabiskan waktu bersama di Italia. Setelah insiden di malam itu hubungan mereka jadi lebih akrab. Itachi bisa menjadi teman serumah yang baik. Pria itu bisa memasak dan sangat terorganisir. Dia selalu membereskan semua kekacauan yang Ino buat.

Itachi senang liburan mereka berjalan lancar. Dia juga berhasil membuat Ino tertarik dengan pesta pernikahan mereka. Layaknya pasangan normal dia dan Ino sudah memilih cincin pernikahan dan wanita itu bahkan sudah memilih gaun pengantinnya sendiri. Itachi bisa bernafas lega. Ino perlahan tapi pasti melupakan Shimura. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Ino dari pada Shimura. Sudah seharusnya Ino lebih mengingatnya dari pada pria yang tak ada.

Sopir mengantar mereka ke gedung apartemen Ino. Itachi membawakan koper-koper wanita itu dan menaruhnya di ruang tamu. Itachi tak punya banyak waktu karena dia harus kembali bekerja. Sasuke mengiriminya _distress call._ Sepertinya adiknya tak sanggup lagi menangani pekerjaan yang dia tinggalkan.

"Ino, aku pergi sekarang. Senang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu"

"Dan aku bosan melihat wajahmu tiap hari Itachi. Sana pergi" Ino berjinjit dan mengecup pipi pria itu di pintu dan mengusirnya pergi.

Itachi merasa amat senang mendapatkan sebuah ciuman di pipi tapi di lakukan dengan sadar daripada full-on sex sambil mabuk.

.

.

Sabtu petang Sai menatap bayangannya di cermin. Menghilang sudah sosok bartender lusuh berganti menjadi seorang pria aristokrat. Tuxedonya tampak sempurna menempel di tubuhnya. Dia menyisir rambutnya persis seperti ketika terakhir kali Ino melihatnya. Mesin mobil Ferarri hitamnya menderu seperti halnya jantungnya yang berdegup kencang penuh antisipasi. Sai menyetir menuju balai kota penuh harapan.

Kemunculannya menyita perhatian. Seorang pria muda tak dikenal datang sendirian. Dia menyadari semua mata di ruangan itu menatapnya tapi Sai tidak peduli. Dia memindai sekelilingnya mencari sosok wanita yang selalu dia mimpikan tapi wanita itu tidak ada.

Nyonya Tsunade menghampirinya. Sai mencium kedua pipi wanita itu

"Wow Sai, kau terlihat sangat tampan. Hati semua wanita meleleh melihatmu"

"Tapi percuma nyonya. Wanita yang aku cari tak ada di sini" Sai menyesap minumannya

"Kau tunggu saja. Mungkin Ino terlambat. Aku sudah mengirimkan undangan padanya"

Tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi Sai berdiri di sudut ruangan di mana dia bisa melihat setiap orang yang datang dan pergi. Nyonya tsunade dengan senang hati menemaninya. Jantungnya langsung berhenti melihat sosok wanita bergaun ungu memasuki ruangan.

Ino berjalan menggandeng Itachi Uchiha. Gaun ungunya menyapu lantai dan memamerkan bahunya yang indah. Wanita itu terlihat bahagia. Tak luput dari pandangan Sai cicin aquamarine melingkar di jari manisnya. Sai juga melihat tatapan kagum dan iri yang di lemparkan orang-orang pada pasangan yang baru saja tiba itu.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pasangan paling populer di konoha.

"Nona Yamanka, Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa"

Ino terkejut. Dia merasa bagaikan melihat hantu "Sai"

Itachi memeluk pinggang Ino dengan lebih erat seolah-olah takut wanita itu akan langsung pergi begitu saja "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Shimura?"

"Sepertimu, Aku kemari menghadiri undangan dari dewan kota"

Nyonya Tsunade mendekati ketiga orang tersebut "Ah, apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Itachi, Ino perkenalkan ini Sai Shimura. Pemilik Shimura corp. Danzo mewariskan perusahaan itu pada cucunya"

Ino memandang Sai dengan tidak percaya. Tak hanya sedang berdiri dihadapkannya. Pria itu juga seorang pewaris perusahaan besar sama seperti mereka. Ino ingin menghambur ke pelukan Sai. Betapa dia merindukan pria itu. Tapi ketatnya pelukan Itachi di pinggannya membuatnya sadar itu tidak mungkin.

Itachi berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Kini dia berdiri di hadapan mimpi buruknya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dari kejauhan Orochimaru memperhatikan interaksi tiga orang tersebut. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Pria itu tersenyum licik. Mungkin dia menemukan kelemahan Sai Shimura.

to be continued

A/N: Thank you pembaca sekalian. Kali ini gak ada lemonnya nyaris gak ada karena SaiIno shipper bakal gak nahan kalo Ita-Ino di buat explicit.

Amu B : Makasih sudah mampir dan review juga baca fic saya yang Under the spot light. bahagia banget ada yang suka cerita yang saya tulis. Meskipun saya gak yakin gaya menulis saya menarik

Daphnee Odora : Semoga menikmati chapter 12 ini juga.

Cloesalsabilaah: Tetaplah menulis review pada setiap fic yang kau baca. Kamu menginspirasiku untuk menulis review buat penulis lainnya juga. karena selama ini aku hanya silent reader yang gak ngerti power of review

SaiIno Shipper : Mereka ketemu koq. tapi konflik masih berlanjut

Mitheeey : Aku senang kamu suka ceritanya. semoga baca sampai selesai

Ino Chan : Sai punya musuh baru jadi Itachi gak apa-apa jadi baik..

Krystanned : Makasih dah mampir

Lmlsn : Author pun bingung Sai Ino or ItaIno. Dua duanya deh buat Ino

Ino centric : Aw.. asyik nih ada yang suka sma bang Ita.

Maafkan reply tak jelas saya. tapi saya sungguh senang membaca review dari kalian tiap chapternya.. sampe jumpa di up date-an chapter 13.


	13. Chapter 13 : Sai on Mission

**Disclaimer : All Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Heiress & The Bartender **

**.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Sai on Mission**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bertiga berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Waktu seakan berhenti dan hanya eksistensi mereka saja yang nyata. Ino berjuang untuk membuat ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Dari sudut matanya dia melirik Itachi yang dengan sukses memasang topeng tidak peduli meskipun pria yang telah dia hancurkan berdiri di depannya.

Sai menatap lurus mata Ino. Mencoba mencari sekelumit emosi yang ditutupi dengan baik olehnya, tanpa memedulikan tangan Itachi yang bergelung posesif di punggung wanita itu. Sai meraih tangan Ino dan membungkuk mendaratkan kecupan ringan "Anda terlihat sangat cantik Nona Yamanaka " ucapnya tulus. Sai dengan sengaja memprovokasi lawannya.

Jantung Ino berdegup kencang dengan kehadiaran pria itu di hadapannya. Cara Sai memandangnya masih sama seperti ketika pria itu memainkan peran sebagai Master nya. Ino tak memungkiri hati dan tubuhnya masih menjadi milik Sai Shimura tapi situasi tidak lagi memungkinkan dirinya untuk bersama Sai tanpa membuat banyak kekacauan.

"Terima kasih" Balas Ino sopan. Ino memperhatikan penampilan Sai dengan itu masih terlihat setampan saat pertama Ino melihanya di balik meja Bar. Kali ini dia berpakaian lebih elegan, tapi pria itu kini memancarkan aura karismatik yang sebelumnya tidak ada.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Nona Yamanaka saya berharap kita bisa berjumpa di lain kesempatan" Ujarnya dengan kalem seolah ada rahasia di antara dia dan wanita itu

Itachi berdehem. Hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tangan Ino meremas lengannya. Itachi mengerti isyarat Ino. Dia pun menahan kata-katanya.

"Sama-sama Tuan Shimura. Kami permisi" Balas wanita itu cepat. Mengakhiri interaksi di antara mereka.

Ino mengiring Itachi menjauh dari Sai. Wajah riang pria itu ketika datang menjemputnya kini menghilang dari pandangan tetapi akting mereka berdua sangat sempurna. Apa pun konflik batin di hati mereka tidak terlihat dari luar. Ino dan Itachi menyapa semua kenalan mereka layaknya tidak melihat apa-apa. Sementara mata hitam Sai Shimura selalu memperhatikan gerak langkah pasangan itu.

Nyonya Tsunade menatap Ino dan Itachi yang sedang berbicara dengan Walikota "Sepertinya reuni kalian tadi tidak berlangsung dramatis. Aku sempat mengharapkan wanita itu langsung menciummu dan membuat drama di pesta seperti biasanya"

Sai tertawa kecil "Itachi masih memegang kendali atas Ino. Tapi itu akan berubah segera" ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

Ino dan Itachi akhirnya bisa berduaan saja. Mereka memilih berdiri di sudut yang sepi.

"Dia kembali Ino, Apa kau senang?" ucapnya dingin

"Aku tak ingin mendiskusikan hal ini disini Itachi. Bisakah kita pura-pura menikmati acara ini?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa Ino, Ketika mata Sai Shimura selalu mengikutimu. Katakan padaku apa kau akan kembali padanya? Jangan kau kira aku tak melihat kau meliriknya" Suaranya terdengar berat terselimuti kepedihan.

"Aku tak tahu Itachi, Sungguh aku tak tahu" Bila saja semudah itu Ino kembali ke pelukan Sai mungkin dia sudah dari tadi dia pergi bersama pria itu tetapi Ino tahu saat ini dia tidak bisa membuat skandal. Ino juga tak ingin mempermalukan Itachi.

Itachi menggenggam tangan Ino dengan erat "Kau akan tetap bersamaku Ino tak peduli Sai Shimura muncul kembali. Aku bisa menyingkirkannya lagi"

Manik _aquamarine_ Ino berkilat marah "Hanya itu yang bisa kau pikirkan? Mencoba menghancurkan semua yang menghalangi jalanmu? Dengar aku masih menjadi tunanganmu. Perjanjian kita masih berjalan dan jangan sentuh Sai sedikit pun"

Ino menarik nafas, menatap wajah Itachi lekat-lekat "Aku pikir kau sudah berubah. Ternyata aku salah" Ino terdengar sangat kecewa. Wanita itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Itachi yang terpana dan mengutuki kebodohannya.

Melihat Ino berjalan keluar sendirian Sai mengikutinya. Ino duduk di bangku taman. Cahaya lampu yang temaram membuat Sai tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dari jarak sejauh ini. Sai melangkah mendekat dan duduk di ujung lain kursi itu dan membuat jarak lebih dari setengah meter di antara mereka.

"Ino"

Wanita itu menyatukan kedua tangannya di pangkuan. Menutup mata seolah berdoa mencari kekuatan untuk tidak menoleh dan memandang sosok pria yang paling dia rindukan tapi kini terlarang baginya.

Tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari wanita itu Sai kembali berbicara "Aku kembali Ino hanya untuk mencarimu. Kau tak perlu lagi bersama Itachi hanya untuk melindungiku"

"Mengapa...Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja?" Ino ingin tahu, Selama ini kepergian Sai yang mendadak membuatnya bingung. Pria itu menghilang begitu saja.

Sai menengadah menatap langit malam. Mencari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu "Aku malu pada diriku sendiri Ino. Aku telah memperlakukanmu dengan kasar dan membiarkan kemarahan menguasaiku. Aku mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan dari balik pintu dan mencoba untuk menyusulmu tapi kau telah pergi"

Ino menarik nafas panjang "Aku mencarimu ke apartemen dan tempat kerjamu tapi kau tidak ada"

"Aku sempat di rawat seminggu di rumah sakit. Itachi Uchiha mengirimkan orang untuk mengeroyokku habis-habisan dan mengancam akan bertindak lebih jauh bila aku masih mendekatimu. Maaf aku tidak pernah mengabarimu. Aku memutuskan hanya akan kembali padamu bila aku telah sukses"

Ino terkejut mendengarnya dan akhirnya menoleh untuk memandang Sai "Aku kira Itachi hanya membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaan"

Pria itu kemudian tertawa "Sepertinya kau belum paham orang macam apa Itachi Uchiha itu. Dia membuatku tak punya pilihan selain kembali pada keluargaku"

"Jadi ternyata kau seorang tuan muda Shimura yang lari dari rumah. Aku selalu merasa masa lalumu begitu kelam tapi kau tak pernah ingin membaginya dengan diriku"

"Aku lari karena suatu alasan. Suatu hari nanti kau akan mendengarnya tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercerita. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku baik-baik saja sekarang dan disokong dengan nama besar Shimura. Itachi Uchiha tak akan bisa menyerangku tanpa mendapat konsekuensi dari perbuatannya. Kau bisa terbebas dari pertunangan ini"

"Lalu apa Sai?" Ino meletakan tangannya di bangku. Ikut memandangi langit malam yang tiada berbintang. Mengapa semua permasalahan menjadi kian pelik. Sai datang dan pergi begitu saja, Sedangkan Itachi berbuat semaunya. Ino sendiri terombang-ambing dengan tidak pasti dalam lautan emosinya labil dan bergejolak. Dua laki-laki ini tidak memberinya kedamaian. Mereka seperti sedang memperebutkan sebuah boneka dan bila mereka berdua sama-sama ngotot menariknya. Ino akan hancur

Sai meraih tangan Ino dalam genggamannya. Ino menoleh dengan ekspresi penuh tanya "Ino, Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Wanita itu tersenyum miris " _I do still love you_ dan aku merindukanmu Sai"

"Menikahlah denganku Ino. Batalkan pertunanganmu dengan Itachi. _Please_ "

Iris _aquamarine_ wanita itu berkaca-kaca "Kau pikir akan semudah itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dengan lebih baik dari Itachi. Lagi pula apa kau memikirkan kekacauan macam apa yang akan terjadi bila kita membuat skandal?"

"Aku tak peduli Ino, Asal kita bisa bersama"

"Tapi aku peduli Sai" ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Itachi muncul di hadapan mereka. Dia terlihat tak senang menemukan Ino dan Sai berduaan. Ino sendiri tampak panik. Melihat hal tersebut Sai beranjak pergi. Tapi Ketika dia berpapasan dengan Itachi, Sai membisikan peringatan pada putra sulung Fugaku itu

"Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang kau rebut dengan paksa" dan menatap lawannya dengan awas sebelum melangkah menjauh.

Itachi paham kata-kata Sai Shimura bukan ancaman kosong. Alasan Ino bersamanya hanya karena untuk melindungi pria itu darinya dan sudah jelas Shimura kini punya kekuatan untuk melawannya. Tanpa bisa dia hindari belenggu yang dia gunakan untuk menahan wanita itu telah hancur. Ino bisa pergi meninggalkannya kapan saja.

"Ino, Ayo kita pulang" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu dan dia bernafas lega ketika Ino meraihnya dan membiarkan dirinya menggandeng wanita itu hingga ke mobil. Perjalanan ke apartemen Ino berlangsung dalam kesunyian. Mereka berdua tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa yang Shimura katakan padamu?" Itachi berbicara memecah kesunyian yang begitu pekat di antara mereka.

"Bukan urusamu Itachi"

Itachi mencengkeram setir mobilnya dengan keras "Tentu saja menjadi urusanku. Karena ini menyangkut dirimu"

"Sai mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya. Ini yang mau kau dengar?"

"Jadi kau mau membatalkan pernikahan kita bulan depan. Hanya karena kemunculan Shimura?"

"Apa kau akan dengan lapang dada membiarkanku melakukannya?"

"Tidak" Ucapnya bersikeras "Aku pikir kau sudah mulai bisa menerimaku"

"Sungguh Itachi aku tak pernah mengira Sai akan kembali. Perasaanku sendiri membuatku bingung. Aku belajar menyukaimu tapi aku tak bisa menghapus perasaan ku pada Sai. Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah mencoba"

Mereka tiba di gedung apartemen Ino. Itachi membukakan pintu mobil membantu wanita itu turun. Itachi meraih tangan Ino dan memeluknya. "Ino aku bisa menerima bila hatimu bukan untukku. Tapi jangan akhiri semua ini. Aku membutuhkanmu"

Ino bersandar pada pria yang telah menemaninya selama setengah tahun terakhir. Itachi yang selalu bersabar menghadapinya meski Ino selalu mencoba membuat hidup pria itu seperti di neraka. Ia menghirup aroma cologne tercium samar dari tubuhnya. Aroma yang mengingatkan Ino pada lautan lepas. "Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak bisa berjanji. Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini"

Ino melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pria itu untuk menatap matanya dengan serius " Apa kau akan menggunakan cara kotor lagi untuk memaksaku tinggal?"

Itachi menggeleng lemah "Tidak, Aku lebih senang bila aku tidak membuatmu lebih membenciku lagi. Kini pilihan ada di tanganmu Ino"

Itachi kini hanya bisa pasrah. Dia berusaha untuk tidak merasakan hatinya yang perlahan-lahan retak. Tak ada harapan untuknya. Bagaimanapun Ino mencintai Shimura dan perasaan apa pun yang dimiliki Ino untuk dirinya tidak lebih besar dari itu. Meskipun Itachi juga mencintai Ino tampaknya semua usahanya sia-sia. Entah mengapa dia merasa menyesal telah jatuh cinta. Awalnya ia hanya menginginkan sebuah kemudahan yang lambat laun menjadi obsesi tak sehat pada wanita berambut pirang itu. Kemudian dia jatuh cinta dan sekarang semuanya hancur. Itachi tak berpaling dari sosok Ino yang berjalan menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Ino tidak bisa tidur, Dari tadi dia hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas. Akhirnya dia menyerah. Kantuk tak akan datang bila kepalanya penuh dengan pemikiran. Wanita itu kemudian membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil kalung yang diberikan Sai padanya. Ibu jarinya menyusuri benda tersebut dan mengingat kembali percakapan mereka. Dari awal Ino setuju menjadi milik pria itu. Kini dia kembali dan memintanya untuk menjadi miliknya selamanya. Sai bahkan harus menghadapi dan berdamai dengan masa lalunya demi dirinya. Bukankah sudah jelas. Ino harus memilih yang mana. Hatinya memilih Sai. Kemudian padangan wanita itu terpaku pada cincin berlian di atas meja.

Apa harga yang harus dia bayar bila dia meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja? Bubarnya pertunangan ini akan memberikan pukulan negatif pada harga saham perusahaan Yamanaka yang baru saja naik akibat rencana pernikahan mereka.

Itachi bisa membatalkan semua proyek dan kesepakatan bisnis di antara mereka begitu saja. Belum lagi Ino akan kehilangan kepercayaan dimata dewan direksi dan investor di perusahaannya dan yang paling parah bila perusahaan jadi merugi akibat keputusan pribadinya mungkin banyak karyawan akan kehilangan pekerjaan.

Ino harus bertanya sekali lagi pada ayahnya alasan sebenarnya dia menjodohkan dirinya pada Uchiha karena Ino yakin ada alasan yang lebih besar dari sekedar menginginkan seorang cucu.

Ino baru sadar belakangan ini kalau ternyata kondisi keuangan perusahaan Yamanaka tidak sebaik yang ayahnya ceritakan dan bila saja Uchiha group tidak membuat banyak kontrak dengan mereka kemungkinan perusahaan Yamanaka akan benar-benar kesulitan.

Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir semua unit bisnis baru yang mereka buka gagal berjalan dan membuahkan kerugian. Sementara keuntungan dari sektor lain tidak cukup untuk menutupi lubang yang di tinggalkan. Seharusnya Ino sadar akan masalah ini karena kinerja saham mereka di bursa juga tidak bekerja cukup baik tapi Inoichi selalu menutupinya dengan berkata semua baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah mengikut sertakan Ino pada rapat-rapat penting dewan direksi. Apa sebenarnya arti perjodohannya dengan Itachi bagi perusahaan? Besok Ino akan mencari jawabannya.

Pagi hari di kantor Ino langsung mendatangi ruang kerja ayahnya

"Ada masalah apa Ino. Pagi-pagi sudah mendatangiku" ujarnya heran

Ino duduk di hadapan ayahnya dan berwajah serius "Aku ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa kau begitu ingin aku menikahi Itachi Uchiha. Apa ada hubungannya dengan semua laporan ini. Aku rasa bukan kebetulan semua kontrak dengan Uchiha group di tandatangani setelah pesta pertunangan kami. Karena ayah, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memaksaku melakukan apa yang aku tidak mau. Kecuali kau tidak punya pilihan" Ino menaruh laporan keuangan yang dia baca di meja kerja Inoichi.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kita sedang dalam kondisi sulit. Kau benar Ino. Aku mendekati Fugaku beberapa saat yang lalu untuk meminta bantuan. Dia bersedia memberikan kita beberapa proyek baru dengan syarat kau harus menikahi Itachi. Dia sangat ingin putranya menikah"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi bila aku membatalkan semua ini ayah?"

Inoichi menghela nafas panjang "Semua kontrak dan proyek yang sedang dan akan kau kerjakan bisa di batalkan. Kau tahu sendiri apa artinya bagi perusahaan kita. Uchiha tidak benar-benar membutuhkan Yamanaka mereka bisa saja menawarkan tender pada perusahaan lainnya. Tapi karena Fugaku menginginkanmu sebagai menantu kita bisa mendapatkannya"

Mendengar hal itu dari ayahnya Ino merasa marah dan tertipu tapi dia juga mengerti betapa pentingnya perusahaan ini bagi ayahnya. Haruskah dia mengorbankan perusahaan dan penghidupan karyawannya demi cintanya pada Sai. Tidak Ino tidak bisa.

Malam itu Ino menekan bel pintu apartemen Itachi keras-keras. Dia murka Itachi menyembunyikan fakta ini darinya. Apanya yang membiarkan Ino memilih kenyataannya dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Semua omongan pria itu _bullshit_ semata.

Itachi terkejut menemukan Ino di depan pintu rumahnya. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat teleponnya seharian "Ino?"

"Kau...Mahluk sialan paling manipulatif yang pernah ada di dunia. Kau bilang aku bisa memilih tapi ternyata aku tak punya pilihan. Mana bisa aku mengorbankan banyak orang demi kebahagiaanku"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Ino. Bisakah kita bicara di dalam? Baru kemarin kita bicara baik-baik" Itachi menarik Ino masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia tak ingin orang-orang melihat mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Apa kau tahu Itachi. Bila aku membatalkan pernikahan semua kontrak dan proyek yang perusahaanmu berikan pada kami akan di batalkan?"

Berita ini sangat mengejutkan Itachi "Sungguh aku tak tahu menahu soal ini Ino. Kita tidak pernah menulis klausul seperti itu di setiap kontrak yang kita buat bukan?"

"Kau juga tidak tahu. Berarti ini perjanjian di antara ayahku dan ayahmu. Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk membantuku?"

"Maafkan aku Ino, Aku tidak mau menentangnya. Dia boss besar Uchiha group bukan aku. Lagi pula mengapa kau berharap aku akan melancarkan jalanmu untuk meninggalkanku. Aku tidak sebaik itu"

"Kau?..." Ino ingin memaki Itachi. Tapi pria itu benar. Dia tak punya alasan untuk membantu Ino dalam kasus ini.

Itachi memandang wanita itu dengan lelah "Kau punya pilihan Ino, Shimura atau nasib perusahaanmu dan aku tak terlibat dengan pilihan yang harus kau ambil jadi jangan menyalahkan aku bila aku mendapat sedikit keuntungan tak langsung dari semua ini"

Ino menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Wanita itu menunduk merasa seperti hewan yang terperangkap. "Kau bisa tenang Itachi aku tak akan membatalkan pernikahan kita. Aku tak bisa mengorbankan banyak orang demi kebahagiaanku. Tapi jangan harap aku akan suka rela bersikap baik padamu"

"Mengapa kita kembali ke awal lagi? Aku tak pantas di hukum untuk ini. Aku tak menekanmu atau mengancam siapa pun yang kau cintai"

Ino berteriak histeris "Dari awal ini semua salahmu, Bila saja kau tidak setuju dengan rencana ini hidup kita tak akan berantakan"

Itachi merasa kesal Ino mempersalahkan dirinya. Bila saja wanita itu menurut tentu hidupnya akan tenang. Mereka hanya perlu pura-pura menikah dan dia tidak akan pernah terobsesi dan jatuh cinta padanya "Aku sudah muak kau menyalahkan ku. Aku sendiri sangat menyesal jatuh cinta padamu. Kau tahu berapa banyak harga diri yang aku korbankan tiap kali aku diam dan mendengar kau menghinaku dengan sengaja? Jangan lemparkan kesalahan padaku bila kau merasa tak bahagia. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku melakukan banyak hal untukmu dan aku selalu bersabar tapi kau memilih untuk tidak ingin berbahagia bersamaku karena kau hanya fokus berpikiran kalau kau hanya menginginkan Shimura"

Ino tertegun mencerna kata-kata Itachi dan dia menemukan sedikit kebenaran di sana. Ino selalu memfokuskan diri mencari bayangan Sai dan mengingkari semua hal-hal manis yang Itachi lakukan untuknya. Ino selalu berbisik mengingatkan dirinya Itachi tak punya ketulusan tapi dia tahu Itu bohong. Ino hanya tak mau terbuai dan jadi menyukainya. Itu artinya dia menghianati perasaannya pada Sai. Apa perasaan memang bisa mudah berubah seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang?"

Itachi berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di kaki Ino. Dia meraih kedua tangan wanita itu dalam genggamannya dan menatap Ino serius " Bila keputusanmu menikahiku sudah final. Jangan pernah temui Sai Shimura lagi dan kita akan baik baik saja"

"Aku mengerti"

Mereka berdua tahu itu tidak benar. Mereka tak akan pernah baik-baik saja. Itachi seharusnya senang Ino akan menikahinya tapi ia tidak merasakan kepuasan itu.

Itachi telah memisahkan bunga yang indah dari akarnya hanya karena ia dengan egois ingin memilikinya. Kini bunga cantik dalam genggamannya perlahan-lahan mati dan layu. Itachi tentu bisa menyimpannya tapi bunga itu tak akan pernah lagi sama seperti saat pertama dia melihatnya. Bunga yang telah layu akan kehilangan pesonanya. Apakah ia menginginkan Ino seperti ini? Dia sendiri tidak tahu dan terjebak dalam dilema.

.

.

Sai Shimura membanting kanvasnya. Lukisan setengah jadi itu tergeletak di lantai. Dia tak lagi bisa tetap tenang. Mengapa Ino belum mencarinya setelah apa yang dia katakan pada wanita itu saat mereka bertemu? Tentu ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Itachi Uchiha. Mungkin saja pria itu melakukan sesuatu hingga Ino tidak bisa mengontaknya. Itachi tak akan melepas Ino begitu saja. Dia tidak bisa terus menunggu. Sai meraih kunci mobilnya dan pergi menuju apartemen Ino. Bila kali ini Itachi masih menghalangi jalannya dia tidak akan segan-segan melawan meskipun itu tidak akan membuatnya berbeda dari pria brengsek bermarga Uchiha.

Sai mengetuk pintu apartemen Ino tapi tak ada jawaban. Dia menunggu dan menunggu wanita itu muncul. Pria itu melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam sepuluh malam dan Ino masih belum kembali. Sai duduk di lantai bersandar di depan pintu Ino. Hoodie yang dia kenakan menutupi wajahnya. Dia pastinya terlihat mencurigakan sampai-sampai seorang sekuriti datang memanggilnya.

"Maaf tuan anda sudah tiga jam duduk di sini. Sebaiknya anda meninggalkan tempat ini penghuni lain resah dan curiga melihat anda"

"Aku sedang menunggu Nona Yamanaka"

"Tapi tuan, Nona Yamanaka memerintahkan kami untuk mengusir orang asing datang mencarinya. Sebaiknya anda pergi sebelum saya memanggil polisi"

"Kau diam, Aku perlu bertemu Ino. Apa masalahnya aku menunggunya di sini" Sai hendak berdebat dengan sang sekuriti dan Ino datang.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" tanya wanita itu melihat sekuriti dan seorang pria mengenakan jeans dan hoodie hitam berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Pria ini sudah berada di sini selama tiga jam dan tak mau pergi nona. Haruskah saya memanggil polisi untuk mengusirnya"

Sai menurunkan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Berita tentang dirinya sudah terpampang di media sebagai CEO baru Shimura grup dan cucu Danzo yang misterius. Dia tak ingin orang berspekulasi mengenai kemunculan dirinya malam-malam di apartemen Nona Yamanaka.

Ino terkesiap "Sai?"

"Ya, dan kita harus bicara"

Ino menoleh pada petugas keamanan "Aku mengenalnya. Kau bisa meninggalkan kami"

Ino membuka pintu dan mereka berdua masuk.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku Ino? Aku mencoba meneleponmu berhari-hari"

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa bersamamu Sai. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Itachi tanpa membuat perusahaan Yamanaka hancur"

"Apa dia mengancammu lagi kali ini?" Sai menahan amarahnya yang hampir meledak. Dia akan membuat Itachi Uchiha akan membayar perbuatannya.

"Tidak Sai, Itachi tidak bersalah" Ino membela pria itu. "Dia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perjanjian yang dibuat. Kami memerlukan bantuan keluarga Uchiha dan aku tak bisa membiarkan perusahaan yang di wariskan turun temurun bangkrut di tanganku dan membuat ribuan orang kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena aku mementingkan kepentingan pribadiku semata. Aku memilih Itachi tanpa paksaan. Terimalah keputusan ini" ucap wanita itu sedih.

Sai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya kaku mendengar penolakan Ino. Dia tak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi " Untuk apa aku bersusah payah meniti jalanku sebagai CEO perusahaan besar dan menjadi bagian lingkungan yang paling aku benci bila kau meninggalkanku. Untuk apa semua ini" Sai tidak pernah menjadi begitu emosional. Hanya tiap kali Ino meninggalkannya dia jadi terguncang dan putus asa. Ino adalah harapannya bila wanita itu tak ingin bersamanya apa lagi yang tersisa. Sai meneteskan air mata meskipun dia tidak ingin menangis.

Ino berlari dan memeluknya. Wanita itu terisak "Maafkan aku. Aku tak pernah berniat mengecewakanmu. Ini keputusan yang berat bagiku Sai"

"Mengapa Ino kau tak mau lari dari semua ini. Kau masih bisa hidup bahagia tanpa menjaga warisan keluargamu. Aku pun bisa hidup tanpa embel-embel pewaris Shimura dan kau juga bisa Ino"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Sai, kau tak pernah punya ikatan dengan keluargamu dan sejarah mereka untuk bisa peduli. Kita berdua berbeda. Aku menghargai kerja keras tiap generasi keluarga Yamanaka dan aku akan merasa amat sangat bersalah pada mereka bila aku melepaskan tanggung jawabku"

"Ino, Apa aku tak berarti apa pun untukmu?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Ino untuk dijawab "Sai kau sangat berharga bagiku. karena itu lupakan saja aku. Aku tak ingin kau terluka karena masih mencintaiku. Lanjutkan hidupmu mungkin kau akan menemukan orang lain"

Sai melingkarkan tangan di kepala wanita itu. Bibirnya nyaris menyapu rambut pirang Ino "Aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Aku pasti akan menemukan jalan untuk kita bersama"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan Sai, pernikahannya sebulan lagi dan aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku"

Sepasang mata saling bertaut keduanya di penuhi kepedihan "Aku belum tahu. Kau mungkin akan menjadi miliknya tapi harapanku akan selalu tetap hidup bila hatimu menjadi milikku"

"Oh, Sai kau tahu itu. Aku selalu mencintaimu dan berhentilah berharap agar kau tak lagi sakit hati"

"Apakah kau akan menyerah begitu saja Ino? Bahkan berhenti berharap untuk kita?"

Ino menjawab ragu "Aku hanya bisa mencoba. Aku telah berusaha melupakanmu sejak kau pergi"

Sai tersenyum kecil "dan sepertinya kau gagal"

Sai menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium Ino. Setengah tahun yang panjang dia lalui hanya untuk berakhir seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa menerima keputusan Ino. Sai tidak percaya takdir. Segalanya masih bisa diraih dengan usaha bila dia mampu mengubah situasi.

Ino membalas ciuman Sai dengan penuh kerinduan. Tak sedikit pun rasa bersalah terbesit di benaknya telah menghianati Itachi dengan mencium pria lain. Ino putus asa. Ia menyesal tidak punya kemampuan untuk lepas dari situasi yang membelenggunya. Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan dan Ino telah memastikan jalannya.

.

.

"Jadi apa maumu datang menemuiku?" Itachi mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya dengan jari. Dia tidak menduga mantan CEO Shimura Corp mendatanginya.

"Sederhana saja Uchiha, Kau dan aku memiliki musuh yang sama. Aku hanya menawarkan kerja sama untuk membasmi hama yang menghalangi jalan kita" Orochimaru duduk dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Mata pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha itu menyipit.

"Sai Shimura mengincar tunanganmu dan sepertinya Yamanaka Ino menyambutnya" Ia menyerahkan foto-foto Sai yang berkunjung ke apartemen Ino. "Apa kau tak ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran?"

Itachi sedikit shock melihat foto-foto itu. Ino tak pernah bercerita dia bertemu dengan Sai Shimura setelah acara pesta di balai kota. Wanita itu berjanji untuk tidak menemui Sai. Ino telah berbohong padanya.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Tampaknya kau menyimpan dendam pada Shimura karena mendepakmu dari perusahaannya tapi sayang sekali aku tak berminat untuk bergabung dalam permainanmu. Ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tidak ada"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pergi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita diskusikan. Terima kasih sudah datang"

Orochimaru bangkit dari kursinya "Bila aku jadi kau Itachi. Aku akan mengontrol tunanganku dengan lebih baik. Tapi aku tak menyalahkanmu. Yamanaka Ino memang terkenal nakal" pria itu menyeringai dan keluar ruangan.

Itachi bersandar di kursi. Mencoba menimbang situasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan soal Ino. Haruskah dia menutup mata bila tunangannya tidak setia? Secara rahasia bertemu Shimura. Mungkin-kah Ino akan mengubah keputusannya.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana dia ingin Ino setia bila hati wanita itu milik pria lain. Kadang dia merasa tolol karena selalu membiarkan perasaannya mendahului pemikirannya.

Dia akan memegang janjinya untuk tidak akan mengganggu Sai Shimura lagi. Tapi bila pria itu kelewat batas bukankah dia layak diberi pelajaran? Apa dia siap Ino akan memusuhinya lagi?

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kantornya. Kali ini Deidara yang muncul "Itachi ada apa denganmu. Kau tak pernah mengabariku sejak kau pergi ke italia. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar? Berita baik atau buruk?"

"Berita baik dulu" pinta pria berambut pirang itu

"Selama liburan kami menjadi lebih akrab dan berita buruknya semua itu jadi sia-sia karena Sai Shimura kembali dan dia ternyata adalah cucu Danzo Shimura yang itu"

Deidara merasa sangat lega. Sai kembali bahkan dengan membawa latar belakang dan kekayaan yang tak kalah dari Itachi. Ini perkembangan yang mengejutkan "Apa kau khawatir?"

"Ino memutuskan untuk tidak membatalkan pernikahan kami bulan depan karena perusahaan Yamanaka bergantung pada Uchiha untuk saat ini"

Deidara akan berbicara dengan Sai dan Ino mungkin dia bisa membantu meyakinkan mereka berdua untuk bersama. Peluang untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini cukup besar.

"Mengapa kau tidak terlihat senang Itachi? Bukankah kau sudah menang"

Itachi tampak terganggu "Aku tidak menang Dei. Ino berjanji untuk tidak menemuinya tapi mereka bertemu. Baru saja mantan CEO Shimura corp datang untuk membuat deal denganku"

Mata biru sipitnya tambah menyipit. Deidara menatap Itachi dengan menyelidik "Kau akan berkomplot dengan Orochimaru untuk menghancurkan Shimura lagi?"

Itachi menggeleng " Tidak, Aku serahkan semua pada Ino. Aku ingin mencoba mempercayainya"

.

.

Tiga minggu menjelang pernikahannya. Ino masih tampak santai-santai saja. Deidara sungguh teman yang baik. Dia tak mengira pria itu mendengarkan ceritanya semalam suntuk dan menemaninya minum-minum. Sungguh senang bisa curhat dan mengeluarkan semua bebannya meskipun Deidara tak punya solusi untuknya tapi rasa simpati pria itu membuatnya sedikit lebih ringan.

Ino sendiri tidak lagi banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar jam kerja bersama Itachi hubungan mereka kembali menjadi kaku. Ino berusaha untuk menghindari pria itu. Entah karena rasa kesal, bersalah. Semua keakraban yang mereka bina menguap begitu saja. Ino praktis menjaga jarak dengan Itachi dan Itachi dengan bijak tidak memaksa Ino menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Pria itu juga menarik diri. Entah apa yang Itachi pikirkan dia tidak tahu.

Ino membungkuk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Dia ingin olah raga tapi tidak ingin ke gym. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk jogging di sekitar kompleks apartemennya. Baru berlari sepanjang satu kilometer, Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Ino berlari lebih kencang dia tidak berani menoleh. Tempat yang dia lewati sangat sepi dan orang itu hampir menyusul Ino

"Ino berhenti. Ini aku"

Mendengar namanya di panggil Ino menoleh. "Ya ampun Sai, kau membuatku takut" ujarnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

Sai mengenakan celana training dan hoodie yang warnanya mulai memudar. Mengingatkan Ino pada Sai sebelum dia menjadi orang kaya "Aku baru tahu kau bisa lari secepat itu" dia tertawa

"Jangan meremehkanku. Aku mantan atlet atletik di kampus. Mengapa kau disini. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan temui aku lagi"

"Ino, Aku tak bisa menjauh darimu. Jangan hentikan aku"

"Sai jangan keras kepala. Bila aku tak menghentikanmu maka Itachi yang akan melakukannya"

"Stop!" Sai menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ino. "Jangan ucapkan nama pria itu di hadapanku Ino. Aku bisa menghadapinya. Urusan antara kau dan aku belum selesai" Sai menggandeng Ino menuju gang kecil di antara dua buah gedung yang tinggi. Pria itu mengungkung Ino di antara tembok dan tubuhnya.

"Sai, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino sungguh terkejut dengan kelakuan Sai.

Pria berambut hitam itu menyeringai layaknya Iblis yang hendak merayu korbannya. Sai merunduk hingga bibirnya tepat di telinga Ino "Mulutmu menolakku, tapi aku tahu Ino hati dan tubuhmu menginginkanku"

"Oh, Sai" bulu kuduk Ino meremang. Wanita itu terhipnotis dalam kelamnya mata Sai yang dalam dan tak berdasar. Ino teringat beginilah dia jatuh cinta pada Sai yang mendominasinya.

"Kau ingat Ino, Siapa pemilikmu? Yang memenuhi setiap fantasi gelapmu?"

"Master" ucapnya wanita itu serak. Merasakan hawa panas memancar dari tubuh Sai. Begitu ia mengucapkan kalimat itu Ino langsung merasakan kelembaban ekstra di antara kakinya.

"My Princess" Sai mengunci kedua tangan wanita itu di atas kepala dengan menggunakan tangannya. Ino menatapnya dengan wajah membangkang. Betapa dia merindukan Ino dan seks mereka. "Kau balas menciumku dan kemudian mengusirku pergi. Tapi Ino aku datang kembali untuk meminta lebih"

Nafasnya tercekat, kapan terakhir kali Ino merasa sepanas ini? Hanya Sai yang bisa membakar dan memuaskannya tapi dia tidak bisa jatuh lagi pada kenikmatan ini. Karena akan menjadi semakin berat untuk Ino melanjutkan hidupnya. "Sai hentikan. Aku tahu keputusanku salah. Dan jangan buat ini semakin sulit untukku"

"Ino, kita harus menemukan jalan menyelamatkan perusahaanmu tanpa mengorbankan dirimu"

Ino memalingkan wajahnya, "Kalau begitu apa saranmu?"

"Perusahaanku bisa mengakuisisi Yamanaka group"

"Mustahil Sai, Perusahaanku tidak membuat profit dalam lima tahun terakhir dan apa kau benar-benar tahu kondisi perusahaan Shimura? Mereka bahkan gagal bersaing dengan Uchiha dan mengalami stagnasi setelah kematian Danzo. Aku tahu kau belum lama bekerja. Tapi mengakuisisi Yamanaka hanya akan membuat Shimura jatuh"

Ino mendorong Sai menjauh "Tinggalkan aku Sai. Tak ada jalan untuk kita"

Sai keras kepala "Tentu saja ada jalan bila kau mau mengubah sedikit pemikiranmu. Jangan mengingkari perasaan kita terus-menerus. Meskipun kau nanti menjadi istri Itachi bukan berarti kau tak bisa menemuiku"

"Kau menyarankanku untuk berselingkuh denganmu?"

"Apa kau berpikir ini akan menyakiti Uchiha?. Bila saja dia tidak berada di antara kita ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Kau bisa menikahinya. Menyelamatkan perusahaanmu dan bila semua telah stabil kau bisa menceraikannya dan kembali padaku"

"Kau mau menunggu dan menjadi kekasih rahasia?"

Sai menghembuskan nafas berat "Lebih baik itu dari pada kehilanganmu selamanya"

Ino ragu. Ide Sai sangat masuk akal "Aku tak bisa berjanji padamu. Tapi mungkin nanti aku akan memikirkannya" Ino melangkah menjauh dengan berat hati.

"Ino" Sai memanggilnya kembali. Wanita itu menoleh dan terpaku melihat emosi yang terpancar dari mata Sai yang biasa kosong. Ino bisa melihat rasa sakit dan kerinduannya dan yang paling membuat Ino sesak melihat cinta untuknya di wajah Sai Shimura. Ino tidak dapat bergerak. Akankah Sai memandangnya seperti ini bila dia menjadi istri Itachi? Hatinya sakit

Sai melangkah mendekat meraih helaian rambut pirang Ino "Jangan lupa. _I'll be around_ " dan mencium wanita itu sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya pergi. Ino meneteskan air mata.

.

.

Itachi dan Ino duduk di ruang kantor _wedding organizer_. Mereka tidak banyak bicara. Semakin dekat tanggal pesta pernikahan Ino semakin murung dan menjauhinya. Itachi tak menyukai sikap Ino sedikit pun. Wanita itu bahkan tidak bisa untuk pura-pura gembira. Itachi mengiya-iyakan saja semua saran sang organizer tanpa memikirkannya. Dia sendiri juga tak bersemangat lagi soal pernikahan ini. Dilema yang melanda dirinya tak kunjung berkesudahan dan ia tak dapat mengambil keputusan. Membatalkan semuanya sekarang mungkin akan membuat Ino senang tapi ayahnya mereka akan murka. Belum lagi apa yang akan terjadi dengan perusahaan Yamanka.

Setelah pertemuan itu Itachi membawa Ino untuk makan siang. Entah ke mana lenyap kehangatan yang mereka bina saat liburan. Ino tak lagi membuka hatinya untuk Itachi semenjak Sai kembali.

Ino melihat Itachi melamun "Apa kau baik-baik saja Itachi?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Semakin hari kau semakin murung. Aku tahu kau diam-diam menemui Sai Shimura"

"Lalu mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku sadar kau hanya membuka hatimu untukku karena berpikiran Sai menghilang selamanya tapi begitu pria itu muncul semua kesempatanku lenyap. Apa kau mau membatalkan semua ini"

Ino menyunggingkan senyum sedih " Sudah terlambat bukan. pernikahannya tiga hari Lagi pula aku membutuhkan deal dengan keluargamu. Kita berusaha saja membuat semuanya lancar"

Sementara Ino dan Itachi mendiskusikan pernikahan mereka. Deidara meluncur ke kantor Sai Shimura. Usahanya untuk meyakinkan Itachi dan Ino kalau pernikahan mereka hanya akan menjadi mimpi buruk gagal. Harapan satu-satunya tinggal Sai Shimura.

Deidara di terima oleh resepsionis yang kemudian menghubungi Sekretaris Sai.

"Tuan Shimura. Seseorang yang mengaku teman Itachi Uchiha ingin menemui anda"

"Biarkan dia masuk, Mizuki"

Sai mencoba menemui Ino lagi setelah peristiwa di gang itu. Tapi Ino selalu menghindarinya dengan alasan tidak ingin terpergok membuat skandal sebelum pernikahan. Ino bahkan tidak memberitahunya apa dia akan membiarkan Sai menemuinya setelah dia menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Dan kali ini teman Itachi mau menemuinya. Apa yang diinginkan pria itu?.

"Selamat Siang Sai Shimura"

"Silahkan duduk, Apa aku mengenalmu" Pria di depan Sai terlihat familier rambut pirangnya membuat pria itu bisa saja menjadi sepupu Ino.

Deidara duduk di sofa hitam yang terletak di tengah ruang kantor yang cukup luas "Aku Deidara. Kita bertemu di pesta topeng yang kau datangi bersama Ino"

"Ah, Kau pria yang bersama Itachi. Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku menyabotase pesta pernikahan mereka"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri" ucap Deidara singkat.

"Aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan Ino tapi dia tetap keras kepala" Sai menghela nafas dengan putus asa.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Ino dan aku cukup akrab untuk mengetahui sebenarnya dia ingin bersamamu"

"Lalu apa yang kau sarankan?"

" Kita harus membuat Ino gagal datang ke pernikahannya"

Ide Deidara terdengar menarik, "Bagaimana aku bisa mencegahnya? Dia tidak mau menemuiku lagi"

"Sai, Kau harus menculik Ino dan aku akan membantumu"

.

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **A/N : Leganya bisa update lagi. Maafkan dalu bila masih ada Typoo and kesalahan Eyd cuz aku gak doyan dan gak sanggup ngedit dengan teliti.**

 **Makasih juga sudah pada RnR dan aku rada terkejut ada pembaca yang simpati sama bang Ita. ada yang simpati sama villain itu menyennangkan. Aku juga rada bahagia fic ku yang ini sudah melewati fic SaiIno-ku yang sebelumnya.. Hore...karang tinggal mikir endingnya ajah..**

 **ah. maaf jadi nyeroscos gaje. sampai jumpa di next chapter ya**


	14. Chapter 14: Tragedy

**Disclaimer : All Character Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Mature Content**

 **.**

 **The Heiress and The Bartender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Tragedy**

"Kau harus menculik Ino dan aku bisa membantumu"

Sai terdiam sejenak berpikir, "Itukah Idemu?, Menculik Ino urusan mudah tapi aku yakin Ino akan sangat marah karena aku tak menghormati keputusannya"

"Ayolah Sai apalah arti kemarahan Ino. Ini demi menyelamatkan masa depan mereka dari pernikahan yang tak bahagia"

"Deidara aku paham maksud baikmu. Aku juga tidak mau dia menikahi Itachi tapi aku ingin menghormati keinginannya. Bila dia benar-benar mencintaiku dia akan datang sendiri padaku"

"Kau masih yakin soal itu?, Kau ternyata sangat bodoh Shimura. Aku tidak sepertimu, Pasrah begitu saja" Deidara pergi meninggalkan kantor Sai dengan marah.

Deidara tak mengerti mengapa Sai Shimura begitu lembek. Padahal kalau dia mau memanipulasi Ino sedikit saja wanita itu akan kembali padanya dan Ino akan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian. Pria berambut pirang itu masih berada di lobby gedung Shimura. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya berpikir mencari solusi yang cepat untuk menghalangi Ino menikah. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan Orochimaru melintas di hadapannya.

Mantan orang nomor satu di Shimura corp itu tampak kesal. Dia dipaksa datang untuk membicarakan masalah kompensasi pengunduran dirinya dan menghapus semua akses yang dia miliki di perusahaan itu. Sai melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya tak lagi terlibat dalam perusahaan Shimura. Anak itu sungguh menyebalkan.

Deidara langsung mengejar pria itu "Tuan Orochimaru, Apa anda punya waktu?"

Pria bermata tajam itu berhenti sebentar "Siapa kau, Apa yang kau perlukan dariku"

"Aku tahu kau menemui Itachi Uchiha dan aku ingin membantumu menjatuhkan Shimura dengan syarat kau juga membantuku"

"Kelihatannya proposal mu cukup menarik. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain"

Deidara mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Shimura Building untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan merugikan Sai dan Itachi.

.

.

Besok hari pernikahannya. Ino merasa tak tenang dan tak siap. Dia kabur meninggalkan semua urusannya untuk pergi ke pantai. Musim panas telah berakhir tapi cuaca masih cukup hangat. Ino melepas blazernya dan meninggalkan sepatunya di mobil. Ia berjalan bertelanjang kaki di atas pasir.

Riak-riak ombak menyapu kakinya. Ujung gaun tosca yang dia kenakan basah. Langit dan laut begitu biru dan embusan angin beraroma garam membelai rambut pirangnya yang tergerai. Ino terus melangkah menyusuri pantai yang landai mencoba mencari ketenangan. Tak lama lagi matahari akan terbenam.

Ino menoleh ke arah tempat parkir berharap seseorang datang. Dari tempatnya berdiri Ino bisa melihat sebuah mobil ferarri hitam terparkir di sebelah mobilnya. Sang pengemudi turun dan terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Sudut mulut Ino terangkat tapi matanya menatap sosok itu dengan sendu. Dia melangkah kembali menuju mobilnya.

Sai terkejut tiba-tiba menerima pesan yang singkat tanpa penjelasan dari Ino. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia meninggalkan kantornya menuju tempat ini. Hanya ada mobil Ino terparkir di pantai. Dimana wanita itu?

Dengan panik dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Untuk apa wanita itu datang ke pantai yang begini sepi sehari sebelum hari pernikahannya?

Sai merasa lega ketika di kejauhan dia melihat sosok wanita berjalan menyusuri pantai yang sepi seorang diri. Rambut pirangnya melambai tertiup angin. Wanita itu menoleh. Menyadari Sai ada di sana. Ino berbalik arah dan melangkah untuk menemuinya.

Sai seperti halnya Ino membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Dia melepaskan dasinya dan menyimpannya di saku celana. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menemui wanita itu.

Mereka bertemu di tepian pantai. Riak-riak air laut bergelung di kaki mereka yang menapaki butiran pasir putih. Hanya suara deburan ombak dan pekikan camar terdengar menyamarkan suara detak jantung Sai yang berdebar-debar. Memandang Ino yang terlihat rapuh dan menawan.

"Sai" Nama pria itu terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Mengapa kau memintaku kemari? Padahal selama ini kau menghindariku"

"Kau sudah dengar aku akan menikah besok?"

"Aku tahu. Calon suamimu bahkan dengan lancang mengirim undangan padaku, Apa kau berubah pikiran sekarang?"

"Mungkin. Aku tak begitu yakin" Senyum miring Ino dipenuhi keraguan. Dari awal dia bingung harus bagaimana. Ujung-ujungnya dia menyakiti Itachi dan Sai.

Sai menggenggam tangan Ino "Bila itu maumu. Kita bisa lari sekarang. Ke tempat di mana kita tak bisa di temukan"

"Kedengarannya Indah. Terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata" ujarnya sedih.

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Ino pada pria itu.

Tatapan Sai melembut dia menggandeng tangan Ino dan mereka berjalan bersama menyusuri pantai yang berpasir putih. "Kita tak pernah menghabiskan waktu kita bersama seperti ini Ino"

"Kau benar, kita terlalu fokus dengan urusan sex dan aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui perasaanku"

"Begitu pula aku. Ini semua salahku karena terlambat mengenali perasaanku"

"Tidak ada yang salah, Kita berdua sama-sama tak ingin jatuh cinta tapi siapa sangka begini akhirnya"

"Dan kau menikah dengan pria lain meskipun aku berada di sini. Di sisimu"

Mereka berdua duduk di pasir menatap lautan luas. Sai merangkul wanita itu dan Ino merebahkah kepalanya di bahu pria itu.

"Sai, Kau punya waktu satu malam untuk membuatku membatalkan pernikahan ini"

"Apa kau serius Ino? "

"Aku serius"

Tentu saja Ino tidak serius. Dia tidak pernah mempertimbangkan untuk lari dari Itachi tapi dia ingin menghabiskan hari terakhirnya sebagai wanita bebas bersama pria yang dia cintai. Bila saja Ino memang benar-benar egois dia akan dengan senang hati mengejar kebahagiaannya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Tapi kali ini taruhannya terlalu besar untuk bersikap impulsif.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Sai?"

Pria itu menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan"

" Kebetulan kita sedang duduk berduaan di pantai yang sepi dan memandang matahari terbenam. Tanpa sengaja suasananya jadi romantis"

"Kau tahu. Dari pesan yang kau kirim aku pikir kau mau menenggelamkan diri di sini dan meninggalkan aku dan Itachi meratap"

"Aku belum sefrustrasi itu. Aku hanya ingin sedikit merenungi keputusanku"

"Apakah kau sudah cukup merenungnya? Kita harus pergi sebab sebentar lagi udara jadi semakin dingin"

Langit telah berwarna biru indigo. Semburat warna oranye masih terlihat di ufuk barat dan Sai benar udara mulai dingin dan gaun tipis yang dia gunakan tidak cukup untuk membuatnya hangat. "Ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Ke apartemen lamaku"

"Kau masih tinggal di tempat kumuh itu?"

"Kadang-kadang saja. Aku membeli seluruh kompleks apartemen itu " Dia tersenyum

"Mengapa?"

"Hanya sekedar untuk nostalgia. Kadang aku perlu tempat di mana aku bisa relaks. Kediaman Shimura terlalu kaku dan penuh dengan peninggalan Danzo. Itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman mengingat masa kecilku di rumah itu tidak menyenangkan"

Ino sangat hafal jalan menuju tempat Sai. Dia tersenyum mengingat betapa syoknya dia ketika pertama kali mendatangi area padat pemukiman seperti ini.

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya dan tampak terkejut kompleks apartemen yang tadinya suram dan kumuh menjadi terlihat lebih baik.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dengan uang mu?"

"Ya, Aku hanya ingin penghuni disini hidup dengan lebih baik. Pengelola sebelumnya tak peduli merenovasi dan memperbaiki apa pun dengan alasan kami membayar sewa murah"

"Mau makan malam di sekitar sini?"

"Terserah kau Sai, ini misimu"

"Ah ya, Misiku merayu sang princess hingga dia tidak datang ke acara pernikahannya sendiri"

Mereka berdua berjalan beberapa blok dan menemukan kedai okonomiyaki langganan Sai. Ino menceritakan masa kecilnya dan Sai memberitahu Ino perjalanannya untuk menjadi CEO Shimura.

"Jadi belum lama menjabat pun kau sudah membuat musuh?" tanya Ino pada Sai.

Mereka berjalan pulang ke apartemen Sai setelah makan dan mampir ke mini market untuk membeli bir.

"Salah, Sejak aku terlibat denganmu aku jadi punya musuh. Itachi lalu Orochimaru" Dia mendesah dengan dramatis "Kau membuatku jatuh cinta dan patah hati. Ino kau memang magnet masalah"

Mulut Ino langsung mengerucut kesal. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan santai dan Ino tampak riang. Kenyataan besok dia menikahi Itachi terabaikan. Biar lah untuk malam ini mereka pura-pura jadi pasangan normal.

Sai membuka pintu apartemennya. Tas belanjaan penuh bir yang Ino bawa terlepas dari genggamannya. Dia terkejut menatap puluhan lukisan dirinya dengan berbagai pose dan ekspresi menutupi setiap jengkal dinding ruangan itu.

"Sai, ini?"

"Aku tahu ini agak menyeramkan tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selama setengah tahun ini. Kau memenuhi benak dan pikiranku hingga aku berpikir mungkin aku sudah gila"

Sai memeluk Ino dari belakang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai pirang yang tergerai lepas. Ino masih tercium bagaikan musim semi seperti dia mengingatnya.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan, Hari-hariku menatap kanvas dan memanggil kembali semua ingatanku tentang dirimu dan berharap kita akan bersama. Tapi sayangnya ketika aku sudah berusaha menjadi seorang yang pantas mendampingimu kau malah memutuskan memilih orang lain yang tak kau cintai. Kau membuatku hancur Ino" Sai tidak lagi berusaha untuk menutupi emosinya. Suara pria itu syarat kepedihan dan kepahitan. Cukup untuk membuat perut Ino merasa terpelintir oleh rasa bersalah.

Sai tidak menderita sendirian. Ino juga menderita atas pilihannya. Dia hanya tak ingin menyuarakannya karena dia tahu ia akan baik-baik saja bila ia memilih Sai tetapi ekspresi terluka Itachi dan kekecewaan ayahnya akan terus membayanginya.

"Sepanjang hidupku, aku berjalan sendirian. Merasa terbuang dan terabaikan. Aku menerima kenyataan Ino kalau aku hanya sebuah instrumen yang hanya berharga bila aku berguna. Aku tak pernah bertemu seseorang yang berusaha untuk menembus topeng dingin dan acuhku. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Kau membawa sinar dan harapan dalam hidupku. Aku pikir bila aku meraih tangan yang kau ulur kan padaku. Aku akan bisa keluar dari kesepian ini. Sayangnya aku salah. Kau membuangku seperti halnya yang lainnya"

Ino terdiam mendengar isi hati Sai yang diliputi rasa putus asa. Pria itu tak pernah banyak bicara tapi kali ini setiap kata-kata Sai menusuk tepat ke ulu hatinya. Dia tidak bisa membela diri karena Sai benar. Ino membuangnya meskipun Ino sangat mencintainya sampai hatinya pedih dan berdarah.

Ino tak akan lagi bisa memperbaiki hati mereka yang patah karena pilihannya tapi ia ingin mereka sekali saja merasakan kembali nyamannya kebersamaan. Ino berbalik dan menangkup wajah sedih Sai dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku masih disini bukan? Jangan merasa kesepian" paling tidak untuk malam ini lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ino berjinjit dan bibir mereka saling menyentuh. Kali ini bukan lagi dipenuhi oleh sensasi elektrik yang membakar gairah seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mereka mencoba untuk berpura-pura mengabaikan kenyataan akan perpisahan mereka dan menenggelamkan diri pada kenangan tapi ciuman ini tetap berasa luka dan putus asa.

Sai menyentuh pipi Ino. Jari-jarinya yang dingin bertemu dengan kulit gading yang lembut dan terasa hangat. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar menahan rasa bersalah dan pedih di hatinya

"Jadilah milik ku Ino" permohonannya terdengar pilu di telinga wanita itu. Sai bukan lagi pria yang mendominasinya dengan tatapan penuh misteri dan intimidasi. Dia bukan lagi master yang tahu bagaimana mengontrol dan menguasai Ino. Kini berdiri di depannya seorang pria dengan serpihan jiwa yang retak.

Sai menunjukkan sisinya yang rapuh dan penuh luka. Dia hanya ingin Ino berada di sisinya membalut robekan-robekan yang nasib torehkan pada jiwanya untuk kembali menjadi manusia yang utuh dan tidak merasa hampa.

Ino merapatkan pelukannya di tubuh pria itu "Hatiku hanya milikmu Sai, Selalu"

Sai mengerti, Dia menerima jawaban Ino "Kalau begitu tunjukan cintamu pada ku sebelum kau benar-benar meninggalkanku"

Ino kembali mencium Sai dan memfokuskan seluruh indranya untuk pria di depannya. Jari-jarinya dengan gemetar membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya. Dia menelanjangi Sai seperti halnya Sai telah menelanjangi jiwanya. Ino akan merindukan kulit sepucat rembulan dan mata sehitam jelaga yang selalu mampu menghipnotisnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri saling mendekap satu sama lain. Dua tubuh polos tanpa selembar kain enggan dipisahkan jarak dan waktu. Bagi Sai dan Ino saat ini waktu berhenti dan tiada yang berarti. Mereka hanya bisa mendengar perasaan, tubuh, hati dan hasrat mereka mendesak ingin bersatu.

Bibir tipis Sai menyusuri pipi, garis rahang dan turun ke tulang belikat wanita itu. Ino memejamkan matanya membiarkan jari-jarinya terbenam dalam rambut hitam Sai yang kini terpangkas pendek. Mereka tak punya semua waktu di dunia. _All they have just tonight_ dan Mereka berniat untuk membuatnya seindah mungkin.

Sai terenyak saat menatap mata Ino. Wanita itu tidak berbohong. Jauh dalam manik _aquamarine_ itu Sai menemukan cinta untuknya. Cinta yang membuat dirinya juga menderita ketika harus memilih pria lain.

Sai membopong Ino ke kamar dan membaringkan wanita itu di tempat tidur. Ino menarik Sai jatuh menindih tubuhnya. Ino hanya ingin Sai menyentuhnya biarkan saja penyesalan datang nanti karena saat ini dia membutuhkan pria itu.

Bibir saling berpagut, tungkai saling terbelit. Hasrat dan kepedihan menjadi satu. Yang terdengar hanya desah nafas dan rintihan lirih dari dua insan yang tengah bercinta.

Ino membuka dirinya untuk Sai dan pria itu membiarkan dirinya masuk dan terbenam dalam kehangatan yang memabukkan. Dia membutuhkan ini. Dia membutuhkan Ino. Andai saja bisa untuk selamanya.

Ino memekik keras ketika merasakan Sai terlalu dalam. Tapi pria itu membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Pinggul mereka bergerak seirama mencari ritme yang tepat untuk mencapai klimaks.

Ranjang di bawah mereka berderit dan berkeriut dengan setiap sentakan. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak terganggu. Ino mulai merasakan riak-riak kenikmatan menjalar dari ruang di antara ke dua kakinya. Rintihan dan erangan tak terelakkan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ino yang berusaha membuka mata hanya untuk menatapnya. Pria itu meningkatkan temponya dan dia pun luruh ketika Ino memekikkan namanya. Hati dan jiwanya akan selalu bersama Ino.

Wanita berambut pirang bergetar ketika gelombang kenikmatan menyapu dirinya. _It was so strong and raw_ Hingga dia tak mampu lagi untuk memikirkan apa-apa selain Sai dan menitikkan air mata. _What they did so beautiful yet heart breaking._ Inilah akhirnya

Di sisi lain kota. Itachi Uchiha menatap gelapnya langit Konoha. Dia mencoba menghubungi Ino tapi ponsel wanita itu tidak aktif. Dia juga telah mencarinya ke mana-mana. Firasat buruk menghampirinya. Seolah alam bawah sadarnya memberi tahu dirinya ini semua adalah kesalahan. Tidak, Itachi menolak mempercayai firasat. Dia cukup kuat untuk berusaha bagai pernikahan mereka berdua. Besok semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan Ino akan berdiri di altar bersamanya mengucapkan sumpah mereka.

Malam jadi semakin larut Mereka berdua terengah-engah, berkeringat dan lelah. Sai mendaratkan kecupan di kening Ino. Yang dibalas dengan bisikan kata maaf. Sepanjang malam mereka berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan. Tidak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja dan Sai kecewa ketika ia terbangun Ino tak lagi berada di sisinya.

Ino duduk dengan tenang membiarkan penata rias memulaskan make up di wajahnya. Mereka tadi mengeluh karena Ino muncul dengan wajah lelah, kuyu dan mata sembab. Ino beralasan dia tegang dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Syukurlah mereka sangat profesional. Wajah Ino tampak segar, bersinar. Tidak ada yang ingin tampil buruk di acara pernikahannya apa lagi akan ada awak media di mana-mana.

Sakura dan Temari membantu Ino memakai gaunnya. Sebuah gaun off shoulder dari sutra berwarna putih dengan potongan simpel dan full bordir. Waktu itu dia sangat gembira mencoba gaun ini di Milan dan melihat binar di mata Itachi tapi kali ini dia merasa tidak akan sanggup berjalan hingga ke altar.

"Kau tak apa-apa pig?" Wanita berambut pink itu sangat menghawatirkan Ino. Apalagi sejak mereka tahu Sai menjadi pemilik resmi Shimura Corp. Sakura dan Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana. Jadi mereka tidak ikut campur urusan Ino dan Itachi. Dia hanya berdoa agar semua bisa bahagia tapi sepertinya mustahil. Seminggu ini Itachi terlihat sedih dan Ino menjadi semakin pendiam.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Ino apa kau sudah siap?" Inoichi masuk untuk mengecek putrinya.

"Sebentar lagi ayah"

Sakura dan Temari memasangkan kerudung berbahan tulle di kepala Ino. Ino berdiri memastikan semuanya terlihat sempurna.

"Janga lupa ini" Temari menyerahkan hand bouquet mawar, lily dan iris padanya.

Ino tersenyum "Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di gereja"

Ino menggandeng lengan ayahnya menuju mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke gereja.

" Kami bangga padamu Ino, sesungguhnya ayah tak rela melepaskan putri kecil ayah" ujar Inoichi pada putrinya

"Bukankah ayah berkata aku berada di tangan yang tepat"

"Aku tahu Ino, Aku yakin Itachi akan menjagamu dengan baik"

"Kau sangat cantik putriku"

Tiba-tiba Sebuah mobil van memotong dengan kecepatan tinggi di depan mereka. Sopir membanting setir dan menginjak rem untuk menghindari tabrakan tapi mobil yang Ino tumpangi tidak berhenti. Mobil menabrak pembatas jalan, terpelanting dan terguling sejauh beberapa puluh meter. Bagian sampingnya ringsek berat. Ino terjepit dan kepalanya terbentur. Dia merasakan darah merembes dari kepala dan tubuhnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ayah dan Ibunya berlumuran darah tak sadarkan diri. Ino mencium bau bensin dan asap. Sementara ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu tapi tubuh bagian bawahnya terjepit. Api mulai melalap mobil tersebut. Ino panik luar biasa tapi tiba-tiba dia tak bisa merasakan apa pun. Pandangannya menjadi gelap dan dia tak sadarkan diri.

Itachi dan para tamu menunggu dengan resah di gereja. Keluarga Yamanaka sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit. Tak terdengar kabar dari mereka. Itachi berjalan mondar-mandir apakah yang dia takutkan terjadi. Ino pergi bersama Sai.

Deidara merasa puas Orochimaru sepertinya mengeksekusi rencananya dengan matang. Hingga Ino tidak datang. Dia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya pria itu lakukan. Ia hanya menyanggupi membuat Ino tidak datang ke pernikahan ini dan meminta Deidara memberikan detail pernikahan ini. Sebagai gantinya Deidara harus membantu menjatuhkan Sai Shimura dengan mengungkap masa lalu pria itu ke publik

Para tamu mulai berbisik-bisik atas ke tidak hadiran mempelai wanita. Itachi mulai Stres dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Ino dan Inoichi tapi nomor mereka tidak aktif.

"Kakak tenanglah" pinta Sasuke.

"Aku punya firasat buruk dari semalam. Sepertinya Ino lari" Itachi duduk kedua sikunya berada di lutut. Tangannya menopang kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Tidak mungkin Itachi" Sakura berbicara menenangkan calon kakak iparnya "Tadi aku dan temari membantu Ino bersiap-siap. Tapi kami berangkat kemari duluan. Dia juga bersama orang tuanya"

Itachi semakin resah, hal terakhir yang dia pikirkan adalah apa berita yang akan dimuat di media nanti. Dia tak peduli lagi kalo Ino akan mencederai citranya dengan tidak muncul di acara pernikahannya.

Sai memandang tempat kosong yang di tinggalkan Ino di sisi tempat tidurnya. Apa dia hanya akan diam di sini meratap? Masih ada waktu untuk meyakinkan Ino mereka pantas bahagia.

Sai membasuh wajahnya dan berpakaian seadanya. Pria itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju gereja tempat upacara diadakan. Semoga saja dia belum terlambat.

Detik demi detik yang berlalu terasa semakin berat untuk Itachi. Apa Ino berubah pikiran dan lari. Betapa kejam wanita itu bila memang dia memilih Shimura seharusnya dia menentangnya dan mengatakannya sejak dulu. Bukan mempermalukannya seperti ini.

Seseorang muncul di pintu. Itachi menoleh dan berharap itu Ino. Dia kecewa dan terkejut melihat orang yang muncul tak lain dan tak bukan Sai Shimura. Dia melangkah menemui pria Itu.

Semua orang menatap pada Sai yang datang mengenakan jeans dan T-shirt. Sepertinya orang-orang mengenalinya

"Hei, Bukankah itu pemilik Shimura grup" bisik seorang wanita di deretan bangku tamu undangan

"Kenapa dia kemari berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya wanita di sebelahnya

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan keterlambatan sang pengantin wanita" Bisik yang lainnya.

Kedua pria itu berhadap-hadapan dengan penampilan yang luar biasa kontras. "Di mana Ino?" tanya Itachi pada Sai

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Bukankah seharusnya dia menikahi mu hari ini" jawabnya dingin.

" Seperti yang kau lihat dia tidak bersamaku"

"Dan bila Ino bersamaku aku tak akan datang kemari"

Kedua pria itu saling menatap dengan ekspresi saling menyalahkan. Sementara para tamu menahan nafas melihat konfrontasi di antara mereka. Mereka bisa merasakan tensi dan rivalitas yang kental di udara. Mudah menduga bila rivalitas keduanya bukan hanya karena dua perusahaan mereka saingan. Semua yakin ini di sebabkan oleh satu orang wanita. Sang ratu drama. Socialita penuh skandal Yamanka Ino.

Sasuke menerima telepon dari polisi. Wajah pria itu tampak pucat.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kita harus memberitahu mereka. Ino sekeluarga mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan kemari"

Sakura dan Temari syok berat "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Mereka di evakuasi ke rumah sakit pusat"

Deidara yang berdiri di antara mereka mendengar percakapan itu. Wajahnya menjadi sepucat mayat. Dia memang meminta Orochimaru mencegah Ino datang ke gereja tapi dia tidak menyangka orang itu tak segan-segan membahayakan nyawa orang lain. Bila terjadi apa-apa pada Ino. Maka semua tanggung jawabnya. Deidara menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan dia tak tahu apa-apa.

Sasuke mendatangi dua pria itu dengan membawa kabar buruk

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian sekarang , Aku mendapat kabar dari polisi. Keluarga Yamanaka mengalami kecelakaan. Sebaiknya kalian pergi ke rumah Sakit untuk melihat kondisinya"

Kabar itu membuat keduanya membeku. Tak ada hal yang mereka bisa pikirkan karena terlalu terkejut.

"Itachi pergilah ke rumah Sakit. Pastikan Ino baik-baik saja"

"Ayo kita pergi. Mobilku terparkir di depan gereja" Ajak Sai pada rivalnya.

"Aku dan Sakura akan menyusul nanti" lanjut Sasuke

Sejenak mereka melupakan permusuhan mereka Ino dalam bahaya dan hari ini bisa saja mereka kehilangan Ino selamanya.

Tiba di rumah Sakit mereka di sambut berita yang lebih buruk. Polisi menyatakan Orang tua Ino meninggal di tempat dan Ino dalam kondisi kritis.

Para medis mendorong ranjang dengan tubuh Ino tergolek tak sadarkan diri dengan terburu-buru ke ruang perawatan. Mereka berdua sekilas melihat gaun putih yang Ino kenakan berlumuran darah dan terbakar. Mereka tak berani melihat lebih jauh ini lebih mengerikan dari segala mimpi buruk.

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tunggu. Berharap dengan cemas. Sungguh ironis bila Ino meninggal tak seorang pun dari mereka akan mendapatkannya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Bila kau tak memaksa Ino bertunangan denganmu ini tak akan terjadi" Sai memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Bila saja kau tidak kembali Ino tidak akan pernah bimbang"

Sai menatap pria yang lebih tua itu "Kau juga mencintainya?"

"Yah. Saat seperti ini aku hanya ingin Ino selamat tak lagi peduli dia memilihmu atau memilihku"

"Kau benar, Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum lagi"

"Dan masalahnya dengan kita berdua telah membuatnya berhenti tersenyum"

Mereka terdiam, Sai bisa bersimpati pada Itachi mungkin saat ini mereka memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama. Permusuhan mereka adalah hal terakhir yang terbesit di benaknya. Hanya ada rasa cemas dan takut maut akan membawa pergi wanita yang mereka cintai.

Setelah berjam-jam berlalu tanpa kejelasan seorang dokter akhirnya menemui mereka.

" Bagaimana keadaan Ino dokter?"

" Nona Yamanaka masih dalam kondisi kritis. Dia mengalami cedera kepala, patah tulang dan luka bakar. Kami masih belum mengetahui bila ada luka internal pada organ dalamnya"

"Apakah dia akan selamat?" tanya Sai pada dokter yang menangani Ino.

"Kami tidak tahu tuan, tapi kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin"

Sai merosot di kursinya. Dia tak pernah merasa begini takut. Itachi menghempaskan diri di kursi sebelahnya. "Kita hanya bisa berdoa Sai" pria itu pun terdengar putus asa.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Temari tiba. Mereka membereskan acara pernikahan yang akhirnya di tunda. Itachi tak menyangka hari ini akan jadi sebuah tragedi.

Mereka meminta dirinya dan Sai pulang untuk beristirahat tapi mereka berdua tak ingin meninggalkan Ino.

Satu hari berlalu, Dua hari, Satu minggu Ino masih belum sadarkan diri. Perban menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya yang mengalami luka bakar. Pemakaman orang tua Ino di laksanakan tanpa wanita itu bisa menghadirinya.

Itachi dan Sai kembali bekerja. Kini terdapat pengertian yang tak terkatakan di antara mereka. Semua permusuhan dan rivalitas terlupakan. Mereka berdua sama-sama menderita dan berduka. Hanya bisa menanti Ino membuka matanya lagi.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N : Update Kilat, tinggal satu chapter lagi pembaca sekalian. apakah ino akan selamat, memilih Sai atau Itachi atau tidak kedua-duanya. Author pun belum tahu. Mungkin kalian yang memutuskan.**

 **Terima kasih semua, Saya menantikan review yang ke 100 dari kalian..**

 **See You.**


	15. Chapter 15: Broken Soul

**Disclaimer : All Characters Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

 **The Heiress & The Bartender **

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **Broken Soul**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Lights will guide you home_**  
 ** _And ignite your bones_**  
 ** _And I will try to fix you_**

Ino merasakan tubuhnya sangat berat. Dia mencoba membuka matanya tetapi ia tidak sanggup. Sedangkan tak satu kata pun bisa terucap dari bibirnya karena tenggorokannya begitu kering.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara pria yang sepertinya dia kenal.

"Ino sadarlah. Aku tak peduli kau meninggalkanku asal kau tetap hidup. Itu yang paling penting Ino. Kembalilah"

Suara baritone yang familier, Siapa? Perlahan-lahan dengan susah payah dia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mengangkat kelopak matanya cahaya lampu sangat menyilaukan tapi samar-samar dia bisa melihat sosok pria berambut hitam menggenggam tangannya yang di tusuk jarum infus dan cairan lainnya.

"Sai?" ucap wanita itu nyaris tak terdengar.

Rasa syukur dan kelegaan membanjiri benak Sai melihat Ino sadarkan diri. Satu setengah bulan lamanya wanita itu terbaring koma dia dan Itachi menjenguknya setiap hari mencoba mengajaknya bicara dan membawakan bunga favoritnya. "Syukurlah kau sadar Ino. Kami semua cemas"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dimana Itachi?" Ino ingat samar-samar. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan seharusnya dia menikahi Itachi Uchiha. Mengapa Sai disini?

Sai menarik nafas mencoba menjelaskan "Kau koma satu setengah bulan setelah mengalami kecelakaan"

"Bagaimana orang tuaku?"

"Maaf, Ino mereka tidak selamat. Aku turut berduka cita"

Rasa kehilangan menghantam Ino dengan keras. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya. Ayah dan Ibu nya pergi dan kini dia seorang diri. Bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi semua ini? Ino ingin menangis tapi air mata tak bisa mengalir. Seolah tubuhnya berhenti berfungsi.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu"

Ino hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk mengangkat tangannya. Tapi mengapa tangan kirinya di bebat perban seperti mumi.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter tiba bersama sejumlah perawat.

"Apa yang anda rasakan nona Yamanaka?" Dokter memeriksa mengarahkan senter memeriksa bola matanya.

"Lelah" Ucapnya terbata-bata

" Wajar, Anda berbaring selama satu setengah bulan. Bisakah Anda menggerakkan jari anda?"

Dia koma? Ino hanya merasa dia tertidur panjang dan penuh mimpi buruk. Wanita itu mencoba mengetuk-mengetukan jarinya. Dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

"Ah Bagus, untuk sementara Anda tidak bisa menggunakan kaki Anda Nona Yamanaka"

Ino melirik kakinya dan baru melihat gips membungkus betis hingga telapak kakinya. Pasti kakinya patah. Dia mencoba mengerakkan jari-jari kakinya. Tapi tak terasa apa pun. Ino mulai panik "Aku tak bisa mengerakkan jari kakiku"

Dokter menyentuh ujung kaki Ino yang tidak terbungkus gips untuk pengujian "Apa anda merasakan sesuatu?"

Ino menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan dan merasakan kakinya. "Apa yang terjadi dokter, Apa mungkin aku lumpuh?"

"Kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut untuk benar-benar mengetahuinya dengan pasti"

Ino menelan ludah. Cacat? Apa dia bisa menerima dirinya jadi cacat. Mengapa...mengapa ini terjadi padanya?

Sai melihatnya dari seberang ruangan. Dia telah menginfokan pada Sakura dan Itachi bahwa Ino telah sadar tapi begitu menyakitkan melihat kondisi Ino sekarang.

"Mengapa tubuhku terbalut perban?" Ino ingin tahu semua yang di alami tubuhnya.

"Anda menderita luka bakar yang cukup parah pada tangan, wajah dan sisi kiri tubuh anda. Patah tulang kaki kanan dan cedera kepala ringan. Kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan lagi soal kaki anda"

"Wajahku juga terbakar?" Ino amat sangat terkejut "Tolong ambilkan aku cermin" pinta wanita itu pada suster

Ino dengan susah payah mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Benar saja dia merasakan perban menutupinya.

Permintaan Ino ditolak oleh dokter. "Jangan panik Nona. Kulit anda masih bisa di perbaiki dengan upaya bedah plastik dan transplantasi kulit. tapi kami juga tidak bisa menjamin bekasnya benar-benar akan hilang"

Ino menarik nafas. Dosa apa yang dia perbuat hingga harus mendapatkan derita ini

" tapi kondisi anda cukup stabil, Saya sarankan anda untuk beristirahat dulu"

Dokter dan perawat pun pergi setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan dan meninggalkan Ino berdua dengan Sai

Ino terbaring menatap langit-langit ruang perawatan. Sai melangkah dan duduk di kursi yang dia letakan di sisi ranjang Ino.

"Kau dengar kata dokter, Sai?" Suara Ino terdengar kering dan serak.

"Kau akan sembuh, Aku lega kau selamat" ucap pria itu optimis.

"Bukankah lebih baik aku mati bersama orang tuaku dari pada menjadi cacat"

"Ino, please jangan berkecil hati. Banyak orang yang tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau tahu aku rela menukar nyawaku denganmu asal kau selamat"

Itachi datang dengan membawa Bouquet bunga lily putih. Dia begitu gembira mendengar Ino sadar sampai-sampai dia membatalkan rapatnya hanya untuk berada di sini.

"Itachi, Kau juga di sini? "

"Sai menelefonku tadi. Aku senang sekali kau sadar Ino"

Ino semakin heran, Dia memandang Sai lalu Itachi seolah hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi "Kalian bisa berdiri di satu ruangan tanpa saling membunuh?"

"Hanya karena kau hampir mati Ino, kami bisa sedikit berdamai" jawab Itachi.

Dua pasang mata hitam menatapnya dengan khawatir membuat Ino merasa tertekan. Dua pria yang mencintainya tapi dia hanya bisa membalas salah satunya. Kini dia terancam cacat dan buruk rupa. Apa yang tersisa dari Ino Yamanaka?, Dia tidak akan lagi menjadi sosok yang para pria dambakan.

"Aku hargai perhatian kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku ingin istirahat"

Mereka berdua terkejut Ino meminta mereka pergi tapi mereka tidak membantah. Mungkin Ino butuh ruang untuk mencerna semua ini.

Sai dan Itachi bercakap-cakap di lorong rumah sakit.

"Apa kata dokter?"

Sai menarik nafas panjang bersiap-siap menceritakan hal terburuk "Setelah sadar dia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tak yakin dia bisa menerima kondisinya. Ino sepertinya lumpuh tapi kita belum tahu ini bersifat sementara atau permanen. Sisanya seperti yang sudah kau tahu. Belum ada kemajuan"

Itachi mengangguk paham," Ini pastinya sangat berat baginya. Sebaiknya kita biarkan Ino tenang dan menyelesaikan masalah kita setelah dia pulih"

Sai mengangguk, "Apa kau masih menginginkan Ino setelah semua ini?" Sai ingin tahu apa perasaan rivalnya berubah setelah melihat kondisi Ino yang jauh dari sempurna.

"Tentu saja, tapi kali ini aku tak akan memaksakan kehendakku. Kita akan bersaing dengan jujur"

"Lalu apa ada kabar dari polisi tentang kecelakaan itu?" Sai menyerahkan urusan investigasi dan polisi pada Itachi bagaimanapun pria itu masih menyandang status tunangan Ino Yamanaka. Meskipun kini gosip dan spekulasi soal hubungan mereka bertiga berembus kencang di media.

Wajah Itachi menjadi lebih serius "Seseorang sengaja membuat kecelakaan ini. Polisi menemukan seorang sengaja membuat rem mobil yang mereka kendarai rusak"

"Siapa yang berniat buruk pada Ino?" Sai tak tahu bila Ino punya musuh yang menginginkan dia mati. Apa mungkin ini ulah salah satu mantan pacar Ino yang sakit hati. Sai teringat insiden dengan Kiba di pesta.

"Aku takut yang orang itu targetkan mungkin bukan Ino, tapi kau atau aku. Seseorang tahu Ino adalah kelemahan kita"

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu penyidikan lebih lanjut dari polisi" Itachi bersandar di tembok memikirkan siapa yang ingin menjatuhkannya "Apa kau punya seorang yang mendendam padamu?"

Dia melirik Itachi dengan ragu "Barangkali hanya kau dan Orochimaru"

Itachi tersenyum kecil mendengar pengakuan Sai, "Kau masih menganggapku musuh?"

"Aku tidak lupa, kau membuatku kesusahan dan preman yang kau sewa membuatku masuk rumah sakit" ujar Sai datar menyinggung perbuatan jahat Itachi padanya

"Aku minta maaf, Aku terkadang memang keterlaluan. Tapi jujur aku tak menyesal Sai, bila aku tak melakukannya aku tak akan pernah tahu cinta"

Sai tertawa, " Rasa cinta bila tak hati-hati bisa menjadi obsesi. Aku harap kita tidak menghancurkan Ino dengan persaingan kita. Hidupnya sudah penuh masalah"

"Aku tahu Sai, Ino bukan benda untuk kita perebutkan. Bila kali ini dia memutuskan untuk bersamamu. Aku bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia"

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Aku pun demikian. Bila Ino tetap menjalani keputusannya. Aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian dengan damai. Jadi apa menurutmu Orochimaru bisa melakukan ini?"

"Bisa saja, Pria itu sempat ke kantorku untuk mengajakku menyingkirkanmu, tapi aku menolak"

Sai kini terkejut mengetahui Itachi tak lagi punya niat buruk padanya "Mengapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Ino membenciku karena aku menyakitimu. Kemenangan yang di raih dengan curang bukan kemenangan. Tapi bila dia memang pelakunya. Dia tidak akan melakukannya sendiri"

"Orochimaru punya banyak pesuruh di dunia hitam, Aku telah banyak melakukan penyelidikan"

"Sebaiknya kau bicara dengan penyidik Sai" Saran Itachi pada rivalnya. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor"

"Ok"

Karena jam besuk juga sudah berakhir Sai jugakembali ke kantornya. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Walau tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Ino dia bisa melihat rasa putus asa di matanya.

Wajar bila Ino merasa sangat depresi dengan situasinya. Ino yang memiliki hampir semua hal di dunia kini dihadapkan pada cobaan berat. Sai ingin membuat Ino optimis kembali. Ketika dia terperangkap dalam kegelapan hatinya. Ino datang menjadi pelita dan harapannya. Kini wanita itu terpuruk dan Sai ingin menjadi pria yang mampu membawa kembali senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

Ino tergolek lemas di ruang perawatan, Sendirian. Ia ingin memejamkan mata dan tertidur lagi. Berharap ketika dia terbangun ini hannyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Sebuah kecelakaan telah merengut banyak hal dari dirinya. Bagaimana dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ino Yamanaka yang terkenal cantik, kaya dan rupawan. Seorang gadis yang beruntung kini hanya sebuah wajah buruk di balik perban dan lumpuh. Dunia menertawakannya atau mungkin mengasihaninya. Ia tak bisa lari dari kenyataan.

Rangkaian bunga lily casablanca dalam vas menarik perhatian Ino. Bagaimana Itachi tahu bunga favoritnya? Dia tak pernah memberitahu pria itu. Bagaimana kelanjutan pertunangan mereka setelah ini? Mungkin dia harus berbicara empat mata dengannya segera. Ino enggan dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini yang dia inginkan hanya sendirian dan meratap.

.

.

Fugaku Uchiha duduk di ruang kantor putranya menanti kedatangan Itachi. Dia tak menyangka putranya lari dari rapat penting begitu saja. Seperti bukan Itachi saja kabur dari pekerjaan seperti itu.

Pintu kantor terbuka dan Itachi terkejut menemukan sang ayah duduk di kursinya.

"Kau dari mana?, Apa kau tahu rapat dengan perusahaan dari Amerika ini sangat penting. Kau membuatku malu dengan membatalkan rapat ini begitu saja. Aku harap perbuatanmu tidak mengecilkan peluang kita untuk ekspansi ke luar negeri"

"Maafkan aku ayah, Aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Ino sudah sadar dari koma-nya"

"Sejak kapan kau mendahulukan wanita daripada pekerjaan. Aku tak mengajarimu seperti itu"

Itachi mengetatkan rahangnya dia merasa kesal dihardik seperti anak kecil oleh ayahnya.

"Ayah, Ino orang yang penting untukku"

Fugaku tak menghiraukan perkataan Itachi "Bagaimana kondisinya? Sungguh disayangkan hari pernikahanmu menjadi tragedi"

"Ino mengalami luka bakar dan lumpuh"

Fugaku berpikir sejenak "Dengar Itachi. Kau tak perlu lagi menikahi Ino. Wanita yang cacat tak ada gunanya bagi kita. Kau perlu wanita yang bisa mendukung kesuksesanmu. Bukan bahan tertawaan. Batalkan juga semua kontrak dengan Yamanaka group"

Itachi tak menyangka ayahnya tak punya hati. Cukup sudah selama ini dia selalu menuruti semua perintah ayahnya. Menjadi putra yang sempurna di mata semua orang dengan hidup memenuhi ekspektasi semua orang. Dia juga manusia yang punya keinginan dan pilihannya sendiri. Itachi mematahkan belenggu yang mengekang kebebasannya dengan menghadapi ayahnya. Dia tak peduli lagi mungkin dia akan kehilangan keistimewaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Itachi ingin menyusun hidupnya sendiri dengan atau tanpa embel-embel Uchiha. Berupaya untuk selalu menjadi sempurna itu melelahkan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino mengubah perspektifnya tentang hidup. Dan Itachi ingin menikmati hidupnya sepenuhnya bukan kepura-puraan.

"Dengar ayah, bila kau masih ingin aku jadi putramu. Biarkan aku mengambil keputusanku sendiri. Apa kau tak mempercayai penilaianku? Selama ini aku mencoba untuk hidup sesuai standarmu dan aku selalu setuju dengan pendapatmu tapi tidak kali ini. Aku mencintai Ino dan aku berniat menikahinya. Bila kau tak setuju silakan buat Sasuke jadi pemimpin perusahaan ini. Aku berhenti jadi putramu" untuk pertama kalinya Itachi bersikap impulsif. Tapi dia merasa sungguh lega menyuarakan keinginannya dengan lantang. Dia adalah pria dewasa yang tak ingin lagi didikte oleh ayahnya.

Bukannya marah atau merasa tersinggung Fugaku malah tertawa dengan ancaman putranya "Aku tak menyangka kau akhirnya berani menentangku. Aku sangat khawatir kau tidak berkembang dan puas menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan menjaga jarak. Putraku kau tak pernah menunjukkan emosi dan terhubung dengan orang lain dan aku takut kau akan kesepian. Ini semua salahku karena terlalu keras padamu. Aku senang hubunganmu dengan Ino mengubah sikapmu Apa wanita itu juga mencintaimu?"

Seketika Itachi menjadi lesu "Tidak ayah, Ino jatuh cinta pada pria lain. Tapi aku masih tetap berharap"

Fugaku melangkah dan menepuk pundak putranya memberikan dukungan "Lakukan apa yang hatimu inginkan. Jadilah pria yang bijaksana Itachi"

Setelah kepergian ayahnya. Itachi merenungi hubungannya dengan Ino. Keinginan tidak selalu bisa dimanifestasikan dalam kenyataan dan ayahnya benar. Dia harus bersikap bijaksana karena cinta tak bisa dipaksakan dan hati tak bisa dimanipulasi. Meskipun demikian Itachi akan selalu bersama ino dan mendukung proses pemulihan wanita itu. Cinta tidak egois. Bila hanya mementingkan diri sendiri bukan cinta namanya. Itachi harus mengakui cintanya pada Ino bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Keesokan harinya Itachi mampir ke rumah sakit menemukan Ino sedang dibantu perawat untuk mencoba duduk di ranjangnya. Wanita itu kesulitan untuk menjaga posisinya. Seolah semua ototnya tak lagi kuat menopang tubuhnya. Ino duduk bersandar ditopang bantal yang di letakan di belakang punggungnya. Wanita itu menoleh untuk menatap sang pengunjung.

Itachi tertegun, Mata aquamarine yang biasanya penuh gairah hidup kini memandang dirinya tanpa perasaan. Wanita itu seolah hanya sebuah cangkang kosong tanpa isi yang masih bernafas dan bernyawa. Melihat Ino yang seperti ini sungguh mengiris hatinya. Tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya wanita yang beberapa saat lalu menghabiskan waktu berdebat penuh semangat dengan dirinya kini begitu hancur jiwa dan raga.

Itachi menelan ludah, melangkah perlahan dan duduk di kursi. Ino hanya menatapnya tanpa suara. Itachi harus menelan pil pahit yang bernama kenyataan. Ia mencintai Ino tapi dia tahu ia tak akan sanggup memperbaiki wanita itu dan mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. Meskipun Itachi berusaha dia bukan orang yang dibutuhkan Ino.

"Ino, Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Ino balik bertanya dengan sinis.

"Aku minta maaf ini terjadi padamu"

"Bolehkah aku menyalahkanmu untuk setiap bencana yang aku alami?"

Itachi mendesah "Bila itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Silakan. Aku kemari untuk bertanya apa kau masih berniat melanjutkan pertunangan kita?"

Ino tertawa histeris "Apa yang kau inginkan dari wanita lumpuh dan buruk rupa. Aku tak lagi layak dijadikan istri pajangan. Apa kau gila Itachi. Aku tidak mau jadi bahan lelucon"

"Perasaanku padamu bukan lelucon. Dengar Ino Aku berjanji Uchiha grup tak akan membatalkan kontrak dengan perusahaanmu walau kita tidak menikah. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau punya perasaan untukku. Jawab dengan jujur Ino" pinta pria itu dengan memelas.

Ino menunduk menatap tangannya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Itachi dan tidak mampu menatap pria itu "Aku berterima kasih padamu atas segala hal yang kau lakukan untukku. Tapi maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

Itachi menanti rasa sakit datang menusuk dan menghancurkan hatinya akibat penolakan Ino tetapi dia tidak merasakannya. Kesadarannya bahwa tidak semua hal bisa didapatkan dengan usaha semata membuat dia paham dan menerima mungkin Ino bukan jodohnya.

Dia memang patah hati tapi banyak hal yang dia dapatkan dari pengalaman ini. Kini dia rela melepaskan Ino asal wanita itu bahagia dan Ino pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu.

"Ino aku menerima keputusanmu, Mungkin aku bukan pria yang tepat untukmu tapi berjanjilah padaku jangan putus asa dan berbahagialah. Kau punya banyak orang yang peduli padamu. Aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu meskipun ini menyakitkan bagiku karena aku tak ingin melihatmu layu. Kebahagiaanmu jauh lebih penting daripada kebahagiaanku sendiri"

Ino memberanikan diri menatap Itachi. Tangannya menggenggam selimut dan bergetar. Tak lama kemudian isak tangisnya pecah "Aku tak tahu lagi apa aku bisa, Aku tak peduli lagi dengan perusahaan Yamanaka. Tak ada yang tersisa dari diriku. Aku merasa lebih baik mati saja"

"Ino cobalah untuk berpikir positif, Semua akan baik-baik saja" Itachi beringsut duduk di tepi ranjang. Membiarkan wanita itu menangis di pundaknya. Ingin Dia memeluk dan menenangkan Ino tapi dia khawatir akan luka bakar di balik perban itu.

Sai mendengar sayup-sayup suara tangisan Ino dari balik pintu dan Itachi yang berusaha menenangkannya. Pria itu menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dan mengurungkan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. Sai berbalik arah dan memutuskan menunggu di lobi sampai Itachi keluar.

Rasa takut menyerang Sai, Bagaimana bila Ino memilih Itachi? Mereka putus kontak selama setengah tahun. Mungkin saja ketika dia tidak ada Ino jadi dekat dengan Itachi tapi mengapa Ino menangis? Sai menenggelamkan diri dalam pikirannya. Tentu saja Ino punya banyak alasan untuk meneteskan air mata tapi Sai berharap dialah yang akan memberikan Ino kenyamanan dalam duka dan penderitaannya bukan Itachi. Entah mengapa dia jadi cemburu pada pria yang lebih tua itu. Padahal jelas-jelas Ino bilang mencintainya.

Sai menjaga emosinya untuk tetap tenang. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi. Pria itu menutup mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Pertemuannya dengan Ino bukannya tanpa arti. Kini dia adalah CEO Shimura. Pria dengan reputasi dan harta. Tapi akankah dia akan bisa beradaptasi dan menikmati lingkungan barunya tanpa Ino di sisinya?. Dia lebih menyukai hidup sederhananya. Menjadi bartender dan melukis. Seandainya dia kembali menjalani hidup lamanya. Semua tidak akan lagi sama. Ino sudah menggoyahkan fondasi kehidupannya membiarkan dirinya mencicipi manisnya cinta dan dia tak akan mampu untuk kembali hidup dalam kesepian dan kehampaan. Dia membutuhkan wanita itu dalam hidupnya.

Itachi melihat Sai duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tunggu. Pria itu terlihat kusut. Sebulan berinteraksi dengan Sai membuat Itachi menghormati pria itu sebagai seorang rival. Itachi menyadari betapa Sai peduli pada Ino. Usaha dan perhatian Sai untuk wanita itu tak kalah dari usahanya sendiri. Mungkin Sai bisa membuat Ino bahagia.

"Sai" Itachi memanggil pria itu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sai menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Itachi Uchiha tampak tenang seperti biasa. Sai tak pernah bisa membaca emosi pria itu. Dia sama stoicnya dengan dirinya

Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya "Bagaimana Ino?"

"Apa kau tak mau menemuinya?"

"Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud menguping. Tapi tadi aku berdiri di depan pintu dan mendengar Ino menangis. Aku tak ingin masuk dan mengganggu percakapan kalian"

Itachi menarik nafas, "Aku menanyakan pada Ino apakah masih ingin melanjutkan pertunangan kami"

"Lalu?" Tanya Sai datar tanpa memperlihatkan kecemasannya.

"Dia menolak, Aku bisa melihat itu datang. Ino tak pernah mencintaiku"

Sai mendengar rasa sakit dalam ucapan Itachi tapi di mata pria itu juga terlihat kelegaan.

"Aku harap kau bisa membuatnya bahagia Sai. Ino sangat terpuruk saat ini"

"Aku tahu Itachi. Ino bangkit atau tidak dia sendiri harus menemukan motivasinya. Kita hannya bisa mendukungnya"

Itachi menepuk pundak Sai memberi dukungan dan tersenyum kecil "Wanita itu membutuhkanmu bukan aku. Buatlah dia tersenyum lagi. Bila kau gagal aku akan kembali dan menculiknya darimu"

"Aku dengar ancamanmu" Sai juga tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa berkawan dengan musuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf soal perbuatanku padamu"

"Kita semua pernah berbuat salah yang penting kita menyadarinya dan berusaha memperbaikinya"

"Sai, bila kau butuh bantuan. Aku bisa membantumu"

"Senang bisa mengenalmu dengan lebih baik Itachi"

"Aku pergi dulu. Bicaralah pada Ino" Itachi melangkah dengan ringan. Dia telah ikhlas melepaskan perasaannya untuk Ino. Sakit memang tapi Itachi merasa ini adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi penyebab penderitaan Ino bila memaksanya untuk tinggal. Lebih baik ia melihat bunga liar yang indah di padang rumput dari pada bunga yang layu dalam vas di rumahnya.

.

.

Sai menemui Ino. Dia terlihat ringkih dan lemah di balik pakaian pasien rumah sakit yang dia kenakan. Tidak tersisa surai berwarna pirang yang menjadi ciri khas wanita itu. Ino Yamanka terlihat kosong. Dokter belum membuka perban yang menutupi kulitnya dan Sai tak peduli seperti apa pun rupa wanita itu di balik perbannya Sai tetap mencintainya tak kurang dari sebelumnya.

"Mengapa kau kemari?" Wanita itu berkata dengan serak dan lemah. Ia menatap Sai tanpa minat. Seolah mengehendaki pria itu untuk menyingkir jauh-jauh.

"Ino" Sai duduk di sisi ranjang wanita itu menatapnya dengan lembut "Aku datang karena aku tak ingin kau merasa kesepian. Apa pun yang membebanimu aku bersedia menanggungnya"

Ino merasa tak seharusnya Sai menghabiskan waktu untuk dirinya. Apa yang dia bisa berikan pada pria itu? Tidak ada. Ia hanya akan menambah masalahnya. Dengan membulatkan tekad Ino berencana untuk membuat Sai pergi dari kehidupannya. Sai berhak mendapatkan wanita yang lebih layak darinya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihanmu. Bisakah kau pergi?" Ucapnya dengan sinis.

"Ino, Katakan apa perasaanmu padaku berubah hanya dalam beberapa hari? Aku tak peduli Ino apa pun yang terjadi padamu aku tetap mencintaimu"

Ino terenyuh tapi dia terpaksa harus mengeraskan hatinya "Sai, Pergilah. Kau pantas mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku"

Sai menjadi sangat serius " Ino, pantas atau tidak pantas bagiku bukan kau yang memutuskan. Aku sudah kehilanganmu sekali dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Aku bersusah payah bertemu denganmu dan kau mau aku pergi begitu saja?"

"Iya, buat aku tenang dengan menyingkir dari hidupku. Sungguh Sai simpan saja rasa simpati dan kasihanmu. Aku tak perlu dikasihani"

Sai tidak menganggap serius omongan Ino karena dia paham kondisi psikologi wanita itu sedang terganggu. "Ino, apa kau pura-pura tak mengerti. Aku di sini bukan karena merasa kasihan. Aku membutuhkanmu"

"Please, biarkan aku sendiri Sai. Jangan mendesakku lagi, tidak ada pria waras yang bisa mencintai perempuan cacat dan buruk rupa seperti ini" wanita itu memohon. Dia tidak ingin percaya Sai masih mencintainya meskipun dia memilih Itachi dan menyakitinya.

Tak ingin membuat masalah Sai pun pergi. Tapi dia bertekad untuk membuktikan dedikasi dan cintanya pada wanita itu bukan omong kosong.

.

.

Semakin hari Ino semakin menutup diri. Dia menjadi pendiam dan menjaga jarak bahkan pada sahabatnya Sakura. Ino tak lagi tertarik dengan prospek penyembuhannya. Semakin lama Ino semakin jatuh pada lembah depresi.

Dokter berkata Ino mengalami cedera tulang belakang yang parah dan merusak sistem saraf tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia akan lumpuh selamanya. Sai masih tetap mengunjunginya meskipun Ino tak memedulikannya. Dia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan Sai karena dia sibuk berduka dan mengasihani diri sendiri.

Setelah beberapa bulan Akhirnya Ino duduk di kursi roda. Dia baru bisa menjalani bedah plastik tahun depan. Menunggu luka-lukanya pulih sepenuhnya. Dia tak pernah ingin melihat cermin. Dia tak punya motivasi untuk menjalani hidupnya sebagai orang cacat.

Ino telah keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali tinggal di kediaman Yamanaka. Rumah itu begitu sepi tanpa kehadiran ayah dan ibunya. Ino sedang berjalan-jalan di taman rumahnya. Suster pribadinya mendorong kursi roda. Membiarkan dia menikmati wangi bunga dan pepohonan. Ino belum mampu memutar kursi rodanya sendiri. Beginikah nasibnya. Akan selalu tergantung pada orang lain. Dia yang selalu aktif kini tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Bukankah tak ada gunanya dia hidup hanya untuk jadi beban orang lain.

Suster itu mencoba untuk mengajaknya bercakap-cakap.

"Nona, Apa anda tidak kedinginan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sayo. Bisa bawa aku ke paviliun"

Dengan patuh gadis itu mendorong kursi rodanya. Menyusuri jalan setapak menuju paviliun yang berada di pinggir kolam.

"Nona maaf bila saya lancang. Tuan Shimura selalu datang mengunjungi anda setiap hari tapi anda selalu bersikap dingin. Tidak kah anda kasihan. Tak banyak pria punya dedikasi seperti itu. Dia pasti sangat mencintai anda"

"Aku tak ingin membicarakan Sai" Ino tidak buta. Sai begitu keras kepala. Setiap hari dia datang menemuinya meski ia selalu bersikap dingin. Kapan pria itu akan putus asa? Saat ini Ino tak bisa mencintai siapa-siapa karena dia sendiri benci pada dirinya. Dia jijik dan kesulitan menerima fakta dia bukan lagi Ino yang rupawan. Bagaimana dia bisa mencintai orang lain bila dia gagal mencintai dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan malu untuk keluar rumah. Dia hidup terisolir dan tak berani melihat bayangannya.

Ino semakin depresi, Dia sudah tidak lagi menyentuh makanannya dan tak lagi menemukan kegembiraan ketika menghabiskan waktu merangkai bunga. Baginya kini hidup terasa suram dan hampa. Dia mengerti tidak seharusnya dia selalu berpikir negatif tapi ia tak dapat mencegahnya. Setiap saat pikiran-pikiran buruk menghantuinya, memberitahunya betapa dia tidak berguna dan hanya membebani orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Hingga suatu malam Ino memutuskan untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia bisa melihat kulit tangannya mengalami depigmentasi. Kulitnya berwarna merah dan di beberapa bagian tak memiliki pigmen. Teksturnya pun tak rata.

Ino menyentuh pipi kirinya dan merasakan kulitnya bergelombang. Wanita itu memutar kursi rodanya mencari cermin.

Ino menatap bayangannya dan berteriak. Dia terlihat bagaikan monster dalam mimpi buruknya. Tidak dia tidak bisa hidup dengan wajah ini dan menerima tatapan-tatapan aneh dan kasihan dari orang-orang.

Wanita itu mengalami mental break down. Di butakan oleh penderitaan dan perasaan negatif Ino bertekad mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia gagal melihat harapan. Dia tidak bisa lagi membayangkan masa depan yang bahagia.

Sayo mencemaskan keadaan Nonanya. Yang semakin hari semakin murung. Dia selalu memberi kabar perkembangan Ino pada tuan Shimura. Mendengar teriakan histeris Ino, Sayo seketika menghubungi Sai.

Sai dengan tergesa-gesa mendatangi rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Ia mendapatkan firasat buruk. Tiba Di sana, Sayo menunggunya dengan khawatir.

"Di mana Ino?" tanya Sai dengan panik.

"Nona mengunci dirinya di kamar sepuluh menit yang lalu"

"Sayo, tolong cari kunci cadangan pada kepala pembantu. Mungkin dia punya" perintah Sai. Jantung pria itu berdebar cemas. Dia mengedor-gedor pintu memanggil nama wanita itu. Tapi tak terdengar jawaban. Sai jadi semakin panik. Dia mencoba mendobrak masuk. Sai membenturkan tubuhnya ke daun pintu. Sekali...dua kali sama sekali tidak berhasil. Sai mengambil ancang-ancang berlari dan menabrak pintu dengan bahunya dan pintu pun terbuka. Mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata. Sai mulai berkeringat dingin dan hatinya begitu pilu. Dia mencoba untuk tidak panik. Sayo bilang Ino baru masuk kamarnya sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sai berjongkok di sisi Ino tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya telungkup tak bergerak di lantai tak jauh dari kursi roda, sementara pil berserakan di sekitarnya. Sai mencoba memastikan apa Ino masih hidup. Dia masih merasakan nafas dan denyut nadi wanita itu. Sai memanggil ambulans.

Para medis dengan segera melakukan tindakan. Mereka memompa keluar semua isi perut wanita itu. Sementara Ino masih dalam penanganan. Sai menunggu di luar rasa bersalah tergantung di lehernya. Mengapa dia tak sanggup menolong Ino? Apa dia kurang perhatian padanya? Bagaimana dia bisa menyadarkan Ino bila hidupnya layak dijalani.

Sai merasa tak bisa menanggung beban ini sendirian. Dia tak punya kawan tak punya keluarga dan peristiwa ini sangat berat untuk dia tanggung sendirian. Sai menekan ponselnya menelepon Itachi.

"Sai, Ada apa?"

"Ino mencoba bunuh diri" Dia mengucapkannya dengan lemah. Dia merasa sangat malu dia tak bisa menjaga Ino.

Itachi tercengang diam sejenak. Dia sadar Ino mengalami depresi tapi dia tak pernah menduga akan separah ini. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Rumah sakit pusat konoha"

Itachi segera pergi, tapi dia mengirim pesan pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Saat ini Ino butuh dukungan semua orang. Itachi masih peduli pada Ino dan dia paham ini pasti situasi yang sulit dihadapi oleh Sai sendirian.

Itachi menemukan pria itu duduk bersandar di ruang tunggu. Bahasa tubuhnya memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Dia duduk di sebelahnya. "Sai"

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku juga gagal menjaga Ino" Sai tertunduk lesu. Wajahnya begitu muram.

"Sai, Ini bukan salahmu. Ino terlalu larut dalam penderitaannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain yang menyayanginya"

"Aku tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa" Sai mengusap wajahnya dengan frustrasi. Ia menangis.

Mereka berdua sebagai pria yang mencintai Ino memiliki sentimen yang sama. Itachi paham rasa putus asa yang melanda Sai. "Kau tidak boleh ikut jatuh Sai. Ino saat ini dalam titik nadir kehidupannya dan kau tak boleh lemah. Kau harus mendukungnya. Kita harus membuat dia percaya hidupnya berharga. Jangan pernah hilang harapan Sai"

"Terima kasih Itachi"

Sakura dan Sasuke datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Temari dan Shikamaru juga muncul. Mata jade sakura dipenuhi rasa khawatir " Bagaimana Ino?"

"Masih belum sadar" jawab Sai pendek.

Suasana begitu muram. Setiap orang bergelut dengan emosinya sendiri. Mereka merasa bersalah karena tidak sadar Ino berpikiran untuk bunuh diri. Mungkin bila saja mereka berusaha lebih keras ini tidak akan terjadi. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Ino bukalah sesuatu yang mudah dihadapi.

Yamanaka Ino merasa melayang. Apa dia sudah mati? Sesaat sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran rasa takut akan kematian menerjangnya. Dia tidak ingin benar-benar mati. Ino takut akan apa yang menantinya di alam baka. Kilas wajah orang-orang yang mencintainya berkelebat dibentaknya ketika ia sekarat. Mengapa dia menjadi pengecut yang lari dari kehidupan. Dia telah menjadi egois dalam penderitaannya dan melupakan orang lain juga akan menderita karena kehilangannya. Mengapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Sai..oh Sai, Apa yang pria itu akan rasakan? Sungguh sampai dia mati pun dia masih membuat pria itu menderita. Ino sungguh bodoh menutup matanya dari segala usaha dan upaya pria itu untuk menunjukkan betapa pentingnya Ino bagi dirinya meskipun dia tak lagi Ino yang dulu. Bila dia masih punya kesempatan dia ingin memperbaikinya. Ia tak ingin Sai merasa tersia-siakan.

Dalam kegelapan Ino mendengar suara yang hangat dan lembut memanggil namanya. Secercah cahaya membimbingnya melintasi pekatnya kegelapan.

Seperti halnya berbulan-bulan yang lalu bagaikan sebuah dejavu. Sai kembali berdiri di sisi ranjang Ino yang tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Ino. Dia menunduk untuk mencium keningnya. Air mata meleleh dari matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam jatuh di pipi wanita itu yang kini penuh guratan dan berwarna merah. Sai merasa tersesat dan tak berdaya tanpa Ino.

"Ino, Sadarlah...jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Mengapa kau begitu egois? Kalau kau pergi aku akan menyusulmu dan akan selalu seperti itu" bisiknya lembut tanpa menyadari bulu mata Ino mulai bergetar.

Ino berkedip hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah tampan Sai yang muram. Ino balas mengemam tangan pria itu. Sai tersenyum lega "Kau kembali".

Pria yang selalu terlihat tanpa emosi kini menangis dan tersenyum untuknya. Ino tak punya lagi alasan untuk tidak mengakui rasa cinta Sai padanya sangat tulus dan dia dengan bodohnya berkali-kali mengingkari kebahagiaan untuk mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku Sai"

"Aku mengerti Ino. Ini saat yang berat untukmu tapi jangan pernah patah semangat kami selalu akan mendukungmu"

"Kami?" Ino bingung karena di ruangan itu hanya ada Sai.

"Pig, kau bodoh...sangat bodoh" Sakura menghambur dari balik pintu. Dia terisak dan memeluk sahabatnya.

"Ino kami minta maaf bila kau merasa kami kurang perhatian padamu" Temari mendekati Ino.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Aku sungguh bersyukur masih diberikan kesempatan kedua"

"Jangan membuang hidupmu begitu saja Ino. Kami akan sangat kehilanganmu"

"Itachi" Ino merasa sangat malu bahkan Itachi juga datang menunjukkan kepeduliannya.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mereka juga merasa lega.

"Terima kasih semua, Aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku. Aku kesulitan untuk melihat semua ini dari sisi yang terang"

"Ino, bila kau punya masalah. Bicarakan. Jangan menutup diri" Shikamaru bersender di tembok menatap sahabatnya dengan rasa pengertian.

Ino menemukan semangat baru untuk menjalani hidupnya. Dia terlalu dangkal berpikir. Mungkin akan sulit menerima orang-orang menatapnya dengan aneh dan rasa kasihan. Mungkin akan sulit untuk beraktivitas tanpa kedua kakinya. Mungkin dia tak lagi hidup dikelilingi keglamoran. Tapi lama-lama dia akan terbiasa. Ino berusaha untuk menerima dirinya dan keadaannya karena yang paling penting ada orang-orang yang mencintai dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Dia akan tetap berusaha positif untuk membalas perasaan mereka.

Waktu berlalu. Ino kini sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa kakinya. Bekas luka bakarnya pun kini tak tampak begitu mengerikan. Ino kembali bekerja memimpin perusahaan Yamanaka. Kekurangannya tidak menjadi hambatan dan di sela-sela kesibukannya dia menyempatkan diri untuk menjalankan kegiatan sosial di panti asuhan dan rehabilitasi. Dia dan Sai telah hidup bersama di rumah keluarga Shimura. Pria itu enggan mereka tinggal di tempat berbeda dengan alasan dia ingin selalu mengawasi Ino.

"Sai, Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Sekedar nostalgia Nona Yamanka"

Suara pekikan burung camar dan deburan ombak terdengar. Persis seperti saat itu matahari pun sedang terbenam. Sai mengendong Ino di lengannya berjalan melewati pasir sementara Ino mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sai. Mempercayakan pria itu tak akan menjatuhkannya.

"Indah bukan?"

"Iya, tak terasa dua tahun sudah berlalu" ucap Ino seraya menatap cakrawala

Sai menatap Ino seperti halnya pria itu selalu menatapnya. Tatapan itu selalu membuat hati Ino berdebar dengan suka cita. Di mata Sai dia tetap terlihat sebagai wanita terindah dan mereka telah mengarungi suka dan duka bersama.

Sai berhasil menunjukkan cinta dan kesetiaannya dalam berbagai situasi. Dia bahkan merekatkan kepingan dirinya yang hancur setelah kecelakaan itu. Ino ingin membuat Sai merasa bahagia seperti halnya pria itu selalu berusaha untuknya.

"Nona Yamanka, Menikahlah denganku?" ini adalah lamaran ke tiga Sai.

Mata aquamarine Ino berbinar. Dia tak akan lagi mengingkari kebahagiaan untuk mereka berdua. Bibir pink wanita itu melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman. Sungguh ironis kini saat dia cacat dia malah merasa amat sempurna. Sai mengajarkan Ino untuk menerima dirinya sendiri. Dibalik semua kekurangannya dia adalah seseorang yang berharga.

"Dengan senang hati tuan Shimura" jawabnya lirih.

Sai pun mencium Ino untuk menyegel kesepakatan mereka.

.

.

 **Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply give you courage.**

 **Lao Tzu.**

Cinta pada akhirnya akan memberikan kekuatan dan keberanian dalam menjalani hidup

.

.

 **Tamat**

A/N : Terima kasih semua, kita tiba pada akhir cerita. Maaf kalau sedikit lama update nya karena kehidupan nyata ternyata menguras waktu saya. Sebuah happy ending untuk Sai dan Ino. Entah mengapa saya selalu stuck dengan cerita hurt dan angst. Maaf untuk pengemar Ita-Ino. Saya pikir Itachi akan menemukan gadis lain untuk dirinya.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai bersender di pintu menatap istrinya yang tengah membuai bayi mereka. Sekarang dia bisa bernafas lega. Setelah sekian tahun akhirnya kejahatan Orochimaru terkuak. Kesaksian Deidara membantu Sai menyeret pria itu ke penjara dan dia tak perlu lagi bermimpi buruk seseorang akan mencelakai keluarganya.

Deidara yang merasa bersalah menguak kebenaran tentang kecelakaan Ino dan dia juga yang memberikan Orochimaru data yang dia kumpulkan soal Sai pada pria itu sebagai bagian kesepakatan mereka. Deidara pun harus mendekam di penjara walau tidak dalam waktu lama.

Sebelum pernikahan mereka, masa lalu Sai terkuak ke media. Semua itu ulah Orochimaru yang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Beruntung kali ini Sai punya banyak teman yang membantunya dan perusahaan Shimura berhasil bertahan karena para investor mempercayainya.

Dia bersyukur memiliki Ino dan anak mereka. Hidup mereka banyak berubah semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Ino, Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Aku tak apa-apa Sai hanya Inojin sedikit rewel. Apa kau tak kesulitan menangani dua perusahaan sekaligus?" tanya wanita itu khawatir. Semenjak kehamilannya Ino tidak lagi begitu aktif mengurusi perusahaan Yamanaka karena dokter memintanya untu banyak istirahat, semua ditanggani sementara oleh Sai membuat pria itu jadi begitu sibuk.

"Tidak ada masalah Ino, Aku senang kau punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus Inojin"

Kehamilan Ino merupakan berkah yang tak pernah mereka duga karena tidak mudah bagi seorang yang lumpuh bisa mengandung. Mereka sungguh terkejut dan begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran sang bayi.

Sai berjalan mendekat mengulurkan jari telunjuknya pada bayi berpipi tembam yang tak berhenti merengek. Inojin menggenggam tangan ayahnya dan berteriak gembira.

Ino tersenyum "Sepertinya dia minta digendong olehmu"

Sai mendekap miniatur dirinya dalam gendongannya. Sang bayi dengan gembira menarik-narik dasi Sai dan membuat suara-suara khas bayi.

"Sebentar lagi Inojin akan punya teman baru. Sakura akan melahirkan bulan depan dan Sasuke akan menjadi CEO Uchiha group" Ino selalu meluangkan waktu untuk sahabatnya. Apalagi mereka semua sekarang sudah menjadi ibu.

"Memang kemana Itachi?" Sai bertanya pada istrinya sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Inojin.

"Dia pindah ke Amerika. Uchiha group mulai melakukan ekspansi bisnis. Apa kau tidak tertarik Sai menggarap pasar luar negeri?"

"Mungkin nanti Ino, Saat ini kita harus fokus pada anak ini. Bukan begitu Inojin?"

"Ba..ba..ba..ba" guman bayi itu senang.

Ino menarik nafas dan tersenyum melihat interaksi ayah dan bayinya. Sai awalnya ragu kalau dia bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Begitu pula dirinya. Ada kepanikan, kekhawatiran dan terkadang juga rasa frustrasi tapi yang paling penting mereka berdua bahagia menjadi keluarga.


End file.
